Blast from the Past
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A routine call out for mechanic Jacob Black is far from ordinary as he is confronted with the last person he expected to see... Set six years after Eclipse AU
1. Chapter 1

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part One-A Shocking Surprise**

It was the last call of the day. Jacob was just about to lock up the garage and head home when it came through. His boss yelled out to him that a woman was stranded by the side of the road, halfway between Port Angeles and Forks and needed rescuing.

"Can't Karl do it?" Jacob complained, wiping his hands clean on an old rag.

"Nah, he sneaked out early. Looks like it's up to you," Jim Dowling gave him a smirk and threw the keys to the pick up truck over in his direction. Jacob caught them easily, twirling them around his fingers as he wondered what stupid female had just ruined his evening. He had plans for tonight.

"What's the woman's name?" He asked Jim reluctantly. He hated working for Dowling, but with jobs becoming scarce on the reservation and with the current economic downturn he considered himself lucky to be in employment at all. He had always hoped to run his own garage one day, but his dreams had crashed and burned as his dad had become increasingly unwell over the years; his medical bills escalating as a result.

"Bella something or other, I didn't quite catch the surname. She sounded quite anxious. I told her I would send the best. She has a young kid with her so it would be a good idea to watch your language." Jim told him.

Jacob inhaled deeply at the mention of the name Bella. Even after all these years hearing her name still had the power to make his chest hurt and his heart beat erratically. There was no way it could be her, she had left Forks and his life six years ago. She was not even alive anymore, she had been hell bent on ending hers so that she could live an eternity with that damn bloodsucker. Jacob shoved the thought of his first love out of his head. He had fallen apart when she left after stomping all over his heart, there was no way he was going to waste another moment of his life thinking and yearning after Bella Swan again.

"Well you better get a move on," Jim prodded him, pulling Jacob out of his reverie.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm going."

Jim shook his head as he watched the tall, muscular figure of his best employee stroll out of the garage. It wasn't easy working with such a moralistic young man. Jim had never always kept to the right side of the law when dealing with his customers. Young Jacob Black had butted heads with him over the years pulling him up on his actions. Even though Jim deeply resented the young man for it, he had to grudgingly admit that Jacob had increased his clientèle tenfold since he had started working for him. People trusted Jacob and as for the women. Jim smiled to himself. He had never had so much eye candy coming to his business in his life. All of the young girls brought their cars for regular servicing just so they could engage Jacob in conversation and flirt with him, not that the idiot ever showed much interest.

Jim was interrupted in his musings as the phone rang. He gave a heavy sigh and answered the call.

XXXXXX

Jacob sighted the old Chevalier parked up by the side of the road. He could see smoke pouring from the opened hood of the wreck as he pulled up behind it. He noticed the kid that Jim had warned him about standing to one side of the car clutching onto a small bear. He could be no more than three. The woman was hidden behind the raised hood of the car and he could only see the barest glimpse of the top of her head. He swallowed thickly when he saw she had the same colour hair as his Bella. He cursed himself for thinking of her again. He just wanted to get this over with and get home.

He opened the door to the pick up and jumped down easily from the high seat, slamming the door behind him. He didn't even take one step forward when a familiar scent hit him like an arrow to the heart. The woman emerged into view, bending down quickly and picking up the young boy as she did so. She raised her head and looked over at him with her beautiful brown eyes, her long silky hair framing her pale face. The smile that she had in place to greet him fell from her face as she realised just who her rescuer was.

"Jacob," she breathed as she stared at him in shock.

"Bells," Jacob managed to gasp out as he stared right back at her, his heart hammering in his chest.

XXXXXX

"Momma, what's that?" The young boy in Bella's arms fidgeted as he looked up at the tall man staring at his mother with a funny look on his face.

"It's not what's that, it's who is that," Bella chided the boy softly. Her own eyes were still riveted on Jacob's as she clutched the young boy closer to her chest. "His name is Jacob."

The boy's face brightened at this piece of news. He gazed at the tall man with much more interest, his eyes the exact shade of Bella's, studying Jacob intently. "You a copycat," the boy said after a while.

"Huh," Jacob felt lost for words. He was still stunned by the fact that Bella was here, still a living breathing human and with a child no less, who was obviously not Edward fucking Cullen's. A flash of jealousy tore through him as he wondered what man had fathered the boy. It seemed that Bella's protestations that the bloodsucker was her one true love were just bullshit.

"You a copycat," the boy said again, pulling Jacob out of his dark thoughts.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob asked huskily, finally regaining the use of his vocal chords.

"That my name. Momma why has man got my name? Did he steal it?" The boy frowned in annoyance. His resemblance to his mother astounded Jacob once again.

"Hush, J. No the man didn't steal your name. I called you after him. This is Jacob Black, my best friend in the whole world. You remember me telling you about him, right." Bella kissed the top of the boy's head as she peeked up at Jacob from under her long lashes.

J beamed at this piece of news. He clapped his small hands in delight, dropping his bear in the process. "Super Jake to the rescue." He said in a pretend deep voice.

Despite the surreal situation, Jacob found himself grinning at the boy. He strode forward and bent down to pick up the bear and handed it to J. The small boy took it and hugged it tightly to his chest. "See Billy Bear, super Jake saved yer." He babbled.

Jacob's eyes travelled to Bella's anxious ones. He had never dreamed that he would be standing so close to her again. "Have a drink with me?" He found himself asking.

The anxiety left Bella's eyes and her shoulders relaxed. "Yeah, I would like that. J is due something to eat anyway." She confessed.

Jacob just nodded. He gazed at Bella for another few tense seconds before returning his attention to J. "Hey, have you ever ridden in a pick up truck?" He asked him.

"Is it the trucky thingy that turns into a airyplane, Super Jake?" J asked him eagerly.

Jacob raised his eyebrows as he glanced sideways at Bella. Just what sort of stories had she been telling her son? He saw her give him a wistful smile. "No J," she said. "That truck is at Grandpa's house. It's the red Chevy remember?"

"Red Cheffy, I hate red." He grouched.

This bold statement made both Bella and Jacob laugh. Their eyes met briefly, and just for a moment, they were Jake and Bells again.

XXXXXX

Forks diner was quiet at this time of day. The lunch crowd had dispersed and it was still another hour before the regulars appeared for their evening meal. Bella recalled that her father used to frequent this joint. Until she had returned home to live with him at the age of seventeen, Charlie had never eaten a home cooked meal. She looked around with interest as she slid into a private booth. Not much had changed, the décor was still the same and she smiled when she saw Cora, the waitress who had a crush on her dad, still waiting on tables.

"What are you smiling about?" Jacob asked her curiously as he sat opposite her. J had insisted he wanted to sit next to his storybook hero, so he was wedged into Jacob's side, looking up at him in awe, waiting for him to do something spectacular.

Bella shrugged. "Just remembering," she replied softly.

Jacob didn't ask her anything further. He picked up the familiar menu and pretended to study it. "Do you want the usual?" He said unthinkingly.

"Yeah," Bella felt like she was eighteen again, sharing a meal with her best friend in the whole world; the boy who had saved her.

"And what about you J? What would you like?" He turned to look at Bella's son. He took a deep breath at this thought. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. She was a mother. As much as he wanted to resent the kid, he couldn't. J reminded him so much of himself at that age. He pondered why Bella had named him Jacob. He glanced at her left hand. She wasn't wearing a wedding or engagement ring. Relief washed over him, so she wasn't married then. His eyes lingered on her slim fingers as they flipped through the menu. He nearly gasped aloud when he saw a flash of silver as the bracelet he had given her all those years ago slipped out from under her shirt sleeve. The small wolf charm dangled from the chain.

"You still wear it?" He couldn't help asking.

Bella's eyes locked onto what he was staring at. "Yes, I have never taken it off since the day you gave it to me." She revealed.

Jacob reached out and took the small charm in his fingers, stroking the smooth wood. He unconsciously let his fingers wander onto the skin of her wrist for a brief moment, running his thumb across the palm of her hand.

"I wanna burger and lotsa frees," J announced loudly, interrupting the moment.

Jacob snatched his hand away, placing it in his lap. "You want fries, huh?" He said absently.

"Frees," J crossed his arms and glared up at his hero. "Momma, Super Jake don' know words."

Bella smiled lovingly at J. "Sweetie, they are called fries, not frees."

"Frees," J protested stubbornly.

"Fries," Bella repeated.

"Frees,"

Jacob had to smile as Bella and her son bantered back and forth. It sounded like a familiar argument between them. After a while Bella caved in and agreed that they were called 'frees' and not 'fries.' J, happy again now that he had got his own way, began to babble at Jacob telling him all about his stuffed bear, asking him if he could borrow his cape.

XXXXXX

The food had been eaten and J was lying against Jacob's side, drinking in his warmth. His thumb was in his mouth as he dozed. It seemed the long day and meeting his storybook super hero had worn him out. Jacob and Bella had ordered coffees and now sat in awkward silence, wondering how to kick start the conversation now that J was not awake to act as a buffer between them.

As always it was Jacob who made the first move. "What happened? How come you're even alive and," he glanced down at J, "with a son."

Bella dropped her eyes from him. She focused on her coffee, stirring it quickly with her spoon, her panic making her hand shake. Jacob saw her struggling and reached out, catching hold of her hand. The warmth from his touch shot up her arm and she raised her eyes back to his, reassured when she failed to see the anger that she had been expecting.

"It's a long story, Jake, and not one I want to divulge here in a public place." She whispered.

Jacob could understand that. Talking about vampires and werewolves like it was a part of every day life was not something to be discussed with prying ears. "I understand," he conceded. "But you can at least answer me this, are you still legally married to Cullen?"

Bella shook her head. "No, it was annulled years ago."

Jacob felt relieved at this news. The constriction around his heart eased. "Is he or any of them still in your life?"

"No, I haven't seen any of them since my mom got sick." She admitted.

"Renee got sick? Charlie never said..." he replied in shock. "Is she okay?"

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes. "My mom died three years ago after giving birth to J. She found out she was suffering with cancer when she had her first scan. Phil had already left her by this point. He never wanted to be a father. My mom couldn't cope, so when I found out, I immediately went to help her. I ended up staying. She was a mess, the pregnancy was difficult, she was losing weight and constantly being sick. It turns out she was suffering with more than just the morning sickness like we thought." She whispered sadly.

Jacob was stunned. He had not expected this at all. So little J was not Bella's son but her mothers. "I am so sorry Bells. I wish you would have called me. I could have helped." He told her gently, squeezing her hand.

Bella gave him an odd look. "But I did call. Your dad told me that you didn't want to speak to me and to leave you alone."

Jacob felt his chest tighten, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I never even knew that you had called me. He never told me anything." He tried hard to contain the anger that was welling up in his gut.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jake. I could understand where your dad was coming from, I..."

"He had no right," He seethed. J stirred beside him at his raised voice. He took deep breaths to compose himself. "I'm sorry, Bells." He muttered.

Bella took his shaking hand between her own. "It's alright. I'm alright. I adopted J after my mom died. I have raised him ever since. He thinks I am his real mother." She said quietly, looking at J fondly.

"I always knew you would be a great mom," Jacob said sincerely.

"I never knew that I wanted to be. He is the best thing that ever happened to me." She declared proudly. Jacob thought how beautiful she looked as she said this. She had matured into a stunning woman.

"Why did Charlie never mention any of this to me?" Jacob asked after a while.

Bella sighed. "That was me. I begged him not to. After what your dad told me I decided it was best that I made sure to stay out of your life permanently."

Jacob rested his head on their joined hands. So much time had been wasted. He wanted to know everything, but they couldn't talk in the diner. J was beginning to wake up.

"Are you staying at Charlie's?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, I don't usually. But as J got older he was begging to see where Grandpa lives. Normally dad comes to me."

"Can I come back with you so we can talk some more?" He pleaded with her.

Bella gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I was hoping you'd ask. I've really missed you Jake." She admitted.

"Me too honey. Me too." Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins before gently picking up a sleeping J in his strong arms and leading the way out of the diner; Bella walking close by his side.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. Do you want more?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blast from the Past **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-Hey everyone, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews on the first part of this story. I have been trying to send replies to everyone, but all I keep getting is error messages saying that 'message not sent' sighs. Is anyone else getting this problem? **

**So I have decided to thank you all here instead. This is a shout out to _Scifiromance, Dottyanne, Lunapotter 23, Interbabe, Melody-Rose-20, Nette91, Tanstr, Megan39, Shay205, Kiki-Rosa, Twiluvergaga, Wolfhappiness, VivaLaVida97, BeckieT108, Wrightwillys, Echo58, E. , Jacobb'sImprintee, notashamedtobe, tonyamic10, otherworlder87, niamhg, eb43, cmwillis, edger2deadly, Shalette, AngelicDemonMonster, TheMagicPen, lilsealfriend, Stridingfreedom, battousai-clau, brankel1 and all the guest reviewers._ Your kind encouragement and awesome support means a lot! :)**

**Part Two-A Long Talk**

Jacob hauled Bella's luggage out of the pick up while she carried an exhausted J in her arms. Charlie was at the door as soon as he heard the truck pull in. He was astonished to see Jacob accompanying Bella. He managed to cover his surprise by taking J out of his daughter's arms so that she could help Jacob bring some of the luggage inside.

"Good to see you, Jake." Charlie greeted him gruffly.

Jacob gave him a rueful smile. He knew exactly what Bella's dad was thinking. "You too Charlie. I rescued Bells from the side of the road when her car broke down. You know what she's like with engines, as clueless as always." He teased.

Bella laughed softly at his dig at her lack of mechanical know how. It really felt like old times. He used to try and get her to understand the basics of how an engine worked but it never made much sense to her. The names of the different engine parts and the complicated tools went right over her head. Charlie relaxed as he watched their interaction. It seemed that their first meeting in six years had gone well. He glanced down at the comatose boy in his arms. He bet J had something to do with that.

"Hey kiddo, I'll take J upstairs and get him ready for bed. You two go in the living room and make yourselves comfortable." Charlie winked at his daughter before climbing the stairs.

Bella shook her head, her dad was so obvious. She led the way into the living room, Jake following close behind. She sat on the sofa, expecting Jacob to sit on one of the chairs, but instead he did as he always used to do when they were younger. He sat close beside her, flung one long arm across the back of the sofa and placed his feet on the old coffee table, crossing his legs at the ankles. It was really bizarre how they were already falling into the same old routines.

"So, Bells," he said gently. "What happened after the wedding?"

Bella's face went white at his question. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. Jacob tensed, a sick feeling swirling in his gut. "I would rather not talk about that time." She whispered.

"Why?" Jacob placed a warm hand under her chin, forcing her head up so that she had to look into his eyes. The relaxed feeling from before had dissipated.

"Because it's private." She snapped, trying to jerk her head away.

"Did he hurt you?" Jacob demanded, a steely edge to his voice.

"It's none of your business, so drop it." Bella slapped his hand away and edged away from him. Her cheeks flushed red with anger.

Jacob wasn't fooled. He could tell by her overreaction that something bad had happened between her and the bloodsucker. He vowed internally that if Cullen ever crossed paths with him again, he would rip him apart.

"I know what you're thinking." Bella said suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What you can read minds now like your precious leech?" He muttered sarcastically.

Bella sighed. "Aren't we a bit old for all this back and forth, Jake. I know that you want to rip Edward's head off. It's written all over your face."

Jacob studied her carefully. She had definitely changed, she seemed stronger somehow, not so needy for his comfort. "I'm sorry, you're right. It's just the thought of him hurting you..." he left the rest unsaid.

Bella uncurled herself and sat back beside him again. She took his hand in her own and laced their fingers together. "I know. Look all I will say is that our so called 'honeymoon' was far from it. You were right what you said at the wedding when we danced. It wasn't what I expected at all," a flash of pain crossed her face as she spoke.

Jacob couldn't stop himself, it was something he always did when he saw that she was in pain or upset. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, so that her head was resting on his chest. She felt his warm hand tangle in her hair as he massaged her scalp gently. She closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of being back in his arms.

"So what happened then?" Jacob ventured to ask.

"Everything fell apart quickly after that. Spending day after day in Edward and the other's company began to become monotonous. We couldn't mix with others in case they discovered what the Cullen's were. When I would try to go out alone, he would stop me, reciting the same old excuses. It's too dangerous, I am a danger magnet, you are too fragile..."

"Douche," Jacob muttered.

Bella slapped him lightly on the chest before continuing. "Living with the Cullen's opened up my eyes, Jake. I saw what an eternity as a vampire really meant. There was nothing romantic or exciting about it. My need to be changed waned and I began to bitterly regret my selfish decisions. I also saw Edward for what he was. He began to irritate me, it was little things at first, like watching me like a hawk when I ate. It was horrible being the only one eating. He followed me everywhere, smothered me constantly. I never had a moment alone. I was trapped and felt stifled."

Jacob hugged her closer as she poured everything out. "My only reprieve was when we all started college in Hampshire. I was eagerly looking forward to being among people my own age again. I thought having assignments to do and attending lectures would break up the monotony. But it never worked out that way. Even in college Edward never left my side. I was even pulled in by my English lecturer, she had noticed how controlling he was and she asked if I was in an abusive relationship."

Bella sighed again. Jacob stroked her hair back from her face. He loved feeling the silky strands running through his fingers. "That's because he was a controlling asshole." He said quietly.

"I think he thought that was what love was. He was born in a different era to us, Jake. He was only seventeen when he was changed. He never had the chance to experience a proper relationship with give and take. His was all learnt from old fashioned romantic literature." Bella shrugged. "That's the conclusion that I came to in the end."

Jacob shook his head dismissively. His hatred of Cullen would never go away. "It was while I was at college that my mom contacted me with the news about her pregnancy. She was scared and all alone. Phil had just left her and she didn't know how to cope. She told me how ill she was feeling. I packed to leave straight away. My mom lives in Jacksonville where it is sunny everyday, Edward could not come with me. For that alone I was eager to go. When I told him I was leaving he was so angry. He tried to tell me that we could just send my mom money for private care, that I didn't need to go and see her in person. Jake I was so fucking angry at his attitude that I just lost it."

Bella never swore and that showed Jacob just how pissed off she must have been with the leech. She trembled in his arms as she carried on talking. "I finally found the courage to stand up to him and tell him exactly what I thought. He was stunned to say the least. His little wife had found a backbone and he couldn't cope. He summoned Carlisle to talk some sense into me," she laughed bitterly as she said this."He told Edward to leave us alone so he could talk to me privately. I assumed he was going to lecture me, he always takes Edward's side. But this time was different. He gave me the keys to his car and an envelope full of cash. It seems that Alice had a vision and forewarned him about what would happen if I did not leave right then."

"What was going to happen?" Jacob asked, although he had a good idea.

"Alice had foreseen that Edward would lose control and make sure that I never left his side again. He was going to change me." Bella said bluntly.

"Bastard," Jacob growled. He clutched her so tightly to his body that Bella couldn't breathe.

"Jake, calm down." Bella choked out.

"I'm sorry," Jacob relaxed his hold on her. "I just want to kill him."

"I fled after that. Carlisle stayed behind to make sure that Edward could not follow me. I reached Jacksonville safely. Two weeks after arriving Carlisle sent the annulment papers through with a letter of apology. He said that he had taken Edward away to recuperate or something like that. I couldn't worry about him anymore. I had my hands full with mom." Tears welled up in her eyes as she mentioned Renee. "I'm sorry, Jake. Can we stop talking now."

"I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have pushed you." Jacob apologised as he rocked her in his arms. Bella began to cry in earnest as dark memories of her mother's decline flashed through her mind. Jacob hugged her tight and let her cry herself to sleep.

XXXXXX

Charlie watched J sleep for a moment. He had his bear clutched to his chest and a thumb in his mouth. Charlie recalled how often Bella had tried to stop J sucking his thumb. He didn't do it most of the time but when he slept, it seemed old habits died hard. He tucked the duvet around J's small body and crept out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could.

Charlie sighed as he heard sobbing coming from downstairs. Bella really only got tearful like that when she spoke about Renee. He took a deep breath and swiped at his own eyes as he thought abut his ex-wife. How ironic that he had ended up being a grandparent to his former wife's second child. He walked slowly down the stairs and went into the kitchen, switching on the kettle as he passed. He made up three cups of coffee and laid them on a tray, along with a plate of cookies. It was quiet now and he assumed that Bella had calmed down.

As he entered the living room, he was surprised to see Bella sitting on Jacob's lap. He was holding her tightly and stroking her hair. From her even breathing, Charlie could tell that his daughter had fallen asleep.

"I made us some coffee," Charlie said lamely.

"Thanks Charlie. Bells was talking about her mom. She got a bit upset." Jacob told him. "She's fallen asleep now."

"I can see that. Let me get a blanket and she can rest on the sofa." Charlie suggested, not comfortable seeing his daughter cuddled up so intimately with Jacob. Even after all these years he still found it embarrassing to witness.

Jacob reluctantly agreed. He gently picked an exhausted Bella up and laid her back down on the sofa. Charlie fetched the blanket and draped it over Bella's limp body. "Night, kiddo." he said sadly, kissing her on the forehead.

"We'll go into the kitchen so we don't disturb her, Jake." Charlie said as he picked up the tray and headed back out of the room.

Jacob leaned down and stroked Bella's hair. "I won't be long." He whispered as he followed Charlie out to the kitchen.

XXXXXX

"Is J asleep?" Jacob asked as he sat opposite Charlie at the table.

Charlie took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Yeah sparko."

Jacob stared at his coffee, wondering how to ask Charlie about his dad's betrayal. He was still angry that Billy had told Bella he wanted nothing to do with her. She had really needed him and his father had taken that opportunity away from him by his lies. He raised his head and saw that Bella's father was watching him intently.

"What is it Jacob?" He enquired.

"Bella told me she called when she was looking after Renee. She said that my dad told her that I didn't want her in my life anymore. Did he ever talk to you about why he would do that?" Jacob tried to keep the anger out of his voice as he spoke.

"Son, you're gonna have to ask your dad about that. It has taken me long enough to forgive your old man myself. I can't help you," Charlie said honestly.

Jacob recalled the brief time that Charlie and his dad had fallen out for a while. He had no idea what had caused their row. Now he knew why. "I can't go home tonight Charlie. I am still too angry to even be near him. Can I stay here tonight?"

Charlie nodded. It was getting late anyway. "Call him though Jake and let him know you are here. I'll rustle up some bedding."

"Thanks, Charlie," Jacob gave him a grateful smile.

Charlie got up from his seat and as he passed he patted Jacob on the shoulder in sympathy. When he was alone Jacob pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He had turned it to silent so that he and Bella would not be disturbed. There were several text messages that he immediately deleted when he saw who they were from. He quickly sent a message to his dad, shoving the phone in the back pocket of his jeans once he did so.

Charlie returned with a spare pillow and duvet. Jacob smiled, he wouldn't need the duvet, he never got cold. He would put that over Bella. "I'll stay near her if you don't mind Charlie. I'll sleep on the floor."

Charlie just nodded reluctantly. He trusted Jacob implicitly. "G'night son."

"Night Charlie," Jacob replied as he watched Charlie climb the stairs to his room.

Jacob went back into the living room and placed the duvet over Bella. She did not stir once; she was deeply asleep. He threw the pillow on the floor and lay down on his back, resting his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling for a long time, pondering over what Bella had told him.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-Thanks to everyone who left such lovely reviews on the last chapter. I am still having trouble sending PM's, it is so frustrating. I know some of you received my last ones, but also some didn't so I have no clue what is going on, sigh. **

**Anyway this is another shout out to:_ Jo, amandaduty7, Nisah, EmilyELovesJacobB, JacobB'sImprintee, Jeniesethebeast, alixandria, FallenGrace101, firpogirl, kesha8195, pinladin, Zayide, rasheedah2907, BeckieT108, otherworlder81, BigTimeGleekBTR, Shalette, drkmotiv8r, scifiromance, brankel1, melody-rose-20, twifantasyfan, StridingFreedom, Dottyanne and Echo58 plus all the guest reviewers._**

**I couldn't write this without your support! :)**

**Part Three-Misunderstanding**

Jacob opened his eyes as he heard movement. His keen hearing had picked up the sounds of someone creeping into the room. It was still barely light outside, only a sliver of sun peeking through the half closed curtains. He turned his head to the side and saw a small shadow heading his way. It seemed that little J was awake and ready to start the day. Jacob closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He heard J's tiny feet patter across the floor drawing ever closer. As soon as the boy was within reach, Jacob suddenly reached out and picked him up in his arms.

J let out a loud squeal as Jacob held him above him so that they were eye to eye. "Morning," Jacob greeted him, laughing as J began to giggle.

The sound of J's screech woke Bella up from her deep sleep. She sat up on the sofa, her hair falling in tangle around her head. "J? What's wrong?" She said in a panic.

J giggled at his mother's disorientated expression. "Momma, Super Jake catch me." He wriggled about in Jacob's arms, smiling widely.

Bella rubbed at her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Her heart returned to it's normal rate as she realised that it was just Jacob playing about with her son. "Jeez, you scared me," she scolded, a smile playing about her lips.

"Sorry, Bells. J thought he could sneak up on me, he forgot super Jake has super hearing," Jacob began to tickle J's sides, making the boy roll around the floor crying out with laughter.

Bella felt happy to see Jacob messing about with her son. It seemed so right to see them together. She wasn't surprised that J had taken to Jacob straight away. She knew that he was a natural with kids. She watched them for a while as they mucked about. J would pretend to sneak up on Jacob, who would then turn round at the last moment and grab hold of him, swinging him around in a circle. He let J climb all over him and at one point lifted the small boy on his shoulders and ran around the room as J held his arms out by his sides, yelling out to Bella that he could fly.

Charlie, alerted by all the noise, came down the stairs. He too smiled as he saw Jacob and J having fun. He saw Bella's face alight with happiness as she joined in the laughter, clapping her hands and praising her son as he sped past her on Jacob's shoulders.

XXXXXX

"I have to go into Port Angeles to get a few things. Do you fancy coming along, Jake. I know J would love it." Bella asked him hopefully as she served up breakfast.

Jacob looked at her regretfully. "I'm sorry Bells. I can't. I have to go into work."

Bella felt crestfallen. She had really enjoyed herself and was disappointed that Jacob had to leave. She put on a brave face and smiled at him. "Never mind, maybe another time."

Jacob could read her like a book. He reached for her hand as she began to turn away. "I would if I could, Bells. Maybe we could catch up later."

"I can't. I promised to catch up with Angela, she hasn't seen J in the flesh yet, only in photos."

Jacob felt irritated, he had been hoping to spend more time with her so that they could talk more. "Couldn't you put her off for tonight? I would really like to see you and J again later. It's been too long, Bells. Please?" He looked at her from under his long lashes and gave her a sweet smile.

"Oh no you don't Jacob Black. That puppy dog look is not going to work on me anymore." Bella teased him.

"Aww come on Bells, don't be mean," He pouted and batted his lashes at her, making her giggle. He loved the sound of her laugh; he hadn't heard it in such a long time. He still felt like he needed to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Bella bit her lip as she considered his request. She had promised Angela that she would see her tonight but she yearned to spend the evening with Jacob instead. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. Feeling slightly guilty that she was letting her friend down, she agreed to put off seeing her and spend the evening with Jacob. As soon as she agreed, Jacob leapt up from his seat and engulfed her in a bear hug, swinging her around like he had with J earlier. Bella held onto his broad shoulders and laughed; feeling like she was eighteen again.

XXXXXX

"I'll pick you up about five then. We can get something to eat and then decide what to do after that." Jacob stood on the doorstep, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as he got ready to leave for work. He was half inclined to just call in sick, but knew he couldn't afford to lose the money.

"Okay," Bella replied. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed as she looked up at him nervously. There was tension between them as they both reluctantly got ready to part. Jacob tried to get his feet to move, but they stayed rooted to the spot as he found himself staring at Bella's parted lips. He was dying to kiss her, but felt it would be inappropriate at this point.

"Sooo...I better go then," Jacob said, still not making a move to leave.

"I guess so," Bella whispered as she stepped out of the doorway so that she was only inches away from him. Their eyes locked and the tension ramped up a notch as their hearts began to beat faster in tandem.

"Bells,"

"Yeah,"

"I really want to k..."

"Momma, Grandpa says he take me to see fishes. Can I momma, pleeease..." J suddenly appeared out of the house. He clutched at Bella's hand as he looked up at her with a pleading expression.

Jacob took a deep breath to calm himself down. He saw Bella do the same as she bent down and picked J up in her arms. "Your Grandpa and his fishes," she said in amusement.

Jacob ruffled J's hair. "I'll see you later my little man." He said. "Super Jake has to go and fix up some cars."

J's face lit up at this. "Cars? I love cars. Can I come, pleease," he begged Jacob, forgetting all about grandpa and his fishes.

Bella shook her head. "Not today, J. You promised Grandpa. Maybe, if Jake is allowed, you can see where he works another day."

"Sure thing J. I would love to show you around. But right now I really need to go." He replied reluctantly.

J pouted. He really wanted to see the cars. "Promise," he begged.

"I promise. See you both later." Jacob jumped easily down the steps and waved to Bella and J as he headed for the pick up. They stood on the doorstep and waved him off until he disappeared from view.

XXXXXX

"You're late," Jim Dowling complained as Jacob chucked his tools on the workbench and clocked in.

"So, how about all the times I have stayed late, without pay. You owe me," Jacob shot back at him. He picked up the paperwork which listed the day's jobs and he groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What's your problem?" Jim grumbled.

"Amanda is bringing her car in again. It's been barely a week since the last time. You can handle that one. She is turning into a damn stalker." Jacob shuddered as he thought about Amanda Walker and her wandering hands. He had never met such a forward girl in his life. Her parents had money and she was obviously spoiled. Unfortunately she seemed to have developed a fixation with Jacob and he was forever rebutting her attempts to get him out on a date.

"The girl has money you know, Black. You could do worse. She's not bad to look at. I don't know why you don't give her a chance." Jim said slyly. He got a kick out of watching Jacob squirm every time Amanda put in an appearance.

"You are obsessed with money. Why don't you date her?" Jacob was getting increasingly annoyed. He was wishing he had called in sick. He was missing Bella already. They had only been reunited for barely a day, but it felt like they had never been apart.

"Very funny," Jim muttered.

"Just keep her away from me," Jacob said again. He left Jim and went to start on the first job of the day.

XXXXXX

Bella stared at J, he was completely covered in mud from head to toe. She glared at her dad who was looking at her sheepishly. "What happened?" She demanded.

"J wanted to see the fish," Charlie told her.

"Fishes, Grandpa. I tol' you they fishes." J frowned and tugged on Charlie's sleeve.

Bella rolled her eyes. She could guess the rest, but she decided to let her dad finish his explanation. "Carry on."

Charlie gave her a wan smile. "Well we both knelt by the lakeside so that J could get a better look. The water was quite cloudy and when we leaned over he slipped on the mud and kinda fell in. I'm sorry kiddo. I hauled him out straight away and brought him back here to change."

"Typical," Bella pretended to be annoyed. "Come on J lets get you changed, again." She emphasised the last word.

J took her hand as she led him up the stairs. "Momma can we go and see Super Jake? I wanna see cars."

Bella glanced down at her son. It was nearly lunchtime. Jacob must be due a break. She was surprised at how much she missed him and it had only been a few hours. J had just given her the excuse she needed to pop in and see him under the pretence of showing J where his new hero worked.

"Okay J, let's get you changed and we'll go and see him." She laughed as J clapped his hands in delight and bounded up the stairs, eager to change his clothes so that they could leave.

XXXXXX

"Hey Jake," Amanda purred as she approached Jacob from behind and ran her hand along his lower back. He was leaning over the engine of Bella's old Chevalier, trying to find out what had caused it to overheat. He had been so intent on his work that he had failed to notice Amanda arrive.

"I'm busy Amanda," he muttered, refusing to make eye contact with her and just carrying on with his work. "Jim is taking care of your car today."

Amanda pouted and fluffed up her badly dyed, blonde hair. She edged closer to him so that he was forced to shift away from her. A flash of annoyance marred her features as he pointedly continued to ignore her. "Jim told me that you were going to take care of me today," she said suggestively.

Jacob cursed his boss under his breath. Jim had done this deliberately to wind him up. He stood up, slamming the hood of Bella 's Chevalier down. Amanda jumped, startled by the noise. She watched as Jacob wiped his hands on an old oily rag and threw it onto the floor. "I can't work on your car now. I am due a break. Come back later." He tried to keep his tone polite.

Amanda refused to get the hint. She gave him a flirty smile and placed a perfectly manicured hand on his chest and gazed up at him from under her ridiculous false eyelashes. "Is this your way of asking me out to lunch?" She giggled and shifted closer so that she was right in his face.

Jacob felt sick, he was tired of dealing with the spoiled bitch. She gave him another smile and ran her hand down his chest. Her touch made him nauseous. He caught hold of her hand and yanked it away from him. "I told you..."

He never got to finish his sentence. A familiar scent hit him and he raised his head in alarm to be met by the devastated brown eyes of Bella. She was standing in the entrance of the garage, her hand holding tightly to J's; who was straining to escape so that he could run over to Jacob. She was holding a picnic hamper in the other hand, it was obvious that she had come to surprise him with lunch.

Amanda saw him staring over her shoulder and she turned to see what he was looking at. She frowned as she saw a pretty, petite brunette standing near the entrance, a young boy by her side. "Who is this, Jake?" She demanded, looking at Bella in disdain.

Bella felt sick as she saw the straggly blonde, her hands all over Jacob, pouting at her. Jacob seemed lost for words as he held onto the blonde's hand, obviously embarrassed that she had arrived unexpectedly. "I'm sorry I didn't realise. I'll go." She tugged a protesting J after her and quickly fled the garage.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks to Dollfacetwi-mom03, brankel1, scifiromance, alixandria, Pernfan, wolf lover of michigan, jeniesethebeast, kalanai, FallenGrace101, StridingFreedom, Ohiopaige, Melody-Rose-20, BeckieT108, Nisah, wolfhappiness, kids2003, jeri252, Interbabe, Shortcake1208, BigTimeGleekBTR, Twiluvergaga, Shay205, Dottyanne, Shalette and Sweetdreams1 for the lovely, encouraging reviews for this story. **_

_**I am still having problems with PM's, LOL the site is driving me crazy ;)**_

_**Thanks for the support, Nikki :)**_

**Part Four-First Beach**

"Bella, wait," Jacob called after her as she disappeared from view. He dodged around Amanda, who tried to block his path.

"What's the big deal with the skinny chick?" She pouted, a jealous edge to her tone.

Jacob felt his anger rising. He had just about enough of Amanda Walker. He was done with being civil. He turned and looked her up and down, her skinny jeans were too tight, her top too low. She was just so false, a spoilt little princess who had been indulged all her life. She was not used to being knocked back. He stepped close to her so that he was invading her personal space. He saw the hopeful light in her eyes as he stared down at her.

"Like what you see?" She said flirtatiously.

A smirk crossed Jacob's face at her question. He leaned down from his great height so that his lips were near her ear. He could hear the thud of her heart beating faster as she looked at him in anticipation. "No, not really."

Amanda staggered back and raised her hand to slap him; he caught her arm before it reached his face and he glared down at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just to be perfectly clear, I am not interested in you. I never was. If you were the last woman on earth I would still not be interested. So I suggest you take that overpriced heap of junk that you drive and get some other poor son of a bitch to service it."

Amanda's face paled under her heavy make-up. "You'll regret this. When I tell my father what you have done he will make sure that Dowling fires you." She said nastily.

Jacob didn't bother to answer. He dropped her hand and turned his back on her as he strode out of the garage. Amanda Walker had wasted enough of his time already.

XXXXXX

"Momma, I wanna see cars." J whined as Bella drove aimlessly around Forks. Her eyes were blinded by tears and all she could see was Jacob and that...that tart with her hands all over him.

"Not right now, J," Bella tried to compose herself. She hadn't been expecting the force of the jealousy that had shot through her at the sight of Jacob with another woman. Of course she hadn't expected him to remain celibate these last few years, but she had not considered that he was actually with someone else right now. Not a girl like that anyway.

Bella's hands gripped the steering wheel of Charlie's police cruiser. He had let her borrow it as her car was still out of action. She found herself driving toward La Push, she hadn't been there in such a long time. She missed the beautiful scenery and the wide, sandy beaches. J continued to complain and Bella tried to placate her son with promises of a visit to the beach. He visibly brightened up at this and began to get overexcited, chattering away to Bella about building sandcastles and paddling in the sea.

She ended parking the cruiser near the head of First beach, the weather had turned quite chilly so she pulled J's mac out of the cruiser and wrapped him in it, along with his cap and gloves.

"I don' wanna wear gloves." J said mutinously, flapping his hands madly trying to pry them off.

Bella sighed. Today was not turning out as she had hoped. She knelt down and pulled her son into her arms, hugging him tightly. "Please J, just wear them for mommy. It's cold now and I don't want you to catch a chill."

"But I wanna build castle. Stoopid gloves," he grumbled.

"You can still build a sandcastle while wearing gloves. I'll help," she said, brushing his hair from his forehead.

J frowned as if giving Bella's suggestion some deep thought. After a moment he nodded and slipped his thin arms around her neck. "Okay momma."

Bella squeezed him gently before releasing her hold on him and standing back up. She took his hand as she led him toward the beach. J skipped happily beside her as he imagined building the biggest castle anyone had ever seen.

XXXXXX

Jacob drove the pick up around the local area as he tried to track down Bella. He had first gone to Charlie's to see if she had returned there but no one was home. He passed through the small high street and checked the diner, wondering if she had taken J there like before. No luck. It didn't take long for him to cover all of Forks. He pulled over to the side of the road and hit the steering wheel in frustration. Why did Bella always have to do this, run away when she was confronted with a situation she couldn't handle.

"Think, Jacob, think," he said aloud as he tried to guess where she might have gone. She must still be nearby. It had only been mere minutes before he had left Amanda and followed after her.

For some unexpected reason an image of the driftwood log that they used to sit on when she would visit him in La Push entered his mind. It had been the setting for many of their happiest and darkest moments. Whenever they had needed to talk they would head for that lonely spot so they could have complete privacy. As if he was being pulled that way by an invisible force, Jacob switched the engine back on and began to drive toward First beach.

XXXXXX

J had soon become bored of building his castle. The sand was too soft and even when Bella wet the fine grains to make them clump together, they would collapse in on themselves leaving J very frustrated. "Stupid castle," he had complained, kicking the heaped up sand in annoyance.

Bella had given her son a sympathetic smile and taken his small hand in her own. "I have another idea. It's something Jake and I used to do when we were your age." She revealed.

J looked up at her with interest. "What's that momma?" He asked eagerly. If super Jake had done it; it must have been fun.

Bella laughed at her son's enthusiasm. "We made sand angels." She announced.

"Sand angels, " J enunciated, completely confused by what she meant.

"Come here I''ll show you." Bella tugged on J's hand and led him toward the bleached out driftwood log that had been there as long as she could remember.

XXXXXX

"Ready?" Bella said to J as they lay back on the sand, staring up at the cloudy sky.

"Ready. Can I say numbers, please momma, please," he begged her.

Bella laughed. "Yes, you can count. Off you go,"

A wide smile lit up J's face as he spread his arms and legs wide and yelled out. "One, two, free..."

On the count of three Bella and J began to move their arms up and down along the sand, making deep grooves with every movement. They turned their heads and laughed with delight as they became covered in sand. Bella's long hair was tangled as the strong breeze blew the fine strands across her eyes. She was once again back in the past, lying next to a three year oldJacob, giggling with happiness as they made the angels, their parents sunning themselves in the rare sunshine.

XXXXXX

Jacob followed their footprints in the sand easily. As soon as he reached First beach he saw the police cruiser abandoned by the edge of the beach. His instincts had been right. He had parked the pick up and quickly made his way to the beach, spotting their footprints at once. Laughter resounded through the air and, as he drew nearer to the driftwood log, he caught sight of Bella and J lying back in the sand, moving their arms up and down in tandem as they played.

He silently approached and was literally right in front of them before they realised he was there. It was J who saw him first. "Super Jake, " he cried out happily, scrambling up onto his feet and barrelling toward him.

"Hey my little man," Jacob greeted him, lifting him up in his strong arms and placing him on his shoulders.

"Momma look, I tall now." He cried out, waving his arms in the air.

Bella sat up in surprise. The strong wind made her hair blow wildly around her face as she locked eyes with Jacob. Her face flushed a dull red as she saw him shake his head at her slightly. By this small action Bella knew that she had read the situation wrong. She mouthed the word sorry and she saw him smile in relief, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so. He held out his hand and she staggered to her feet, brushing the sand off her jeans before she went to join him. As she took his hand, a warm jolt shot through her body.

"How did you know that we would be here?" She asked him curiously.

Jacob just shrugged. "I just did." Was all he said by way of explanation.

XXXXXX

J ran up and down the beach, his arms spread wide as he made a buzzing sound as he pretended to be an aeroplane. The remnants of the hasty picnic lunch that Bella had prepared lay between her and Jacob. They had still not spoken about Bella's irrational reaction to seeing Jacob with another woman. But now that J was otherwise occupied she began to apologise again.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I shouldn't have run off like that, it was an immature thing to do."

"She's just an annoying customer, Bells. She has a bit of a thing for me. I wouldn't bother with her but I have to remain civil. She overstepped the mark today though, so I put her in her place. That's what I was about to do when you showed up." Jacob told her.

Bella hung her head in shame. She had thought she had grown beyond acting in such a stupid fashion. "We haven't really spoken about you yet, Jake. I know that we have just reconnected but...is there someone special in your life? I mean I know we are just friends, I just don't want to get in the way."

Jacob studied her intently. "Yes, there is someone special." He confessed.

Bella felt like her heart had been crushed. She should have expected as much, but she had allowed herself to hope that maybe they were heading toward something. Jacob was the only man she trusted. After her disastrous experience with Edward she had been afraid to let another man come close to her, shying away from any attention from the opposite sex. She shuddered as flashes of her wedding night flipped through her mind.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jacob asked in concern as he saw her tremble. Her eyes were unfocused and he could sense that she was recalling something particularly unpleasant.

"Yes, sorry," Bella mumbled as she tore herself from her dark thoughts.

Jacob frowned. "You don't look okay. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Bella tried to smile. "What's she like?" She said instead, changing the subject.

"Who?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Your someone special," Bella prompted.

"Oh, you know her quite well," Jacob replied, finally realising that she had completely misunderstood him.

"I do?"

"Uh huh," Jacob got up on his knees and edged closer to her so that they were face to face.

Bella became caught up in the intense light shining from his dark eyes. Her breathing quickened as she saw him flick his gaze from her eyes to her mouth. The same tension from earlier that day flowed like an electric current between them as Jacob slowly inclined his head toward hers. Bella closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath caress her skin as his mouth hovered above hers.

J suddenly leapt between them, causing them to jerk away from each other as he threw handfuls of sand at Jacob. "Gotcha Super Jake," he crowed, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Jacob felt stupefied for a moment, and one glance at Bella, showed that she looked the same. J threw more sand at him, trying to get his attention. "I'm coming to get ya," Jacob teased him as he rose to his feet.

J squealed in delight as he tore off down the beach, Jacob hot on his heels. Bella watched them in amusement, her breathing finally back to normal as she sat and contemplated what was happening between them.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-This is a shout out to all the lovely readers who kindly reviewed the last chapter. I am still experiencing a lot of problems replying personally unfortunately, sighs. I hope they fix this problem soon. **

_**Thank you to: JacobB'sImprintee, Dottyanne, battousai-clau, echo58, rasheedah2907, Melody-Rose-20, Madmamabear, alixandria, notashamedtobe, Interbabe, Zayide, VivaLaVida97, Nisah, Alisiag75, Pernfan, wolfhappiness, BeckieT108, kesha8195, wolflover of michigan, pinladin, jeri252, Shalette, beckylovestwilight, TommyH, brankel1 and Scifiromance plus all my guest reviewers.**_

**Part Five-Arguement**

Jacob reluctantly opened the door to his house and went inside. He could hear the low hum of the television in the background as he made his way into the living room. His dad was sitting at the small dining table, a stack of bills in front of him. His glasses were perched on his nose as he studied the paperwork, a frown marring his forehead. As Billy heard him enter he glanced up, swallowing nervously.

"Hello son, I'm glad you're back. I have just been going through the bills." He said in greeting.

"Is that it?" Jacob said in disgust. "No apology. Just '_son I am going through the bills._'"

Billy shuffled the papers in his hands, as if trying to cause a distraction. His hands trembled slightly, giving his anxiety away. "It was for the best, Jake. I was only thinking of you." He said quietly.

Jacob's hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palms. "Thinking of me? You had no fucking right to lie to me like that. Bella needed me and you just kept it from me. Not only that you told her that I didn't want anything to do with her again."

"I had every right," Billy swivelled his wheelchair around so that he was facing his son. "I was the one who had to watch you fall apart when she just up and left with the bloodsucker. You were injured Jake, badly! She comes in here and tells you that you were not good enough for her. I saw what that did to you. I had to see my only son self destruct right before my eyes. How do you think that felt for me?" His voice quavered as he spoke.

"That was not Bella's fault, she..." Jacob began to protest.

Billy slammed his hands down on the arms of his wheelchair. "Stop making excuses for her, Jake. She has been back for five minutes and you are already falling back into your old ways, defending her when she doesn't deserve it. Does she know what happened when she left? Have you told her?" He demanded.

Jacob's face darkened. "Don't you dare bring that up."

"I will bring it up. You nearly died Jacob. I could have lost you, so do not expect me to forgive Bella Swan, ever." Billy's chest heaved with every breath that he took as he locked eyes with his son.

Jacob closed his eyes as he tried to keep his emotions under control. His dad's reference to that dark time of his life when Bella had left for her honeymoon and never returned made him shudder with remembered pain. "Why did you have to mention it, dad? Don't you think it's bad enough that I have nightmares about what happened to me?" He said huskily.

Billy's face grew sorrowful. "I am sorry, Jake. I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me. But where she is concerned I cannot in good faith let her drag you down again. I just can't. Where Bella Swan goes, trouble follows."

"Last night, being near her in the same room, was the first time in six years that I have been able to sleep without re-living what happened. I had no nightmares, I felt at peace. I love her dad, I always have. I can't lose her again, I just can't. I understand your fears, but this is my life not yours." Jacob ran a hand through his short, black hair; making it stand up in spikes.

Billy sighed. "Then you need to tell her the truth, son. You have to tell her what her leaving you really cost."

"No, she doesn't need even more guilt piled on her. She is at a good place in her life, dad. She is so different, you should see her with J. She is an amazing mom. He is an awesome kid. She has been through enough losing her mom and taking on his care. I am fine now, I fought my way through it and came out the other side." Jacob looked at his dad, begging him with his eyes to relent and give Bella another chance.

"Not without help. Have you spoken to Amy? She has been calling you." Billy asked.

"No, she texted me, but I deleted them. I told you I am fine now. I don't need her help anymore, and now that Bells is back I feel better than I ever have." Jacob dismissed his father's questions.

"Jacob, you may think you are fine, but I know better. Bella is back for now but what if she decides to leave again. This time it could break you." Billy warned him.

"She won't leave. I can feel the connection and I think she is becoming aware of it too. I told you already she has changed. We were back in each other's company for five minutes and it was like the last six years apart hadn't happened. The leech came between us, dad and messed things up. But she left him behind this time, she admitted how controlling he was, she realised her mistake in marrying him." Jacob said with certainty.

Billy ran a quivering hand over his face. He was so worried for Jacob, but he had to admit his son was right. It was his life and Bella was his choice. He had been in love with her since they were kids. He and Charlie used to joke about their closeness when they younger; but only Billy knew that they shared a bond deeper than just mutual attraction.

"I can't stop you, Jake. You're right, this is your life. But you have to tell Bella everything, remember what Amy told you about hiding the truth? If you had admitted to Bella about the imprint while she was with the leech, maybe things would have been different. It could have swayed her decision back then."

Jacob frowned. "No, I stand by my past decision. I want Bells to love me for me, not because she has given in to some mystical voodoo. I have always loved her, even without the imprint bond. I want her to choose to be with me because she wants to."

"You are as stubborn as your mother used to be," Billy said wryly.

Jacob smiled sadly at the mention of Sarah. His dad found it hard to speak about her; he had never really moved on since her unexpected death. He may have inherited his mother's stubborn streak but he took after his dad when it came to loving only once.

"Please Jake, go speak to Amy. I will support you if this is what you want, but she is a wise woman and one of the most experienced elders of this tribe. Without her intervention you would not have survived the separation from Bella, you know it." Billy reminded him.

"I know that," Jacob muttered. "Please can we not talk about that time. I don't want to think about it."

Billy shot him a dark look. "You nearly died. Don't forget that. Letting Bella into your life again is a serious risk Jake. She has to stay this time, for your own sake."

"Enough," Jacob was tired of talking about the past. It was dredging up memories he would rather forget. "I am going to have a shower and get changed. I'm heading out again to spend time with Bella. Charlie is gonna babysit J. You could come with me and meet the kid. Charlie could use the help, J can be lively."

Billy nodded reluctantly. He had promised Jacob he would support him and it would also give him a chance to see Bella for himself and see if she had matured just as much as Jacob insisted she had. "Okay, I'll come with you."

"Thanks dad," Jacob said gratefully. A huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he hated arguing with his father. Now that the air was cleared, he could concentrate on Bella. Thinking about her brought a smile to Jacob's face as he headed to the bathroom to shower.

XXXXXX

Bella heard J giggling as her father kept him occupied while she got ready for her dinner date with Jacob. She was feeling unexpectedly nervous. J let out a loud squeal as Charlie made a noise like a police siren. He was entertaining his grandson with inflated stories about his daring escapades as the biggest police chief in town.

She stood in front of the long mirror in her old room. It was strange being back in there; she was once again transported back to her eighteen year old self. Everything about the room remained the same. Even the purple duvet still adorned her old bed. The only thing that had changed was her. Bella stared at her reflection as she pulled her long sleeved top over her head and threw it on the bed. The scars that ran up her arms, glinted in the dim light. She flinched as memories of her fateful honeymoon night flashed in front of her like a horror film. Her hand trembled as she reached up and traced the outline of the bite mark just below her collar bone. The silvery lines of the scar felt slightly cold to her touch; just like the one at the base of her right wrist where James had bitten her all those years ago.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she continued to examine her upper torso, remembered pain making her wince. Edward's voice resounded in her head, his velvety voice begging her forgiveness for the hurt he had caused her. Bella closed her eyes, blocking out the sight of her scarred body. She forced Edward's voice out of her head and concentrated on Jacob, conjuring his image in her mind; his sunny smile, comforting bear hugs and the safe feeling she got when he held her in his warm embrace. She instantly felt calmer as she thought about him, pushing all the disturbing memories of that night out of her head and keeping them locked in the darkest recesses of her mind.

XXXXXX

"Momma, why can't I come?" J whined as Bella told him for the hundredth time that she and Jacob were going out for dinner alone so they could catch up on old times.

"We will only be gone for a while, sweetie." Bella told him gently, pulling him onto her lap.

J pouted, his lower lip poking out. A look which reminded her of his namesake when he had been the same age. "I wanna go too."

"Grandpa wants to spend some time with you and Jake told me that he is bringing his dad too. Billy Black is the chief of his tribe, he is a very important man and a great storyteller. If you're good he might tell you some tales." Bella wheedled, stroking his hair back from his forehead.

J's face brightened at this new piece of information. "He chief too, like Grandpa the chief of all of the world?" He asked her eagerly.

Bella smiled as she glanced over at her dad. His face had turned red when J had revealed this titbit. "It's just a story I made up," he said gruffly, looking embarrassed.

"Uh huh," Bella tried not to laugh as she returned her attention back to her son. "Yeah, Billy is a chief too." She agreed, ruffling his hair.

XXXXXX

Jacob lifted his dad easily out of the truck and placed him carefully into his wheelchair. Billy was in a lot of pain as his condition had worsened over the years, so Jake had to be extra careful when assisting him. "You okay?" he checked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Billy lied as Jacob began to push the chair toward the Swan house.

Charlie had heard the truck pull up and was already opening the door. In the old days when Billy used to visit, he would have a case of beer with him, but now his health was deteriorating that pleasure was denied him. In solidarity Charlie had given up the drink too. Billy heard a young boys voice floating out through the door asking if Super Jake had arrived. He glanced up at Jacob, who just shrugged and gave him a rueful smile.

"How you doin old man?" Charlie greeted him.

"Better than you chief. You look rough," Billy quipped as Jacob manoeuvred his chair up the steps to the house.

Charlie just grunted in reply. He stepped aside to allow Jacob to push the chair through the doorway.

"Is he here, momma. Is he here?" J couldn't contain himself any longer. He shot out of the living room and barrelled toward Jacob, his arms held up ready to be lifted up.

Jacob grinned as he picked up J and placed him on his shoulders. "Hey my little man. This is my dad." He introduced Billy.

J stared down at Billy with interest. "You chief too. Momma says you chief but not chief of the world like Grandpa."

Billy laughed in amusement as he saw Charlie shuffle uncomfortably. It seemed that he had been telling the young boy some tall stories. J looked so much like Bella, but something about his demeanour reminded him of a young Jacob. "Yep, I am a chief too, but not as important as chief Swan over there."

"Very funny," Charlie grumbled.

Jacob grinned as he watched the two men share banter. J was bouncing up and down on his shoulders in excitement. It was at this point that Bella emerged. Jacob's eyes widened as he drank her in. She looked stunning. She was wearing a long sleeved red dress that fell to her calves and a pair of low heeled shoes. Her lustrous hair was held up at the sides by two combs, the back falling in silky waves around her shoulders. She flushed and fidgeted nervously as Jacob gazed at her.

"You look beautiful," he said huskily after finally finding his voice.

"Thank you," Bella whispered in response.

She glanced over at Billy who was studying her intently, she felt like he was seeing right into her soul. "Hello Billy. It's good to see you." She greeted him.

"You too Bella." Billy replied, still assessing her carefully.

Charlie coughed, trying to ease the sudden tension in the air. "Why don't we all have a drink before you two head out?" he suggested.

Everyone nodded and as they made their way into the living room, Jacob caught hold of Bella's hand and squeezed it gently, sending a rush of warmth through her body.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-Thanks to all the wonderful readers who kindly left such lovely reviews. Your awesome support has been encouraging.**

_**Thanks to: Melody-Rose-20, Shallette, JacobB'sImprintee, Pernfan, cmwillis, Aussiegirl16, Nisah, Jeniesethebeast, wolfhappiness, Briyerrose, EmilyELovesJacobB, BeckieT108, Zayide, Pinladin, echo58, jeri252, alixandria, wolf lover of michigan, psychovampirefreak, Dottyanne, niamhg, TommyH, TeamJacobYeah, rasheedah2907, branhel1 and sweetdreams1. **_

**Part Six-A Date and A Shock**

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she left the house with Jacob. Being under Billy's scrutinising gaze for the last thirty minutes had been tortuous. He had not spoken much to her but the animosity was coming off of him in waves. She could see that her father was getting irritated by Billy's attitude because he had been unusually snappy with his best friend. Jacob had shot his father a couple of warning glances which seemed to make Billy back down.

Jacob opened the door to the truck for Bella and took her hand to help her into the high seat. "Thanks, Jake," she said gratefully.

Jacob gave her one of his sunny smiles as he ran around swiftly to the drivers side and climbed behind the wheel. "I thought we could go into Port Angeles, they have opened a new Italian themed restaurant. " He suggested as he started the engine.

"That sounds nice," Bella gave him a nervous smile.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Jacob could see that she was anxious, she was fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket and refusing to look at him directly.

"Yes,well...no," She admitted.

Jacob reached across and took hold of her hand, raising it to his lips so that he could kiss the back of it. As his mouth brushed across her skin, a warm tingly feeling shot through her and she found herself relaxing. The tension across her shoulders eased and she finally raised her eyes to his. "Alright now?" Jacob asked her again.

"Yes," Bella smiled at him genuinely this time and shifted closer to him. Jacob slipped his arm across her shoulders and kissed the top of her hair. He pulled out of the drive and headed toward Port Angeles.

As he drove, keeping his eyes on the road, Bella kept shooting glances at him. He had grown more handsome in the intervening years and he seemed so much more self assured. His hair was still short, albeit a bit longer than the shorn look he sported six years ago. She yearned to reach up and run her fingers through the silky strands. A blush crept over her cheeks at the thought. It had been such a long time since she had felt able to feel attracted to a man. Her experience with Edward had not just scarred her physically but mentally as well.

Bella continued to covertly study him, enjoying watching the play of his muscles under his tan skin as he drove. He had on a black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow with the top few buttons left undone. He had teamed it with a pair of jeans which hung low on his hips. She remembered when she had once called him sort of beautiful and she wondered why she had phrased it in that way. Jacob was more then beautiful. She wondered why he was not married or in a serious relationship. The thought of him being with another woman made her jealousy shift up a notch. Unconsciously she edged closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Jacob just smiled and quickly kissed the top of her head again as they continued on their journey.

XXXXXX

The restaurant was small and very intimate. The lighting was low and each table was discreetly placed so that the diners were given the up most privacy. That was the reason Jacob had chosen it as a venue for their first proper date. He knew that some difficult subjects might arise and he didn't want to be disturbed. He pulled Bella's chair out for her and took the seat opposite her. They gave each other shy smiles as the waiter handed them the menu's.

"I will give you both a moment to choose. I will be back soon." The waiter said with a smile. He then left them alone.

Bella gazed around the restaurant in awe. It was really nice, from the décor to the intimacy of the table settings. "This is so nice, Jake. Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome Bells. Seen anything you like?" He asked her, smiling.

Bella perused the menu for a few seconds before laying it back down. "I think I will go with the house special." She told him.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "Me too. Fancy some wine too?"

Bella laughed softly. "Isn't it weird that we are both now old enough to drink alcohol."

"Yeah, it seems like no time has passed at all. You are as beautiful as you always were." Jacob reached across the table and squeezed her fingers, rubbing his thumb across the palm of her hand.

Bella's cheeks blazed red at his compliment. She glanced up at him from under her long lashes. "I never said this before...well not properly anyway. You're beautiful Jake, inside and out. I wish that I had told you all those years ago just how much you meant...mean to me." She struggled to find the right words to express herself, feeling like a gawky teenager.

"You didn't need to say the words, Bells. I knew, I have always known."

"Can I take your order?" The waiter had returned, interrupting their conversation.

Jacob let go of Bella's hand reluctantly and began to list their order.

XXXXXX

Jacob sat back and patted his toned stomach. "That was awesome. I actually feel full."

Bella laughed. "That's a first. Maybe I should hunt down the recipe, then I could cook it for all of us. I bet J would love it."

"Mmm sounds wonderful. I wonder how the oldies are coping with J on their own." He pictured the lively three year old running rings around them.

Bella smiled fondly at the mention of her son. "I bet my dad is telling him more tall stories. J thinks he is the chief of the world, not just of the Forks police. I told him your dad might have a tale or two to tell him."

At the mention of Billy's name, the tension began to build. The smiles slipped from their faces. Bella began to fiddle with the cutlery as Jacob frowned. "I'm sorry about my dad." he said after a while.

"Doesn't matter," Bella mumbled. "I deserve more than a few dark looks."

Jacob gave an irritated sigh. "No you don't Bells."

Bella shook her head. She looked directly at him, guilt and shame shining in her chocolate brown eyes. "But I do. The way I left things between us at the wedding," she stuttered over the word wedding. Painful memories began to invade her mind as she recalled their last dance together. "I'm so sorry Jacob."

"Bells, I was at fault too. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I forced the issue about..." he stopped talking when he saw a panicked look cross her face at the near reference to her honeymoon night.

"Please, I can't..." Bella's breathing became shallow as she tried to compose herself.

Jacob took hold of her hand; his touch flooded her with warmth and calmed her fears. She managed to breathe again. He studied her intently for a few seconds before speaking. "Do you want to go for a walk? It's still nice outside, we could talk in private." He suggested.

Bella nodded, already pushing her chair back. The setting that she thought was so intimate before was now closing in on her. "Yes, please."

"I just need to take care of the bill. I won't be a moment." Jacob assured her. Bella watched him approach the waiter and pay for the meals. She knew that he was going to question her about what had happened the night of her honeymoon. She didn't know if she could even speak about it. Bella trusted Jacob implicitly, but some things were better left buried.

XXXXXX

The red glow of the sunset made pretty patterns across the horizon as Bella and Jacob strolled hand in hand along the streets of Port Angeles. The day was winding down for the shoppers, but the night crowd was building up. Young couples and groups of rowdy teenagers began flitting between the various eating and drinking places.

"You know that's what we never got to do, Jake. Just be run of the mill teenagers. That was all taken away from us. I wish that we could have had that, going out on dates, hanging out with friends..." Bella said sadly as she spotted a loved up couple in dark corner, making out.

Jacob looked down at her sombre expression and sighed. "We can't change the past, Bells. It's how we move forward from here that counts."

"You're right. Sorry," Bella forced a smile as they continued to walk.

The sun finally set and the sky went dark, the only illumination came from the street lights overhead. Bella pressed herself into Jacob's side as old fears began to well up in her. It was in Port Angeles that she had been nearly attacked by the group of strangers until Edward's intervention. She shuddered, it seemed all her memories of that time of her life were dark. Being with Jacob had been the only bright spots of her life back then.

"Do you want to go back to the truck?" He asked in concern, slipping an arm across her shoulders and drawing her closer into his side.

"Yeah, do you mind?" Bella replied.

"No, of course not. Fancy coming back to mine for a while before I take you home? We can talk there now my dad is at yours." He suggested.

Bella winced. She really did not want to have to speak about her time spent with Edward and the Cullen's but she owed Jacob an explanation, even if it opened up old wounds and bad memories. "Okay," She agreed.

"Bells, don't panic. It's just us, Jake and Bells, remember." Jacob reassured her.

She smiled up at him tentatively. "Yeah, Jake and Bells."

XXXXXX

Jacob switched on the lights and turned on the heating. The weather had taken a turn for the worse as they drove home. Rain began to lash down as they neared La Push and the wind had picked up, whistling wildly, making Bella shiver as she huddled in Jacob's side when they had exited the truck. Their hair was plastered to their heads and Bella's thin jacket was drenched, the water soaking through to her dress.

"Go into the bathroom Bells and dry off. I will find some dry clothes for you." Jacob suggested.

Bella smiled at him as old memories flooded her mind. For once they were happy ones. "This happened all the time remember, Jake? I think whenever I spent time here I was always borrowing your clothes because of the wet weather."

"Yeah," Jacob grinned at her. "I bet I've still got those old sweats that I cut down for you to wear. Go on honey, dry off and I'll get them."

Bella did as she was told and went straight to the small bathroom. She yanked off her jacket and slipped out of her dress so that she was wearing just her bra and panties. Grabbing a dry towel off the rack she began to run it over her chilled skin. She was thankful there were no long mirrors in the room, all that she could see was her pale face in the small cabinet mirror. Her cheeks were rosy red and her hair a tangled mass falling about her shoulders.

She wrapped another towel around herself, although it barely covered her. She sat on the edge of the bath waiting for Jacob to bring her some clothes.

Jacob turned his wardrobe inside out hunting for something that would fit Bella. He knew that the old sweats were around somewhere. He pulled open the bottom drawer and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He smiled to himself as he pulled out a shirt to go with the sweats and he strolled back to the bathroom to pass them to Bella.

He knocked lightly on the door. "Bells, I have the clothes..."

"Thanks Jake, just leave them outside the door," she called out to him.

Jacob rolled his eyes at this statement, he pushed on the door and walked in. Bella was shocked at his sudden entrance. She clutched the towel tightly around her, trying to hide her body. "Get out," she yelled at him. "Just get out."

Jacob stood rooted to the spot, the clothes dropping onto the floor. There was no hiding what he had just seen. The scars on Bella's arms were prominent and the shiny silver lines of the bite mark just below her collarbone gleamed in the dim light.

Bella shuffled forward and picked up the clothes, quickly slipping the long sleeved shirt over her upper body, hiding the scars. She yanked the cut off sweats on and retreated to the corner of the room; wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered, curling in on herself as if trying to sink through the floor. "Can you please get out?" She whispered brokenly.

The sound of her devastated voice pulled Jacob out of his funk. He quickly stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around Bella, lifting her off of her feet and carrying her out of the bathroom and into the living room. She trembled in his arms and buried her head in his broad chest as she began to sob, the tight hold she had over her emotions drifting away.

Jacob sat down on the sofa and cradled her on his lap. She pressed her small body onto his as she began to weep in earnest, murmuring sorry over and over again. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as he let her cry. It was obvious she had been holding her emotions in for a long time, probably since her wedding night. Jacob closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he reigned his anger in. Bella needed his support and understanding. He could kick off later when he was alone. One thing was for certain, he was going to hunt Edward Cullen down and tear him apart for what he had done to Bella.

After a while Bella began to calm down, tears still rolled out of her eyes but her breathing returned to normal and she didn't clutch onto him so tightly. Jacob ran his hand over her hair and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "Bells, I love you. I am sorry this happened to you." He said, his own voice husky with emotion.

"I should have told you, Jake...but I...I couldn't. I can't, it's too...I can't talk about it. Not yet." Fresh tears welled out of her eyes as she shuddered as the dark memories overwhelmed her.

"Hush honey. It's okay, I've got you now. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise." He vowed, hugging her tightly to his body.

"I love you, Jake." Bella whispered. "I always have."

Jacob closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers as he rocked her back and forth in his arms until she drifted off into a restless sleep.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. I feel very sad right now! :(**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would like to give a big thank you to: Scifiromance, BigTimeGleekBTR, Dottyanne, Jeri252, Melody-Rose-20, Shalette, Nisah, notashamedtobe, Pernfan, EmilyELovesJacobB, Zayide, BingQuing, dollfacetwi-mom03, echo58, fallengrace101, rasheedah2907, jeniesethebeast, Tif4SassyAlice, JacobB'sImprintee, wolf lover of michigan, BeckieT108, Aussiegirl16, TommyH, brankel1 and all my guest reviewers.**_

_**Instead of letting Bella have to explain to Jake about what happened to her I thought that I would do a flashback scene instead. Be warned this is not an easy read. Thanks, Nikki **_

**Part Seven-Back into the Past**

_The day of Bella and Edward's wedding;_

"I have a surprise for you," Edward said softly as his hand rested on his new wife's waist, his long fingers reaching the small of her back.

Bella glanced up at him in confusion from her heavily made up eyes. The false lashes that Alice had added to her own dragging her eyelids down. "Another surprise? Really Edward, you know I don't like surprises. You haven't spent too much have you, this whole wedding has been ostentatious enough." She chided him.

Edward laughed softly. "Money is irrelevant Bella. This is to be one of your last human experiences. I wanted to provide you with a day you would never forget. Please allow me to spoil you for just this one day." He twirled her around suddenly so that her head spun.

"Why did you do that? Edward please I have had enough of dancing. Can we please sit down now?" She pleaded with him. The day had been long and her feet ached in the tight designer shoes she had been forced to wear.

"Not just yet, my love. Come, I will take you to your surprise." Edward gave her an indulgent smile and led her toward the back of the main house. Behind the tall mansion lay a secluded grove of trees. It was impossible to be seen here from the main marquee where the reception was in full swing. What sort of surprise could he have hidden here? She wondered.

As they approached the darkened corner, Edward stopped, his expression had turned sombre as he peered into the darkness. "You can come out now," he said, a slight sneer in his voice.

Bella glanced up at him in alarm. Why was he speaking in that tone? The question flew out of her head when she saw a familiar beloved figure emerge from the trees. "Jacob," she breathed his name like a prayer and instantly took off at a run, flinging herself bodily into his arms, hugging onto him tightly. Her new husband completely forgotten.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of the floor. Her arms wound around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Where have you been? I have been so worried about you."

A polite cough made them pull apart. Edward had drawn closer, his eyes showing slight annoyance at his wife's exuberant greeting to his rival. "I will be back for you in a few moments Bella. I think I will ask Rosalie to dance." He murmured.

Bella barely acknowledged him; her eyes were riveted on Jacob, who stood glaring darkly at her new husband.

"Did you hear me, love?" Edward repeated his question, forcing Bella to answer.

"Yes, I will see you soon. And Edward, thank you," she said sincerely, her attention already returning back to her best friend.

Edward finally took his leave. They were alone at last.

Jacob relaxed his stance when Cullen disappeared. His hands slipped around Bella's small waist and he hoisted her up into another bear hug, squeezing her gently. "Where have you been?" She asked him again.

"Canada mostly, I think so anyway. I just wandered aimlessly." He admitted, placing Bella gently back onto her feet.

Bella studied him carefully. He had lost weight, his face was a good deal thinner. He was wearing a white shirt, open at the neck and black trousers. His feet however were bare. She looked at his hair, it seemed to have been cut hastily, the differing lengths falling down the back of his neck and over his forehead. Jacob smiled ruefully, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"The shirt belongs to Jared and I had to try and cut my own hair. I only got back two hours ago. I didn't want to come here and look like a complete mess." He told her.

Bella sighed. "You look fine to me." She caught his hands in her own and laced their fingers together.

Jacob dropped his eyes to their joined hands. "I nearly didn't come back, but I was somehow drawn here, I couldn't stay away." His eyes returned to hers, an odd light shining in them as if he was trying to convey something important to her. But Bella was so caught up in her delight at seeing him again that she missed the signals.

"I'm so glad you're back, now all the people that I love are here," she declared.

"People?" Jacob muttered sarcastically. "I would hardly call the Cullen's people, they're not even alive."

Bella flinched at his harsh tone. "Please Jake, let's not do this." She begged him.

Jacob closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to compose himself. He could feel the time trickling away from him, he began to feel desperate. "Dance with me?" He asked her.

Bella relaxed, she nodded as he placed one warm hand on the small of her back and put her hand on his chest over his beating heart. She frowned when he did this, she knew exactly what he was trying to pull. She didn't take her hand back but just let him take the lead as they began to dance slowly.

"I've missed you so much, Jake. I have been calling Seth constantly, begging him for updates about where and how you were." She confessed.

"I missed you too, Bells. I had to get away. After the le...Cullen sent me that wedding invitation I just lost it." He twirled her round gently and when she was facing him again he tugged her closer so that they were only centimetres apart. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and she instinctively edged nearer, resting her head on his broad chest.

"I'm sorry he did that. I didn't find out until after you were gone."

Jacob laughed derisively. "Why does that not surprise me."

Bella closed her eyes, choosing to ignore his barbed comment. They had so little time, she didn't want to spend it having petty arguments. They remained silent for a while, just continuing to sway from side to side, their bodies pressing together as his arms wound round her and clamped her to him.

"You look beautiful by the way. Although that dress is not you." He whispered, his breath fanning across her skin.

"Thank you. It's all Alice's hard work. I admit that this wasn't my choice, but Edward was so keen on it." Bella admitted.

"Bells, did you just listen to yourself? That's twice you have admitted that he has lied to you and forced you to wear something that you don't even particularly like. When are you going to wake up and see what a controlling son of a bitch he really is." Jacob was getting increasingly frustrated and desperate. He pulled back and grabbed the top of her arms so that she was forced to look up at him.

"Jake, please, what are you doing?" She questioned him as she saw the wild light in his eyes.

"Come away with me now. We can just go. Please Bells, before he destroys us both," he pleaded with her.

"Jacob I can't. I will be leaving for my honeymoon soon. It's too late, I am already married." She stared up at him sadly,begging him to understand with her eyes.

Jacob's hold on her arms tightened. He shook her slightly. "Honeymoon," he spat sarcastically. "That's a fucking joke. What are you going to do, play chess all night?"

Bella felt her anger rising to match his own. "I will have a proper honeymoon. Just like any other bride." She yelled back at him, her meaning clear.

Jacob paled under his tan skin. "Please tell me you're joking Bella, please. You're human, he could kill you."

"I suggest you take your hands off of my wife before I break them." Edward's voice thundered as he appeared out of the darkness.

Jacob shoved Bella behind him as he faced Edward down. "You fucking leech. How could you even think about having a real honeymoon with her? You know the consequences."

Edward froze, his eyes showing no emotion. "That is not your concern."

Jacob lost it, he lunged toward Cullen ready to kill him. Bella began to scream out his name as he sped toward his hated rival; but he never reached his target. Sam and the others emerged out of the trees, surrounding him. Jared and Paul caught hold of his arms and began to drag him away. He fought them with all his strength, but with Embry and Quil grabbing hold of him too, he was outnumbered.

"Sam, don't let him take her away, stop him." Jacob yelled out desperately.

Sam glanced back at a distraught Bella, tears were rolling down her cheeks as Edward Cullen placed his arms around her and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry Jacob but she has made her choice, she is no longer our concern."

Jacob began to fight his brothers as he yelled obscenities at Sam. The pack quickly disappeared among the tall trees and out of sight. Bella stared into the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of her best friend. But to no avail, he was gone.

"I have to go to him," she muttered as she began to stagger forward, the damn shoes tripping her up. Edward wrapped a cold hand around her wrist and stopped her.

"Come Bella. He has lost control. Didn't I always tell you that the dogs are dangerous when they are riled up." He gazed at her with his golden eyes and gave her his crooked smile. "Let's go back to the reception."

Bella felt confused, her mind was whirling. She felt him wrap his cold arm around her shoulder and begin to lead her away. Something felt very wrong, her heart was beating faster than normal and her chest was tight. "I need to find Jake," she mumbled.

"Hush my love." Edward's voice was hypnotic. He placed a finger under her chin and raised her head. His lips hovered above hers and his sweet breath washed across her skin. Bella felt caught up in his golden eyes as he lowered his lips onto hers. She was lost...

XXXXXX

_Isle Esme, the honeymoon night;_

Bella barely remembered the journey to the small remote island that Carlisle had bought for his wife, Esme. Edward refused to divulge their destination, insisting that he wanted to surprise her. Bella remained mute, not bothering to criticise her new husband again. Her head was filled with anxiety over Jacob, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong. She closed her eyes listlessly as the small, luxury boat sped them toward the isle; images of Jacob being dragged away by his pack brothers on re-play in her mind.

It got worse as the night wore on. Bella was only half there as Edward showed her around the luxurious building that they would be staying in for the next fourteen days and nights. The place screamed ostentatiousness and she immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Bella, look out there." Edward stood behind her, placing his arms around her waist as she stared sightlessly out of the huge glass doors that led toward a large patio surrounded by tall exotic trees. A pool was set off to one side; lights placed strategically around it making the water glint darkly.

"It's beautiful, Edward," Bella tried to summon up some enthusiasm. She felt chilled. She saw her image reflected back to her in the glass and she was shocked to note how pale and lifeless she appeared.

Edward did not seem to notice. He rested his chin on her shoulder and tugged her back against his hard body. "Not as beautiful as you, Bella." He whispered in her ear.

Bella's skin flushed a dull red. She stepped away from him. "I think I will go and change," she said nervously.

Edward looked at her intently. He reached out and ran the back of his hand along her cheek, making her tremble. "There is no need to be nervous, Bella. We have all night. I will summon the maid to bring some food. Maybe we can take advantage of the pool afterwards." He suggested, his voice soothing.

Bella nodded. "Yes, that would be nice. I'll just go and wash up. Excuse me." She said formerly as she began to back away from him, her heart fluttering painfully in her chest.

XXXXXX

The food tasted like ash in her mouth. The maid had entered the main open plan lounge carrying a heaped up tray of exotic foods. She chattered to Bella in a language she didn't understand as she arranged the food carefully on the table. She was just putting out the expensive silverware when Edward entered the room after getting ready in the large bathroom. The maid froze as she looked at him, she then glanced sideways at Bella, a fearful expression on her face.

"You can leave now," Edward said dismissively as the maid continued to stare at him.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked her.

The maid mumbled something in her own language, making the sign of the cross before she quickly fled the room.

"What was all that about?" Bella asked Edward as he sat down opposite her, a frown marring his forehead.

"Nothing my love. You know how superstitious some of these people can be. Come on," he urged her. " Try some of the food."

Bella just nodded and slowly began to eat. She felt tense, but just put it down to nerves. After all it was her wedding night and she was soon to take the next step on her path to her forever with Edward. It was what she had always longed for, wasn't it?

XXXXXX

The pool was heated, which Bella was grateful for. She was feeling especially chilled. She stood on the edge of the pool, her white dressing gown wrapped around her. Edward was already in the water, sitting on the furthest edge in a relaxed pose, his arms resting on the stone patio behind him as he gazed at her lovingly.

"Come in my love. The water feels amazing." He said in a soothing voice. He held out one hand to her.

"Coming," Bella answered. She stared over at him, his marble skin glowed stark white in the faint light of the moon. The lights surrounding the pool made the diamond sparkles glow across his naked chest.

It took all of her courage to slip the dressing gown off and enter the water. More nerves washed over her as she trembled as the water hit her bare skin. The revealing bikini that Alice had packed for her made her feel overexposed. When she had opened her case she had found that her new sister-in-law had thrown out all of the clothes she had packed herself and replaced them with expensive designer clothes. There was also a variety of black lacy underwear, which left little to the imagination.

Bella submerged herself in the water, her feet touching the rocky bottom of the pool as she made her way tentatively over to Edward. He was watching her closely, his golden eyes alight as he stared at her hungrily. "You are so beautiful," he breathed when she reached him. "I have never seen anything as beautiful as you look right now."

She didn't know how to respond to that, she was still caught up in the intense light in his eyes. She couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from his. He reached out and ran the back of his hand along her cheek; something he would always do before he kissed her on the rare occasions he could control himself. Bella shook that thought from her mind. Edward had total control now, he had told her that her blood no longer affected him. Nearly losing her had made it easier for him to dampen down those urges.

"You know that I love you very much, Bella," he murmured, his hand now cupping her cheek gently.

"Yes, and I lo...love you," Bella replied, stumbling over her declaration. The words sounded false to her ears. What was wrong with her? She was about to get everything that she had yearned for, so why was her heart hammering in her chest and her skin prickling with fear?

Edward smiled at her as he inclined his head slowly toward hers, brushing the wet strands of her hair away from her face as he did so. Bella closed her eyes, expecting to feel his cold lips on hers, but instead she felt him run his nose along her neck as he inhaled her scent. "So lovely," he whispered.

"Edward," Bella said tremulously.

"It's okay Bella," he said soothingly as he placed his lips along her neck, kissing it gently. "Just relax."

Bella forced her body to loosen up as she placed her hands on his shoulders, the water lapping around them. He was still placing butterfly kisses along her neck, murmuring how beautiful she was, his hands running along her smooth skin until they reached her shoulders. Bella heard him inhale again as his fingers wrapped around the tops of her arms. They dug into her skin and she cried out with the pain.

"Edward, you're hurting me," she whimpered.

Edward raised his head, his golden eyes seemed unfocused. "You need to just relax," he said again in a hypnotic tone. He unclenched his fingers from her arms, as he raised them to touch her face, small droplets of blood dotted his fingertips. "Bella?" he said uncertainly.

Bella glanced down at her arms. There were several red streaks across her small biceps where he had gripped her so tightly. Blood was oozing from some of the welts, floating off into the water. Panic kicked in as she returned her eyes to his. She began to back away from him, but couldn't go too far as the back of the rocky pool hit her, causing her to stumble forward back into his arms. Edward steadied her and she glanced up at him in fear as she realised that her Edward was gone and he was fighting an internal battle with himself.

"Please Edward, let me go," she pleaded. "This was a mistake. I know that now."

Edward didn't seem to hear her as he gently cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned into her shoulder, running his nose along her neck again as he placed chaste kisses on her skin. "Don't please don't," she whispered.

"Your smell is so intoxicating," Edward said in his velvety tones. "So beautiful." His teeth grazed along her collarbone and Bella knew that she was doomed...

XXXXXX

Bella woke screaming in Jacob's arms. He held her against him as she struggled valiantly to escape. "Hush honey, it was just a nightmare. Calm down," he told her.

"Let me go, let me go," She pleaded.

Jacob released his hold on her a little as she continued to thrash about, almost as if she was fighting an invisible opponent. "Bells it's me, Jake. Wake up."

Her eyes suddenly shot open as she stared at him blindly, her chest heaving with fear. Jacob held her trembling body gently as she finally came back to herself, the images of her fateful honeymoon beginning to fade.

"Talk to me, Bells. Tell me what happened." He asked her, hugging her close.

Bella became limp in his arms as she realised she was in La Push with her best friend and saviour, not on her honeymoon with Edward. "He hurt me," she confessed. "He lost control and he hurt me."

_**A/N-Sorry, I couldn't write anymore, that was hard to write. I had to actually read that part of BD and it was excruciating. Even in canon she woke up covered in bruises. I mean how is that not abuse? The Bella in the books seems unconcerned about it?! I just don't get it,sighs. **_

_**Thanks for reading! More to come soon...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would like to thank: brankel1, dollfacetwimom-03, beckylovestwilight, rasheedah2907, tonyamic10, twifantasyfan, jeniesethebeast, notashamedtobe, jeri252, JacobB'sImprintee, Nisah, Dottyanne, Viola1701e, Destroyer of Nations, Melody-Rose-20, FallenGrace101, kesha8195, scifiromance, chinadoll381282001, TommyH, wolf lover of michigan, echo58, Shalette and all my guest reviewers. **_

_**Without all of your support this story wouldn't have been written. Thanks, Nikki **_

**Part Eight-Letting it Out**

Jacob listened quietly as Bella began to slowly reveal what had really happened on the night of her honeymoon. It took all of his willpower not to run out the door and hunt the leech down who had dared to hurt her in any way, let alone like that. She needed him to remain calm and focused, kicking off and shouting and hitting things would only make her clam up again. It had been a huge thing for her to open up to him in this way, it showed just how much trust she placed in him. He never wanted to let her down in that way, ever. As for Edward fucking Cullen, his days were numbered. Jacob would not rest until he had made the bloodsucker pay.

"The next morning I woke up and I was lying on the bed, covers tucked up to my chin. I tried to move but I felt so sore and in pain, all over. I have never felt anything like it, not even when James bit me." She confessed, her eyes were unfocused as if she was seeing everything that had happened right in front of her.

"Where was the leech?" Jacob asked her, he made sure to keep his voice calm, although inside he was anything but.

Bella buried her head back in his chest, hiding her face from him. "He wasn't there. I saw a note lying on the bedside cabinet, with a red rose lying across it. I managed to grab hold of it so I could read what he had to say."

Jacob breathed deeply through his nose and gritted his teeth. "What possible excuse could the bloodsucker make for what he did to you?"

Bella sobbed quietly and Jacob began stroking her back again as she trembled in his arms. "The letter was full of apologies, he had written over and over how sorry he was, that he loved me and would never hurt me again. He wrote that he had come back to himself after...after...biting me. He managed to regain control of his blood lust and suck the venom back out of me. I had blacked out while all this was going on. He had put me back in the bed, made sure I was comfortable and then fled the island. He promised that he would be back within twenty four hours, that we both needed space to reflect on what had transpired between us."

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard," Jacob was struggling to keep his tone even. The more he heard, the more his anger increased. He breathed deeply again to dampen down his ire.

"It was the maid from the night before who helped clean me up and tended to the deep cuts and bruising. She kept talking to me in her language, I didn't understand her, but I assumed she was trying to console me. I think she knew what Edward was." Bella whispered.

Jacob continued to hold and caress her back gently. She had been totally honest and upfront with him. It had been hard to hear but the very fact that she had opened up about what had happened was one step closer to dealing with the aftermath. He suspected that in usual Bella fashion she had kept this all to herself, trying to bury it deep within her mind; carrying on as normally as possible. But Jacob knew from experience that if you didn't confront your demons, they could eat you from the inside out and one day, months or maybe years after it had happened, the past would come back and overwhelm you.

Time ticked slowly by as Bella continued to talk, she told him that Edward had returned after a day just as he said he would. He seemed calm and apologised profusely about what had happened. He suggested that it would be best they not attempt to be intimate again, beyond harmless kissing. Edward was adamant that until she changed he would keep a respectful distance from her. He would be the perfect husband in all ways.

"I knew then that I wanted nothing more to do with him. Any love or feelings I had for him died that night. I saw him as he truly was, my jailer. I couldn't escape or get away. He was with me constantly after that, he wouldn't let me out of his sight. He kept lavishing me with expensive gifts and tried to recapture how it had been when we first met. But I felt dead inside. I became depressed and just let him control me. I had no fight left in me, Jake. I was dead inside. I told no one about that night. Although I am sure Alice must have known." Bella gripped onto Jacob's shirt and wept again. She couldn't seem to stop crying.

"I was like this for a long time, it was only when I started college and heard from my mom that I began to feel a bit of life in me. Being a mom to J has been the best thing that has happened to me. He brought me back to life. He's my whole world." Colour returned to Bella's cheeks as she talked about her son.

Thinking of J brought a smile to Jacob's face too. "He is an amazing kid, Bells. You have every right to feel proud."

"Thank you, Jake. Thank you for listening, being my best friend when I needed you to be and not judging me." Bella lay her head back on his chest and placed her hand over his heart. "I love you."

"I love you too honey," Jacob kissed the top of her head. "I will always take care of you and J if you let me, Bells. I know that we need to take things slowly but I want you to know that I will never leave you, ever." He vowed.

Bella sighed softly. She knew that Jacob meant everything he said, but one day he could leave her because he had no choice. He may not have imprinted yet, but it was only a matter of time.

XXXXXX

"It's getting very late. We better go," Bella said reluctantly. She could have stayed in Jacob's arms forever. She hadn't felt so safe in such a long time.

"Yeah, I suppose. I bet J has worn the two chief's out." Jacob laughed at the thought.

"Probably," Bella smiled for the first time since her confession. She felt like an old wound had been lanced and the pus drained out.

A serious expression crossed Jacob's face momentarily. "Bells, there is something we need to speak about. Can I come over after work tomorrow so we can talk?"

Bella bit down on her lip, a sinking feeling beginning to rise in the pit of her stomach. "Okay," she agreed, her voice quavering.

Jacob saw the anxiety showing in her eyes and he cupped her face in his hands and stroked her soft skin with his thumbs. "Bells, don't panic. It's nothing bad, so there is no need to worry. It's something I should have told you a long time ago."

"Tell me now, Jake." Bella begged him.

Jacob shook his head. "We don't have the time. It's going to be a long story, and better left until tomorrow."

Bella nodded, she was feeling emotionally drained and just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. "Alright, tomorrow."

Jacob slipped his arm across Bella's shoulders and pulled her into his side. He kissed her on the top of the head as they left the house.

XXXXXX

Twin snores greeted Bella and Jacob as they entered the Swan house. They both exchanged amused glances as they crept down the hallway and peered into the lounge. Their eyes widened in shock at the chaotic state of the room. It looked like a whirlwind had passed through it. Charlie was dozing on the sofa, J fast asleep on his lap. The small boy had his thumb in his mouth, his stuffed bear clutched in his free hand. Papers, toys and books were scattered across the room. Off to one side, Billy was asleep in his wheelchair, his chin was resting on his chest as he snoozed, his glasses on the verge of falling off the end of his nose.

Both men were wearing paper hats with something written on them. "Can you see what it says?" Bella whispered curiously to Jacob as a sly grin crossed his lips.

He leaned down and placed his lips close to her ear so he couldn't be overheard. "Your dad's hat has Big Chief written on it and my dad's has Even Bigger Chief scrawled on it. What is all that about?"

Bella felt laughter bubbling up inside her. She yanked on Jacob's shirt and tugged him toward the kitchen. She needed to get away from the lounge so her laughter wouldn't disturb the two men or her son. Jacob stared at her in confusion as she collapsed on one of the kitchen chairs and held her head in her hands. He saw her body shaking and panicked that she was crying again. He quickly knelt down in front of her.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He asked in alarm.

Bella raised her head, her eyes were alight with mirth as she laughed as silently as she could. "Oh that's just too funny." She gasped out.

"Huh?" Jacob couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips. After witnessing how distraught she was earlier, he was delighted to see that she was glowing. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes looked so alive as she giggled uncontrollably.

"It looks like our dad's got competitive about who was the bigger chief. My dad has been filling J's head with stories that he is the chief of the world. It looks like Billy has trumped him. 'Even Bigger Chief,'" she said, quoting the words written on Billy's hat.

Jacob watched Bella continue to laugh, relieved to see her so happy. Love for her son was written all over her face. "You're so beautiful, Bells," he declared, saying exactly what was on his mind.

In the old days Bella would not have been able to accept such a compliment. Her low self esteem would have made her disbelieving that she was worthy to be called beautiful. Now though she smiled at him fondly and took his hands in her own. "Thank you," she said simply.

Jacob gave her a sunny grin and leaned down and kissed their joined hands.

XXXXXX

"It seems a shame to disturb them, doesn't it?" Bella said regretfully as she stood back in the doorway of the lounge with Jacob.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Bella glanced at him nervously. "You could all stay here if you want. I mean it's really late anyway."

Jacob looked at her eagerly. "Where would we all sleep?" He asked.

Bella gazed around the room looking deep in thought. "Well your dad could have my old room, my dad can sleep in his. We could bunk down here with J, like a camp out." She suggested eventually, her face brightening.

"That's a great idea, honey," Jacob took hold of her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Now which one of us is going to disturb the two sleeping beauties in there?"

Bella smiled up at him and winked playfully. "I think I will leave that pleasure to you. I mean you are the big bad wolf, after all?" She quipped. "I'll go and get J's pyjama's."

The smile slipped from Jacob's face at her reference to the wolf. He watched her leave the room and ran a hand over his face. Even though he had assured her that what he had to tell her was not bad, that was not the whole truth. Amy and his dad were right. If he and Bella were going to make a go of things then she needed to know everything. She had been brave enough to be honest with him it was time he was too.

Pushing the dark thoughts from his mind, Jacob entered the living room and went to wake up the two men.

XXXXXX

Bella spread the duvet's across the floor and piled the blanket's on top. She stood, hands on hips surveying her handiwork. Jacob was upstairs helping his dad get ready for bed. Billy had not protested much at her suggestion that he and Jacob stay the night. It seemed that her son, ever the ice breaker, had thawed Billy's initial animosity toward her. His whole demeanour was much more relaxed then when he had arrived earlier and his voice was warm as he bid her goodnight.

Charlie had been the hardest to wake up. He was always grouchy when disturbed and just mumbled goodnight as he stomped up the stairs to bed. Bella lifted her small son from the sofa and placed him in the middle of the duvet's, pulling a blanket over his body. He stirred restlessly and half opened his eyes. "Momma," he mumbled.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay. Did you have fun?" She asked him softly.

J nodded as he gave a big yawn. "Me gonna be chief one day."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Really? How do you know this?"

J stretched his limbs and rolled onto his side, his eyes already closing. "Cos Even Bigger Chief tol' me." His put his thumb in his mouth and fell back to sleep.

Bella stared down at him in confusion, wondering why Billy would have said something like that to her son. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard movement behind her. Jacob had entered the room. He was wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. She blushed as she turned away and looked back at her son, tucking the blanket around him.

Jacob approached and knelt beside her. "He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?" He said huskily.

"Yeah, he does," Bella smoothed J's hair back from his forehead. "Is your dad settled?"

"Yep, sleeping like a baby. From the loud snores coming from your dad's room, he is too." Jacob replied with a smile.

Bella laughed. "Sounds about right."

"I suppose we better turn in too," Jacob suggested as the tension began to ramp up between them.

Bella nodded. "Yeah...Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Will you hold me while I sleep? To keep the nightmares away." She whispered.

"You don't need to ask Bells, I was going to anyway." Jacob lay down and opened up his arms. Bella smiled at him gratefully and settled next to him, turning to face her sleeping son. Jacob spooned her from behind, wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight honey," he mumbled, kissing the top of her head.

"Night, Jake," Bella said contentedly, her eyes already closing as she found sleep.

It took Jacob a lot longer.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Blast from the Past **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This is a shout out to; brankel1, Melody-Rose-20, Delsan 13, Avalon Starfire, echo58, BeckieT108, Zayide, FallenGrace101, Nisah, bbutterfly689, BingQing, MandaRe, BigTimeGleekBTR, Rasheedah2907, psychovampirefreak, JacobB'sImprintee, kesha8195, feebes86, Pernfan, anmarie, battausai-clau, notashamedtobe, Dottyanne, viola1701e, Shalette, scifiromance, Interbabe, Jeniesethebeast and all the guest reviewers. **_

_**I am writing this chapter as I did with Bella's in flashback form, I find it easier to write Jacob's story like this. Be warned, like Bella's, it is not easy reading. **_

**Part Nine-Jacob's Story**

_After the wedding;_

Sam and the pack had to haul Jacob literally all of the way back to La Push, he refused to give up fighting or listen to reason. Even a direct Alpha command had no effect. Paul and Jared had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Quil and Embry too sported the same. None of them could phase into their wolf forms while they held on to their traumatised pack brother. Jacob was destined to be the true Alpha and his strength and size had been increasing daily, despite his recent weight loss from his trip away.

A mile from La Push Jacob finally broke free of his brother's hold, it had taken them over an hour to get him that far. He stood facing the pack, his chest heaving with every breath he took as he glared around at them all. "You betrayed me." He screamed at them all. "You fucking betrayed me. She is going to die. I needed your aid and you turned on me."

Quil and Embry couldn't look at him. They dropped their gazes to the muddy ground, unable to bear the disappointment and despair written on his face. They above everyone in the pack knew how much Bella Swan meant to him. Jacob was their best friend and his anguish at their supposed betrayal hit them the hardest.

"What you can't fucking look at me, Ateara? " Jacob jeered as he strode toward them. "What about you Call? You're supposed to be my best friends. I have always been there for both of you and this is how you repay me." He spat at them.

Embry raised his head, Jacob's words were like a knife to his heart. "We had no choice. Like Sam said, Bella made her choice man. You have to accept it." He said softly.

Jacob just glared at him. He stepped forward and slammed his fist into Embry's jaw, blood spurted down his face as he hit the ground with a thud. His hand cupped his face as he stared up at Jacob in shock. Quil shot Jacob a dark look as he knelt by Embry's side, trying to help stem the blood flow.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jake? None of this is our fault man. We have done our best to back you. Maybe if you hadn't run off like a spoiled brat after the leech sent you the wedding invitation than maybe you would have had more time to change the girl's mind." Quil yelled at him.

Jacob's hand's curled into fists as he made a move to strike Quil too, but Sam stepped between them. "Enough Jacob," he commanded, his eyes blazing.

Jacob locked eyes with Sam and laughed sarcastically. "Here he is the great Samuel Uley, respected Alpha of the La Push wolf pack. What, are you going to order me to behave?" He sneered. "I mean that has always worked in the past, right?"

Sam's eyes narrowed as he studied Jacob carefully. "Quil is right. You are behaving like a spoiled brat. You're an utter disgrace. All this over a girl who has played you from the beginning. Go home and sleep it off and don't come back until you are ready to apologise for your little tantrum today."

The tension kicked up a notch as Jacob stepped closer to Sam, he was now at least two inches taller than his Alpha and he rose to his full height as he glared at him intimidatingly. A darkness seemed to have taken hold of him as he faced off against his leader. "You are one to talk Uley, I mean you have destroyed two women's lives. You are supposed to be utterly devoted to Emily, but you still long for poor little Leah, just giving her enough to keep her thinking she will get you back one day. Why do you think she went after the newborn that day? It was all to impress you, except you didn't even notice. So it was left to me to save her ass."

A wild light entered Sam's eyes as Jacob continued to taunt him; taking all his anger and unhappiness out on the people closest to him. "I will give you one last chance to back down Jacob..." Sam warned him. His normal iron control was slipping and his hands began to tremble as he longed to hit Jacob.

Jacob stepped closer to him so that they were only inches apart. "Make me," he stated coldly.

Paul and Jared began to move toward the two of them, ready to yank them apart and diffuse the situation. But Sam held up his hand. "Do not interfere," he commanded. "All of you stay right where you are."

"Sam," Leah, who had thus far remained silent, implored him to stop. "You are giving him what he wants. He is upset, don't feed into it."

Sam's jaw clenched at the sound of her voice. Everything that Jacob had said was the truth, even if he had taunted him with it in an ugly fashion. This fight had been brewing for ages. Jacob had been pushing his buttons for a long time, refusing to take orders, defying him at every opportunity. It was all down to the boy's feelings for a pale face who had constantly rejected him at every turn. Sam refused to see the similarities in his own messed up situation. Underneath his stoical exterior he was spoiling for a fight just as much as Jacob.

The two combatants circled each other, their eyes turning black as they buried everything that was human about them and let the wolf take over. A growl erupted from their chests as they phased at the same time and began the fight to the death.

XXXXXX

_Twenty four hours after the wedding;_

The Alpha command that had kept the pack rooted to the spot wore off and they were at last able to move. They instinctively knew that something bad must have happened between Sam and Jacob. Neither of them had returned for hours, the fight had moved off out of their sight as the two of them tried to gain the upper hand on each other. Each of the pack phased one by one and almost at once they felt the absence of leadership. They stared at each other, wondering what to do. They were used to following another, without a leader they were lost.

It was Paul who surprisingly stepped up to the role. Out of the remaining pack members, his was the strongest personality. The others found themselves instinctively accepting and they followed behind him as they began the grim search for Sam and Jacob's bodies.

XXXXXX

Charlie had dropped Billy off at home and then left straight for work. Now that his daughter was no longer at home, the house seemed empty and he did not feel like spending much time there. Billy waved his old friend off then eagerly rolled his chair back into the house, expecting to see his son back at home. Seth had told him that Jacob had returned, that he was having a last goodbye with Bella before she left his life forever. Billy knew how hard it had been for Jacob, having to deal with the fact that his imprint had finally rejected him for the last time. He wanted to be there to support his son. It was not going to be easy for him. Billy had already spoken to Amy, another elder, she was known to have mystical powers. She practised the old magic and was probably the only one who could help Jacob right now as he dealt with the loss of his life partner.

"Jake, are you home?" Billy called out as he made his way into the living room. Silence was the only thing that greeted him. He made sure to check each room, but to no avail. He was not there.

Hours passed with no sign of his son and Billy was becoming increasingly anxious. He had called around the other pack members, but none of them were at home. Sue Clearwater too was beyond worried and she ended up coming over to Billy's so they could wait it out together.

Nearly twenty four hours after he returned home, a loud knock on the door ended Billy's long vigil. Sue ran over to answer the door and her loud cry made Billy's heart stop; he watched in despair as for the second time in his life he had to see his son's lifeless and broken body being carried into the house, except this time he wasn't breathing.

XXXXXX

Amy shuffled out of Jacob's room, placing her herbs and other accoutrements back in the medicine bag that was slung around her waist. Billy and Sue immediately surrounded her as she sat down on one of the hard kitchen chairs, wincing as the movement jarred her old bones.

"Please tell me he is going to live?" Billy begged her desperately.

Amy stared at him out of her one good eye. The other was milky white where she had turned blind. She had lived for many years, no one knew her true age. Her long hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck, it had turned stark white ages ago. Her heavily lined face showed her years as she regarded Billy thoughtfully. "At this stage, I cannot say." She admitted.

"This is stupid, both he and Sam should be in a hospital receiving proper medical treatment. Not relying on this old woman's mystical voodoo." Sue cried out. She had to be held back from trying to help Jacob, her nursing instincts believing that only modern medicine could help them.

Amy was not the least bothered by Sue's outburst. She barely glanced at her. "I think that Jacob's imprint must be in some distress, he keeps calling out her name and begging her to live."

Billy's fingers gripped onto the armrest's of his chair. "You know my son's story. Bella married the vampire with the sole intention of being turned." He said baldly.

"She must be resisting otherwise your son would already be dead," Amy told him bluntly.

"Billy, don't listen to her. Jake belongs in a hospital," Sue begged him again.

"Modern medicine didn't help Harry, did it?" Billy yelled at her, his grief overwhelming him. "Jake has werewolf blood in him, they cannot treat him."

Sue stiffened at his words, frustrated tears poured out of her eyes as she swept from the room, slamming the door after her. She needed to check on her daughter who had not left Sam's side since he had been brought home. Emily seemed unable to cope with the sight of his injuries and retreated to her room, refusing to come out. Everything was a mess. Sue cursed Bella Swan in her head, everything had stemmed from that girl's selfishness.

XXXXXX

_Seven days after the wedding;_

Amy sat by Jacob's side murmuring words in her ancient language. Candles surrounded him burning and letting off a sweet smell. He was thrashing about in his small bed, his sweat soaked body drenching his sheets. He had been fighting the wolf for the last week. He had regained consciousness a couple of days before calling out Bella's name. Billy had to tell him what had happened in the intervening days as he seemed to have blocked out the fight with Sam and Bella's wedding.

He had refused to believe that Bella was really gone. He called his dad a liar and wouldn't accept that he had fought his pack leader; almost killing him. He tried to rise from his bed but his weakened body refused to co-operate and no amount of cursing and yelling helped him in the least. His movements were aggravating his injuries and Amy had been forced to concoct sleeping powder to knock him back out.

His dreams were nightmare filled as he re-lived his last dance with Bella and then the vicious fight with Sam. The next time he woke he recalled everything, guilt and remorse weighed heavy on him as he asked about Sam's condition. He was met with grim faces as they told him that Sam was very ill and may not recover. Emily had been unable to face up to what had happened, she had become increasingly withdrawn and one day when Leah had checked on her cousin, she found her room empty. Emily had taken off. Sam was now in the Clearwater's care. Sue had finally accepted Amy's way of thinking and was helping the elder to treat both of them.

The news about Sam sent Jacob into a well of despair. With the loss of Bella and Sam on the verge of life and death due to his actions, Jacob became listless and sank into a deep depression. He longed to die. The wolf inside him was struggling with the loss of his imprint and this made Jacob shut down completely.

"His wolf is killing him," Amy had divulged to Billy.

Billy looked at her in despair. "Is there no hope?" He pleaded with her.

Amy had gazed at him with her one good eye, her lips drawn into a straight line as she studied him. "There is only one way to save him. I can perform a ritual to banish the spirit wolf from his body. But if I do this, Jacob will never be able to phase again."

"Is that the only way?" Billy asked her, exhaustion creeping over him.

"Yes," Amy replied in her blunt manner. "The wolf will not be gone completely. It is only his imprint who will be able to bring it back. But as it is very unlikely that he will cross paths with her ever again, than it is probable he will never phase again."

"Then do it," Billy ordered her. "I will not lose my son."

Amy nodded and began to prepare the ritual.

XXXXXX

_A year after the wedding;_

In order to survive, Jacob had to shut his emotions down. The only time he faced the dark memories of the ritual that Amy performed to banish his wolf were in his nightmares. During the day he went about his life like an automaton, caring for his dad and going into work. He no longer had contact with the pack now he no longer phased. Paul was now Alpha and was doing very well in his new role.

After a tense few weeks, Sam had managed to win his fight for life. With Leah by his side he had made a slow recovery, but he would never be the man he was. The fight had taken it's toll physically and with his injuries never fully healing Sam had to accept that he too would never phase again. Jacob had gone to visit him a few weeks after his recovery, he was shocked to see how much older Sam appeared. Deep lines ran down from his nose to his mouth and strands of his black hair had turned grey. But the major difference was in his eyes. The tortured look in them was gone.

Jacob had broken down and apologised; the anger that fuelled the wolf was gone now that it had been banished. Unlike Sam he still retained his physical stature and young looks, but while Sam seemed content, Jacob was dead inside.

"The fight was brewing for a long time. It was bound to happen at some point. We were both on the edge, Jake. The situation between Leah, Emily and I was becoming untenable. Something had to break and I am glad it did. I have the woman I love back in my life. I only wish the same for you. Have you heard from Bella?" Sam said huskily.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness but I gladly accept it," Jacob said gratefully. "And no there has been no word from Bella."

"I am truly sorry to hear that Jake." Sam said sincerely. Leah appeared then, carrying some drinks on a tray, she handed one to Jacob and then Sam.

Jacob watched as she touched Sam's shoulder gently, giving him a loving smile before leaving the room again so they could talk in private. Seeing that small gesture eased Jacob's guilt, it seemed Sam was telling him the truth when he said that things had turned out better for him in the end.

XXXXXX

_Three years after the wedding;_

Billy rolled his chair over to the phone as it rang. He assumed it was Jacob, his son was putting a lot of overtime in at the garage lately and would call if he was staying late. "Hello," Billy said as he answered.

"Billy, it's Bella..."

Billy gasped as he heard her voice. His hand shook as he nearly dropped the phone. "Bella, is that really you?" He managed to ask.

"Yes, it's really me," she said softly. Her voice sounded strange, almost as if she was on the verge of tears. "Is Jake there, Billy? I know it's a lot to ask but I really need his help."

Billy felt a chill creeping over him as she spoke. "Are you still human?" He asked her bluntly.

He heard her sob. "Yes" she choked out. "I am. I made a big mistake, Billy. Please I need to speak to Jake, is he there?" She begged him.

Billy closed his eyes as he made the fateful decision to keep Bella Swan out of his son's life, she had messed him up enough as it was. "No," he said coldly. "Jake is not here. He doesn't want to see or hear from you ever again, Bella. He has moved on with his life. I suggest you do the same." He slammed the phone down, ending the call.

He dropped his head in his hands as he took in the enormity of what he had just done. Jacob may be living only a half life, but at least he was still alive. Raising his head, resolving that he had made the right decision, Billy went back into the kitchen to prepare the evening meal, banishing Bella Swan from his thoughts.

XXXXXX

_Six years later;_

Jacob's eyes opened wide as he gasped for breath. He had been reliving the events of the last few years in his dreams. His body was coated in sweat and he felt hot. He wiped at his forehead and turned his head. He sighed in relief as he saw Bella lying beside him, J wrapped in her arms. They both looked so peaceful. Jacob reached out and caught hold of Bella's hand and placed it over his heart. The movement caused her to stir and she opened one eye lazily.

"Love you," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep again.

"Love you too honey, so much," Jacob replied softly, the feel of her hand on his hot skin soothed him. He lay on his side watching her and J sleep; worry over his forthcoming confession weighing heavy on his mind.

_**A/N-Now that was one difficult chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Wow, thanks everyone, your lovely reviews for the last chapter really made me smile. I really appreciate you all taking the time to leave such wonderful feed back. This is a shout out to: TommyH, brankel1, wolfhappiness, beckylovestwilight, drkmotiv8r, alixandria, Pernfan, sweetness4683, FallenGrace101, Jeniesethebeast, Zayide, notashamedtobe, echo58, sweetdreams1, wolf lover of michigan, JacobB'sImprintee, csmdkmka, Shay205, dollfacetwi-mom03, twifantasyfan, BeckieT108, psychovampirefreak, Shalette, BigTimeGleekBTR, Interbabe, Melody-Rose-20, scifiromance, Mandare, laithano, Dottyanne, Nisah, kesha8195, Awesomeeepicgirl, kids2003, jeri252, MandM, Viola1701e and all my guest reviewers. **_

**Part Ten-Calling You Back to my Heart **

Jacob strolled into work with a heavy heart, he really didn't want to be there. He had bid Bella and J goodbye and reiterated to her that he wanted to speak to her about something important that evening. He had asked his dad if he minded keeping watch over J while he and Bella had a private conversation. Billy had looked at his son astutely and agreed.

"Just be honest with her Jacob. A relationship built on lies is no relationship at all. You told me she has been completely open with you, now you have to do the same." Billy advised him.

"You seem to have mellowed toward Bells then?" Jacob questioned, dodging having to respond to his dad's advice.

Billy was not fooled. He just raised his eyebrows at him. "After you implied what that poor girl went through how could I continue to hold resentment toward her. You have both been through traumatic experiences. Remember Jake, be open and honest, hold nothing back. Let her make an informed decision."

"I know," Jacob had mumbled irritably. He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit when he was feeling ganged up on. He was shocked at how hot his skin felt.

"Are you alright, Jake?" Billy asked him with concern. He could see the worried frown on his son's forehead.

"I'm fine," Jacob brushed his concern aside. "I'm running late for work. I'll see you later." He had swiftly left the house before his dad could say anymore.

XXXXXX

Jim Dowling eyed Jacob dubiously as he entered the garage. He watched him put on his overalls and begin working on the old Chevalier. He fiddled with his paperwork for a moment before plucking up the courage to approach his employee.

"Jacob, can I have a word?" He began.

Jacob just shrugged. His head was underneath the hood of the car as he continued to assess the damage to the engine. He had a bad feeling that the old Chevalier was done for. He hoped Bells wasn't too attached to the old wreck. He could source her a much better car anyway.

"I had Amanda Walker's father in after you left yesterday," Jim told him bluntly. "She has put in a formal complaint about you. Says you've been harassing her."

Jacob froze momentarily. He heard Jim clear his throat nervously as Jacob straightened up and glared down at him. Anger flashed through him at the little tart's false allegation. She was just pissed that he had rejected her after she had repeatedly thrown herself at him. He stared Jim down while he wiped his hands on an old rag.

"You know the little witch has been eye screwing me for months," Jacob said coldly. "I take it you told her father that she was lying."

Jim backed away slightly at Jacob's fierce expression. He cleared his throat again. "Well you don't exactly argue with George Walker, he has money and influence around here. You know that he could close my business down if he felt like it, all he would have to do is spread bad feed back about us."

"He wouldn't need to bother, everyone knows you're a crook. If it wasn't for me you would have closed down months ago." Jacob said sarcastically. He leaned back against the car and crossed his arms, flexing his muscles.

Jim stepped back again, feeling increasingly intimidated. This was a side to Jacob he had never encountered before. Who knew he had a hidden temper? "Now, now there is no need to be insulting. I am sure we can work something out. George Walker said if you just went up to the house and apologised to Amanda personally then he would be prepared to overlook your indiscretion."

Jacob's eyes narrowed as his temper flared, he felt heat run up and down his spine as he strode closer to Jim and glared down at him. "I shouldn't even have to tell you what I think about that fucking suggestion. Either you tell Walker to back off or I walk." He snapped.

Jim's face paled. He knew that Jacob was his best worker, a lot of repeat business came his way because of his reputation as an honest man. "Alright, just calm down. I will speak to him. Just mind that you keep out of Amanda's way."

"That shouldn't be a problem. My girlfriend would be pissed if she knew that skank was bothering me. If you see Amanda tell her to watch her back." Jacob said, laughing. He would love to see Bells rip Amanda to pieces.

"You're seeing someone?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Not that's it's any of your business, but yes. Now if that's all, I want to finish what I was doing." Jacob turned his back on a stunned Jim and continued on with his work.

XXXXXX

Bella held J's hand as they left Angela's house, she had spent a pleasant day catching up with her old friend. Angela had fallen in love with J and he lapped up the extra attention much to Bella's amusement. The only awkward moment had been when Angela had asked about Edward. Bella had stumbled over her customary explanation about how they had both wanted different things in life and decided that it was best to separate.

"You know Bella, "Angela had confessed. "I always thought that Edward was a bit of a cold fish. Yeah he was sorta okay looking and all but most of us couldn't understand what you saw in him, let alone taking him back after he just upped and left the first time."

Bella had stared at her friend in shock after hearing this. Angela had never said anything negative about Edward before. "I never knew you felt like that, Ange," she said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just you seemed so under his thumb. Whenever any of us made the smallest criticism about him you would shut down. Of course after he returned the second time we never got to spend much time together anyway, you were always with him." Angela revealed.

Bella felt sad. Angela was right, Edward had consumed her completely to such an extent that she had shut out her real friends. "I am sorry I was such a bad friend back then, Ange. I was just so naïve."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Bella. We all make mistakes. Now, tell me more about this hot guy J has been crowing about. Super Jake is it? It wouldn't be that handsome boy from the res you used to insist was just your friend?" She raised her eyebrows in anticipation of Bella's answer.

Bella had blushed, telling Angela everything she needed to know. Angela laughed out loud. "I knew it," she clapped her hands together in delight. "You are one lucky lady, do you know that? That boy was smitten with you when we were younger."

Bella joined in her laughter. "Yeah, I am lucky." She conceded, a smile crossing her lips at the thought of Jacob.

Angela sighed dreamily. "Has he any hot friends you could introduce me to?"

"Yeah, I will have to ask him," Bella replied. It was then that it hit her like a freight train. Jacob had not made one mention of the pack since their reconnection. She had been so caught up in their reunion that she had not given it a thought. She wondered whether he was trying to spare her feelings by avoiding the topic of what his brothers would say about her return.

Angela had snapped her fingers in front of Bella's face bringing her back into the moment. "Where did you go? Everything alright?" She asked.

Bella shook herself. "Sorry, just remembering."

A crash came from behind them interrupting their chat. They turned to see an innocent looking J edging away from a broken ornament that had once adorned Angela's fireplace. "Momma, it jumped off," he said by way of explanation.

The two women glanced at each other and giggled uncontrollably at his contrite expression. J pouted in annoyance. Grown-ups were weird, that's all there was to it.

XXXXXX

Jacob picked Bella and J up straight after work. As soon as he saw her he jumped out of the pick up and engulfed her in a bear hug, swinging her around in a circle until she was dizzy. "Just for old times sake," he said with a wink as she stood; her head spinning.

"Me too, me too," J jumped up and down in excitement. Jacob picked the small boy up and swung him around too, his giggles resounding through the air.

Bella smiled happily at the sight of her small son and Jacob playing. Seeing them together made her heart melt. She had missed him today. She found herself thinking of him at odd times, becoming totally distracted as she pictured him in her mind's eye. Angela was right, Jacob was hot. She ogled him discreetly, watching the muscles bunch under his t-shirt as he swung J around. A blush crept across her cheeks as he suddenly looked at her and winked again. Damn, he had caught her checking him out. She laughed to herself as she went over and climbed into the truck. Jacob swiftly took her hand and helped her up into the high seat; kissing the back of it before releasing her hand to pass J up to her. They shared a secret smile before he ran around to the driver's side and climbed in.

XXXXXX

"EVEN BIGGER CHIEF," J yelled out as he yanked his hand out of Bella's and skipped over to Billy.

"That's right, don't forget to remind you're grandpa about that will you, J," Billy greeted him as the boy climbed up onto his lap.

"Can we go wheelies?" J begged as he began to make a sound like an engine running.

Billy laughed. "Okay, ready?"

"Ready, even bigger chief." J declared as he turned around on Billy's lap so that he was facing the front, his hands out in front of him holding an imaginary wheel.

"Here we go," Billy called out as he began to wheel his chair fast around the room, at one point lifting the front wheels off the floor. J laughed happily and made the engine noises as they played.

Bella and Jacob watched them in amusement. J was enjoying himself immensely. After a few moments, Bella felt Jacob's warm hand engulf her own. She glanced up at him to see that his expression had turned serious. Anxiety washed over her as she remembered he wanted to talk.

"Take a walk with me?" He asked her softly.

Bella nodded, unable to speak as panic set in. By the look on his face whatever he was going to confess wasn't going to be good. Her heart beating madly in her chest, Bella followed him slowly out of the house.

XXXXXX

It was chilly on First beach, the wind whipped Bella's hair around her face as she sat on the old driftwood log that had been the scene for many an angsty conversation she and Jacob had shared in the past. Today was no different. He sat beside her watching her face anxiously, he was dying to touch her but felt unsure whether he could cope if she flinched away from him. She remained immobile, a frown marring her forehead as she mulled over what he had just revealed to her.

"So, you imprinted on me all those years ago and never told me," she said after a while, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes," Jacob replied tentatively.

"I asked you once if you had imprinted on me when you told me about Sam and Emily and you said no." Bella turned her head and looked at him sadly. "You lied to me, Jake. Above everyone in my life you are the one person who I could count on never to lie to me."

"I'm sorry, Bells. I was scared okay. I didn't want to push you into something you didn't want. I wanted you to choose me because you loved me, not because you felt beholden to me." He told her.

"I told you I loved you Jake. I admitted it." Tears began to run down Bella's face. "You knew so why didn't you tell me then at least."

"I don't know. Everything was such a mess after the newborn battle, Bells. We kissed and I had hope that things had changed for sure, then you came to see me and..." he stopped speaking, they both knew the outcome of that visit. There was no point going over old ground.

Bella bit her lip to keep her emotions in check. "Did you not stop to think that I was scared too? I was in love with you too, but the imprinting issue was hanging over our heads. I was petrified if I took a chance and began a relationship with you that I would end up losing you, like Leah did when Emily took Sam away from her. After Edward's abandonment of me, I couldn't put myself through that." She confessed.

Jacob felt like he had been punched in the gut. "So you're telling me that If I had told you the truth back then, you would have stayed?"

Bella turned to stare back out at the ocean. "I told you I had a vision of our possible future. I saw our children. Of course I would have stayed." She whispered brokenly.

Jacob couldn't stand it anymore, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. "I am so sorry, Bells. I thought I was doing the right thing. I've screwed everything up." he said in despair.

Bella slumped in his arms; sadness at all the wasted years washing over her. She allowed him to comfort her for a moment before pushing on his chest until he released her. "Is there anything else I need to know, Jake? Is there more?"

Jacob dropped his head and stared at his feet, he felt sick at the thought of having to tell her about what happened after she left for her honeymoon. She was already deeply hurt about his keeping the imprint from her, how would she feel when he told her how low he had sunk after she left? He felt her chilled hands cupping his face, forcing him to lift his head so that he had to look into her expressive brown eyes.

"I love you, Jake. I am hurt yes, but nothing you can do or say will change how I feel about you," she gave him a wan smile. "You were there for me when I told you about Ed...Edward, let me be there for you. Tell me what happened."

Jacob closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief at her words. He felt her shift nearer and place her arm over his shoulders and pull his head to her chest. He leaned into her as he finally told her everything.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! My updates for this story will be erratic over the next few days as RL has caught up with me and I need to study. Thanks for the support, Nikki **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you all once again for the lovely feed back. I couldn't write this without your continued support. This is a shout out to: beckylovestwilight, sweetness4683, TeamJacobYeah, Nisah, viola1701e, TommyH, Dottyanne, FallenGrace101, BigTimeGleekBTR, BriyerRose, wolfhappiness, notashamedtobe, cmwillis, Melody-Rose-20, Shalette, alixandria, EmilyELovesJacobB, wolfdragonlover3000, jeniesethebeast, BingQing, psychovampirefreak, Delsan13, kesha8195, Zayide, scifiromance, brankel1, mrslisablack, Tif4sassyAlice, JacobB'sImprintee, BeckieT108, twifantasyfan, Jillianna, Tanja83 and all my guest reviewers. **_

**Part Eleven-A Love Like This**

"I nearly killed him, Bells. I was so angry that they didn't support me, I just lost it. I have never felt such rage in my life." Jacob lamented as he closed his eyes, the memory of his vicious fight with Sam clear in his mind.

Bella felt stunned, she had not expected this. She felt him shudder in her arms and she ran her hand through his silky hair as he continued to talk about his past. She was relieved to hear that Sam had survived and was now apparently reunited with his first love, Leah Clearwater. She had been surprised to hear that Emily had bailed when Sam was injured, but Jacob assured her that Sam was no longer tortured and quite happy with the direction his life had taken.

The hardest part was hearing how much Jacob had suffered after the fight. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as he confided to her how close to dying he had come and it was only Amy, an elder of the tribe's, intervention that had saved him. Bella held onto him as he confessed the outcome of Amy's help; his wolf had been banished and he had not phased for the last six years.

"Oh Jake, I am so sorry. I never suspected any of this. You nearly died, I could have lost you. I can't bear it..." Bella hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I'm okay, Bells. I got through it," he said huskily.

"I am glad that you had the pack to support you, Jake." Bella stroked his hair away from his damp forehead; his skin was so hot.

Her words were met with silence. She frowned and glanced down at him. "Jake?" she said uncertainly.

Jacob sighed and tugged her closer in his arms, burying his head in her shoulder. "I haven't seen much of them since I stopped phasing. Paul took over as Alpha. I have been living a half life, Bells. I go to work, come home, care for dad and then the cycle begins again the next day. After I recovered I shut down my emotions, it was the only way I could carry on. Quil and Embry tried at first to keep in touch, but it was all so fake and awkward. I wasn't good company and resented them for what had happened before. I pushed them away, I just wanted to be alone."

Bella continued to caress his skin, it felt like he had a fever, although werewolves never got sick. But then again he had just admitted he had stopped phasing years ago, was he now vulnerable to illness like she herself was? Worry creased her forehead as she pulled back from him, forcing him to lift his head so he had to look at her.

"Jake, do you feel alright? You're sweating and you feel feverish? Can you get sick now you are no longer phasing?" She asked him anxiously as she felt his forehead with her hand.

"I'm okay. I haven't been ill for the last six years. Don't panic, Bells." He caught hold of her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Do you hate me after what I just told you?"

Bella gave him a sweet smile. "How could I? We have both done foolish things, Jake. Me more than anybody. I think it's time we both gave ourselves a break from all the guilt. We were teenagers who were just trying to find our way, we got a bit lost but we have found each other again."

The corners of Jacob's mouth twitched as he gazed at her, relief lightening the burden of his confession. "Where is my angsty Bella Swan and what have you done with her?" He teased her gently.

Bella rolled her eyes and batted him on the chest with her free hand. "She grew up, thankfully. It took her longer than most but I hope she got there in the end." She retorted.

"Oh, she did. My Bells has definitely matured, she is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen." He said lovingly. Tension began to ramp up between them as their eyes locked. There was no J to interrupt them this time.

Jacob shifted closer to her and leaned forward, making sure that she was comfortable with what he was about to do, but Bella took him by surprise again. Closing the gap between them, she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his; initiating the kiss for the first time. Jacob's temperature went up a notch as he immediately reciprocated, sliding his hands down to her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

Bella smiled into the kiss as he ran his hands up and down the curve of her back, massaging her clothed covered skin, easing the tension so that she relaxed further in his embrace. They continued to kiss for a few blissful moments, their tongues exploring each others mouths as it became increasingly passionate. This kiss was different to the ones they had shared in the past; back then their kisses had been born of desperation and fear, but now it was because of their mutual desire and attraction.

Eventually they had to pull apart in order to breathe, resting their foreheads together so that they could gaze into each other's eyes. Bella smiled softly at Jacob as she played with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck. He continued to stroke soothing circles down her lower back, loving the feel of her under his hands.

"I have been dying to do that ever since I saw you again," Jacob confessed.

Bella laughed. "Me too. I know that you have caught me ogling you on more than one occasion."

Jacob grinned at her, leaning in for another quick kiss. Just as he began to deepen the kiss, he suddenly jerked away from Bella as if he had been scalded by her lips. "Jake?" She asked uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

Jacob clutched her to his chest as he stared around wildly. Bella began to panic, what was wrong with him? "Jake?" She said again.

"Hush, Bells," he replied, a frantic edge to his voice. He continued to stare around and he inhaled deeply, something he used to do when he was checking the air for vampire's. Bella pushed herself closer to his hot body, trembling in his arms as the tension increased with every second that passed. She wished he would just tell her what he was sensing. His eyes darkened as he continued to scan the horizon and she was certain that his fever was heightening.

After another fraught few moments dragged slowly by, Bella felt Jacob relax, his hold on her loosened as his temperature dropped to a more normal level. She glanced at him in concern, wondering whether now was a good time to question him.

"Jake, talk to me. What happened?" She pleaded with him.

Jacob frowned as he stared out over the horizon. He started to caress her back again as he tried to explain. "I heard them, Bells. My brothers, just for a few moments I heard them in my head. I think they are nearby. I caught a faint scent of..." he stopped speaking as he looked down at her. "We should head back."

Bella just nodded. She knew that he was about to say he had smelled a vampire nearby. Why else would his brothers be so close? Panic set in as she stood up and without even thinking about it let Jacob pick her up in his arms as he jogged back toward his house. They could talk more later.

XXXXXX

"Momma," J yelled out happily as soon as she walked through the door. He grabbed hold of her leg and gazed up at her imploringly. "I'm hungry. Wan' food."

Bella bent down and picked her son up in her arms, cradling him tightly to her. The fear she had felt on the beach was still with her. She could see that Jacob was tense as he approached his dad and whispered something into his ear. Billy paled under his tan skin as he glanced her way.

"Feel free to help yourselves to whatever is in the cupboards, Bella. Jake and I will just be outside for a moment, okay, " Billy looked at her meaningfully.

Bella nodded as she clutched a protesting J tighter in her arms. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

Jacob strode over to her quickly and gave her a reassuring hug. He ruffled J's hair and gave him a smile. "Hey my little man, keep an eye on your mom for me. I will be back in a sec."

J beamed at him. "Aye, aye Super Jake," he said, saluting him.

Jacob laughed and returned the gesture before swiftly following his dad out of the house. Bella watched them go sadly, her heart heavy in her chest.

XXXXXX

"What do you think this means?" Jacob asked his dad as he paced up and down in front of him.

Billy looked at him shrewdly. "I think you know. Isn't it obvious, all the signs are there."

"But Amy said the wolf had been banished forever and I would never phase again." Jacob stopped pacing and knelt down in front of his dad.

"No, Jake, she said that it would be banished forever because you were unlikely to ever cross paths with your imprint again. We all thought that Bella had been changed..."

A growl erupted from Jacob's chest at the reference to Bella being changed, he felt the familiar heat run up his spine. He backed away from his dad in alarm as he breathed deeply through his nose to calm himself down.

"The wolf is just below the surface Jake. Bella being back in your life has brought him back. He wants to protect his mate. You need to be very careful, you haven't phased in six years, it may take you a while to maintain control." Billy warned him. "Did something happen at the beach to bring him forth like this?"

Jacob shook his head to clear it, he was so hot and feeling increasingly uncomfortable in his own skin. For a brief moment he heard a stunned Embry and Seth in his head. They must be out somewhere, already phased. They had sensed his wolf's nearness.

"Jake, did you hear what I said?" Billy asked him again, gazing at him worriedly.

Jacob held his aching head. "I heard you. Bells and I...we kissed." He admitted. He groaned as heat washed over him. He was losing the battle to maintain control. "Dad, help me."

Billy felt at a loss, there was nothing he could physically do to help Jacob. He glanced back at the house as he heard J laughing at something Bella had said. He turned his attention back to his son who had now dropped to his knees, holding his head and moaning in pain. "I'll be back, Jake. Try to hold on." He told him as he swiftly spun his wheelchair around and went back in the house.

Bella had just handed J a ham sandwich when Billy suddenly burst back into the house, a desperate look on his face. He stared imploringly at Bella, trying to convey to her that Jacob needed her. She seemed to get his message as she bent down and kissed J on the head.

"Sweetie, stay in here with Billy. I just need to have a quick talk with Jake, okay?" She tried to keep her voice calm.

J stuffed in his sandwich and nodded. "Even Bigger Chief eat too?" He said through a mouthful of food.

Billy joined J at the table and gave him a smile. "Yeah, Even Bigger Chief is hungry too. Can I share your sandwich?" He asked as a distraction.

J pulled the plate close to him and pouted. His momma had made this just for him. He glanced at his plate and than at Billy. "Okay, maybe a ittty bit." He conceded. He tore off a tiny corner of the sandwich and passed it to Billy.

Billy took if from him and thanked him solemnly. If he hadn't been so worried about Jacob, he would have laughed out loud at J's antics. He saw Bella slip out the front door and prayed that she would be able to help his son.

XXXXXX

Bella gasped out loud as she saw Jacob on his hands and knees. He was moaning in pain as he breathed deeply, trying to regain control over his own body. She saw him shudder and sweat was pouring from him. She wondered whether this is how it had been for him the first time he had changed when he was sixteen. It was a subject that he had never wanted to discuss, only ever telling her that it was a memory best left buried. He hadn't phased in six years; it must be like the first time all over again. She ran straight to him and put her arms around his neck.

"It's going to be fine, Jake. I'm here," she whispered, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. She couldn't bear to see him in pain.

"You need to leave me, Bella," he gasped out. "I can't control..." He groaned again and collapsed against her.

"Yes you can," Bella told him firmly. "You are Jacob Black, the strongest person I know. You are in control, not the wolf"

Jacob stared up at her as he rolled onto his back. "It hurts, worse than before." He gasped out, his body shook again.

Bella held his head on her lap as he continued to writhe on the ground. "Focus on me, Jacob. I am your imprint and I need you to...no I want you to stay human. The wolf has to learn that you are the master and in control."

She had no idea where that speech had come from but the words seemed to have given Jacob the impetus that he needed. Whether it really was the strength of their bond or just the fact that he had won, Jacob's body became still. The tortured look left his face as he closed his eyes and took deep shuddering breaths.

Far away the loud howl of a wolf echoed through the air...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them all. I have more study today so I am posting this early as I will be busy for a couple of days. This is a shout out to; Delsan13, Shalette, jeri252, tonyamic10, Tanja83, kimberleyannT, paige337, cullenfan5, rasheedah2907, sweetness4683, cloudshadow22, Nisah, kesha8195, notashamedtobe, Aussiegirl16, JacobB'sImprintee, scifiromance, TommyH, cmwillis, echo58, Melody-Rose-20, FallenGrace101, TeamJacobYeah, MandaRe, psychovampiefreak, viola1701e, BingQing and all the guest reviewers. **_

**Part Twelve-Confrontation**

"Are you okay now?" Bella asked in concern as Jacob struggled onto his feet. His skin was still very hot but not like the feverish temperatures it had been mere moments before.

As she said this another wolf's howl split the air, quickly followed by another and then another. Bella looked at Jacob in alarm as he stared over toward the forest surrounding his house. "Jake? Is it the pack?" She questioned him frantically.

He nodded, still gazing over toward the tree line. His forehead was creased and he seemed to be concentrating hard. Maybe he was hearing them in his head again, like before. She waited by his side as he continued to scan the horizon, his dark eyes flicking back and forth as if searching for something. More tension filled moments passed as they stood side by side staring off into the impenetrable trees. Bella became increasingly nervous.

"Jake, what's happening?" She begged him.

As soon as the words left her mouth he suddenly shoved her behind him, holding a finger to his lips in a hushing motion. "Do not speak whatever they say or do. Promise me Bells?" He demanded.

Bella just nodded having lost the power of speech. Her limited vision had at last seen the movement within the trees. Jacob must have been aware of it for some time. She stayed behind him as he waited and watched as his former pack emerged, one by one. Paul Lahote was the first, he strode confidently toward Jacob, an unfriendly expression on his face. Bella was shocked at just how tall and well built he had become. His stature had increased exponentially; probably due to his Alpha status. He now towered above Jacob.

Behind him the pack filed into view. Jared wore the same expression as Paul, he stood just behind his leader, arms crossed in an intimidating gesture. Embry and Quil took up positions on either side of him. Their faces registered surprise at seeing her just behind their friend, Embry gave her a quick reassuring smile and Quil just winked. Bella let out a long held breath, it seemed that Jacob's two best friends held no animosity toward her much to her relief. She wished the same could be said for Paul and Jared however.

The last to approach was Seth Clearwater, as soon as he caught sight of her a big grin lit up his face. "Bella, so it is true, you're back." He said happily. He immediately ran over to her and slipped past Jacob to engulf her in a bear hug. "How are you? You look well."

Bella was shocked at his exuberant greeting, she heard a low growl escape Jacob's chest and she shot him a warning glance. As soon as she regained her footing she smiled up at Seth. "I'm great thank you. How have you been? Where's Leah?" She asked politely.

Seth ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair as his smile grew ever wider. "She's at home with my niece. Didn't Jake mention her, Lee stopped phasing four years ago, she fell pregnant pretty quickly. Jaymie is now three and a precocious little madam." He laughed.

"Seth, get back here right now," Paul's voice thundered toward them, breaking Bella and Seth out of their spell.

Seth shot his leader an irritated glance. "There is no need for hostilities. I was just..."

"I said get back here now," Paul demanded again, the timbre of his voice changing.

Seth gave Bella a sad smile as he was forced to return to his brother's side. Jacob gave her a meaningful look and she backed away and stayed right behind him as he had requested previously.

"Why are you here, Lahote?" Jacob asked him, his voice cold. "I would have sought you out in my own time."

"Really?" Paul sneered. "Your allegiance was always toward the leech lover and not your pack. How dare you keep her return from us."

Jacob laughed bitterly. "You can't be doing your job properly if you didn't detect her scent yourself, Lahote. We haven't been in hiding."

Paul bristled at his tone, he marched toward Jacob so that they were face to face. "While you have been living the last few years under a rock feeling sorry for yourself, we have been out there keeping our home safe. Where she goes cold ones follow. Where is the damn leech she ran off and married? How can you bear to be near her after she was touched by one of their kind." He taunted him.

A deep growl erupted from Jacob's chest, he pushed hard on Paul's chest making him stumble back. "Do not dare to talk like that about Bella again." he seethed, his chest heaving with every breath he took. His limbs began to shake as fire licked up and down his spine. "You must have known she was back. Why take until now to approach us?"

Paul smiled sarcastically. "We have been caught up the last few days dealing with some particularly vicious rogue vampires. Funny how as soon as she reappears so do the leeches. Maybe she knows who they are? Well darlin' care to give us some insight?" He called over to Bella.

Jacob did not hesitate to slam his fist into Paul's face at his temerity for speaking to Bella in that way. "Get back in the house," he muttered to her. He was on the edge, close to phasing. His wolf was pushing him to teach Lahote a lesson for upsetting his imprint.

A sly smile crossed Paul's face as his eyes flicked between Jacob and Bella. "You are pathetic Black. You always were just a cast off in her eyes. Give it a week, she will drop you like a stone and be back in the leeches arms again." He jeered.

Nothing stopped Jacob this time, he phased instantly, bursting out of his clothes and landing on all four paws as he growled at Paul, his lips drawn over his sharp canines as he snarled. Heat took over his vision as he closed in on his target, his russet red fur standing up all along his back as he began to stalk Paul. The pack began to disband as Quil and Embry ran over to an alarmed Bella and began to tug her toward the house.

"Let me go," she struggled in their hold, but it was useless to fight she had no chance against their strength.

Seth hurriedly ran up to join them. "It's okay Bella, Jake will be fine. Paul taunted him on purpose. Jake needed to phase. It was only his anger that would fuel the change, you saw how he was struggling and the pain he was in. It's easier this way." He explained quickly.

More snarls erupted as Bella saw that Paul had now phased. The two large wolves circled each other staring intimidatingly before Jacob pounced on Paul and the fight began. She saw no more as Quil and Embry practically carried her into the house.

XXXXXX

"Momma," J cried as he saw her being carried by two muscle bound men into the house. He scrambled over to her side and aimed a kick at Quil for daring to place his hands on his mom.

Before his foot connected, Seth quickly picked up the child. "I wouldn't do that, little man. You could get hurt." He said jovially.

J glared at him, struggling in his arms. "Even Bigger Chief, get bad man." He yelled out.

Seth laughed. "Wow you're a feisty one. Just like my niece. I think I'll introduce you."

"It's alright sweetie," Bella made her voice sound calm as Quil and Embry placed her gently onto her feet. "See I'm fine, we were just playing a game. These are Super Jake's friends."

J closed one eye and regarded Seth intently. He stopped struggling and allowed Seth to carry him over to the sofa and place him on it. "What you called?" He asked.

Seth knelt down and grinned at him. "Seth." He announced.

J pouted. "Beff."

"No, Seth. S E T H." He spelled out for J.

"Beff," J repeated. He turned and looked over at Bella, a frown on his face. "Momma, why man got girlie name?" He demanded.

Quil and Embry burst into laughter as Seth stared at J in stunned silence. He knew that he had just earned himself a nickname. Quil and Embry were not going to let this one go.

XXXXXX

Bella placed the food and drinks on the table before sitting down in one of the chairs. Embry, Seth and Quil immediately tore into the food, taking great chunks as they broke into a friendly argument about who got to eat what. Bella was taken back in time to the first experience she had with the pack. It had been at Emily and Sam's house. Emily was obsessed with baking muffins and making the pack eat them. Although Jacob had confessed to her they tasted rancid, but they ate them out of politeness.

"This taste's awesome Bella. Jake always said you were a good cook." Quil said happily as he snatched some of Seth's food while he was distracted.

Bella smiled in amusement. "Well I am glad I was remembered for my cooking at least." She quipped.

"Oh no Bella, we remembered you for other things too," Seth said as he hit Quil on the back of the head making him choke on the food he had just stolen.

"What things?" She asked curiously.

Seth's face reddened as Quil and Embry burst into laughter. "You're better off not knowing Bella." Embry told her with a wink. He gulped down his drink and then patted his toned stomach in contentment.

"Right," Bella said uncertainly. Even though it was funny watching them eat she was worried about Jacob. Quil and Embry had seemed amused by her anxiety over Jacob's safety, telling her he could handle himself against Paul. It seems that it was a plan hatched by their Alpha to get Jacob to phase quickly. The only way they knew to anger him was by taunting him about her.

J appeared by Seth's side having got bored with the colouring books that Bella had used to distract him while she cooked. He tugged on Seth's arm so that he had to look down at him. "Hey little man. What you up to?" Seth greeted him.

"Beff, what other man's name?" J asked him.

Seth rolled his eyes as Quil and Embry began to snicker again. He reached down and placed him on the seat next to him. "No J it's Seth."

"I know, you tol' me." J pouted. "What their names?"

Seth sighed. "That loud mouth is Quil and that idiot is Embry." He pointed out.

Bella covered her mouth to hide her laughter as she watched her son's curious eyes assess Jacob's best friends. "Quilt and Ember." he announced after trying to wrap his lips around their complicated sounding names.

Seth laughed. "You are one cool kid, do you know that little man?" J beamed at this praise.

Bella giggled as Billy returned to the table and joined them. "Yep, J from now on these three stooges will always be known as Beff, Quilt and Ember."

"What's stooges?" He asked, stumbling over the word.

Billy picked J up and placed him on his lap. "Don't worry J. Want me to show you how to carve some wood?" He asked.

J bounced up and down. "Yeah, Even Bigger Chief." He said eagerly.

"Thank you," Bella mouthed to Billy. She watched as Billy left the room, explaining the finer points of wood carving to her excitable son.

XXXXXX

The atmosphere turned serious as soon as they were alone. Three pairs of curious eyes regarded Bella intently for a moment before Embry asked the inevitable. "So who is J's father then Bella?"

Bella sighed, thinking about J's birth brought the sad memories of her mothers last moments. Tears began to run down her cheeks and she hid her head in her hands so she wouldn't have to look at them.

"Bella are you alright?" Seth asked with concern as he exchanged worried glances with Embry and Quil.

"I'm okay, Seth," she said quietly. "It's just hard thinking about it. Please I will tell you everything, just let me talk, no interruptions."

They all nodded their heads and waited patiently while Bella spilled the sad tale of her mother's illness and subsequent decline.

XXXXXX

Seth had his arms around Bella as she sobbed on his shoulder. Talking about Renee had brought back dark memories. The only light had been J. With him to focus on and care for, she didn't know how she would have got through the days after her mother's death. She longed for Jacob to return, he was the only one who could make her feel better.

Right on cue, as if he sensed that she was upset, he ran through the door and shoved Seth out of the way so that he could hold a distraught Bella in his arms. She rested her head on his bare chest and let his warm presence comfort her.

"We're sorry, Jake," Embry apologised. "We shouldn't have made her tell us. We didn't expect anything like that."

Jacob glanced at his friends. "Can you leave us a moment? Wait for me outside. Paul's there with Jared." He said tiredly. His body ached from phasing between his human and wolf forms. But at the moment his priority was Bella as she sought comfort from the only person who ever truly understood.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you everyone for all the fantastic reviews on this story. It makes my day to read each one. This is a shout out to: Tiff4SassyAlice, Delsan13, jeri252, BeckieT108, alixandria, sweetness4683, Robin.D, FallenGrace101, BigTimeGleekBTR, scifiromance, JacobB'sImprintee, BriyerRose, wolfdragonlover3000, psychovampirefreak, Shalette, kesha8195, Nisah, notashamedtobe, KimberleyAnnT, dollfacetwi-mom03, Melody-Rose-20, echo58, Zayide, Avalon Starfire, cloudshadow22, TeamJacobYeah, cmwillis, Dottyanne, brankel1, TommyH, MandiM, jeniesethebeast, pinladin, chinadoll381282001, bethanyhopeless, rasheedah2907, viola1701e, AussieGirl16 and all the guest reviewers.**_

**Part Thirteen-Unwelcome News**

Bella managed to regain her composure after a few moments of being comforted by Jacob. Part of her overreaction had been her fear for him. Even though Quil, Embry and Seth had told her that he would be fine, she had still been anxious. She pulled away from him slightly and studied him carefully. He was completely naked except for a pair of borrowed shorts which hung low on his hips. He seemed fine apart from some scratches and a few bruises. They were already healing up as she was looking at them. It fascinated her to see the skin turning back to it's original colour as the markings faded.

"You're alright?" Bella asked as she absently traced one of the fading scratches.

Jacob nodded. "I'm fine. What about you? I am sorry about the others, they didn't realise about Renee."

"I know," Bella said sadly. "It was just hard reliving it again, but they know now. I won't have to speak about it again."

Jacob brushed her tangled hair back from her face. "I'm sorry honey." He said huskily before leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Bella gave him a reassuring smile. "Honestly I'm fine now. What happened between you and Paul?" She asked, changing the subject.

An irritated look passed over his face when she mentioned Paul. "He riled me on purpose. The pack have been sensing my nearness for some days. Well since we met each other again in fact. Because you were back in my life, the sleeping wolf decided to awaken."

Bella bit her lip nervously. "How do you feel about that? I mean you haven't been part of the pack for six years and now Paul is the Alpha. I know you both used to butt heads a lot in the past."

"I haven't really processed everything yet. Paul is definitely changed from when we knew him, he seems more focused and has control over his anger. That was his main downfall before, he could never reign himself in. It seems that being the Alpha has given his life focus. He is very territorial about his role. He warned me in no uncertain terms that if I tried to take his position he would defend it to the death." He told her.

Bella's face paled at this statement. She clutched onto him and forced him to look in her eyes. "Jake no. You have to be careful, please I can't lose you now. Let him be the leader..."

Jacob gave her a tired smile as he pulled her back against his chest. "Calm down Bells. Nothings going to happen. Paul was just making threats to keep me in line. Like you said I haven't been with the pack for six years, the last time was under Sam's leadership. Paul took the role on voluntarily under exceptional circumstances and has made a good job of it. We will learn to get along, I promise."

A determined glint came in Bella's eyes. She pulled out of his embrace and stood. "I want to go out there and speak to them. Paul was always my biggest critic, maybe if I go and..."

"Whoa there lady," Jacob placed his hand on her shoulder as she began to march toward the door. He couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips at her resolute expression, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Jake, let me do this, please. It might make all the difference. I made some bad choices in the past, but I am different now."

"I can't stop you, can I?" He said, shrugging.

"No," Bella replied. "That's what I love about you the most. You don't wrap me in cotton wool."

Jacob laughed quietly. "After you Ms Swan. I can't wait to see Lahote's face when my woman puts him in his place."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Your woman huh?"

"Hell yeah," Jacob flung his arm across her shoulders as they left the house.

XXXXXX

They emerged from the house to find Paul leaning against the side of the house deep in conversation with Jared. Embry, Quil and Seth were larking about off to one side. As soon as Paul saw them he straightened up, a scowl on his face.

"Why is she here, Jacob? We were supposed to have a private meeting." He glared at Bella as she walked toward him seeming completely unconcerned by his tone.

Jacob made sure to stay close, if things did kick off he wanted to be able to pull Bella out of the way. He knew that Paul wouldn't really do anything to harm Bella, but his demeanour could come across as aggressive. Jacob watched Paul very closely as he locked eyes with Bella. "Well leech lover, lost your voice?" He sneered.

Bella flinched at his tone and she heard Jacob give a low growl behind her. She shook herself and strode nearer to Paul, getting right in his face. "Jake has just been telling me what an exceptional job you have been doing taking on the role of Alpha. I just want to thank you for putting yourself out there and protecting everyone and keeping us all safe. I especially want to thank you for bringing Jake and Sam back home safely after the fight all those years ago. You and your brothers saved their lives. I will owe you all for that for the rest of my life." She said earnestly.

Paul was taken aback by her little speech. The wind had been completely taken out of his sails. He found himself unable to think of a retort. Jacob saw Paul relax as he shook his head and threw his hands in the air. "What the hell am I supposed to say to that?" He muttered irritably.

"You could say your welcome," Jacob crossed his arms, grinning. He was right to have trusted Bella to handle herself. She didn't need his intervention at all. She had been non confrontational and made Paul back down instantaneously.

Paul just gave him a dark look. "Your welcome," he said sarcastically.

Bella gave him a wide smile and patted his arm. "Thanks Paul. While you guys are having your meeting I will cook something for you all. It's just my way of saying thank you."

Paul stared at her in shock as she swiftly turned around, giving Jacob a sly wink as she passed, and went back in the house. As she closed the door she heard loud laughter as the others began to rib Paul about being browbeaten by a woman.

XXXXXX

"Well what do you think J, shall we give it to your mom?" Billy asked the small boy as they both proudly examined their work.

J beamed up at him. "Yes, Even Bigger Chief," he said excitedly; clapping his hands for emphasis.

Billy chuckled at the boys enthusiasm. He ruffled J's hair. "You're much better at this than Jake ever was. We will make a woodcarver out of you yet, J. It's a specialised skill these days."

J jumped down from his chair and obediently followed behind Billy's wheelchair as they went in search of Bella. They found her at the kitchen table, writing furiously on some paper.

"Hello Bella. What are you doing?" Billy asked curiously.

Bella looked up briefly and smiled at them both distractedly. "I have promised to make Jake and his friends a feast. I am making up a list of food I need to buy." She was careful to call Jacob's pack brothers friends in order not to arouse J's curiosity.

"That's good of you," Billy said in surprise, his curiosity piqued. He was dying to ask her how it had gone seeing the pack again, but with J there he had to wait. Instead he nudged the boy forward and slipped the charm into his open palm. "Go on J, give the present to your mom."

Carrying it carefully, with a proud expression on his face, J approached Bella. "Momma, me and Even Bigger Chief get this." He announced.

Bella smiled fondly at her son and glanced down at what he was holding in his hand. She gasped in wonder as she took the delicate charm from his hand. "You made this?"

J smiled widely, bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement. "Me and Even Bigger Chief did it."

Bella's eyes flicked to Billy who was grinning both at J's enthusiasm and her surprise. "Thank you," she said sincerely, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She abandoned her list and engulfed her son in a tight hug. He squealed in delight and slipped his thin arms around her neck.

"Love you, momma." He mumbled.

"I love you too, Jacob Charles Swan," she squeezed him tighter as she spoke.

Billy laughed. "Why don't you put it on your bracelet with the wolf charm." he suggested.

"Yes," Bella released her son and gently placed him back on his feet. She took off the silver bracelet that had adorned her left wrist since Jacob had given it to her all those years ago and attached the new charm to it. She held it up so they could all admire it in the light.

It was the figure of a small boy, standing proudly with a smile on his face. The red brown wood glinted in the dim light. The boy was the image of her son, right down to the clothes he was actually wearing right at that moment. Billy's skill with wood was phenomenal. It was a touching gesture that he had made it with help from the little boy she loved more than life.

"You know, if it's alright with you I have an idea." She said after a while, snapping the bracelet back on her wrist.

Billy looked at her curiously. "What idea is that?"

"I was just going to cook a large meal for everyone, but now that Jake is part of the pack again, I think it would be a good idea to have a mini celebration. I used to love the bonfire parties when I lived here before. I could make a buffet and everyone could attend. After all the tension of the last few days it would be a great way to bond and let off some steam." She revealed.

J became even more hyper at the idea of a party. "I wanna party." He yelled.

Billy smiled. It had been too long since everyone had been gathered together in such a way. He saw the glow on Bella's face as she resumed writing furiously on the paper, her list getting longer and longer. She didn't even know she was doing it but Bella was already slipping into the role of den mother to the pack.

XXXXXX

Jacob was shocked at all the food that Bella was piling into the shopping trolley. This was going to be expensive. He tried to give her some money toward the cost but she glared at him until he put his money away. "This is my treat. You guys love your food. I can't do much to say thank you. At least let me damn well fill your stomachs." She had grouched.

Jacob chuckled and leaned down and pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her lips. The other customers in the store whistled and clapped at this passionate display, making Bella blush. She swatted at his chest. "Later," she promised, making Jacob's body heat up at the thought.

They had to travel into Port Angeles to get everything that they needed for the buffet. The small store in Forks didn't have the right type of ingredients. Jacob had tried to tell Bella that she didn't need to lash out on gourmet food but she ignored him, protesting that she needed the ingredients to add flavour to the food. He had not interfered again, just helped her shop for all the items. J was spending time with Charlie, who had managed to wangle some time off from work.

They wheeled the trolley toward the checkout and waited patiently as the girl behind the counter fumbled with the food while she discreetly ogled Jacob's abs, earning a warning glare from Bella. As they began to load the food into the bags, a male voice called out Bella's name.

"Bella, is that really you?" They both turned around to see none other than Mike Newton making his way toward them.

Bella groaned in annoyance as another piece of her past appeared before her eyes. She forced a smile on her face as she heard Jacob chuckle beside her. "Mike," she said in greeting. "Long time no see."

"Wow I can't believe it's really you." He said running his hand through his blonde hair. "Are you back for a visit? Where's Cullen?" He asked without drawing breath.

Jacob stopped laughing at the reference to Edward. "That creep is out of her life. She's with me now." He told Mike bluntly.

Mike glanced up at Jacob, finally seeming to recognise him. He stepped backward slightly. "Oh right, yeah...err yeah you're the kid...man...from the cinema all those years ago." He babbled.

Jacob just grunted and turned back to loading the shopping into bags. Bella gave Mike a nervous smile. "Well nice to see you again, Mike."

"Err yeah...look I know that you just told me that you weren't with Cullen but I saw him only the other day. He and that sister, the black haired one, were walking down the main street the other night. I live in Port Angeles now. I looked around for you but couldn't see you." He looked puzzled as he saw Bella's face turn white. "Then when I saw you just now I assumed you were staying in town with them. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Jacob froze at this piece of information. He turned swiftly and picked up all the bags in his arms. "We need to go, Bells." He told her urgently.

Bella nodded dumbly. "Nice to see you again, Mike. Take care." She mumbled before she and Jacob left the store as quickly as they could.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! Back to the studying sighs. More coming soon...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this is a big thank you to: jeri252, StridingFreedom, edger2deadly, scifiromance, sweetness4683, BriyerRose, bethanyhopeless, JacobB'sImprintee, BeckieT108, GirlsDontCry, NoMidniteTipToe, EmilyELovesJacobB, Zayide, AussieGirl16, BigTimeGleekBTR, FallenGrace101, sisteria27, Rayne236, cmwillis, viola1701e, notashamedtobe, TommyH, Melody-Rose-20, Delsan13, Shalette, brankel1, kesha8195, Robin.D, Dottyanne, Tanja83, KimberlyAnnT and all my guest reviewers. **_

**Part Fourteen-Revelations**

Jacob and Bella drove back toward Forks both in contemplative silence. The shock of hearing that Edward and Alice had been spotted in Port Angeles had sent them both in a tailspin. Bella particularly felt panicked. Her life had been finally coming together; she had J and a renewed relationship with her childhood friend. It had been more than she could have wished for and now her past had once again come back to haunt her. Just before they reached the outskirts of Fork's, Jacob suddenly spun the wheel and pulled over to a deserted corner of the road. He switched off the engine and gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands.

"How did he even know you were back here?" He said quietly, trying his best to keep the anger out of his voice.

Bella hung her head so that her face was hidden behind her long hair. She twisted her hands in her lap; an old habit that resurfaced whenever anxiety about Edward entered her life. "I think Alice may not have been able to see me anymore. She was never able to before when I spent time with you. It must have been a good indicator to her that you were back in my life." She mumbled.

Jacob continued to stare out of the windscreen sightlessly. Like Bella, he had begun to relax and feel like he was starting to finally live again after being in limbo for the last six years. The short time that they had been reunited had been the best of his life. Now his old nemesis was back on the scene and he felt threatened. All he wanted to do was hunt Cullen down and destroy him.

"I want to kill him," he admitted, his fingers clenching the steering wheel even tighter, turning the knuckles of his hands white with the pressure.

Bella raised her head, the ever present tears already running down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "All I do is bring trouble. But I'm scared Jacob; not for me but for J."

The sadness and fear in her voice brought Jacob out of his funk. He let go of the steering wheel and quickly embraced Bella, placing her head against his chest. "It's alright honey. I promised I would protect you and I meant it. The leech will not get near you or J." He vowed.

Bella nestled further in his warm arms. She could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest and the sound soothed her nerves. Jacob was strong, he could and would protect her like he promised. She let the tension seep out of her body and relaxed. "Thank you." She said simply.

Jacob stroked her hair as he pondered about what to do next, the pack would need to be informed. He recalled Paul telling him about some particularly vicious bloodsuckers they had encountered in the past few days. He wondered if they and the Cullen's appearance were connected.

"What I don't understand is why he would feel the need to check up on you anyway, Bells. You left him and got an annulment, right?"

Bella nodded. "You have hit the nail on the head, Jake. I left him, not the other way around. It was Carlisle who forwarded the annulment papers, not Edward. He was having trouble accepting that I was never coming back. Carlisle took him away to recuperate, I have no idea where. I haven't heard from them in three years. I don't understand why they are here now."

"I do," Jacob admitted.

Bella raised her head and looked up at him in confusion. "You do?"

"The leech always thought that I was dangerous. How many times did he try and keep us apart in the past? As long as the little pixie leech could see your future, as it was just you and J, they kept away. But now I am back in your life and she can no longer see you, they must have decided to try and take you away from me."

As much as Bella wanted to believe that this was not the case, Jacob's assessment of Edward and Alice's intentions rang true. It was always Edwards unrelenting motto that he would never let any danger come to her; even though in reality it had been the results of his actions that had caused her the greatest harm. Anger at his controlling nature and unwanted interference in her life washed over her. She pulled away from Jacob and slammed her fists on the dashboard, bruising her knuckles.

"Hey, Bells, it's okay," Jacob murmured soothingly. He took her hands in his own and kissed the reddened knuckles.

"I am just so angry, Jake," She raged. "I want him out of my life. I hate him."

"We'll sort it out. Don't let him get to you honey." Jacob pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

They sat in silence for a few moments as they both calmed down. However frustrating it was right now that two of the Cullen's were back on the scene, there was not a lot they could do about it just then. As far as Jacob was aware they had not been sighted in either La Push or Forks. The pack would have detected them if they had. It seemed that they were keeping their distance by staying around Port Angeles.

"There is not much we can do tonight, Bells. Let's forget about them for now. I don't want the leeches to spoil our fun. Let's get back home and start preparing for the bonfire party. The pack will be on the alert, so just try and relax." Jacob suggested. Bella let out a resigned sigh and nodded her agreement. He switched the engine back on as he began to steer the truck back onto the road. He kept one comforting arm around Bella as he drove toward home.

XXXXXX

While Bella was in the kitchen immersed in getting the food ready for the nights bonfire party, Jacob pulled his dad and the pack to one side telling them about what they had learned about the Cullen's return. Paul growled in anger and had to inhale deeply to control his anger.

"That fucking coven has caused us all nothing but grief. I am sick to death of them." He seethed.

"Why would they even come back here? I thought Bella said they were out of her life." Quil questioned.

Jacob told them the conclusion he had drawn from his past experiences with Edward and Alice Cullen.

"It makes sense," Billy agreed. "He seems to have a warped view of what it means to love someone. In his head he probably thinks he is protecting Bella, when in fact he is doing exactly the opposite. The little sightseeing pixie seems to encourage his delusions."

"She was always on his side," Seth recalled. "I remember the fight with the red head, they were in constant contact with each other."

Jacob frowned at this piece of news. He had been unaware of this. "She was? Why did you never tell me this before?" He demanded.

"I thought you knew," Seth replied in surprise. "You were with them before me. Edward was on the phone to her just before the red headed leech attacked us. That is why she took us all by surprise. I never understood why Alice never saw the outcome of the fight. She was supposed to have visions of the future wasn't she?"

Jacob felt like he was on the verge of discovering something. He recalled the time Bella had told him about her fateful eighteenth birthday party that had kick-started the train of events which led Cullen to leave her abandoned in the forest. Apparently the pixie's mate had tried to attack her after she accidentally cut her finger when opening one of the presents. He looked around at the pack who were all watching him intently.

"What is it?" Paul asked, impatient for some answers.

"I'm not sure, but I think the little pixie has been very selective in what she has been telling others about her visions. "Jacob told them. "She never warned anyone about her mate's attack on Bella at her eighteenth birthday party. When Bella fled to Italy after the pixie supposedly had a vision that Cullen was going to commit suicide, she sent Bella in instead of going herself. Bells told me that the pixie made the excuse that she would be noticed because of her skin, but she was mostly covered up and managed to reappear moments after Bella stopped Cullen."

The others stared at Jacob in shock as they tried to absorb what he was telling them. Now he had voiced his doubts out loud a lot of Alice's explanations no longer made sense.

"There's another thing," Embry interjected. "Bella said she first encountered the red head and her mate when the Cullen's were playing baseball in the forest, right?"

Jacob's eyes widened as he caught on to what Embry was hinting at. "Yes. Fuck surely she would have seen the outcome of that game. She must have known that the nomads would have been there."

"Then why didn't she stop them? Or warn them?" Jared asked in confusion.

Jacob glanced back toward the kitchen where Bella was overseeing the food. She had several pans on the burners and was keeping an eye on the time so they didn't boil over. "I think Bells may be the only one who can answer that." He said softly.

Everyone glanced over toward the kitchen. "Then maybe you should ask her." Paul said, his voice unusually gentle.

XXXXXX

Jacob wandered into the kitchen and put his arms around Bella's waist as she picked up one of the pans and checked the contents. "How's it going?" He asked her, kissing the nape of her neck.

"Nearly done." She declared, leaning back in his embrace. "Where are the others?"

"They've all gone home to change. Seth and Quil will be late as they are taking the first patrol shift and then we will rotate it throughout the night so everyone can attend." He rested his head on her shoulder. He could sense that she was building up to ask what the pack had said about Edward's return.

"Jake..." she hesitated a moment before continuing.

"You want to know what they thought about Cullen's return," he finished for her.

Bella nodded. "Are they angry at me?" She whispered worriedly.

Jacob spun her gently around in his arms so that she was facing him. He took her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her, savouring the feel of her soft lips on his. "No," he said when the kiss ended.

She gazed up at him, anxiety still showing in her brown eyes. "You need to ask me something don't you? I saw you all looking at me earlier." She confessed.

Jacob sighed. "We don't need to talk about this right now. It could wait until tomorrow."

"No," she said adamantly. "I want to get this over with."

"Okay," he conceded. "Come sit with me."

Bella nodded. She turned off all the burners and allowed him to take her by the hand and lead her toward the sofa.

XXXXXX

Jacob held her hands as he finished telling Bella what had been discussed. She sat in horrified silence as she pondered what had been implied. She had always considered Alice her best friend; her closeness to Edward being the main reason they had been drawn to spend so much time with each other. It had never occurred to her that her supposed friend had her own agenda.

"What do you think?" He asked her, stroking the palm of her hands with his thumbs as he tried to infuse some warmth into her chilled skin.

"I think I have been duped," she said sadly, a bitter edge to her voice.

"How?" He enquired.

"Alice was always the most keen to have me join their family permanently. She always referred to me as her sister. Rosalie kept her distance, she despised the fact that I wanted to become one of them. She and Alice were never particularly close. Edward too always insisted that he wanted me to remain human. Apart from his lapse in control during the honeymoon," she closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory. "He was determined for me to remain human as long as possible. Alice on the other hand always inferred she had seen my future as a vampire."

Jacob had to control himself as she spoke about being changed. The thought sickened him. "You think she may have been hiding some of her visions? It seems that every time that you were close to being bitten or in danger of being so she never said anything."

Bella nodded. Her stomach churned at the thought. "Yes, and the fact that she is the one here with Edward worries me now that you have brought this to light."

Jacob pulled a distraught Bella into his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "We'll sort this out honey, try not to worry. Let's just enjoy tonight."

"Thanks Jake, I love you," she mumbled against his chest.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing the top of her head. There was only one course of action open to him now. He needed to go to Port Angeles and hunt Cullen and the little pixie down. The treaty only covered the Cullen's while they resided in Forks but out of the boundaries all bets were off.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. Up next will be the bonfire and some romance! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you all so much for your wonderful support and lovely reviews. It really has been inspirational. This is a shout out to: JacobB'sImprintee, sweetness4683, GirlsDontCry, brankel1, jeri252, notashamedtobe, scifiromance, Shalette, jeniesethebeast, rasheedah2907, FallenGrace101, bethanyhopeless, alixandria, cmwillis, kimberlyAnnT, MandaRe, Zayide, Melody-Rose-20, BeckieT108, BigTimeGleekBTR, Dottyanne, viola1701e and all my guest reviewers. **_

**Part Fifteen-J and Jaymie**

Charlie arrived with J just as the bonfire started at six. The little boys eyes glowed with excitement as he gazed around the beach. A long table had been set up and the food laid carefully upon it; covered up until everyone was ready to eat. Bella was exhausted from cooking but pleased with the results. Embry, Jared and Paul had set the bonfire up while Quil and Seth were preoccupied patrolling. Sam, Leah and their daughter Jaymie arrived early to help out and meet Bella for the first time since her return.

The initial meeting had been awkward to say the least, along with Paul, Sam and Leah had not been her biggest fans. But as he had softened his attitude toward her, she hoped that Leah and Sam would do the same.

"Well Swan, so you're back in town. Are you actually sticking around this time?" Leah asked harshly.

"Lee," Sam warned. "Back off."

Leah had flashed him a dark look. "The girl knows I speak my mind. Why should I tiptoe around her?" She snapped back at him.

Bella wished that Jacob was with her for this particular confrontation but he was back at his house, helping Billy to get ready. Out of the corner of her eye she saw J approaching holding onto her dad's hand. "You're right Leah. In answer to your question, I am sticking around this time."

Leah studied her carefully. "Well I hope you mean what you say this time. Jake has been through enough."

"I know," Bella admitted. "I know you can't believe me right now, but I have changed. I guess only time will prove it."

"We know that Bella. We didn't come tonight to argue. Anyway we have someone to introduce you to." A smile lit up Sam's face as he gazed down at the small figure hiding behind her mom's legs.

Leah gave him another glare but backed down as Sam gently pushed his daughter forward out into the light. Bella gasped as she caught sight of Jaymie for the first time. "She's beautiful." She said sincerely.

A genuine smile crossed Leah's face at this praise. It was a common reaction whenever anyone saw her daughter. She truly had been blessed with good looks. Her skin was smooth and a lovely shade of brown. She had the biggest brown eyes, framed with long dark lashes. Her perfectly formed lips at this moment were set in a scowl as she glared up at Bella. Her heart shaped face was surrounded by an abundance of black hair, which floated around her shoulders like flowing water.

"Nice to meet you, Jaymie," Bella said softly as she smiled at the young girl.

Jaymie glanced back at Leah and then mumbled a quick hello before disappearing behind her mother's legs again. Bella winced. "Sorry, I didn't upset her, did I?"

Sam and Leah exchanged looks. "No, she can be so shy. Because of her looks she gets stared at a lot and instead of making her big headed it has had the opposite effect." Leah sighed. "She won't mix with other children because the girl's tend to be jealous and the boys well..."

Bella could relate to that. "Can I introduce her to my son? He is on his way over now. Maybe they can be friends."

Leah and Sam turned to look over toward J and Charlie who had nearly reached them. "So this is the little boy that you adopted." Sam whispered so J couldn't hear.

Bella nodded, love shining in her eyes as she waved at her son. Leah saw the look on Bella's face and her attitude toward her softened. "He seems a great kid," she conceded. "Definitely takes after you in looks."

"Yeah," Bella replied fondly. J finally reached them and broke away from Charlie and sprinted over to his mother.

"Momma, momma," he yelled out. Bella laughed at his enthusiasm and bent down to pick him up. She pointed out Sam and Leah. "These are more of Super Jake's friends, Leah and Sam."

"Hello Leah and Sam," he greeted them loudly, wriggling in Bella's hold.

"Nice to meet you little fella," Sam replied. Leah reached out and ruffed his hair.

"Hey J, there is someone special I would like you to meet," Bella told him softly. "Her name is Jaymie, she can be quite shy so please be on your best behaviour."

J pouted and crossed his arms. "Is it a girlie?"

Bella hushed him. "Not it, yes she is a girl, the same age as you. Now be nice."

"Alright momma," J mumbled as she set him back on his feet.

Leah pulled a reluctant Jaymie out from behind her legs and introduced her to J. As soon as he set eyes on her a funny expression took over his face. He stared at her completely speechless. This upset Jaymie and she began to cry.

"Mom, he's staring at me," she sobbed. "I wanna go home."

"Hush, Jaymie." Leah hugged her daughter to calm her down. She knew that her little girl was going to have to get used to this reaction to her good looks. She needed to toughen up, it was going to be a common factor in her life when she met new people.

Seeing Jaymie upset pulled J out of his stupor. He approached her cautiously. "Is you an Angel?" He asked her earnestly.

Jaymie stopped crying and peered over at him, rubbing at her eyes. "No," she said mulishly.

"You pretty." He declared holding out his hand. The three adults watched as Jaymie stared at his open palm and without thinking put her little hand in his. "Wanna make sandcastles?"

Jaymie wiped at her eyes and then glanced up at her mother for permission. Leah felt happy tears prick at her own eyes as she watched her daughter interact with another for the first time. "Go ahead, sweetheart." She encouraged her.

J tugged on her hand and pulled her a little away along the beach until he found a spot he was satisfied with. They both sat down and began to pile sand between them, whispering back and forth to each other.

Leah rubbed her hand across her own eyes and one glance at Sam showed he too was finding it hard to contain his emotions. Leah turned her gaze back to Bella, who was still watching the two youngsters playing, and pulled her into a quick hug.

"I'm glad you came back," she said fiercely as a startled Bella returned the surprise gesture.

XXXXXX

Jacob pushed his dad's wheelchair easily across the sand. He could see that everyone was already gathered there, apart from Quil and Seth, who were due to arrive after their patrol shift finished. His eyes wandered across the beach seeking out Bella, the bonfire had already been lit and the flames cast a warm glow over the small group of people milling about. He smiled as he saw J with Sam's daughter Jaymie. They were chasing each other around, laughing.

Billy saw them too. "I knew that kid would bring little Jaymie out of herself. He has that way about him."

"It's lovely to see," Jacob agreed. "I know that Leah and Sam were worried that she would never mix with other children."

"She sure is going to be a stunner when she is older." Billy replied.

"Yep," Jacob laughed. "Sam has a job on his hands."

Billy glanced back at his son. "Are you still going ahead with your plan?"

Jacob's expression became serious. "Yes, I have wasted enough time already. Thanks for supporting me."

"I just want you to be happy, Jake." Billy told him huskily. They finally caught sight of Bella who was standing off to one side with Leah, her mother Sue and Jared's girlfriend Kim. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Bella was chatting animatedly to the other woman. It seemed that his fear that she would feel intimidated by them were groundless. The old Bella would have hung back and hid behind him; but her new found maturity had altered her completely. He grinned happily as he pushed his dad in their direction.

XXXXXX

Everyone sat gathered around the bonfire as Billy wove his tales of the past. Bella held her sleeping son in her arms as she leaned contentedly against Jacob. J and Jaymie had worn themselves out after playing together solidly for over two hours. Jaymie was curled up on Leah's lap, her thumb in her mouth as she snoozed. The food had been a big success. Bella had blushed as praise had been heaped upon her for the lovely feast she had prepared. It had not taken long to be devoured, the male pack members made sure of that. Quil and Seth had magically appeared just as the food was being served up and a friendly fight had broken out between the pack as Quil and Seth loaded their plates high with more than their fair share.

"We've been the ones out patrolling." Quil had complained as Leah and Sue snatched the plates away from them.

Seth had pouted as his sister unloaded half the food and passed his plate back to him. "There's nothing left," he had grouched.

J had sidled up to Seth at this point. He saw the look of disappointment on his face and tugged on his shorts to get Seth's attention. "Beff, you can have mine." He declared holding up his own plate.

Jaymie had copied J's gesture and held up her own plate too. "Mine too, Uncle Beff." she said sweetly, mimicking J's name for Seth.

Sniggering greeted this gesture and Seth had turned red under his tan skin. "Thanks kids but I don't wanna get my ass kicked by your parents for stealing your food." He said regretfully.

"Language Sethy," Leah had admonished him, cuffing him around the back of the head.

More laughter had exploded at this scene.

Paul had called Seth and Quil over, and with Jacob joining them, they had a quick conference. Quil told them that they had seen no sign of any trouble during their patrol and Paul took the unprecedented step of allowing everyone to stay. It was rare that they all got to be together as some of them were always out on patrol. With all the pack present, everyone was safe right where they were.

XXXXXX

Billy ended his stories and smiled as he looked at the spellbound faces before him. It had been an enjoyable evening, the first in years. He glanced to the side as he watched Jacob and Charlie returning from their little walk. He saw them shake hands as a beaming Charlie strode over to him and sat back down on the sand.

"I take it you're pleased," He whispered to his friend.

Charlie smiled wider. "Very. It's about time."

"Too true old man," Billy agreed. "Hey why don't we break open a beer in celebration?"

Charlie gave him a dark look. "No I don't think so. The only canned drink you are having is soda."

"You always did know how to ruin a man's fun," Billy grumbled.

Charlie settled back and smiled happily. "It's what I live for Billy Black, it's what I live for." He declared.

XXXXXX

Jacob knelt down in front of Bella and looked at her lovingly. She smiled back at him, a curious expression on her face. "What did you need to speak to my dad about?" She asked.

"You'll see," Jacob held out his hand. "Come with me."

Bella took his hand so that he could help her up. Sam winked at them both as he picked a sleeping J up in his arms and went to rejoin Leah and his daughter.

"Jake, what's going on?" She asked him again as he led her into the centre of the group; the dying embers of the bonfire casting a surreal glow.

Jacob touched her cheek gently with his warm hand before dropping down on one knee. Bella's eyes widened as it finally dawned on her what he was about to do. She saw him pull out a small ring from his pocket and hold it aloft in his hand.

"Jake," she whispered in awe.

He looked up at her steadily, a determined glint in his eyes. "Bells, you know I have never been one for fancy words. You know me, inside and out, like I know you. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life loving and caring for you and J. Will you marry me?" He said simply.

Bella felt her heart thudding in her chest. She was so lost for words that she was speechless. All she could do was nod. Jacob chuckled as everyone clapped and cheered as he stood back up and slipped the ring on her finger. The noise woke up the two youngsters; who stared around them in confusion.

Bella stared down at the beautiful ring on her left finger. She recognised it as belonging to Jacob's mother Sarah, which made it all the more special. The small diamond glinted in the dim light and she ran her fingers over the gold band. "I love you," she blurted out, flinging her arms around him in delight.

Jacob hoisted her up in his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, sealing his promise. The pack wolf whistled and cheered again, while Charlie grimaced and put his hand over his eyes to block out the passionate display.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you so much once again for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate the support. This is a shout out to: danagirl3496, brankel1, Zayide, amandaduty7, corkyellems, 15uwife, sweetness4683, alixandria, Lyssa03, Shalette, bethanyhopeless, JacobB'sImprintee, BriyerRose, FallenGrace101, BingQing, pinladin, Delsan13, Melody-Rose-20, kesha8195, notashamedtobe, echo58, MandaRe, cmwillis, scifiromance, BeckieT108, cleocleo22, StridingFreedom, TeamJacobYeah, madmamabear, jeri252, Dottyanne, TommyH, kimberleyAnnT, Viola1701e and all the guest reviewers. **_

**Part Sixteen-Jacob loves Bella**

Charlie hugged his daughter and gave her a wistful smile. "Look at my little girl, all grown up." He sighed.

Bella returned his smile."It had to happen eventually." She joked.

"I'm happy for you, kiddo. Jake is a good kid...man." He corrected himself. "He'll be a great dad to young J."

"I know," Bella turned to look at Jacob. He was kneeling in front of his dad having an intense conversation; probably along the same lines as the one she was sharing with her own dad. She returned her attention back to Charlie. "I need to get J home and into bed."

Charlie shook his head. "Don't worry about J kiddo. I think you and Jake deserve some time alone to celebrate." His face reddened as he dropped his eyes to study his feet.

Bella looked at her dad fondly; she knew how hard he found it dealing with intimate subjects, especially when it related to her. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Charlie patted her hand as Jacob and his dad approached them. Billy grinned at his old friend's uncomfortable expression. He was enjoying seeing him squirm. "The old man told you about the plans for tonight then, Bella." He said cheerfully.

"Well he told me that you are looking after J tonight so that Jake and I...you know." She gave Billy a sheepish smile, making him chuckle to himself. Charlie shot him a dark look.

Jacob joined in the laughter. He slipped his arm over Bella's shoulders and pulled her into his side. The warmth from his body soothed her and she found herself relaxing. "As a kind of last minute engagement present, these two have forked out for two nights in a luxury lodge. It belongs to Quil's family, they normally rent it out to tourists, but it is free at the moment."

Bella's eyes opened wide as she stared at her dad and Billy in amazement. "Really?"

"Yes, kiddo. Really," Charlie confirmed gruffly.

Billy snickered as Bella left Jacob's side and flung her arms around her dad. "You are the best dad ever." She declared happily.

Charlie patted her back awkwardly. "I'm glad to hear it, Bells."

Bella then knelt in front of Billy and put her arms around him. She leaned close to his ear and whispered her gratitude. "Thank you so much, for everything. I am so grateful that you accepted me back in Jake's life. You have been amazing the past few days; J adores you and I appreciate you letting me wear Sarah's ring, I am very touched."

Billy hugged her back, his thoughts full of his deceased wife. It still hurt thinking about her, even though she had been gone for a long time now. Bella pulled back from him and kissed him on the cheek. "This has been one of the best nights of my life." She announced.

XXXXXX

Bella kissed her sleeping son on the forehead as she tucked the blankets around him. He was staying in Jacob's room; it was funny seeing him surrounded by his things. The walls were still adorned with old posters of classic cars and motorbikes. Jacob still seemed unable to put his clothes in the wardrobe as they were scattered haphazardly in the corner of the room, spilling onto the floor. He had to pick up old magazines and papers which littered the room. Bella picked up one which was called 'Babes on Bikes.' She held it up to Jacob and giggled quietly as he snatched it out of her hand and muttered that it belonged to Quil.

"If you say so," she had teased. Jacob had just grinned at her, pointing out the date. It was over seven years old.

"You haven't cleaned up this tip since I left?" She asked in surprise.

Jacob just shrugged. "I only come in here to sleep." Was all he said.

Bella saw his expression darken and decided to leave it at that. She led the way back out of the room, casting one last glance at her son before closing the door. Jacob took her hand as they stood outside his room; he gazed intently into her eyes, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Jake?" She whispered worriedly.

"I love you," he said softly. His voice was husky with suppressed emotion. He stroked her face gently with his fingers, tracing the curve of her lips and then cupping her cheek in his hand. "I've been so lost without you." He admitted.

Bella pulled his hand away from her face and kissed the palm of his hand. "It's okay. I'm here now. I will never leave you again." She promised.

Jacob rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, old memories of the past six years washing over him. "I'm sorry, I don't why I'm feeling like this now."

"Don't be sorry. It's understandable. I feel it too. It's like if we let ourselves relax and be happy for one moment, something will happen to wreck everything. But it's not going to happen, because I know that together we are stronger Jake. We have already been through the worst." Bella kissed him on the mouth, moving her lips with his in a gentle kiss. "I love you so much," she said when they pulled apart.

Jacob took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." She replied promptly, lacing her fingers with his as she led the way down the hall.

XXXXXX

They said goodbye to their dad's and took Jacob's truck. Their first stop was the Swan house as Bella needed to pick up a few clothes and some food. She raided the kitchen cupboards, packing as much as she could for their brief stay. She then headed upstairs to her room. Bella opened her wardrobe and trawled through the meagre amount of clothes she had brought with her, stuffing random items in her bag, nervousness not making her think straight. As she opened her underwear drawer, the sleeve of her shirt rode up her arm revealing her scarred skin. She froze. Her eyes stayed glued to the reminder of her past experience with Edward and she began to tremble.

Jacob had only had a brief glimpse of the damage Edward had inflicted on her. For the most part she managed to block out what had happened that night. She rarely took time to look at her body, always pulling her clothes on quickly after showering and making sure to wear long sleeved tops. She sat back on her bed as tears of shame ran down her cheeks. She had been so caught up in her happiness at the unexpected proposal that she had not thought through what would follow. She knew that Jacob loved her implicitly, but still, showing exactly what Edward had done to her made her feel nauseous.

"Bells, are you alright?" Jacob called up the stairs. He was wondering what was taking so long.

There was no answer. So he called to her again. "Bells, are you nearly ready?"

She still did not respond so Jacob sprinted up the steps, taking two at a time. He saw that her bedroom door was slightly ajar and he pushed on it. Bella was sitting on the end of her bed, her long, silky hair hiding her face as she wrapped her arms around her body. Underwear was scattered on the floor at her feet as she wept quietly to herself.

"Honey," he asked in alarm as he knelt in front of her. He took her arms in his hands and wrenched them apart. It was something she used to do to hold herself together when the leech had left her. He hated seeing her doing it again. "What is it?" He pleaded.

"I can't," she choked out. "I can't."

Jacob glanced down at the abandoned clothing, then back up to her. He pulled her against his chest and rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't be scared. It's just me you know. Just Jake."

Bella sobbed and pressed her face into his chest, her fingers digging into his skin as she began reliving the night of her honeymoon. "He hurt me, Jake. My body...you've only seen a part of it. I'm scarred, I look awful...I can't let you see that. I feel so ashamed."

Jacob hugged her tighter. Anger at what Edward had done to her ran through his veins. No wonder she was struggling. He recalled the brief glimpse he had seen of the scars running down her arms and the bite mark near the nape of her neck. It had been the catalyst for her confessing to him what had really happened the fateful night of her honeymoon. For that alone Cullen deserved to die.

But to Jacob, Bella would always be beautiful. He felt saddened that she felt the need to apologise for the scars that were a constant reminder of her first intimate experience. Like Bella, he had been so caught up in the whirlwind romance of their reunion and quick engagement, that he had not considered just how deep Bella's fear of being intimate with another ran. She trembled in his arms as he lifted her up and climbed onto her old bed so that he could cradle her in his lap.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bells." Jacob stated adamantly. "You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and these," he pushed up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing some of the silvery scars that ran up her arm," do not detract from your beauty. I love all of you, don't be afraid to hide yourself from me."

Bella took a shuddering breath as she watched him gently trace the lines of the scars with his fingers. "Thank you." She whispered, his touch soothing her frazzled nerves.

Jacob gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that he could see her eyes. The sadness and fear in them tore at his heart. "I love you," he told her before pressing his mouth to hers.

The kiss started off slow, he didn't want her to feel pressured. She let him take the lead and when he intensified the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips she sighed softly in satisfaction. Jacob ran a warm hand down her back until he reached the bottom of her shirt. He lifted the shirt slowly; she stiffened momentarily before relaxing in his arms as he continued to kiss her. His fingers found the smooth skin of her lower back as he caressed it, taking his time before gliding his hand further up her back; making sure she was okay before he carried on.

Bella held his face in her hands as they continued to kiss. His touch was warm and so unlike Edward's cold hands that she did not flinch when his hand wandered up her back. She allowed herself to relax in his embrace as he traced his fingers along the slight ridge of each scar that he encountered; occasionally breaking their kisses to whisper words of love in her ear.

"You're so beautiful honey. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back to him between kisses.

After a while Bella pulled away from him and smiled at him tremulously. He watched as she began to unbutton her shirt, keeping her eyes focused on him. He saw her hand shake and he reached out and caught hold of her hand. "You don't need to, Bells. There's no hurry, we can take our time." He assured her.

"No, Jake. I want to," She said firmly. Taking a deep breath she continued to unbutton her shirt until it was completely open. Her eyes fell away from his as she slipped it from her shoulders so that she was fully exposed, only her bra covering her breasts.

The silvery glint of the old scars were now fully on display. Jacob reached out and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. She raised her head and courageously met his intense gaze. "You are so beautiful, honey." He said with a smile.

A faint blush tinged Bella's cheeks which ran down between the valley of her breasts. Her shyness made him smile wider. Tugging her closer he dropped his head and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, kissing the spot where Edward had bitten her. She gasped aloud as his tongue caressed her skin, flooding her with warmth. He continued to kiss each scar; continually stroking her sensitized skin each time, so she became pliant in his arms.

Bella had never felt anything like this before. She dug her fingers into his silky hair as he continued on his downward trail, branding her with his touch, erasing the bad memories of her past experience so all that she felt was him. He was the only man who had ever truly touched her because Jacob Black loved her for herself alone.

_**A/N-Wow that was hard to write. Poor Bella. Up next will be the cabin! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. I read and loved each one. This is a shout out to: GoddessxNyte, gmb7064, Tif4SassyAlice, bethanyhopeless, madmamabear, jeri252, brankel1, Delsan13, lindarealtyexeutives, JacobB'sImprintee, jeniesethebeast, sweetness4683, notashamedtobe, BeckieT108, bbutterfly689, danagirl3496, alixandria, MandaRe, echo58, scifiromance, TommyH, Dottyanne, FallenGrace101, Zayide, Melody-Rose-20, cmwillis and viola1701e. **_

**Part Seventeen-This Time is Ours**

Bella and Jacob could not keep the smiles from their faces as they headed toward their destination. Jacob drove the truck one handed as his other arm was around Bella's shoulders; she was nestled contentedly into his side, one hand on his knee as he drove. He was finding her touch very distracting and she laughed when he kept shifting about in his seat.

"If you're not careful Bells, I will just pull over and have my way with you by the side of the road," he said half teasingly as she slid her hand further up his thigh.

Bella blushed a deep red at his suggestion, but a part of her was intrigued by the idea. They were behind schedule already after spending time together at her old home. It seemed fitting that she had lost her virginity in her old room; something she had envisioned doing as a teenager. Their passion had escalated after Bella finally dropped the last of her barriers and allowed Jacob to see her just as she was. The lust and pure love shining from his dark eyes had eclipsed the last of her nervousness and his warm caresses and whispers of love had made her pliant in his arms as he gently made love to her for the first time.

"Is it much further?" She asked after a while as the Jacob pulled onto a dirt track and drove along the bumpy surface.

"Another ten minutes and we'll be there," he replied kissing the top of her head.

The track became narrower and the trees began to encroach on the way forward. Jacob steered the truck carefully through the increasingly dense vegetation until the path suddenly opened up into a large clearing. Bella sat up straight in her seat as she got her first glimpse of the lodge. A wide smile lit up her face as her eyes locked on the large, spacious redwood cabin. The long windows glinted in the fading light as Jacob parked the truck in front of the verandah which wrapped around the front of the lodge.

Bella eagerly opened the passenger door and jumped down onto the dewy grass, almost skipping her way over to the front steps, keen to get a closer look at her home for the next two nights. She peered through one of the front windows while Jacob began to unload their few bags.

"Jake," she cried out in delight. "Look at the size of that kitchen and the lounge...wow just wow."

Jacob chuckled at her enthusiasm. He chucked over the front door key and she caught it in her open palms. "You do the honours, Bells."

She quickly slid the key into the lock and shoved the heavy door open. Jacob followed behind carrying the bags as she began her exploration. Bella started with the kitchen; her hands ran over the smooth wood of the kitchen worktops and opened every cupboard pulling out all kinds of cooking utensils. She was in her element.

"Oh, Jake! Just imagine what sort of parties we could hold if I had access to a kitchen like this. I mean we could easily cater for the whole pack. If only..." she said wistfully.

Jacob smiled at her fondly as he dumped the bags and came up and embraced her from behind. She leaned back against him and gazed around, imagining just what it would be like to actually own a place like this. "It could become a reality," Jacob murmured, placing his lips on her neck and kissing the smooth skin softly.

"I think something like this is well out of our budget, Jake." She said regretfully.

Jacob spun her around in his arms so that she was facing him; taking her head between his hands he looked deep into her eyes. "Not necessarily honey. My dad's house is small but our land is quite extensive. If I source the right materials I could rebuild the house to our specifications. It would take a while but there is no reason we couldn't have something similar to this."

Bella gasped as she gripped onto his waist in hope. "You're serious?"

"Very," Jacob leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, making her moan with want when he pulled away.

Bella felt breathless, she let him take her by the hand and lead her around the rest of the cabin. They went into the vast open plan lounge which was just off of the kitchen. It was a comfortable room, furnished with two large cream sofa's; an oak cabinet adorned one wall filled with all types of ornaments and a dining table that could seat eight people taking up the other side. The floor was made of polished wood with cream rugs scattered haphazardly along the floor. Bella was delighted to see a stack of books along the window ledge and eagerly went over to scan the titles.

"Ugh, they're all fishing books," she said disappointedly.

"What else did you expect?" Jacob teased her.

Bella just shrugged. "Come on let's look at the bedrooms."

"Now you're talking." Jacob grinned, running up to her and sweeping her up into his strong arms. Bella squealed with laughter as he carried her into the master bedroom.

They both gazed around in wonder at the huge bed that filled most of the room. A built in wardrobe with floor length mirrors took up one wall and the rest of the space was taken up by a small bedside unit. The same cream rugs as the lounge covered the floor. Jacob gently placed Bella onto her feet as they both looked at the bed and then each other, the tension already ramping up between them.

"That must be the en suite through there." Bella whispered, pointing over to the closed door.

"Yeah, probably," Jacob said distractedly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and then massaged them gently. Warmth flooded through Bella and she visibly relaxed.

"I wonder if it has one of those large baths," she mumbled.

"Large enough for a six foot seven shape shifter?" Jacob laughed quietly.

"Wanna see?" Bella suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Lead the way sexy," Jacob patted her ass affectionately as she turned to lead the way into the bathroom making her blush.

There was a bath but it was not big enough for both of them, much to their disappointment. However they were excited to find that it had a separate shower room attached. "That's what I like to see," Jacob stated happily.

"Now that's big enough for a six foot something shape shifter," Bella quipped.

"Hell yeah, along with his soon to be little wife," Jacob replied, opening up the shower door and glancing around the spacious cubicle.

"Little wife?" Bella questioned, her hands on her hips. "I may be shorter then you but..."

"A lot shorter," Jacob joked.

"Ha ha, as I was saying I may be shorter but I am definitely..."

Bella never got to finish her sentence. Jacob had turned on the water and without warning he picked her up and shoved her fully clothed under the warm spray. She gasped in surprise, her fingers digging into his shoulders as the water drenched her completely.

"Jacob..." His lips stopped her tirade and she soon forgot what she was going to say as his tongue slipped into her mouth as he intensified the kiss. Bella's arms wound around his neck as he pushed her back gently against the shower wall and let the warm jets of water run down their bodies.

They were both breathing heavily when the kiss ended. Bella's long hair was plastered to her head and beads of water glimmered along her eyelashes. Jacob smiled at her, one hand smoothing the wet hair from her forehead as he rested her slight weight on his other arm. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

Ever so slowly, taking their time, Jacob and Bella undressed each other. The warm water caressed their skin as their clothing pooled at their feet. He kept holding her in his strong arms, her back to the wall as he began to explore her with his lips and tongue. Bella's fingers dug into his broad shoulders as his mouth found her breast and he teased the sensitive skin.

Being under the water made everything much more erotic and Bella's prior fears and worries vanished from her mind as Jacob's touch brought her close to the edge. She shut her eyes and let her desire take charge as she felt him enter her and begin to move gently inside her. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, taking him in as much as she could she surrendered to her passion. Jacob's movements became frenzied as they both neared the edge and he buried his head in her shoulder as they climaxed together; holding each other tightly as they rode the wave of their love.

XXXXXX

"Ta dah," Jacob announced proudly as he placed a plate in Bella's hands. She eyed the odd looking sandwich dubiously.

"I love you, Jake but this sandwich looks like it has been run over by your truck," she lifted the top half and examined the contents. "Is that pickle?"

"Yeah," Jacob confirmed. "Come on Bells, it's only a sandwich. I'm trying to be romantic here by giving you breakfast in bed." From behind his back he produced some pretty wild flowers.

"They're pretty. Thanks Jake," she cooed, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. "You could have just made some toast for breakfast. A sandwich is more a lunch time snack."

"Making toast would have meant using the grill and you know me and cooking honey," They both shuddered at the thought.

"Didn't they have a toaster?" She asked, taking a small bite of the sandwich to spare his feelings.

"Nope, just that fancy stove thing." He complained.

Bella pictured the stove in her minds eye. "That stove is one expensive piece of equipment. I would kill for something like that." She sighed.

Jacob grinned at her. "Then let's add it to the list." He announced.

"List?" She questioned in confusion.

Jacob pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it up and scanned the contents. It was a scale drawing of the lodge, complete with measurements and a list of the furniture. "When did you do this?" She asked in surprise.

"This morning," he gave her a smug smile. "While you were snoring adorably in bed after our energetic night," he gave her a teasing wink as he referred to the night they had just spent making use of the king size bed. "I was up at dawn making plans. You said you loved the look of this place so if I need to replicate it I will have all the necessary measurements to hand."

Bella felt tears of happiness prick at her eyes. Was this man for real? She ran her fingers over the drawing giving herself a moment to regain her composure. "I love you, Jake."

Jacob sat next to her on the bed, took the paper out of her hands and pulled her onto his lap. She curled up against his chest, her hand absently tracing the defined muscles along his stomach. "I want to give you and J the home you dreamed of Bells. We both deserve it after all that we have been through. I just love you so much." He said simply.

Gazing up at him with love in her eyes, Bella moved so that she was straddling him. She felt his erection pressed between her legs as she gently pushed him back on the bed. "I want children with you Jake. I want to give J a brother or sister. I want a house full of kids." She declared.

Jacob smiled at her. He slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her head down so that he could kiss her. "Ditto," he said when their lips parted.

XXXXXX

They spent the rest of the day in the bedroom, only emerging to eat. Bella wouldn't let Jacob near the kitchen and as the sun set she finally got her chance to use the fancy stove. With the food she had salvaged from her father's supplies she made up a lasagne and watched in fascination as Jacob devoured two thirds of it all to himself. The blissful look on his face as he savoured the meal delighted her. She had to concede that looking after Jacob Black was a reward in itself.

XXXXXX

"You know what we should do now?" Jacob said as they finished clearing up after their meal.

"What?" Bella glanced at him as she dried the last dish and put it in the cupboard.

"Go skinny dipping," Jacob stated casually.

"SKINNY DIPPING," Bella shuddered at the thought. "Out here, in the cold, NAKED. Nooo way..."

A wicked gleam came into his eyes as he studied her carefully. "Bells I run at 108 degrees, I assure you that you won't get cold. Come on, there's no one around and the lake looks beautiful under the stars. Come on be adventurous."

Bella crossed her arms and shook her head. "No, there is a large king size bed that is calling my name," she said primly.

"Bella, Bella..." Jacob said in amusement. "You should know that I never concede." He warned her.

"Don't you dare," Bella gave him a mock glare.

Jacob just grinned as without warning he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. With her yells ringing in his ears he strode purposefully out of the lodge and toward the small lake that was hidden by the surrounding trees.

XXXXXX

"Ugh, no way," Bella complained as she dipped one tiny toe in the water. "Too damn cold."

"Don't make me do it the hard way," Jacob had already undressed, not that he was wearing much anyway. Bella glanced discreetly at him so that she could ogle his perfect body without him realising she was wavering.

But as always Jacob knew exactly what she was doing. Using his supernatural reflexes to his advantage he pulled her into his heated embrace and jumped into the lake. Bella shrieked as she hit the water, the momentary bite of cold already subsiding as she gripped onto him for dear life.

"Will you stop doing that?" She scolded him once she got her breath back.

Jacob just chuckled as he kissed her lips and then made a downward trail to her neck. She was already losing herself under his warm touch. He explored her body with his hands, peeling off her clothes as he did so that they were both naked in the water. Bella became pliant in his arms as the combination of the water, his heated body and the open air above them made her already sensitized skin go into overdrive. She allowed her natural instincts to take over as she surrendered herself to the new experience, an unexpected feeling of boldness coursing through her.

It felt like the scared woman she had been just two nights before had vanished as Jacob made her feel like the most beautiful woman alive.

XXXXXX

The morning came too soon for both of them. Their short idyllic break was already over. They sadly packed their few belongings and loaded them into the truck. "I'm going to miss this place," Bella sighed.

Jacob put his arm over her shoulders as they both took a moment to gaze at the lodge. "We'll have our own version of this one day." He promised her.

Bella smiled, already thinking of her son J. Even though she had enjoyed her stay she couldn't help but miss her little boy and she was eager to return and see him. Talking to him on the phone each night was no substitute for having him with her. As if he could sense her train of thought, Jacob took her by the hand and helped her up into the passenger seat of the truck.

"You'll see J soon, honey. It shouldn't take too long to get back." he assured her.

Bella shifted close to him as he climbed into the driver's seat. He put his arm over her shoulder as he started the engine. They both took one last glance at the lodge as he reversed his way back onto the dirt trail and then headed for home and J.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Blast from the Past **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks once again to all the kind readers who left such sweet reviews on the last chapter. Your continued support has been amazing. This is a shout out to; KimberleyAnnT, Delsan13, brankel1, jeri252, notashamedtobe, Melody-Rose-20, mrslisablack, afqtie324, Jeniesethebeast, FallenGrace101, BeckieT108, alixandria, JacobB'sImprintee, Pernfan, TommyH, viola1701e, Dottyanne and all my guest reviewers. **_

**Part Eighteen-Jaymie's Vision**

As soon as Jacob parked the truck, the front door flew open and J ran out of the house. He tripped once but got straight back up on his feet. Bella could see that her son was distraught, tears were running down his face as his little legs pounded on the ground. She shared an alarmed glance with Jacob before shoving the truck door open and jumping to the ground.

"Momma," J screamed as he finally reached her and flung his arms around her legs.

Bella quickly knelt down and gathered her son up in her arms. He clung to her as he sobbed on her shoulder, making incoherent sounds as he tried to speak."What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked him as his little body began to shake with the force of his tears.

Jacob had joined them and he exchanged another worried look with Bella. J was unable to explain himself as he was rendered breathless by his tears. While all this was happening, the door opened again and Sam emerged into view. More sobbing could be heard coming from inside. Jacob immediately went over to Sam and demanded to know what was happening.

"Where the hell is my dad and why is J so upset?"

Sam's face was serious as he held up his hands indicating for Jacob to calm down. "Please I will explain. Your dad's inside having a serious talk with Charlie. I have been trying to calm J down but as soon as he heard the truck he bolted out here. Lee is trying to console Jaymie," he glanced back at the house as he mentioned his own daughter.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair in frustration at Sam's cryptic explanation. "You're not making any sense. Did J and Jaymie have a spat or something?"

Sam shook his head. "No, look I don't want to say anymore while J is within earshot. Bella needs to take him inside but she has to be prepared to face questions from her dad. Charlie knows."

"He knows? How?" Jacob couldn't take it in. They had only spoken to her dad a couple of hours ago telling him they were on their way, everything had been fine then.

Bella approached, not having heard Sam telling Jacob about her dad. J seemed calmer now that he had his mom to comfort him. "What's going on?" She demanded.

Jacob turned to face her. He leaned forward so that his lips were close to her ear, he didn't want J to overhear. "Charlie found out, I don't know how. You need to be prepared." He whispered.

Bella's face paled as his words slowly sank in. "I don't understand." She mumbled in shock.

"Neither do I. You have to go inside. Apparently my dad is explaining things to Charlie. I really need to talk to Sam and find out the whole story. I have no idea why the kids are so upset." He pleaded with her.

J raised his tear stained face as he slipped his arms around Bella's neck. His lips trembled as he tried to speak. "Jaymie had bad dream. She said pale man wiv funny eyes took us."

Bella went cold as she clutched onto her son. "Pale man?" She questioned.

Jacob too felt a chill run down his spine as he saw Sam's face darken. "What do you mean, J?" He asked him softly.

"We fall asleep in car, then Jaymie wake up and cry," he babbled in his haste to tell his story. "Grandpa asked what's wrong, then she say pale man take us then we saw him."

Bella was lost for words. Her throat felt constricted. Jacob was still focused on J. "You saw him. Where J?"

"Out car window. He was on side walk." J buried his head back in Bella's shoulder and began to cry again.

"I have to take him inside, Jake," Bella's voice shook as she spoke. She rubbed soothing circles on her son's back.

"I'll follow you in honey. I need to talk to Sam." He said regretfully. Bella nodded, her heart heavy as she carried J back into the house where she encountered Leah sitting on the sofa; Jaymie curled up on her lap, weeping.

The two women exchanged a knowing look as Bella sat by Leah's side. As the two youngsters continued to take comfort from their mothers, Bella felt a warm hand close around hers as Leah held it in a firm grip of solidarity.

XXXXXX

_**Two hours earlier...**_

"That was your mom, J," Charlie told his grandson as he put his cell phone back in his jacket. "She's on her way home. You'll see her soon."

J clapped and bounced up and down in his seat with excitement. Jaymie, who was seated next to him in the police cruiser, giggled. "You funny." She told him.

Billy, who was seated in the front passenger seat, turned and gave them both a smile. "We won't be long, kids. The chief and I just need to pop in the drug store to stock up on some of my special medicine and then we'll head back." He promised them.

"Can Jaymie stay for dinner?" J begged, giving Billy and Charlie his best puppy dog expression, it always worked on his mom.

"Only if her mom and dad say yes. It was kind of them to let you have a sleepover," Billy reminded him.

The two children nodded solemnly before exchanging secret smiles. Jaymie had already whispered to J that her mom would say yes. She had seen it.

XXXXXX

The wait for the medicine took longer than expected. Charlie huffed impatiently as the assistant told him it would be another five minutes. They had to drive into Port Angeles to pick up Billy's insulin, he hadn't realised how low on supplies he was. Jacob normally took care of all that but as he had been so caught up with Bella since her return he had become distracted. Charlie had lectured his old friend, reminding him that he had to stop putting the onus on others to keep stock of his meds. As always Billy shrugged off Charlie's worries, saying it was just an oversight.

Jaymie had slept over the night before. She had been good company for J, who was very exuberant and had boundless energy. It had allowed the two men to relax while the two kids entertained each other. Sam and Leah had been pleased at the offer, it had allowed them to go out on a rare date night. They were due to pick her up later that morning but when Billy had discovered he needed more medication, Charlie had contacted Sam and told him they needed to pop over to Port Angeles. J and Jaymie had begged to come along for the ride and as always the two men had caved in.

Billy waited in the cruiser with them while Charlie had popped in the drug store to collect the meds. After another frustrating ten minutes, the assistant finally appeared with the goods and Charlie left the store, marching swiftly back to the car. He peered in the back window and smiled as he saw that both of the youngsters had fallen asleep, their heads resting close together as they napped. He opened the driver's door and slid inside, chucking the bag containing the meds on Billy's lap.

"Thanks chief," Billy said in gratitude. Even though he pretended to be blasé about his illness it touched him how much his friend did for him.

Charlie just grunted as he switched on the engine. He was just about to pull onto the main road when all hell broke loose. Jaymie suddenly jerked awake, her eyes wide with fear as she screamed loudly. J woke up in fright and he joined in her screams as her fear infected him. Charlie slammed on the brakes, drawing the cruiser to an abrupt halt. Unsnapping his seat belt he turned to stare at the kids in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

Billy too turned to look and his heart froze as he saw the panicked look on little Jaymie's beautiful face. Her lower lip trembled as she began to cry in earnest. "Pale man took us," she mumbled.

"Pale man. Jaymie it was just a nightmare," Charlie tried to reassure her.

She shook her head fiercely. "No, pale man wiv funny eyes took us." She repeated.

J took her hand and nodded too. "Jaymie see things, she always know." He interjected suddenly.

Charlie sighed exasperatedly. He had never encountered children with such vivid imaginations. He glanced at Billy, expecting to see he had come to the same conclusion, but the expression on his face told a different story. Billy looked frightened. "Billy?" He asked suspiciously. "Has Jaymie said things like this before?"

"We need to get back to La Push now, Charlie." Billy replied seriously. "Young J is right, Jaymie always knows."

Charlie had known Billy nearly all his life. He spent a lot of time on the reservation, had heard most of the tales. Occasionally the two old friends had come into conflict with each other when Billy had been stubborn over what Charlie deemed as old superstitions. Just like the time they had fallen out when the Cullen's had come to live in Forks and Billy refused to attended the hospital for his monthly check ups because Carlisle worked there. But something about Jaymie's fear filled face and J's insistence that she just knew things set off warning bells in his head. As soon as she mentioned the 'pale man,' an unwelcome image of Bella's former husband entered his head. There was no one paler then him and his family, and they all had rather unusual eyes.

"You better tell me everything Billy Black," Charlie warned him as he turned around in his seat and restarted the car. Billy just slumped in his seat and nodded dumbly.

Charlie steered the cruiser onto the main road and as he drove down the main high street he and Billy caught sight of a familiar face in the crowds. Jaymie recognised him as the pale man from her dream as she pointed in his direction and began to scream.

XXXXXX

Jacob hit the side of the house with his fist after Sam finished telling him everything that had happened. He was so angry that his body began to vibrate as he fought the urge to phase. Fucking Cullen's days were numbered. What sort of freak was he?

"You need to calm down, Jake." Sam muttered tiredly. "What if the children saw you, or Bella?"

Mentioning Bella and the children refocused Jacob's anger. He brushed at his knuckles, the scrapes already healing. "I never expected anything like this. I am sorry Jaymie had to see that." He apologised.

Sam winced. "When Amy told us just after Jaymie's birth that she had the gift of seeing I didn't believe her. I thought she was just another interfering elder. She told me that Jaymie would need guidance as she grew. Amy has a similar gift and she had no one to help her and she suffered as a result. She has had to witness some nightmarish scenes in her dreams and she said that my little girl would probably experience the same..." he stopped speaking, feeling overwhelmed at the situation. "It's not fucking fair, Jake. She's only three."

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I remember my dad mentioning something in the past about her gift but it never really registered what that meant. I have been such an asshole wallowing in my own misery when Bella left."

Sam leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes in resignation. "It's been hard at times. She doesn't really understand yet what her dreams mean. Luckily she hasn't experienced anything too frightening. Normally it is just every day things, but this..." his voice trailed off.

Jacob just put his hand on his shoulder, not sure what else he could say. He needed to contact Paul and the pack to let them know about the new turn of events. Both men were silent for a while as they contemplated what the future was now going to hold.

"I need to check on Bells and J then head off to speak to the pack," Jacob was the first to break the silence.

Sam pushed away from the wall and stared at Jacob intently. "I'm coming with you."

Jacob frowned. "What do you mean? I will need to phase Sam..."

"I will defend my family Jacob." Sam said sternly. "You managed to start phasing again, so will I."

"No," Jacob protested. "You know that it's not possible Sam. Your injuries were too severe, you were warned that it could kill you if you attempted the change."

Sam ran a hand through his greying hair. The lines running from his nose to his mouth deepened. "It's worth the risk," he said dismissively.

"NO," Jacob said again.

Sam ignored him. "It's not your decision." He snapped, beginning to walk away.

"Don't act so rash, Sam. You know that I and the others would not allow anything to happen to Jaymie or J." He yelled out to him.

Sam turned back and glared at him accusingly. "If it was the other way around you would want to do the same. You would risk anything to ensure Bella and J's safety."

Jacob flinched, he could not dispute Sam's logic because he was right. He backed down. "You can't attempt anything until we have spoken to Amy and the others." He said warningly. "You need to talk to Leah."

Sam remained impassive. "We are wasting time here. That leech is out there and we need to defend our families."

Jacob just nodded. He bypassed Sam and took the lead as they headed back into the house.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all once again for the amazing reviews on this story. This is a shout out to: GoddessxNyte, Jacobsgirl1123, StridingFreedom, GirlsDontCry, TommyH, Jeri252, brankel1, scifiromance, ae81, Jeniesethebeast, afqtie324, cloudshadow22, Shalette, danagirl3496, BeckieT108, Zayide, FallenGrace101, cmwillis, echo58, JacobB'sImprintee, Melody-Rose-20, viola1701e, madmamabear, Dottyanne, tonyamic10 and all my guest reviewers. **_

**Part Nineteen-More Surprises**

"Charlie?" Billy said uncertainly as he watched the myriad of emotions crossing his old friend's face. "Are you okay?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not really," he muttered.

"Is there anything you want me to clarify for you. I know that was a lot to take in," Billy's stomach felt leaden. Charlie was not reacting like he had envisioned. He had expected anger, not this. His friend looked devastated.

There was a moment of silence before Charlie spoke again. "There is something you could clarify for me actually." He said quietly.

"Anything," Billy replied eagerly, keen to clear the air between them.

Charlie looked Billy square in the eyes; hurt written all over his face. "Have I been a bad friend?"

Billy felt stunned. "Why...why would you think that?" He stumbled over his words; completely blind-sided by his question.

"I can only assume that I must have been, otherwise why would the man I have been friends with since I was a young boy keep such things from me?" Now there was a hint of anger in his tone.

"You know that is not why Chief. There were so many times I wanted to tell you but my hands were tied," Billy pleaded.

"Bullshit," Charlie slammed his fist on the table as he shoved his chair back and stood. "This involved my little girl's life. I would never, NEVER, have kept anything like this from you. There are no excuses good enough for what you have hidden from me." He fumed.

"Charlie, please I..." Billy stopped as Charlie held up his hand and swiftly left the room before he said something he would regret. It was Bella he needed to speak to now.

XXXXXX

He found her in the living room clutching onto J. Jacob was sitting beside her, a comforting arm over her shoulders. He had little Jaymie resting on his lap, Leah and Sam were missing. He watched as Bella's face paled as she caught sight of him. Seeing them all gathered together, exhaustion and worry showing in their faces; the young children seeking comfort from them made Charlie's anger die down. He ran a hand over his face. Even though he was mad at Billy, a lot of what his daughter had gone through was down to him. What did that say about him as a father?

"Dad, I'm sorry," Bella murmured softly, not wanting the children to hear.

Jacob kissed the top of head as he felt her tremble. He would have to leave soon once Sam came back from his talk with Leah. They had been gone for a good fifteen minutes already. He could only imagine Leah's reaction to what Sam intended to do. He turned his attention back to Charlie who was gazing at Bella sadly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Kiddo," Charlie said eventually. "We can talk later. Just know that your old dad loves you all."

Tears sprang out of Bella's eyes at his words and she held out her hand to him. He came over to her and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. Jacob felt relieved. After Sam had informed him that Charlie knew he had been concerned it would cause a rift between him and Bella, but as always Charlie Swan had taken them all by surprise by his reaction. For a brief moment they all relaxed, tensions easing as they all focused on moving forward.

XXXXXX

Leah had a hard time keeping her hands by her side as Sam glowered at her. She wanted to slap him so bad. How could he even think of endangering himself by going through with his crazy plan. They had already been to hell and back to be together. His words about protecting her and Jaymie rang hollow to her ears.

"It will kill you. You've been told this. Your body went through too much trauma. Sam you nearly died." She yelled in his face.

An expression she hadn't seen in a long time passed over his face. It was the same stoic one he used to wear when he wore the mantle of Alpha, and there it was she was sure of it. The real reason why he wanted to risk everything to rejoin the pack. He couldn't bear to be left out of the loop. When he and Paul where in the same room, she could see that Sam struggled seeing Lahote in his old role. Over the years they had been in each other's company less and less often. Paul seemed to sense Sam's unease with the situation and took the initiative by not shoving it in Sam's face. But now Jake had successfully transformed again and seamlessly rejoined the pack, it had brought to the fore all of Sam's yearning to be back with his brothers.

"Tell me the truth," Leah said bitterly. "What's the real reason you want to risk everything, and please, spare me the crap about wanting to protect me and Jaymie."

Sam swallowed and tried to reach for her hand, but she snatched it back. He sighed in frustration as he began to pace back and forth. "I feel so fucking weak, Lee." He admitted. "What use am I? I can't stand to be on the sidelines."

"You are not weak. You have paid your dues Sam. It's time to let others take on the battle." She tried to keep her tone reasonable.

He stopped pacing and stared her down. He saw her hands twitching at her sides. She was royally pissed but was managing to contain her anger. He admired her tenacity. She had always been the strongest out of the pack for control, but she had never given herself any credit. It had taken an iron will to stop phasing voluntarily, but Leah had managed it. The yearning to have a family of her own spurring her on.

"Lee, be honest, if it wasn't for the fact that you're pregnant again, you would have phased yourself by now. It's in you." Sam gave her a half smile as he watched her hand fly to her lean stomach, a gasp leaving her lips.

"How did you even know? I only did the test myself yesterday." A worried frown crossed her forehead.

"Because I can smell it," Sam said simply. Leah felt nauseous, knowing exactly what this admission meant.

Her hand's curled into fists. "You've already begun to feel the pull to transform. For how long?" She demanded.

Sam reached out and took her firmly by the shoulders, forcing her to keep looking at him. "Since Bella's return. I have begun to regain some of my former senses. My vision is stronger, so is my hearing and my sense of smell is keener."

This time when Leah slapped him he did not stop her.

XXXXXX

When Billy re-entered the living room the atmosphere became tense. Charlie shot him a dark look. "I need some air," he muttered swiftly leaving through the front door.

Billy watched him go sadly. "I don't think he is ever going to forgive me."

Bella exchanged a look with Jacob before speaking to Billy. "He doesn't really blame you. I think he is lashing out at you because he can't with me." She told him.

Jacob stared at her in surprise. "Why'd you say that? Charlie more or less told you he wasn't mad."

Bella raised her hand and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Because I know my dad, we are so alike in temperament. I was willing to sacrifice my family, life everything to be with Edward. He can't comprehend why I would have done that, knowing what the Cullen's were." Bella said honestly.

"It wasn't as black and white as that, Bells," Jacob replied gently.

"To my dad it is. I will have to sit down and be totally honest with him about all my actions back then. To be honest I don't even understand what I was thinking myself." Bella sighed as J wriggled about in her arms, he and Jaymie had fallen asleep for a while but now seemed to be waking up again.

"Momma," J said drowsily.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you alright?" Bella smiled at him lovingly and stroked his hair back from his forehead.

J nodded. He turned and smiled up at Jacob. "Super Jake?"

Jacob grinned and ruffled J's hair. "Yes my little man."

"Can I call you daddy now?" He asked eagerly.

Bella and Jacob exchanged an emotional glance before Jacob tugged J out of Bella's arms and sat him on his lap beside a sleeping Jaymie. "Yes. I'd love that." He said huskily.

J smiled happily before sticking his thumb in his mouth and promptly settling back to sleep next to Jaymie. The adults all laughed quietly.

"What it is to be an innocent child," Billy said fondly as he gazed at his soon to be grandson.

"Too true," Jacob agreed, kissing Bella softly on the lips as they too looked lovingly at the little boy.

XXXXXX

Leah lay her head on Sam's chest as she cried. It was something she rarely did, not in front of others anyway. "I can't lose you again, Sam." She pleaded, her hands fisting in his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her and lay his head on top of hers. "You won't." he said fiercely. "I will be fine. I need to do this, Lee. You know I do. For you, Jaymie and the new baby."

"I can't stand this. Why can't we be allowed to just live our lives in peace," Leah took in deep breaths trying to stem the flow of tears. "God I hate crying."

Sam smiled sadly at her tone of voice. He rubbed soothing circles on her lower back as she finally regained control of her wayward emotions. She sniffed one last time as she pulled away from him slightly. "You better be okay, Samuel Uley or I swear I'll kick your ass."

Sam grinned as he took her head between his hands and kissed her hard on the lips, stealing her breath away with the intensity of the kiss. "I love you," He said when they parted.

Leah leaned back against him, closing her eyes as she rested her ear against his strongly beating heart. "I love you too."

XXXXXX

Jaymie was the next to stir. She yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. She blinked as she looked around for Leah. "Where's mommy?"

"It's alright, Jaymie," Jacob assured her. "Your mom and dad are just outside. They'll be back in a moment."

"Okay," Jaymie said uncertainly.

Bella smiled at her. "She will be honey. Don't look so worried."

Jaymie studied Bella with her large brown eyes, framed by her long thick lashes. Bella was struck once again by how beautiful she was.

"Can I name him?" Jaymie asked suddenly.

Bella felt confused. "Name who?" She queried.

Jaymie gave her a secret smile as she crawled onto her lap and lifted Bella's long hair out of the way so she could whisper in her ear. Bella's eyes widened as she heard what Jaymie had to say and she instinctively hugged her to her chest tightly. A grin pulled at the corners of Jacob's mouth as he watched Bella's reaction. His keen hearing had caught everything that Jaymie had just divulged.

Bella glanced sideways at Jacob and saw the big grin on his face. "Did you hear?"

Jacob nodded. "I already knew honey." He revealed.

"How?" She whispered.

Jacob tapped the end of his nose and she groaned. Damn werewolf senses. It wasn't right that he knew before she herself had any idea. It must have happened at the cabin. She gave him a mock glare but he just laughed.

"I didn't want to spoil it by telling you Bells. I wanted you to have the pleasure of finding out in your own time." He said simply.

Bella sighed. "Well Jaymie, " she declared lifting the girl up in her arms. "Yes you can name him now that I know he will be a boy."

Jaymie beamed in delight. It was at this point that Leah and Sam came back into the house followed by Charlie. Their eyes were all drawn to Jaymie who was bouncing up and down on Bella's lap.

"What's all the fuss?" Leah asked as she swept her daughter up in her arms.

"J's mom has baby in there," Jaymie pointed to Bella's stomach. "Just like you have baby in there." She then pointed at Leah's belly.

There was a collective gasp around the room as all eyes turned onto the two women. Sam and Jacob exchanged a knowing look while Billy and Charlie seemed dumbstruck.

Outside the rain began to fall.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This is a shout out to: cmwillis, bbutterfly689, echo58, brankel1, TommyH, Memi, viola1701e, Melody-Rose-20, notashamedtobe, Shalette, Avalon Starfire, BeckieT108, afqtie324, jeri252, twifantasyfan, Jeniesethebeast, FallenGrace101, alixandria, KimberleyAnnT, lenniem, BriyerRose, dollfacetwimom-03, MandaRe, ae81, scifiromance, JacobB'sImprintee, shay205, Dottyanne, TeamJacobYeah and all the guest reviewers.**_

_**Be warned this will not be an easy read, sighs. Bear with me though, thanks! **_

**Part Twenty-The Result of Recklessness**

Jacob and Sam had to reluctantly leave their families behind. Time was ticking away and they needed to get hold of the pack to advise them about the latest turn of events. Jacob quickly kissed Bella goodbye, ruffled J's hair and left the house. He saw Charlie head straight over to Bella as he left; he knew that she would be having a very intense conversation with her dad.

"We don't even get the chance to celebrate," Sam said as they ventured outside. "Congrats by the way."

Jacob nodded his agreement. "To you too it seems. When did you find out?"

Sam dropped his gaze to the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. "There's something I never told you." He admitted.

"What's that?" Jacob stared at him curiously for a moment.

"I've been experiencing changes. The last few days especially I have been noticing that my eyesight has been getting sharper, along with my hearing and sense of smell. That's why I could tell that Lee was pregnant; up until that point she hadn't told me herself." Sam confessed.

"Shit...so does this mean your body would have been forced to go through the change like before. That you wouldn't have had a choice whether to phase or not." Jacob wondered aloud.

"Maybe, I am beginning to think so. Perhaps the elders were wrong about my past near death experience; after all these years maybe my body has been able to heal itself to the point that I can phase without any harm," he replied hopefully.

Jacob continued to look dubious. "Sam I would love for that to be the case, but what you went through was pretty extreme." He warned him.

Sam gave him a dark look. "Look we are wasting time. I am going to try and phase." He began to limber up in preparation.

Jacob clamped a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "No you don't. I will go and get the other's first. Then we will all discuss what you want to do and then seek advice from Amy."

"There's no time for that." Sam snapped, a lick of heat running up his spine as he spoke. Jacob noticed Sam's hands shaking.

"You need to calm down man. Believe me trying to phase after a long dry spell is painful. In your case it could be agonising because we don't know how it will go. Just be patient." Jacob advised.

Sam's lips drew into a thin line. "You are not the Alpha, Jake. What I do is not up to you."

Jacob felt his own frustration boiling over. Sam was being reckless. "I am just concerned that's all."

"Like I said, you are not my Alpha." Sam snapped.

"No but I am," Paul's voice thundered through their minds, startling them both. Their heads whipped around, expecting to see him somewhere nearby.

"I am near Forks." Paul laughed at their confused thoughts.

"How is it possible that we can hear you? We are not even phased." Sam said the words in his mind.

"A little trick I discovered. It must be an Alpha's privilege. None of the others can do it, just me, and only when the wolf is rearing up like it is between you both right now. I can sense your anger." Paul replied.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I never had that power."

"Because you never tested the boundaries," Paul's voice contained a hint of a sneer. "You were always too narrow in your thinking, Uley."

Sam's hands twitched at his sides. He didn't like Paul's tone, the heat along his spine became more intense and he gasped as pain shot through his body making him double over. "Fuck," he growled.

Jacob looked at him in alarm and quickly knelt down next to him. "Sam, please take it easy."

"Stand back and just let it happen," Paul ordered. " Stop delaying what needs to be done. It will hurt worse if he fights it."

"Sam's situation is different to mine. He was warned that phasing again could kill him. Back off Paul," Jacob yelled in his mind.

Sam was now lying on his back, his face contorted with pain as sweat began to pour down his face. He clutched his stomach as a loud snapping sound rent the air. Jacob took hold of Sam's face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. "You can't do this, you have to slow it down Sam. Paul is wrong, I can feel it in my bones. Fight it."

"I gave you a direct order," Paul's voice thundered in Jacob's head, making him wince. He could feel his mind being probed by the Alpha command as his limbs began to shake, forcing him to back away from Sam.

"You're wrong, Lahote. Back the fuck off," Jacob actually yelled the words aloud as well as in his mind.

Sam's body began to blur. He screamed out in agony as his bones snapped as they tried to reknit themselves into his wolf form. Jacob could hear Paul calling out for the rest of the pack as he headed in their direction. Sam's pain was communicating itself to Paul and he realised what a huge error of judgement he had made.

"Sam, fight it," Paul ordered. "I was wrong. I command you to stay human."

Sam thrashed from side to side and he screamed out again. Jacob held him down, using all the strength he had to keep Sam from ripping himself to pieces in his agony. He glanced back through the trees as he heard Leah's voice. With her keen hearing she must of heard Sam' screams, even though they were quite a way from the house. She began running in their direction, panic and fear written all over her face.

Jacob turned all his attention back to Sam. He forced his body still even though Sam's eyes rolled back in his head. He had no breath left to cry out in pain.

"Sam listen to me." Jacob said, a desperate edge to his voice. "I am meant to be the true Alpha, not Lahote, focus on my voice. I am ordering you to stay human. Fight the wolf, you are not strong enough to transform yet. Stay human." He shouted the last two words.

Sam's body stopped moving, his eyelids drooped and he slumped lifelessly onto the grass. Jacob stared at him in shock, quickly dropping his ear to Sam's chest to listen for a heartbeat. Leah finally reached them and she too dropped to her knees, crying out in despair at the sight of her fallen mate.

"No Sam, please no," She sobbed.

"Hush Lee," Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Sam's heart beating loudly in his chest. "He's just unconscious."

Leah closed her eyes in relief as she took Sam's hand in hers and rested it against her cheek. "What the hell was he thinking? I thought he was going to wait and speak to Amy."

Jacob put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. He was lost for words right now. The adrenaline of the last frantic moments was draining away. Something had happened that he couldn't explain as he commanded Sam to listen to him. Paul's Alpha order had carried no weight, it was his words that had made Sam's wolf back down and allow him to stay human.

Before he could ponder anything more, the pack finally reached them. They phased back one by one, Paul was in the lead as he strode purposefully toward them.

"It worked then," he said in relief as he watched the rise and fall of Sam's chest as he breathed.

Jacob's eyes narrowed to slits as his anger began to rise. He stood up and stared Paul down. The others felt the tension in the air and they stood in a circle as they watched Paul and Jacob face off against each other.

"I told you that Sam wasn't ready but you had to push him didn't you," he snarled at Paul.

Paul glared back at him. "It's the only way. It worked that way for you, I expected it to be the same for him. I cannot help it if he has grown weak over the years."

Leah dropped Sam's hands and was on her feet in an instant. She ran over to Paul and hit him around the face. "Sam is not weak. You know what he went through before. Jake was right you should have left well alone. We needed proper guidance, not your damn bullying tactics." She yelled at him.

The red mark on Paul's face was already fading. Even though she hadn't phased for years, Leah could still hit hard. She gave Paul another disgusted look before returning to Sam's side. The pack shifted about restlessly, they could feel a power shift beginning to take place between Paul and Jacob. The two of them stood silently in front of each other, as they assessed each other's weaknesses.

Jacob's hands curled into fists as he tried to control the urge to phase. He didn't want another fight like the one he had endured with Sam all those years ago. He was the rightful Alpha, it was his birthright and Lahote would back down; even if he had to order him to do so. He continued to stare Paul down as the tension kept ramping up. None of the others spoke or interfered as they watched the power play between them.

XXXXXX

Bella jumped as Jaymie let out a small cry. Her little legs began to run toward the front door. She reached up and tried to tug it open. Bella caught hold of her and lifted her up. J came careering up behind them, he held onto his mom's legs and stared up fretfully at Jaymie.

"Why you run?" He asked in a small voice.

Jaymie began to cry and Bella hugged her tightly. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She crooned, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Billy and Charlie joined them as they all gazed at the sobbing little girl with concern. Bella stroked Jaymie's lustrous hair away from her face as she rocked her in her arms. "It's okay Jaymie." She murmured soothingly.

Jaymie shook her head. "No, no...they fight. Bad...bad..fight is bad. Stop fight." She cried out.

Bella's face paled as she heard Jaymie's desperate plea. "Who's fighting?" She whispered.

"Super Jake and...and P...Paul," Jaymie stammered, fresh tears washing down her cheeks.

Bella didn't need to hear anymore. She gently placed Jaymie on Billy's lap and untangled J's arms from around her legs. "Don't let them leave the house." She said desperately to her dad and Billy.

"Bells, what the hell is going on?" Charlie questioned her.

"Dad, please just keep hold of the kids," Bella opened the front door and fled outside; fear making her heart thud painfully in her chest as she ran toward the trees.

She cursed her clumsiness as she stumbled over some loose stones, falling to her knees and scraping them. She scrambled back onto her feet and continued toward the covering trees. A sense of foreboding washed over her as she recalled Jacob's confession that Paul would defend his position to the death if Jacob ever tried to wrest power from him. Something must have happened to kick it all off. She wondered briefly where Leah was as she tried to fill her lungs with air. Her chest felt tight with each ragged breath she took.

Bella felt like she had gone back in time. She felt the same desperate fear that had held her in thrall when she had run through the crowded streets of Volterra to stop Edward from committing suicide. Now this time it was Jacob she was desperately trying to reach. She reached the trees and headed under the overhanging branches letting her instincts guide her in the right direction, she could feel the pull toward Jacob and sensed he was not too far away.

Another long moment passed when she finally heard sounds up ahead. Despair washed over her as she heard growls and snarls. The fight was already in progress. Bella knew that the pack would not interfere in the fight for dominance; it was not their way. But if Jaymie was right then this fight was going to end badly. She needed to stop it. She would not lose Jacob now.

Bella staggered slightly as a sharp pain dug into her stomach. Her hand flew to her belly as she fell forward through the last line of trees into the small clearing. Through glazed eyes she saw Jacob's large russet toned wolf locked in a whirl of flying limbs with Paul's wolf.

"No...stop...please," she gasped out as she fell to her knees, the pain in her stomach increasing rapidly. She bent over and whimpered.

Jacob heard Bella's cry and he tore away from Paul, whipping around to see her on her knees, crying out in pain. He saw Leah leave Sam's side and begin to run over to her as well as his pack brothers. Paul's wolf stood silently staring, his large flanks heaving with every breath that he took. Jacob instantly phased back, his feet pounding on the ground as he beat them all and reached Bella first.

"Bells, no. Please tell me you're alright honey?" He begged her, falling onto his knees beside her.

Leah skidded to a halt by her side and quickly examined Bella, shoving Jacob's hands to one side. "Give her room to breathe," she snapped at him. "Bella is it the baby?"

"It hurts," Bella gasped out. "It hurts. Help me."

"We need to get her to my house, now." Leah ordered. "Seth run ahead and tell mom what is happening."

Seth nodded dumbly, casting a sad look at Bella before he disappeared.

"Jake, you need to be gentle with her. You must make sure that she isn't jostled when you carry her to my house, okay." Leah's voice was softer now as she saw the panic and distress on his face. He nodded at her as he carefully lifted a moaning Bella into his arms. His heart felt heavy in his chest as he carried her toward the Clearwater's house, making sure to follow Leah's instructions.

"It's going to be okay, Bells. You and the baby will be okay, " he said over and over, hoping that if he repeated it enough it would definitely be true. Bella stared dully into space as she held onto her stomach, already fearing the worst.

XXXXXX

Leah returned to Sam's side, he was waking up at last. The others had scattered, Quil and Embry following after Jacob. Jared had stayed by Sam's side until Leah's return. "Where's Paul?" She asked him. Lahote was nowhere to be seen.

Jared sighed. "He just left. I don't know where."

"Go and see Kim," Leah advised. "I know that was hard to witness."

"Do you think she'll lose the baby?" Jared asked sadly.

"Bella's a fighter, we can only hope. Go on Jared, go see Kim," Leah said again.

Jared nodded. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes," Leah watched him go and then turned her attention onto Sam. His eyes were open and he stared up at her tiredly.

"Lee, I've been an idiot," he mumbled. Apart from extreme exhaustion, he felt fine. Jacob's command to stay human had saved his life. He had felt like he was being ripped apart. "What's happening?"

"Paul and Jake started to fight. It seems that Jake managed to override Paul when he ordered you to stay human. You know Paul vowed that he would fight for the right to remain Alpha if Jake ever challenged him. " Leah's lips trembled as she spoke.

"Lee, is one of them hurt?" Sam asked fearfully. He saw a tear run down her face and his heart constricted in his chest. This was all his fault.

"No, it's Bella. She came out of nowhere while they were fighting and...I think she could be losing the baby Sam," she admitted, her head falling onto his chest as she began to weep in earnest.

Sam's hand rested on the back of her head as he stared up at the cloudy sky. Guilt and shame made him nauseous as he recalled how happy Jake and Bella had been just a short time ago. If only he had waited like Jacob had told him to do then none of this would have happened. Closing his eyes Sam prayed that Bella would be okay. She just had to be because he knew he couldn't live with himself otherwise.

_**A/N-Sob! I know...more coming very soon. Thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Hey everyone. I didn't want to keep you all hanging from the last chapter. I have finished editing this and thought I would post it now. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and awesome support. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twenty One-A Resolution**

Bella closed her eyes, blocking out the concerned faces around her. She couldn't bear their looks of pity. She felt Jacob's hand wrapped around hers as he sat beside her on the bed. His other hand gently stroked the damp hair back from her face. "You're gonna be fine. The baby is alright I know it."

Bella let him ramble on, her hand stayed clamped to her belly as the pain clawed at her insides. She felt the bed dip on the other side of her as Sue Clearwater murmured comforting words in her ear. "Bella you need to relax. You have been through a lot of stress and need rest."

She ignored Sue's voice, keeping her eyes shut tight. Another stabbing pain made her cry out. Jacob's hand tightened around hers. "Can't you do anything else?" He begged Sue Clearwater.

"I have done all that I can," Sue replied sadly. "Seth has gone to fetch Amy, she helped you Jake, maybe she has options that modern medicine cannot provide."

"Did you hear that Bells? Amy will be here soon, she'll help." Bella did not react to his voice, she continued to keep her eyes tightly closed. If she looked at him she might begin to cry and she knew if she did that, it would all be over.

It seemed an age before Amy finally arrived. Seth had driven Sue's car to fetch the old woman. She shuffled into the room leaning heavily on her cane, her one good eye scanning the room. "So this is the girl who you nearly died for." She stated in her usual blunt manner.

Jacob shot her a dark look. "This is my Bella. Can you help?" He got right to the point.

Bella's eyes opened briefly and she got her first look at the old woman who had been Jacob's saviour all those years ago. She was not at all what she had expected; older then she had imagined. Her one good eye showed the wisdom of the ages. Amy caught Bella studying her and she stared back at her intently. "How far gone are you?" She demanded.

"Very early," Jacob spoke for her. "She has..."

Amy turned her sharp gaze on him. "I was speaking to the girl. She still has the use of her tongue."

Jacob had to bite back his retort. He was used to Amy's harsh manner and knew her way of speaking was not intended to hurt. It was just the way she was. Bella forced her eyes open wide as she stared back at the old woman. "Jake is right," was all she managed to say.

Amy nodded. "I see. I want you all out of this room now."

Sue looked horrified. "No way. I am sorry but I need to be here to monitor Bella."

Amy banged her cane on the floor making everyone jump. "Leave, all of you. You want me to help then I need to be alone with the girl."

"I am not leaving her side," Jacob said adamantly, clutching onto Bella's hand tightly.

Bella glanced sideways at Jacob as pain rippled through her stomach. Her fingernails dug into his skin. "Do as she says," she gasped out. "You told me she helped you, we need to trust her."

Jacob felt desperate. "I can't, I need to be here."

Bella gripped his hand, tugging on it so that he leaned close to her. "I am asking you to go, please."

Jacob gave her a distraught look as he nodded reluctantly. "I will be outside the door. If you need me, just call out."

Bella nodded tiredly. She felt so exhausted.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Sue protested one last time.

Amy just huffed in irritation. "Will you never learn Sue Clearwater? The girl wants you all to leave the room. Now go."

Jacob rose quickly from the bed. "I love you," he whispered to Bella before backing out of the door, Sue tagging reluctantly behind. Bella mouthed the words back to him, the pain roiling in her belly stealing her ability to speak.

The sound of the door closing made Bella jump, her eyes connected with Amy's one good eye. "Well girl let's see what we can do." Amy pulled the bag slung around her waist and dumped it on the bedside cabinet. She tipped it upside down and all sorts of paraphernalia fell out on top. She rifled through the pile until she found what she was looking for. She held up a small candle and a tiny leather bag.

"What are you going to do with those?" Bella asked nervously.

Amy regarded her astutely. "We are going to connect with it's soul. I need to see if the child is really meant to be."

Bella felt tears leak out of her eyes. She closed her eyelids and turned away from the old woman. She was certain now that Amy was mad and no help whatsoever. A sad sigh escaped her lips as the pain intensified; she knew that it wouldn't be long now.

XXXXXX

Amy sat on the bed and watched as Bella succumbed to the soothing draught of the powder that she had thrown over the small candle. The flame had crackled intensely for a moment as the smoke drifted across the room, making Bella breathe in the sweet scent. As soon as she had done so her body had relaxed, the lines of pain in her face smoothing out as she descended into a dream like state. Amy closed her eyes and began to hum an ancient song in her own language; rocking back and forth as she did so.

A smile crossed the old woman's thin lips as she reached out a wrinkled hand and placed it lightly over Bella's stomach. "I see them my dear, a boy and a girl, twins. But the girl is weak," Amy frowned as she tried to see a future for the girl twin. There was nothing. "I am so sorry but she has passed girl. The boy however is still lingering."

Bella heard Amy's words as if from a distance. Her mind was far away on top of a mountain, it was a bitterly cold day, snow covered the ground. The sun hung low in the sky, casting shadows across the bright snow making the small crystals glitter. Her eyes scanned the horizon and she drew in a shocked breath. She recognized where she was now as she caught sight of a wound up sixteen year old Jacob Black, his back to her as he began to descend the mountain.

The familiar words were torn from her lips as if the scene from six years previous was on replay. "Kiss me and then come back."

Jacob stopped walking. He turned halfway around, glancing back at her over his shoulder. His expression looked disbelieving. "You don't mean that," he said bitterly.

"I do mean it. I want you to kiss me," she cried out desperately, fearful for his life.

Jacob seemed to waver, his hands clenched into fists as he studied her carefully. All the hurt she had ever caused him showed in every line of his body as he considered her offer. He was still not sure that she really meant it. He needed her to mean it.

"Jake, please," she begged him again.

He couldn't take anymore. If this was his one chance to hold her in his arms and kiss her, he wasn't going to squander it. No matter the consequences. He was in front of her within seconds, his warm hands cupping her cold cheeks as his lips crashed onto hers. The feel of his hot lips sent Bella into a tailspin, she had never felt such consuming passion in her life. It took her a moment to respond and this hesitation caused Jacob to pull away.

"I knew you were bluffing," he said angrily, beginning to back away.

"No, I'm not," she yelled up at him.

"Then show me," he shot back at her.

So she did. Pressing her whole body against his, Bella practically climbed up his torso as she looped her arms around his neck as she sought out his lips. Jacob pulled her up the rest of the way and she wound her legs around his waist, clamping herself to him. Their mouths moved fiercely against each other as anger and fear made them desperate. There was so little time. As the kiss intensified Bella was pulled out of the moment as she saw in her minds eye the image of a black haired boy and girl running off into the distance. She called out to them both, but only the boy responded.

The girl kept running away ignoring Bella's desperate cries. She faded further and further into the distance. Bella caught up to the boy and she bent down and crushed him to her chest, holding onto him tight. She felt his thin arms slip around her neck as he whispered, "Mommy."

Bella's eyes were still riveted to the little girl who was now just a small figure in the distance. She strained to see as she saw the outline of a familiar figure appear and scoop the little girl up into a loving embrace. Her lip quivered as she recognised her own mother, Renee. "Mom..."

Renee smiled at her serenely before backing away into the distance until she disappeared from view. Bella felt a sense of calm wash over her as she opened her eyes to see Amy looking down at her.

"The girl's soul is at peace," Amy patted Bella's stomach gently. "But the boy's soul remains here. You will carry him full term and he will be healthy, I have seen it." She assured her.

"Thank you," Bella whispered as she lay her hand over the old woman's. The pain in her stomach had eased. She had lost the girl twin but she had the boy that Jaymie had spoken of.

Amy did not speak to her further. She slipped her hand out of Bella's and leaned on her cane heavily as she stood. She gathered her accoutrements up quickly and blew out the candle. The sweet smell of the powder dissipated and Bella felt her head clearing, although the image of her mother remained in her mind's eye. Amy finished shoving everything back into her bag and left the room.

Jacob accosted her as soon as she opened the door. "Is she alright?" He begged. "The baby?"

Amy gave him an annoyed sigh."She is fine and so is the baby. Your girl was carrying twins, she lost one but the boy remains. Be thankful for small mercies Jacob Black. Now I have to go and see Master Uley. Hey you boy," she waved her cane at Seth, nearly taking his eye out as she did so. "Take me to him. That man needs to learn patience and respect for his elders."

Seth winced. Amy scared the pants off him. He knew that Sam was in for an ear bashing and he felt a smidgeon of sympathy for his brother in law. He reluctantly followed the old woman out of the house, mouthing to Jacob that he owed him one. Jacob gave him an amused smile before running into the room to see Bella, impatient to hold her in his arms again.

XXXXXX

Charlie and Billy arrived at the Clearwater's house with the two children in tow. Bella's dad immediately took J to see Bella while Jaymie stayed with her grandma.

"The baby okay now," Jaymie lifted her arms for Sue to pick her up.

"Yes, the baby is fine." Sue told her, kissing her on the forehead.

An excited squeal from J made them both giggle. Jaymie wrapped her arms around Sue's neck and hugged her. "I have brother and J have brother. Lot's of brother's," she revealed happily.

Sue laughed. "Oh Jaymie you are such a special girl." She said affectionately. "Would you do your grandma a big favour?"

Jaymie nodded her head eagerly. Sue whispered in her ear. "Don't tell your mom it's going to be a boy. She loves being surprised. Let it be our special secret, okay. Can you do that sweetie?"

"Big girl's secret?" Jaymie checked, feeling all important.

"Yep, big girl's secret," Sue agreed. "Shall we do the special handshake to seal the promise."

"Yes," Jaymie crowed curling her hand into a fist. Sue did the same and they bumped their fists together before waggling their fingers under their noses.

Billy wheeled his chair back into the room and caught them out. He was on a high after seeing that Bella and his son was okay. "What are you two doing?" He asked curiously.

"Big girl fings," Jaymie said pompously. Sue laughed at Billy's stunned expression.

XXXXXX

J, Bella and Jacob were all crowded together on the bed. Bella held onto her son tightly,kissing him on the head. Her dad sat on a chair by the bed, discreetly wiping a tear from his eye. It had been a shock to hear how close his daughter had come to losing both of the babies. It was sad that she had miscarried one twin; but a relief that she was still pregnant. He still found it hard to think about his little girl all grown up. It had been one hell of a day.

They all sat in contented silence for a few moments, savouring the peace and quiet. Sue peeked in after a while asking if anyone was hungry. Jacob and J nodded but Charlie refused anything and so did Bella. Sue chided her gently saying that she had to eat to keep her strength up. Bella conceded and she left to rustle up some snacks.

"Can I go see Jaymie?" J pleaded eventually, bored of lying on the bed.

Bella smiled at him tiredly. "Okay but play quietly." She warned him.

"Yes momma," J slipped off the bed and ran from the room.

"I'll go and keep an eye on him in case he gets under Sue's feet." Charlie stood up and gave Bella a quick hug.

"Thanks dad," Bella said gratefully. He was giving them some time alone.

When the door closed Jacob gathered Bella up in his arms and hugged her to his chest. She could hear his strongly beating heart and the sound comforted her. "I love you so much honey," he told her, tangling his hand in her hair. "I have never been so scared in my life."

"It's okay, Jake. I'm fine," She gave him a small smile.

He looked down at her and studied her carefully. "Will you ever tell me what Amy did?" He asked.

Bella settled in his arms, a yawn escaping her lips. "Soon, I just need to process it myself. I feel so tired Jake. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit." Her eyelids were already drooping. "Love you."

"Love you more," Jacob whispered back. He held Bella as she drifted into sleep. When he was certain that she was no longer awake he allowed his emotions some release. Tears rolled down his face as he grieved for the daughter he would never get to see.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer:all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I want to say a big thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed the last chapter. This is a shout out to: Zayide, dollfacetwimom03, brankel1, echo58, TeamJacobYeah, TommyH, scifiromance, beckylovestwiight, Melody-Rose-20, Dottyanne, afqtie324, jeri252, alixandria, BeckieT108, cmwillis, Jeniesethebeast, FallenGrace101, notashamedtobe, ae81, GirlsDontCry, Shalette and all the guest reviewers. **_

**Part Twenty Two-Moments**

Sam sat in front of Amy and Old Quil; the two elders looked at him with severe expressions. Leah sat supportively by his side. They had been relieved to hear that Bella was okay but saddened that she had lost one of the babies.

"You understand that the consequences could have been more severe." Amy stated bluntly.

Sam flinched and dropped his head in his hands. "I know and I regret my hasty actions." He said sincerely.

Old Quil crossed his arms and regarded him coolly. "You seem to think that we are just irritants Samuel Uley. Even when you first phased you refused to take our advice, especially Amy's. We may be old but we have life experience behind us."

Leah had to dig her nails into her palms to stop herself answering Old Quil back. She felt a shudder run down Sam's arm and she put a soothing hand on his.

"Have you nothing to say, Samuel Uley?" Old Quil barked at him, trying to appear intimidating but failing miserably.

Sam raised his head and glared at the old man. "I heard you. But let me point out one thing, you may have life experience but you have no idea what it is like to have your whole world turned upside down. I knew nothing about what was going to happen to me when I transformed for the first time. Not one of you so called 'elders,' ever bothered to warn me. I could have been better prepared." He snapped, old resentments coming to the surface.

"Sam, calm down," Leah warned him.

"No, Lee I won't. I accept I have done wrong and believe me I feel shame for ignoring Jake's advice. But what I won't accept is these two sitting here and lecturing me when they could have prevented so much heartache by preparing all of us." He stood up, taking deep breaths to reign in the wolf. Heat was licking up his spine. It was getting harder and harder to keep his temper.

A small smile stretched across Amy's thin lips as she studied him closely. "I totally agree young man and if it wasn't for this old fool sitting next to me and his associates, which includes your father Leah Clearwater, I would have happily given you all prior warning."

Leah scowled at Amy's words. They stabbed at her heart because she knew that what the old woman said was true. Her father had known all about it but had chosen to follow old outdated rules, thereby condemning her and Sam to years of misery.

Old Quil looked aghast at Amy. "How dare you infer such things? We all have to respect and adhere to the ancient rules handed down by our forefathers, they were wise and good men and for you to..."

Amy banged her cane down on the wooden floor, already bored with Old Quil's posturing. "You are an old man living in the past. Time has moved on and we need to move along with it. The wolf pack lay their lives on the line every day to keep you and yours safe. You talk about getting respect, it works both ways."

Old Quil's face was turning increasingly red. He opened his mouth and then closed it as he tried to issue a retort, but he could think of nothing biting to say. "Why did you bring me along if all you want to do is insult me woman?" He finally demanded.

Amy leaned heavily on her cane as she rose to her feet. She stared at Old Quil piercingly with her one good eye. "I asked you here because it entertains me to see you blustering when confronted by the truth."

"You will not speak to me in that manner woman. You are an elder and should behave as such." He stated pompously.

Amy tutted at him. "No I am an old woman nearing the end of my life. You tolerate my presence on the council because you need my knowledge and healing powers. Let's not pretend otherwise. I came here to remind Uley that he needs to show more patience and listen to other's advice. I have now done so. I bid you all goodnight."

Leah and Sam exchanged an amused glance as Old Quil stared after Amy's departing figure. They heard her calling out for Seth to escort her home.

"I cannot believe her audacity," Old Quil muttered.

Sam glared at the old man. "She may be blunt but you would do well to take notice." He warned.

Old Quil just ignored him as he called out for his grandson Quil to come and help him out. An embarrassed Quil entered the room. He gave Sam and Leah an apologetic glance as he helped his grandfather to his feet. They watched as the old man tried to retain his dignity as he leaned heavily on Quil's arm as they left the house.

"Poor Quil being related to that old fool." Leah said wryly. "Honestly the council needs shaking up."

Sam slipped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "I couldn't agree more." he said tiredly. His whole body was aching from the aftermath of his ordeal. Amy had insisted he come and see her so that she could assess the risks of him trying to phase again. It was obvious that his body was already pushing him in that direction. She wanted to prevent another near disaster. Sam had reluctantly agreed. Guilt still weighed heavily on him. He was dying to see Jacob and Bella to apologise, but Leah had told him to give them some space. This time he listened.

Leah could sense his turmoil and she leaned into him, trying to infuse some of her strength. Even though she was still angry with the way he had gone about it, she understood his need to protect her, Jaymie and the new baby.

"I love you, Sam." She said softly.

Sam smiled at her words and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're too good for me."

Leah gave him a rueful smile. "Yeah and don't you forget it."

XXXXXX

Charlie sat in the lounge of the Swan house with Bella. Jacob was outside loading Bella's luggage into the truck. They had decided that it would be best if she and J moved in with Jacob. There seemed no point in them living in separate houses any longer, especially now that she was pregnant.

"I'm gonna miss you around this place," Charlie said sadly.

Bella reached across and took hold of her dad's hand. "I'm sorry. I just can't bear to be parted from him any longer."

Charlie patted her hand. "I know, kiddo. You need to arrange to have your stuff shipped down from Jacksonville. Did you send your resignation letter to the school?"

Bella nodded. "Yes I have. There's not much furniture to bring down from the apartment. Most of it belonged to the landlord anyway. It's mostly J's toys and our clothes, some books and cooking equipment. We can store some of it in Jake's garage."

"Still it will be a tight squeeze in that house with all of you," Charlie reminded her.

Bella smiled. "For a while, but Jake has promised to start extending the house."

Charlie sighed again as he gazed around the room. The house just didn't feel like home anymore. He had lived here contentedly alone for years but now it felt empty and soulless. Bella saw his downcast expression as he looked around and she tugged on his hand again to get his attention.

"Dad."

"Yeah, Bells," he said distractedly.

"Come with us," she suggested, a determined glint in her eye.

Charlie stared at her in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. I want you to come with us. There's nothing tying you to this house anymore. You spend more time on the res or at work then you do here anyway. So why not sell up?"

Charlie felt bewildered. In his wildest dreams he had never considered moving, but now she had suggested it, he found that he wanted nothing more in the world then to be closer to her and his grandson.

"So?" Bella questioned as she saw the myriad of emotions crossing her dad's face.

"There's no room for me." He hedged. "I mean where would I live?"

Bella laughed softly as she squeezed his hand. "With us if you want to or you can buy your own place nearby."

"You don't want your old man under your feet," Charlie checked her reaction carefully.

"Dad I love you, J loves you, Jacob thinks of you as another dad and, even though you and Billy are at odds at the moment, you know he would want this too. We are a family and have spent too much time apart already. Please I am asking you to come with us." She said simply.

Charlie blinked as his eyes became moist. He had felt so out of the loop and pushed to one side after finding out the truth about Bella's association with the Cullen's and everything that she had gone through. It had hurt that she had not felt able to confide in him and Billy's collusion in keeping the secret had cut deep. Things were still strained between them, although they were trying their best to get past it. Billy had apologised profusely and Charlie believed that he was remorseful. He knew how much strain his old friend was under carrying the burden of the tribe's secrets. He was the Chief and had codes to adhere to. Still it didn't negate the fact that he should have been honest.

"I'll come, Bells. I would love to be closer to you all." He smiled as she reached across and hugged him tightly.

"We'll find room dad. It will be cramped at first but..." She stopped speaking as her dad held up his hand. "Dad?"

"I won't stay at your house. Sue has a spare room now that Leah is no longer at home. She was talking about taking in a lodger to make extra money. There is no reason it shouldn't be me. What do you think?"

Bella laughed again. "I think that is an inspired idea."

Charlie joined in her laughter. He hadn't felt so contented in a long time.

XXXXXX

Jacob pulled everything out of the twin's old room so he could clear some space. This was to be his and Bella's room for the short term until he managed to extend on the back of the house. J was going to have his old room. He lifted the double mattress and placed it in the middle of the floor, piling the bedding on top of it. They really needed to order a bed. The decision about moving in together had been so last minute but he couldn't be happier. The thought of being able to hold Bella in his arms every night was like a dream come true, which in way it was.

Bella was in the kitchen, rearranging cupboards and turning the small space into her kingdom. He knew she loved to cook and his mouth watered at the thought of having a proper home cooked meal every night. His dad was helping J put his clothes in his old wardrobe and make the small room more like his own. All the old car and bike posters had been taken down and for once the floor space was clear of abandoned clothing.

He stood back and surveyed his handiwork. He had transferred Bella's and his clothes in the twins old wardrobes and piled some cardboard boxes containing other knick-knacks in the corner of the room. There was not a lot else he could do until they ordered in some furniture.

Bella came into the room and slipped her arm around his waist as he put his across her shoulders. "What do you think?" He asked her teasingly. "Have I done a good job?"

Bella pretended to tap her chin as she scanned the room thoughtfully. She didn't care how little they had, she was just happy that they were all together and safe. "I think it's just perfect," she announced.

Jacob grinned happily. "Have I told you I loved you today?"

"Yeah, but you can say it again," Bella quipped.

He took her face between his warm hands and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, Bella Swan."

"Love you more," Bella declared as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart, a happy smile making her glow.

XXXXXX

Outside it had begun to rain again. It drummed on the roof of the Black's house, bouncing off the eaves and dripping down the walls in rivulets. The muddy pools on the saturated ground widened making the ground slick. The sky darkened as a storm set in, faint thunder rumbled in the distance as lightening flashed; lighting up the sky for a brief moment, revealing a lonely figure standing on the edge of the property. The rain coursed down his bare chest, his black hair plastered to his head as he watched the house with desperate eyes.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would love to give a big thank you to tonyamic10, KimberleyAnnT, madmamabear, Zayide, TommyH, brankel1, GirlsDontCry, AussieGirl16, afqtie324, Jeniesethebeast, FallenGrace101, dollfacetwi-mom03, cmwillis, alixandria, echo58, JacobB'sImprintee, BeckieT108, Delsan13, notashamedtobe, Pernfan, scifiromance, ae81, Melody-Rose-20, TeamJacobYeah, viola1701e, Dottyanne and all the guest reviewers.**_

**Part Twenty Three-Fright**

Jacob reluctantly rolled off the mattress, even though he did his best not to make any noise, Bella woke up. The loss of his warm body wrapped around hers made goose pimples appear on her skin. She hugged the heavy duvet around her as she watched him pull on his shorts.

"Do you really have to go?" She whispered sadly.

Jacob knelt down beside the mattress and stroked the hair back from her face. "I'm sorry but I have to. The others have been good taking on the majority of the patrols but I need to step up now." He said regretfully.

"I know," Bella sighed. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning. Try and sleep honey. I will be back in five hours." Jacob leaned across and placed a soft kiss on her pouty lips. She gave him a sexy smile and he groaned. He wanted to climb back in with her and ravish her body. She was so beautiful. As if she knew what effect she was having on him, Bella sat up letting the covers slip down her body, revealing her tight tank top which barely hid her breasts.

"You're a tease Bella Swan," He muttered irritably.

Bella stretched her arms above her head so that he got an even better view. "Are you sure you can't delay leaving for just a few more minutes?"

Jacob quickly scooted back on the mattress and pulled her on top of him as he began placing heated kisses along her neck. "Embry can cope for a while longer," he murmured.

Bella just smiled.

XXXXXX

Bella made herself a mug of tea and sat at the kitchen table. She couldn't go back to sleep after Jacob had finally left. She was wearing a thick fleece over her tank top and pyjama bottoms. She had put some thick socks on her feet as she padded around the cold kitchen floor. The hot tea warmed her hands as she cradled the mug. She knew this was something she needed to get used to, Jacob having to leave at odd hours as he and the other pack members rotated their patrol shifts.

Time seemed to pass slowly. Bella drained her mug of tea and went to make another one. Sleep was still being elusive so she went back into their shared room and pulled out one of her favourite novels, Wuthering Heights. Wandering back into the living room she settled herself on the couch, putting her feet up and crossing them at the ankle as she immersed herself in the drama of Heathcliff and Cathy.

XXXXXX

She wasn't aware what made her close the book and sit up straight on the couch. It was more a feeling of being watched. She glanced around the room slowly, expecting to see someone jump out at her from the shadows. The only light in the room was from a small lamp beside her. Bella swallowed nervously as her eyes flicked around the room again. Nothing! Then why did she feel as if someone was close, watching her.

Bella carefully put the book down and stood up. She felt chilled as she backed toward the narrow hallway leading down to the bedrooms. She wanted to be with J. Casting one glance back into the living room she began to head down the hallway. A hand seemed to come out of nowhere and clamped over her mouth, stopping her from calling out. A strong muscular arm wound around her waist as her captor lifted her off her feet and began to carry her out of the house through the back entrance.

Bella kicked and wriggled in his arms, trying to turn her head to see who was kidnapping her. At one point she bit down on the male's fingers and a muttered curse reached her ears as he snatched his hand back momentarily. She tried to yell out but he put his hand back in place and easily carried her out into the dark night. Tears welled out of her eyes as her unknown assailant headed over to Jacob's garage. One of the doors was ajar and he slipped inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

It was dark inside. Bella couldn't see a thing. She stopped struggling as her energy levels were running low. She was just grateful that they were away from the house so her son wouldn't have to witness whatever was about to happen. Her thoughts were with her unborn child and more tears began to run down her cheeks. She had been so happy.

Another muttered curse made her panic, but to her surprise the hand covering her mouth was taken away and she was placed gently onto her feet. She whipped around quickly, her chest heaving with each breath that she took. A tall figure hidden by the darkness stood in front of her, she could hear his heavy breathing. She strained her eyes to see who it was but to no avail.

"Please, what do you want with me?" Bella's voice trembled as she spoke.

The man didn't answer straight away. Instead he pulled something out of his pocket and Bella heard the click of a lighter. The small flame illuminated his face, finally revealing to Bella who her kidnapper was.

"Paul..." she gasped aloud.

XXXXXX

"Why the hell would you do this?" Bella yelled at him, all her fear dissipating instantly.

Paul had retreated to the old upturned crate that she used to sit on when she would watch Jacob work on his car. He had lit a candle that Jake kept in store. The only electricity that ran into the garage was fuelled by an old generator kept at the back. When that failed, Jake would use the candles to give him light if he was working particularly late on a project.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Bella demanded again as Paul dropped his head into his hands.

"I didn't know what else to do," he muttered. "Everything is just a fucking mess. None of the others will even speak to me. Jake has taken away everything that mattered."

Bella bit her bottom lip in trepidation. Paul looked like a broken man. The anger that seemed to fuel his personality was missing. She didn't know too much about his personal history. He was never one of Jacob's close friends so she never got to know him particularly well. The few times they had encountered each other, Paul would always make some comment or jibe about her being the leech lover. He had never seemed to like her and the feeling had been mutual. However she thought they had come to an understanding when she had confronted him outside Jacob's house not that long ago.

"How is kidnapping and scaring the shit out of me going to help your cause?" She asked him. "If Jake finds out he will definitely come after you."

Paul turned to look at her and she was shocked to see the misery and desperation in his eyes. "Do you know when the best day of my life was?" He said bitterly.

Bella shook her head as she watched him warily.

"It was the day Sam and Jake nearly killed each other and I took over as Alpha." He revealed.

"You son of a bitch," Bella's hands curled into fists. "How dare you?"

Paul rose to his feet and began to stalk toward her. Bella backed away, panicked by the fierce glow in his dark eyes. "How dare I?" He said menacingly. "I dare darlin' because it was the first time that my life meant something. My brothers finally looked up to me. I was Paul Lahote, Alpha of the pack and their leader, not the hotheaded jerk who they used to despise."

Bella stared at him wide eyed. "They never despised you." She whispered.

Paul clenched his hands as his arms began to tremble. Bella stepped back even further from him, worried what he would do next. "Of course they did. I heard their thoughts every day. I was on the bottom of the heap." He shot back at her.

"You never made any effort to make them think any different back then," Bella replied trying to keep her voice calm so as not to antagonise him.

"What would you know?" He sneered. "You have no idea what my life has been like. Being Alpha gave me focus, made me feel like there was something worth getting up for. Then you come back into town and it's all taken away from me."

Bella felt the cold metal of the garage connect with her back. She had nowhere else to retreat to. She stared at him in fear, having no idea what to say or do to get herself out of this mess.

"Have you nothing to say?" Paul stepped closer so that he was towering above her, he stretched his arms out and placed his hands on the garage wall, trapping Bella in place.

"You want me to say I am sorry, but I'm not," she said softly. "You're decisions are your own. I refuse to feel guilty. You can intimidate me all you like, try to hurt me but at the end of the day you will still be stuck in your own head."

Paul's arms dropped by his sides as he stared at her in shock. "You think I would actually physically hurt you?" He sounded incredulous.

Bella swallowed nervously. "What else am I supposed to think? Tell me what it is you want from me?"

"I would never hurt you. Never." Paul's hands flew to his head as he tugged at his hair. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." He confessed. Despair was written all over his face as he spoke.

Bella's panic vanished. Right now Paul Lahote looked vulnerable. He obviously needed help not recrimination. Biting her lip in trepidation she approached him cautiously and laid a hand on his arm. He flinched at her touch but did not pull away. "Paul come into the house and we will talk. I can understand that your life has been turned on it's head again, but blaming others is making you act irrationally."

"I'm so tired," he admitted tonelessly. "I don't know where I belong anymore."

Bella held out her hand. "You belong right here in La Push with your brothers and everyone who cares about you." She stated adamantly.

He stared at her for a moment before placing his hand in hers. Bella gave him an encouraging smile as she turned and led the way out of the garage.

XXXXXX

Paul sat on the front porch as he waited for Bella to come back out of the house. She had gone inside to check on her son and make them both a drink. He stared out into the dark night, feeling much calmer than before. He tried to sort through his whirling emotions. It felt like he had been living under a cloud of anger for days, seeing nothing clearly. It was hard to even remember why he had thought snatching Bella out of the house was a good idea. All Paul knew was that he had been desperate and alone. He needed someone to listen and understand. He may have been the Alpha for the last few years, but he had no real friends. Not like Jacob had with Quil and Embry. Sam had Leah and Jared. Everyone liked Seth; but he had no one to really open up to and support him when he took a wrong turn.

The door opened as Bella emerged balancing some food and drink on a tray. Paul quickly leapt up and took the tray from her before she tripped. She thanked him and made herself comfortable on the bench seat.

"You didn't have to make me something to eat," Paul said wryly. "I'm surprised you didn't bash me over the head with the tray."

Bella looked amused. "I did consider it but I like that tray. Your hard head would have dented it."

For the first time in days a smirk crossed Paul's lips. "I see you think you're a comedian."

"I try, now eat." Bella urged him.

Paul put the tray on his lap and began to devour the sandwiches that she had made. She saw him drain the mug of tea and began to think he couldn't have eaten in days. He really didn't seem to have anyone who cared enough to check on his welfare.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned him when he had polished off the last sandwich.

"Depends," he hedged.

Bella gave him a keen look. "Is there someone special in your life? I'm not being nosy, but apart from Jared, Jake and Sam, the rest of you don't seem to be even dating."

"Why do you think that is darling?" He said sarcastically. "What's the point getting seriously involved with anyone with the threat of imprinting hanging over our heads. I'm not saying I don't see women but it's pointless getting attached."

Bella hung her head. Of course it was so obvious, she shouldn't even of had to ask. It was the reason she had held back from Jacob all those years ago. Her fingers clenched around the mug in her hand as she contemplated whether to reveal this to Paul. It could help him understand why she had acted the way she did in the past.

"That's why I didn't stay with Jake. I loved him so much but was scared that if we tried to make a go of it that I could lose him. I didn't know that he had imprinted on me anyway." She revealed.

Paul frowned. "So you both messed up your lives by hiding the truth."

Bella winced at his blunt assessment. "Yes, we both should have been honest, but we were young teenagers with a lot of growing up to do."

"Where are you going with this little pep talk exactly?" Paul asked irritably.

"I am trying to let you know that I understand. I can tell you feel lonely Paul. We all need someone to come home to at the end of a bad day. You shouldn't let your fears push people away. I did and I nearly paid the price for it." Bella said earnestly.

Paul regarded her thoughtfully. What she said had hit home. "I don't know how to let someone in." He admitted.

Bella sighed softly. "You could start by finding Jake and admitting the truth. He never wanted things to escalate in the way they did. The pack needs you and you definitely need them."

"I'll try..." he said grudgingly.

"No, Paul don't just try, mean it." She replied forcefully. "The pack shouldn't be fractured like this. To be strong you all need to be united. Now it's very late and I'm shattered. I'm going to go inside. If you ever need to talk. Just come see me." Bella left the offer open as she stood up and went back inside the house.

Paul sat on the porch for a long time after she went inside and stared out into the night. He mulled over what Bella had said, surprised that it had been her of all people who had made him face up to what was really bothering him. As he dawn's early light touched the horizon he rose to his feet and began to walk away from the house. He needed to find his brothers and make things right.

_**A/N-I know this was mostly focused on Paul but I wanted to give you all an insight into how he was feeling. Thanks for reading.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Blast from the Past **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would like to give a big thank you and a shout out to; youngANDrecklessGRL, Jeniesethebeast, brankel1, TommyH, The all mighty and powerful, echo58, sisteria27, FlameAngel15, Avalon Starfire, Zayide, Delsan13, Shalette, ae81, BeckieT108, alixandria, JacobB'sImprintee, FallenGrace101, BriyerRose, scifiromance, viola1701e, TeamJacobYeah, cmwillis, Melody-Rose-20, notashamedtobe and all the guest reviewers. **_

**Part Twenty Four-Contact**

Jacob rubbed at his aching shoulder and wiped the smear of blood running from his cut lip. His whole body felt drained. He limped slowly toward the house and collapsed on the front steps to have a rest. Bella was going to be pissed when she saw the state of him. His injuries were already healing but as some of them were quite extensive they wouldn't be gone before she caught sight of them. He was already an hour late, and right on cue as if she sensed his return, the door flew open and Bella emerged. A gasp left her lips as she saw the state of him.

"What the hell happened?" She cried out, running to his side.

Jacob gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, it's all surface wounds, they'll be healed up in no time."

Bella ran her hands over the worst of the bruises and winced as she examined the cuts. "Did you get attacked by vampires, Jake? Are there more nomads around?" She asked him fearfully.

He glanced up at her, a guilty look in his eyes which she picked up on immediately. "Jake?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who have you been fighting with?"

"He deserved an ass kicking," Jacob confessed, a steely glint in his eyes.

"I suppose you mean Paul," Bella grouched. "I told him to go and speak to you, not fight."

"We did talk," Jacob insisted.

"What with your fists?" Bella said sarcastically.

Jacob turned and looked at her, a fierce light in his eyes. "He laid hands on you and scared the life out of you, so yes Lahote deserved a beating for that alone."

Bella froze. "How do you know about that?" She asked quietly.

"He showed me through his thoughts." He told her. "He's lucky that's all I did."

Bella could see how angry Jacob was at the thought of Paul upsetting her. She shifted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I admit he did scare me, but he didn't really think through what he was doing. His intention was never to hurt me."

"I know that," Jacob admitted grudgingly as he slipped his arm across her shoulders. "After the others pulled me off him he finally confessed the rest."

"The others had to pull you off him?" Bella asked in alarm.

Jacob turned away to stare in front of him. "Yes, I saw red Bells. All I could see was him manhandling you. I wanted to kill him." He murmured.

Bella laid her head on his shoulder and put her arm around his waist. "I know that you were trying to defend me, but Paul is messed up at the moment. He needs his brothers, he has no one looking out for him."

"You're too forgiving, Bells," Jacob sighed.

"He was there when the pack needed a leader," Bella reminded him.

"I know and that is the only reason I am prepared to give him a second chance. If he screws up or pulls any shit like that again I won't hold back next time." He stated coldly.

Bella shuddered, she had never heard Jacob speak in that tone before. "He won't. I'm sure of it." She assured him.

"We'll see," Jacob glanced down at her. He could see how worried she was. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, Bells. I'm sure you're right."

"I love you," she said softly.

"Love you more," He replied promptly.

Bella gave him a small smile. "Come on you must be starving. I'll make you some breakfast. J and your dad will be up soon."

"I better wash up first. I don't want J to see me like this."

"You're right. I'll make a start while you take a shower." Bella took Jacob's hand as he helped her back onto her feet.

"Sounds like a plan," he murmured as he kissed her on the lips.

XXXXXX

J was full of energy as he bounded into the kitchen. He launched himself at Jacob as soon as he saw him sitting at the table. "Daddy," he shouted. He was excited that he had a real dad just like everyone else.

Jacob laughed at the boy's happiness. He picked J up and sat him in the chair next to him. He loved hearing J call him daddy. Bella came over with a big smile on her face; she placed a bowl of coco pops in front of her son. J pouted as he looked at his bowl of cereal and Jacob's plate piled high with toast.

"I wan' daddy's brekkie," he announced, pushing his bowl away.

Bella sighed. "J you love coco pops they're your favourite."

"No, I have same as daddy," he tugged Jacob's plate of toast in front of him and began to stuff it in his mouth.

Bella exchanged an amused glance with Jacob as J continued to tear into the toast. His little face showed his determination to be just like his new dad. Bella knew that her son hated toast. Jacob looked at the bowl of abandoned coco pops and then at J who was beginning to struggle with the toast. "Hey you know I like coco pops too. Why don't we both have a bowl of that instead of boring old toast?" He suggested.

J's face lit up at this and he shoved the plate of toast away and pulled the bowl of coco pops back in front of him. "We eat same?"

Jacob nodded. "One bowl of coco pops please honey," he announced, grinning at Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes as she began to pour more coco pops into another bowl. She added the milk and handed the bowl to Jacob. "Is that sufficient lord and master?" she asked with a mock bow.

"For now," Jacob said with a wink. "Although I may have other jobs for you to do later."

Bella pretended to be offended and swatted him with the tea towel. "Watch it mister." She turned and went back into the kitchen.

J stopped eating for a moment to shake his head at Jacob. "Momma pissed at you now, daddy." he stated before resuming spooning his breakfast into his mouth.

XXXXXX

Bella drove her old chevalier into Forks. Jacob had managed to salvage some old parts and breathe a bit of life back into the car, but he had warned her that she really needed something new. He was sourcing a new vehicle for her. She had reluctantly agreed. She always got rather attached to any car that she bought and felt an irrational guilt for even thinking about purchasing a new ride. It was how she had been with the old Chevy truck that Jacob had fixed for her when she had first arrived to live in Forks with her dad. She always got sentimental when she thought about the old truck.

Even though he had been up for half the night Jacob had to go into work. He had quickly eaten the rest of his breakfast, kissed her quickly on the lips, ruffled J's hair and left the house. Bella cursed the fact that real life kept getting in the way of them spending some prolonged time together. Billy had been summoned to a tribal meeting so that left just her and J alone in the house for the day. After searching through the cupboards she realised they were out of supplies. She knew that the little store in La Push, which was owned by Old Quils family, did not stock anything other then the basic essentials. She felt like making a special meal for Jacob as he had been so preoccupied lately.

With this thought in mind she decided to head into Forks, the store there was bigger and had more selection. Unthinkingly she had strapped J in the back seat and then headed off; making a list in her head of the foods she would need. She parked the chevalier as near to the store as she could get and got out of the car. Unstrapping J from his seat, she took hold of his hand and began to walk toward the store.

"Bella Swan..." She turned around and glanced behind her as she heard a female voice call out her name.

A woman with badly died blonde hair stood smirking at her. She seemed familiar somehow. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"I'm Amanda Walker. You were at the garage that day I was visiting Jake." She gave Bella a sly smile.

Bella clutched onto J's hand. She saw her small son looking at Amanda in confusion when he heard her refer to Jake. "Yes I remember now. I am rather busy so..." she began to turn away but Amanda called out to her again.

"Hey I have not finished talking yet."

"What do you want?" Bella demanded impatiently.

Amanda fluffed her hair and strolled over to Bella and J, glancing down at the small boy intently. "Is he yours?"

"Yes he is my son." Bella said coldly.

Amanda smirked at Bella's sharp tone. "Just asking, girl. Don't get bent out of shape."

"What is it you want?" Bella demanded again. She was sick of this girl already.

"You really are a rude bitch," Amanda sneered.

Bella felt J's hand tremble in her own. "I don' like horrid lady." He complained.

"Neither do I," Bella bent down and picked him up. "Don't worry we are going now."

Amanda narrowed her eyes. "I don't like you either. I am only here to deliver something to you. Although I don't know what someone like him would see in you anyway." She said sarcastically.

"Who are you talking about?" Bella felt confused.

"Edward Cullen. I remember when they moved here, they obviously had money. My dad tried to make friends with them but they were pretty elusive." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I was in Port Angeles shopping when I ran into him and that sister of his. He was quite charming, he took a shine to me."

Bella felt her heart stutter painfully in her chest as she stared at Amanda. This couldn't be happening. Alice must have foreseen that Amanda would be in town and deliberately arranged to bump into her. She had been spending the majority of her time with Jacob in La Push, there was no way that Edward could get access to her there or in Forks without the pack knowing about it.

Amanda dug into her designer bag and pulled out an expensive cream envelope. She waved it in Bella's face. "They took me out to dinner. Edward was very attentive I must say, he complimented me on my hair and said I had beautiful eyes." She said vainly. "He asked me if I knew you and I said vaguely. He was very interested to know if you had been spending time with Jake. I told him that I had seen you at the garage that one time. Edward told me that you and Jake are old friends."

Bella clutched J tightly in her arms as Amanda babbled on about how good looking and mannerly Edward had been. He had been fishing for information about her and Jacob, whether they seemed close and would she kindly deliver a letter to Bella personally as a favour.

"Edward mentioned that you and he had a thing. He seemed saddened by the fact that Jake was being possessive." Amanda looked her up and down in disdain. "Anyway he seemed to know that you would be popping into Forks today at this time and asked me to pass this to you." She shoved the envelope into Bella's shaking hand.

"What else did...did he say?" Bella asked her tremulously.

Amanda gave her another disdainful glance. "He just said he would see you soon." With those parting words Amanda flounced off, not looking back.

A tear rolled down Bella's face as she stared at the ticking time bomb in her hand. J saw the tear and he slipped his arms around her neck. "Why you sad momma?"

"I'm okay, J," she smiled at him weakly. "You know I have changed my mind about going in this store. I was thinking about paying a visit to Leah and Jaymie. What do you think?"

J's face brightened at this and he bounced in Bella's arms. "Let's hurry momma."

Bella swiftly went back to the car and strapped him in carefully. She shoved the letter in the glove box of the chevalier and quickly turned on the engine. Reversing the car with a squeal of the tires she floored the accelerator and drove back to La Push as fast as she could.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Blast from the Past **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks once again for the lovely reviews. The awesome feed back really keeps me motivated. This is a shout out to: kuntrygal, dollfacetwi-mom03, TeamJacobYeah, Dottyanne, TommyH, brankel1, Jeniesethebeast, afqtie324, Delsan13, sassgrl, JacobB'sImprintee, notashamedtobe, VivaLaVida97, BeckieT108, Shalette, alixandria, scifiromance, FallenGrace101, ae81, cmwillis, Melody-Rose-20 and viola1701e. **_

**Part Twenty Five-A Secret**

Bella parked the chevalier outside Leah and Sam's small house. He had built it with his own two hands, refusing all offers of help. He wanted to give Leah something that was theirs alone. He needed to wipe all traces of his past association with Emily out of his life. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a tiny kitchen. Leah wasn't much of a cook. The outside walls were painted a reddish brown colour. A small verandah wrapped around the house where a swing seat was situated. Leah was sitting there cradling a sobbing Jaymie on her lap.

"Jaymie cry?" J said anxiously from the back seat.

"Yes," Bella quickly got out of the car and unstrapped J from his seat.

Leah glanced over in their direction and Bella was shocked at her distraught expression. "What's wrong?" She called out to her.

"She's been like this for the last hour. She was having a quick nap and then suddenly woke up screaming. I haven't been able to get her to speak." Leah clutched her daughter close in her arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Sam has gone to fetch Amy."

"I'm so sorry, Lee." Bella apologised, forgetting all about her current predicament.

While the two women were talking J had climbed up onto the swing seat. He reached over and pulled Jaymie's long silky hair away from her face and began to whisper in her ear. The little girls sobs lessened and she pulled away from her mother to look at him.

"I don' know," she said to him directly.

J just nodded. Jaymie slipped off Leah's lap and J gave her a clumsy hug. Bella and Leah stared at them in wonder. After a few moments of silence Bella knelt down so she was on her son's level. He was now sitting next to Jaymie, holding her hand, while she dried her tears with the hem of her shirt.

"J how did you do that?" She asked him softly.

"Do what?" J frowned in confusion.

"Get Jaymie to stop crying." Leah interjected. "What did you whisper to her?"

J and Jaymie looked at each other. He began to fidget in his seat. "You can tell us J," Bella told him gently.

J looked sideways at Jaymie again and shook his head. "Secret," he said quickly.

Leah was getting impatient. She wanted answers, seeing her little girl crying her heart out had shaken her up badly. "No secrets, now just tell us the truth." She snapped.

"No," J said stubbornly. He crossed his arms and glared up at Leah. Jaymie hid behind him, avoiding her mothers eyes.

Bella shot Leah an irritated glance. "You need to calm down. Interrogating them will not get you answers they will clam up." She admonished her.

"Well your sweet talking isn't working either," Leah shot back at her.

Bella sighed tiredly. J looked back at her with eyes the exact same shade as her own. He had a determined expression on his face and for a brief moment he reminded her of Jacob. Even though he wasn't Jake's natural born son the similarities in their personalities continued to surprise her. Jaymie touched his hand and he stared right in her eyes. They stayed this way for a few seconds and the thought crossed Bella's mind that they seemed to be communicating with each other silently, almost as if they could read each other's minds.

Leah too was studying their interactions closely and she exchanged a quick glance with Bella. Something unusual was going on with the two of them, it was obvious. Ever since they had met they had become close straight away. Bella recalled the night of the bonfire when they had been building sandcastles. They had often just stared at each other and smiled, speaking without words.

"Oh my god J, you and Jaymie can hear each other's thoughts. She knows what happened in Fork's today doesn't she?" Bella said aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Leah demanded.

J and Jaymie looked guilty and shifted closer together, obviously worried that they were in trouble. Bella tried to keep her voice more composed when she spoke. "I'm sorry sweetie, you're not in trouble. That's the secret though J, you can hear each other even when you are apart can't you?"

"Is this true, Jaymie?" Leah asked her daughter.

Both of the children slowly nodded. J's mouth turned down and he flung himself into Bella's arms. "Sorry momma," he began to cry.

Jaymie's lower lip trembled and Leah picked her daughter up and squeezed her tightly. "Sorry mommy," she finally spoke. "I scared."

Leah and Bella felt tears run down their own cheeks as they comforted their distraught children.

XXXXXX

Amy came out of Jaymie's room after having a long talk with both of the children. They were both curled up on Jaymie's bed fast asleep; exhausted after crying flood's of tears. She was immediately accosted by their frantic parents. Bella had called Jacob at work and he had left straight away, ignoring a frustrated Jim Dowling's demands to know what the hell was going on. He had driven like a mad man to reach Bella and J as quickly as possible. He could feel Bella's anxiety communicate itself to him and as soon as he arrived at Sam and Leah's house he swept both her and J up in his arms in a comforting hug.

"Will you let an old woman sit down," Amy had protested testily. She smacked Jacob on the leg accidentally with her cane as she sat down on one of the hardwood chairs.

He winced but ignored the pain as he and the others waited for her assessment. "Sit down all of you," Amy barked at them. "I'm getting a stiff neck looking up at you all."

Silently the four of them pulled out some chairs and clustered around her. "What do you think?" Jacob was the first to question her.

Amy rubbed at her blind eye. It had been bothering her a lot lately. The ache in her bones had been increasing and some innate instinct warned her that she was not long for this world. She had sensed her power of seeing weakening and she had begun to worry that she would die before passing her extensive knowledge onto the next generation. She knew that Jaymie was her successor, but she had hoped to wait a few more years before beginning to teach the little girl how to control her power. But time was running out and Amy sadly had to admit that poor Jaymie was going to have to start her lessons earlier. Without proper guidance, trying to control the power of seeing could be horrifying. She shuddered as she remembered her own experiences as a young child, she had no guidance at all and it had damaged her irrevocably. She didn't want that for Jaymie.

The boy was a complete mystery to her. He was not Quileute but seemed to have an empathy with Jaymie that she had never come across before. They had an unusual connection. After speaking to them she had managed to get them to admit just what they could do. J had admitted that he could talk to Jaymie in his head whenever he wanted. If they concentrated really hard they could actually see each other as if they were in the same place. Jaymie had been less forthcoming, she had hidden behind J a lot, seeming scared to open up about anything. Amy had been struck by her beauty and she worried about both of their future's. She gazed at their anxious parents and wished she was anywhere but here. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXX

"I can't take this," Sam paced the room, his worry making his anger flare up. As each day passed he was finding it harder to control the wolf.

"I have warned you to remain focused Samuel Uley," Amy told him irritably. "The time is close when you will be able to handle the transition, phasing in the middle of your own living room is not the place."

Sam shot her dark look but he refrained from insulting her back. Leah gave him a worried glance and he sighed, sitting back down by her side. "Why did this have to happen to our daughter? She is too young and innocent to handle any of this." He muttered.

Bella and Jacob were huddled together on the small sofa, still trying to take in what Amy had revealed to them. Bella had guessed some of it, but was shocked to hear the extent of her son and Jaymie's connection. There was still the matter of the letter that Amanda had passed to her from Edward. She had refrained from telling the others at first as Jaymie and J's plight seemed much more important, but she knew she couldn't keep it hidden from the other's any longer.

"There's more," she finally admitted tiredly.

"More?" Jacob asked her in confusion.

Bella looked at him guiltily. "Yes, there was a reason Jaymie was so upset today. She must have been feeling J's anxieties about what happened in Forks today."

She flinched as all eyes turned in her direction and she shrank into Jacob's side as she slowly revealed what had happened between her and Amanda.

XXXXXX

Jacob had gone out to her car and grabbed hold of the letter, bringing it back inside. He ripped the fancy envelope open and shook out the letter. It fell like a lead weight onto the table. Bella made a move as if to grab it but he shook his head fiercely and she sat back on the sofa, biting her bottom lip in agitation as she watched him scan the contents.

After a tense few seconds Jacob screwed the letter in his fist and threw it angrily at the wall. "Son of a bitch," he cursed.

"Well man what did it say?" Sam demanded impatiently.

"He wants to see you," he looked straight at Bella as he spoke. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Why? I haven't had anything to do with him since I left." She cried out.

"He says that there are matters of great import that he needs to discuss with you," he sneered as he quoted Edward's phrases directly. "One of them being your association with me and the pack. He believes you are placing you and your son in jeopardy. The little pixie bitch has sensed danger, apparently and he wants to take you to a place of safety."

Tears sprang out of Bella's eyes as she could see the anger shining in Jacob's eyes. She dropped her head in her hands to hide her hurt from him. His anger dissipated as he saw her shoulder's shaking with her silent sobs. He was by her side in an instant, cradling her in his arms. She curled up into his side and let him comfort her. While this was going on, Leah went to retrieve the letter. She read through it quickly before passing it on to Sam and Amy.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"You arrange the meeting of course," Amy stated bluntly.

Jacob glared at her as he tightened his hold on Bella. "No fucking way is corpse boy getting anywhere near her."

Amy just glared back at him. "Don't be a fool, that's not what I was implying. Arrange the meeting and you confront him. I will go with you. I want to see the little future seeing cold one for myself. There is something not right about her so called visions. They are inaccurate to the extreme."

Jacob calmed down when he listened to more of Amy's plan. The urge to confront Cullen and rip him to pieces flared through his veins and he saw Sam's eyes showing exactly the same. As if Amy sensed his thoughts she banged her cane on the wooden floor bringing their attention back to her.

"I know what you're thinking Jacob Black. But we cannot be impulsive. We need to draw out information from them. The cold ones are sneaky and we need to keep our heads. Remember the treaty is still in place. Unless they cross our borders we cannot harm them. They have done nothing directly to invoke retaliation." She warned him.

"He has been playing mind games with Bella and scaring her. I think that is enough grounds to rip him to shreds," Jacob growled.

Bella pulled away and gazed up at him sorrowfully. "Jake, please, listen to Amy. Edward can read minds remember. You have to keep a cool head. I don't want things to escalate. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"I can deal with Cullen," He said dismissively.

Bella sighed. "I'm not saying you can't, but you have only just started phasing again. Sam has yet to try again. Who knows what Edward and Alice will try to pull. Please be rational about this." She begged him.

"You should listen to her," Amy interjected. Leah nodded her agreement too.

Jacob and Sam exchanged a glance before turning back to Amy. "Cullen steps one toe out of line and I destroy him." Jacob muttered.

"I wouldn't expect any less," Amy's thin lips pulled up into a grim smile. " Remember that you have families to protect, you are no longer hot headed teenagers protecting the reservation. There is much more at stake now."

This sobering thought brought Jacob and Sam up short. The old woman was right. Simultaneously they pulled Bella and Leah into the protective circle of their arms. Amy nodded in satisfaction.

"Now who gets the pleasure of escorting me home?" She asked.

Sam reluctantly peeled himself away from Leah and helped Amy out of the house.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Blast from the Past **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot that you are enjoying this story. I really appreciate the support! This is a shout out to; Pernfan, jeri252, brankel1, pangie26, BeckieT108, echo58, Aussiegirl16, Shalette, Jeniesethebeast, kesha8195, ae81, cullenfan5, JacobB'sImprintee, TeamJacobYeah, kuntrygal, viola1701e, Dottyanne, TommyH, afqtie324, Melody-Rose-20.**_

**Part Twenty Six-Plans**

Bella wrote the letter and sealed it, passing the envelope to Jacob. "Happy now?" She said bitterly.

"It had to be you, Bells. He would be able to smell if I or someone else wrote it. He knows you're writing. We need to give him no cause to suspect a trap." Jacob shoved the letter in the back pocket of his jeans.

"I still don't like this idea, Jake. What if you get hurt? I don't trust Edward. Please reconsider? We can find another way surely. Maybe if I did speak to him directly I could convince him to back off." She suggested hopefully.

"NO fucking way, Bells. You know that the bloodsucker has never listened to you in the past. I will not risk you or our baby's safety. Promise me that you won't do anything?" He stared at her intently.

"No, I won't alright." She agreed irritably.

"I want to hear you promise," Jacob pressed.

Bella glared at him. "I said I wouldn't, that should be enough. Don't you believe me?"

Jacob remained silent as he continued to gaze at her. This was their first ever argument since her return. After Amy had left the night before, they all discussed what was going to happen next. The atmosphere became heated as Leah and Bella united against Jacob and Sam. They thought that the two men were still being blasé about what was ahead. Bella knew that Jacob was dying to rip Edward apart after what he had done to her, but he needed to be careful and not act rashly. With Sam egging him on they had to call it a night as their raised voices were disturbing the children.

Bella had agreed to write the reply letter to Edward; she still felt uncomfortable with the whole plan and as she voiced her fears, Jacob got the wrong idea and thought she was defending her former husband. It had culminated into a bitter argument until Bella finally conceded and wrote the letter.

"You don't trust me do you?" She asked Jacob, her voice full of sadness. "I am carrying your child but a part of you still thinks that I would abandon everything we have built here and go back to Edward."

"No I don't," Jacob denied her claim.

Bella just continued to look at him sadly. "I'm going to lie down. I feel tired." She rose from her chair, her hand automatically covering her stomach. She still wasn't really showing but it had become a habit to caress the area where her son was growing

Jacob reached over and caught her free hand before she walked away. "Bells, don't. I don't want to argue honey. I believe you."

Bella gave a sad sigh as she tugged her hand out of his. "If you believed me Jacob then you would never have asked me in the first place." She turned from him and walked away toward the hallway, leaving him staring after her.

XXXXXX

"I fucked up dad," Jacob said miserably.

Billy just nodded his head. "You sure did son. I'm surprised that Bella didn't hit you over the head with a frying pan."

Jacob glared at him. "A fat lot of help you've been." He complained.

Billy just shrugged. "You're just after a bit of sympathy. Well Jake you won't find that here. The question is how are you going to make it up to her?"

"I don't know. She is hardly speaking to me. She keeps giving me these sad glances and one word answers. I've tried to tell her that I'm sorry. She just won't accept it." Jacob ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You really are clueless son. Just put on the old Black charm, she'll soon forgive you." He gave Jacob a sly wink.

"I've tried that. She just made up a bed for me on the floor," he grouched.

Billy let out a resigned sigh. "I don't know, you've only been together five minutes and already you've been kicked out of the marital bed."

"Not helping," Jacob snapped. "I wish I hadn't opened my big mouth. I let my insecurities get the better of me."

A smirk crossed Billy's face and he clapped his hands together in delight. "I've got it."

"Got it?" Jacob questioned him dubiously.

"Yes," Billy leaned forward in his chair, an eager expression on his face. "Look it will be a good few days before this meeting is arranged. The leech still needs to respond to the letter. You have some free time until then..."

"Free time for what?" Jacob was sure his old man had lost it.

"To finally make an honest woman of her. It's time that Bella had the family name." He told Jacob firmly.

"She wants to wait until after the baby is born," Jacob advised him.

Billy brushed this aside. "You both need this, Jake. Being married will cement the commitment between you. You have both been through a lot to get to this point in your lives. It's not surprising that you have trust issues and feel a bit insecure. The same goes for her too. I can understand how hurt she must have felt when you intimated that you didn't believe her word."

A grin crossed Jacob's face at the thought of being married to his Bella. He would have whisked her down the aisle weeks ago but she had been insistent that she wanted to wait until after the baby's birth, but after listening to his dad's idea, he couldn't think of a better solution. If she wanted to they could have another ceremony after the baby was born. But right now he needed to show Bella how much he loved her and that it was his old insecurities that had made him act like an ass.

"I'm going to tell her right now." he declared happily.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Clueless as ever," he muttered. "No son this is going to be a surprise."

"Bells doesn't like surprises," Jacob said worriedly.

"She'll love this one, believe me." Billy stated adamantly. "Now pass me the phone, I have guests to invite and preparations to make."

Jacob handed him the phone wordlessly and watched as his father began making lists and calling in favours. It was the most animated he had seen his dad in a long time. It suddenly occurred to him then that it wasn't just for Bella that Billy had suggested this. Everyone needed something to focus on and take their minds off of the upcoming meeting. What better distraction than an impromptu wedding.

XXXXXX

Leah badgered Bella into trying on the white dress. Bella stared at her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. "You can't tell what is me or the damn dress. I am so pale I blend in with the colour." She complained. "Why are you forcing me to wear something ostentatious like this? I get that you and Sam are renewing your vows, but why am I dressed up like this?"

"You really are an old grouch. Just because you and Jake have had a spat, don't take it out on the rest of us," Leah crossed her arms as she shot a fierce glare at Bella. She had been assigned to take care of Bella for the afternoon and get her to wear something 'weddingy' as Billy had put it. The cover story was that she and Sam were renewing their own wedding vows. She was already getting irritated by Bella's constant complaints about her appearance.

Bella sighed as she yanked the dress off her shoulders. The scars that ran down her arms glinted in the sunlight shining through Leah's bedroom window. Leah saw Bella flinch as she tried to cover up the scars quickly before she could really see them. The panicked look that crossed Bella's face as she saw her looking made her feel guilty.

"Hey, Bella. It's okay," she said in a softer tone.

Bella shook her head and pulled her long sleeved t-shirt over her head quickly. She perched on the end of Leah's bed and hung her head. "No, it's not." She mumbled. "I'm sorry. I know it's your special night and everything, but I would just prefer to blend into the background."

Leah knelt down in front of her and took her hands. "You're beautiful you must know that." She stated firmly.

"No I'm not." Bella's face showed her devastation and Leah put her arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Do you know what I got married in?" Leah said as she pulled away from her.

"What?" Bella asked curiously.

"Wait here." Leah leapt gracefully onto her feet and went over to her wardrobe. She rummaged around for a moment and then pulled out a simple pale blue dress. The skirts of the dress flowed down to the floor. The neckline was modest, not too low and the sleeves came down to the elbow.

"It's lovely," Bella gave her a tremulous smile.

Leah returned her smile. "Not my usual style I know but I never wanted to get married in white. Come here and try it on." She urged.

Bella shook her head. "No, it's yours and anyway the dress will be too long. You're so much taller than me."

"That can easily be sorted. Come on Bella do it for me. We could team it with this." Leah showed her a soft, white long sleeved cardigan. Beading the same colour as the dress had been stitched along the neckline. Bella bit her lip as she finally stood and examined the dress.

"I could try it I suppose, just to see..." she hedged.

"That's my girl." Leah grinned.

XXXXXX

"She's beautiful," Sue whispered to her daughter. "Good job. I would never have pictured that dress on her, but the colour compliments her skin tone exactly, and the white cardigan was a nice touch. It's sweet of you to let her wear it, sweetheart."

Leah studied Bella discreetly from a distance as she watched her twirl in front of the long mirror. She felt her eyes grow moist. "You should have seen her mom, she was so down. She really doesn't know how beautiful she is. What she went through with that leech sill affects her. The scars don't detract from her beauty though."

Sue hugged her daughter. "Well they can't be seen, the cardigan covers up her arms. Now we need to figure out what we're going to wear."

Leah groaned. "Oh god I've been so caught up with Bella that I forgot about me."

Sue laughed. "You'll find something. You look beautiful in whatever you wear."

"You have to say that because your my mother." Leah said dismissively.

"No I say that because it's true." Sue murmured fondly as she watched her daughter disappear back into her room.

XXXXXX

Jacob gave the rings to J and closed his fingers over them. "Do you remember what you have to do?" He checked.

"Momma say yes..."

Jacob shook his head. "No not yes, she'll say I do and then you hand me the rings."

J had an intense look of concentration on his face as he repeated Jacob's instructions. "Momma say I do then give rings."

"That's my boy," Jacob ruffled his hair. "You're gonna be the best man that anybody ever had." He declared proudly.

"I'm three," J said with a frown.

"Yes," Jacob gave him a wide smile.

"Me not man. I'm a boy." His lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Yeah that's right, but just for today you're going to be my best man." Jacob told him.

J just nodded. "Yes daddy," he agreed. Grown ups really were strange.

XXXXXX

Seth was carrying the heavy speakers in his arms. The after party or reception was going to be thrown in the main hall where the tribal meetings were usually held. Billy had bullied the elders into letting them use it for free. Jaymie trailed after him, he had been assigned her babysitter for the day while Leah and Sam were preoccupied with Jacob and Bella.

"Uncle Beff," Jaymie called to him.

"It's Seth, Jaymie, you know it is," Seth kicked open the door into the main hall and let his small niece enter first.

Jaymie ignored his reminder. "Uncle Beff," she began again.

"What is it?" Seth asked as he placed the speakers carefully next to the turntables. The equipment belonged to Jared's family and he had been warned to be extra careful with it. He let out a sigh of relief that nothing had been damaged.

"Who will you marry?" She asked him innocently, her hands behind her back as she gazed up at him.

"I don't know, Jaymie. I haven't met that special girl yet." He gave her a grin.

A sweet smile crossed Jaymie's face as she scuffed one of her new shoes on the floor. "Uncle Beff."

"Yes," Seth said distractedly as he rearranged the speakers.

"She coming right now," Jaymie announced.

"Who?" Seth said in confusion.

A figure slipped in through the doors. "Excuse me? I'm looking for Bella Swan. I was told to meet everyone here." A female voice called out.

Seth turned around and gasped as he looked straight into the eyes of Angela Weber.

_**A/N-More coming soon! :)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. This is a shout out to: JacobB'sImprintee, twin268, kerentrev, scifiromance, brankel1, Aussiegirl16, afqtie324, megan39, Shalette, crocadile986, echo58, Jeniesethebeast, Melody-Rose-20, viola1701e, BingQing, twifantasyfan, becthom594, Dottyanne, pinladin, BeckieT108, kuntrygal, madmamabear, FallenGrace101, notashamedtobe, alixandria, MandiM, ae81 and all the guest reviewers. **_

**Part Twenty Seven-Charlie's Intervention**

Seth stared at Angela as if he had never seen a girl before. She blushed under his intense gaze and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Err...I can see you're busy. I'll just..." she never finished her sentence. She began to turn to walk back out of the hall.

"Don't go," Seth finally found his voice. Jaymie trailed after him as he ran after Angela.

Angela half turned to look back at him. She couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from his. She had never felt anything like this before. Seth stopped in front of her and gave her a big smile. "Hi, let's start again. My name's..."

"Beff," Jaymie interjected, smiling up at her uncle and the nice looking lady. "Uncle Beff."

Angela blinked in confusion. "Beth? Oh, that's erm a rather unusual name for a...not that it doesn't suit you," she stammered, blushing again.

Seth gave his niece a stern look. "Ignore her, she's only three. My name is..."

"Uncle Beff," Jaymie said again.

Angela laughed at Seth's exasperated expression. He bent down and picked up his niece and gave her another stern look. "Now missy," he wagged his finger at her. Jaymie giggled at him, grabbing hold of his finger. "You know my name is Seth, that's J's nickname for me."

"Ah so you're Seth," Angela smiled at him. "Bella has mentioned you. I'm Angela Weber, an old friend of hers from high school."

Seth gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah Bella talks about you a lot."

Angela fidgeted again awkwardly. She felt like a schoolgirl meeting her crush for the first time. What the hell was happening to her, she hadn't felt so shy since middle school. Seth noticed how uncomfortable she was feeling. He shifted Jaymie around in his arms and held out a hand. "Hey Angela, me and the little menace here were just heading back to my house. I think Bella is still there being fussed over by my mom and sister. Why don't you hang with us until later?"

"Really? You don't mind? I mean you don't really know me," she said in wonder.

Seth gave her another adorable smile. "Oh I do," he replied as Angela hesitantly placed her hand in his warm one.

Jaymie looked between them and clapped her hands in delight.

XXXXXX

Charlie hung back as the all the preparations began to take place for the impromptu wedding. Billy had been in his element all morning, bossing everyone around, making sure that everything was placed just so and checking over every detail. When his old friend had told him about the idea for the wedding he had not been overly enthusiastic. He knew his daughter;Bella did not like surprises. She preferred to be prepared and did not like things sprung on her unexpectedly. She had been under a lot of strain and being thrust into the limelight without warning was not something she would relish.

Billy had become irritable when Charlie had expressed his doubts about the whole idea. He accused him of being a pessimist and they had begun to argue which had only stopped when J had bounced into the room unexpectedly, gleefully showing the rings that Jacob had given to him. The little boy was super excited about the whole thing and had made the two men watch him over and over as he practised what his dad had told him to do. Billy had given Charlie a smug look.

"I need some air," Charlie had said quietly. He had left his grandson in Billy's care while he went for a walk, mulling over what he should do. He was worried for his daughter. He knew how much she loved Jacob and of course she wanted to marry him, but being blind sided into getting married without any warning; he was concerned it would be too overwhelming for her. He needed to speak to Jacob about his fears. He knew how persuasive Billy could be when he got an idea in his head, he felt that maybe he had talked Jacob into this rash idea. Feeling better about his decision, Charlie went in search of his future son in law.

XXXXXX

He tracked Jacob down at Sam's house. The two of them were going over the guest list. Jacob had written down the names of Bella's friends from school and had contacted a couple that she had been close to, such as Angela Weber. Charlie felt guilty interrupting Jacob; he could see how animated he seemed talking over his plans with Sam.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Of course," Jacob gave him a distracted smile. "I'll be back in a minute Sam."

Sam just nodded as he pulled out another list. It contained a list of the music that Quil was bringing to the reception. He was supposed to be the DJ for the night, but his taste in music left a lot to be desired. Sam winced and pulled out his cell phone, there was no way they were going to be listening to heavy rock music all night. What was Quil thinking? Would the guy ever grow up?

Jacob followed Charlie out of the house and onto the verandah. He watched in confusion as Bella's dad stared out at the surrounding trees. He could see that he was building up to say something. He waited impatiently for the other man to speak.

"Jake, I'm not trying to spoil anything. You know that I think of you as my own son and I couldn't be happier that you and my daughter will be getting married..." Charlie hesitated.

"But?" Jacob interjected. "There is a but isn't there Charlie."

Charlie finally looked at him and nodded. "Yes. I don't think it's a good idea to spring this on Bells, you know how she feels about surprises. She has been under a lot of stress lately. I think being thrust into the limelight without warning could be too much."

Jacob hung his head as he listened to Charlie, his euphoria at the thought of marrying Bella in a surprise ceremony began to ebb away. "You think I should cancel everything?"

"No, not necessarily, just tell her what you're planning and let her decide how she feels about it Jake." He suggested.

"I've been an idiot. When my dad suggested it I just got so caught up in the thought of finally making her my wife that..."

"It took your mind off the upcoming meeting with Cullen," Charlie stated bluntly.

Jacob's expression darkened at the mention of Edward. "Maybe," he conceded grudgingly. "I'll go and talk to her."

Charlie gave him a relieved smile. "I think it's for the best son." He patted him on the back in sympathy.

XXXXXX

When Leah opened the door to see Jacob standing there she gave him a warning glare. "Why are you here? You're not supposed to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony," she hissed at him, speaking quietly so Bella wouldn't overhear.

"I didn't think you put much store in the old traditions," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Well after all the shit we've all been through I am not taking any chances. Now piss off so we can finish getting ready." She began to shut the door in his face.

"No," he stuck his boot in the door to stop it closing. "I need to speak to her right now. Get her to change if you have to but I won't leave until I get to talk to her. It's important,Lee."

Leah gave him an exasperated look. "Wait five minutes," she shut the door to her mother's house in his face as she went to get Bella.

Jacob sat down on the front steps and waited impatiently, staring sightlessly into space. After what seemed a lifetime Bella finally emerged. She was wearing an old hoodie and a pair of jeans. So Leah had forced her to change after all.

"Hey, Jake," she greeted him, sitting next to him on the steps. "Lee said you needed to speak to me. You better be quick, I think she's freaking out about the ceremony, she's been snappy for most of the day. She seems intent on getting me all dressed up. I mean I'm not the bride here."

Jacob winced at that remark. He took her hand in his and held it tightly. "Walk with me?" He asked.

"Okay," Bella could sense there was something bothering him. She let him pull her to her feet and he led her away from the house, taking the path that led toward First beach.

They strolled along in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. There was a brisk wind in the air and it made Bella shiver. Jacob pulled her close to his side and she gratefully snuggled up against him, soaking up his warmth. "Jake," she said softly, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah, Bells," he glanced down at her as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody the last couple of days. I've been so freaked out about this whole thing with Edward. I shouldn't have lashed out like I did. I know that you believed me." She apologised.

Jacob gathered her up in his arms and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry too honey. You were right I shouldn't have asked. I think we've both been letting our anxieties get the better of us. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Bella laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes in relief. She had hated fighting with him and had been dying to let him know how sorry she was all morning. But Leah had kept her occupied for hours fussing over what to wear for the ceremony.

They held onto each other for a long while, revelling in the feeling of being together alone, with no interruptions. Being apart for so long had taken it's toll on both of them. Jacob was reluctant to break the good mood but he needed to warn Bella about what was happening. Charlie's words kept swimming around in his head urging him to just tell her and get it over with.

Pulling away from her Jacob held her face in his hands and gazed at her lovingly. "Bells I've done something stupid." He admitted.

Bella smiled at him. "It can't be that bad." She said reassuringly. "Don't look so worried."

Jacob took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "It was meant to be a surprise. I thought it was a good idea at the time, but your dad's right. I just got so caught up in the excitement of it all." He said in a rush.

"Jake, you're not making any sense," She put her hands over his and gazed at him in concern.

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Bella, Leah and Sam aren't renewing their vows."

"Oh no, Sam hasn't changed his mind has he? Leah will be devastated," Bella said in alarm, already picturing having to deal with an hysterical Leah.

Jacob put a finger over her lips so she wouldn't be able to interrupt him again. "No, Bells. Sam and Leah aren't renewing their vows. It's us. I wanted to surprise you by arranging a wedding. It was supposed to be us getting married."

Bella's eyes opened wide.

XXXXXX

Billy glared at Charlie. "Why the hell did you do that? You just have to ruin everything don't you? Don't you want them to be happy? Just because your marriage went south doesn't mean you have to project your feelings onto poor Bella."

Charlie gave him a dark look. "This wedding had nothing to do with Jake and Bells. This was you trying to keep yourself occupied. You always do it, try and take over when you can't handle anything." He tried to keep his voice calm. J had worn himself out and was asleep in his room.

"Handle what exactly?" Billy muttered.

"Handle the fact that you're just as worried as the rest of us about the future." Charlie said quietly.

"I have done nothing but handle it. You haven't had to deal with what I have," he snapped. "Seeing your son half dead in front of your eyes and now he is right back in the thick of it. Those damn leeches," his head dropped in his hands as he tried to hide his emotions from Charlie.

Charlie sighed and hunkered down in front of him. "I could have helped if you had confided in me. You pushed me away Billy, kept me in the dark."

"I never meant to. My hands were tied, you have no idea what it's like being the chief of this tribe, the responsibilities are overwhelming. I am constantly fighting with the tribal council over every little thing. Jake will be forced to deal with this on top of every other responsibility he already has. I never wanted this for him. I suggested this wedding because I wanted Jake to have his happy moment. He loves Bella so much and his dream has been to marry her." Billy raised his head and Charlie was saddened to see the weariness showing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Billy," he said softly.

Billy sighed. "Me too chief, me too."

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Bella and Jacob came into the room. Jacob had his arm over her shoulders and she was pressed into his side. The two men looked at them anxiously, unable to read their expressions.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie greeted his daughter, a worried note in his voice.

Bella left Jacob's side and went over to her father and looked up at him with her expressive brown eyes. "Hey dad. I've got something to ask you."

"Yeah," he swallowed nervously.

"Would you walk me down the aisle?" She asked him, a wide smile lighting up her face.

Charlie returned her smile and pulled her in for a hug as he exchanged a relieved glance with Jacob and Billy. The wedding was on...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks everyone. Your awesome feed back has really kept me motivated! :)**_

_**This is a shout out to: KimberleyAnnT, Pernfan, TeamJacobYeah, Dottyanne, TommyH, scifiromance, brankel1, viola1701e, madmamabear, BriyerRose, sweetjellybean95, jeri252, Zayide, cmwillis, FallenGrace101, Delsan13, pinladin, chrisw3887, megan39, jacobsgirl1123, Jeniesethebeast, BeckieT108, bbutterfly689, CrazyGryl, JacobB'sImprintee, notashamedtobe, Melody-Rose-20, ae81, twifantasyfan and all the guest reviewers. **_

**Part Twenty Eight-Married at Last**

The afternoon was overcast but as Bella took her father's arm there was a break in the clouds and a shaft of sunlight bathed her in a golden glow. Charlie patted her hand fondly and she smiled at him happily, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for this dad," She whispered as her father's eyes became moist.

"You look beautiful kiddo. The dress is lovely," He praised her.

Bella felt herself becoming emotional. The last thing she wanted to do was cry and spoil her carefully applied make up. Leah had gone for subtlety, emphasising Bella's wide brown eyes and uneven pout. A small amount of blusher was brushed along her cheeks, giving her pale skin some colour. Her hair had been left loose at her insistence; it fell in soft waves around her face.

The pale blue dress had been quickly adjusted in length so that it hung around her petite frame perfectly, emphasising her curves; the skirts of the dress swirled around her legs as Charlie began to lead her forward. Her bare feet sank in the sand, the soft grains stroking her skin as she headed toward her future.

Behind her Jaymie skipped happily by her mother's side. Leah was dressed in a simple cream dress that fell just past her knees. Her long silky black hair was pinned back loosely, a flower attached to a comb the only ornament. She too was barefoot as was her daughter. They had allowed Jaymie to choose her own outfit; she was excited to be a flower girl. She had chosen her favourite blue dress with matching cardigan. As she followed her mother she threw flowers along the beach, making a path of petals as Bella and her father moved slowly forward.

There were no chairs, the guests stood either side of the temporary aisle as they watched Bella float past them. She saw Angela out of the corner of her eye and she gave her a happy smile. Seth was standing by Angela's side and Bella was surprised to see his arm about her friend's waist. She raised her eyebrows at Angela, who blushed when she caught Bella's look.

"Uncle Beff," Jaymie called out to Seth, waving madly. "See I flower girl."

Seth chuckled at his niece. He put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion, but she ignored him as she continued to call out to everyone she recognised in the crowd. Leah didn't bother to quieten her, she was enjoying her daughter's antics.

XXXXXX

Jacob stood at the temporary alter which had been hastily cobbled together by Quil and Embry. J, who was bouncing from one foot to the other with excitement, was by his side. He saw his mom and shouted at her.

"Momma look I got rings," he opened the palm of his hand and, if it wasn't for Jacob's quick reflexes, they would have been lost. Bella smiled at her son lovingly. She made a motion with her hand for him to simmer down and he did so, giving Jacob a sheepish grin.

"Sorry daddy."

Jacob ruffled his hair and handed him the rings. He knelt down quickly so that he was eye to eye with his son. "When the 'I do's' are over you can bounce around as much as you want."

J's smile widened. He turned to look at his mom again who was drawing ever nearer. "Momma pretty," he said in a loud whisper.

"She sure is son, she sure is," Jacob gave him a quick hug and then stood up again.

Bella gazed at Jacob as she approached the alter, he looked so handsome in his simple white shirt and black trousers. J was dressed the same as he insisted that he wanted to be just like his daddy. Her heart melted at the sight of them both together; she would never have dreamed that she could be so lucky as to find such a loving man and a wonderful son. She dropped her eyes to her slightly swollen stomach which barely showed beneath the dress; soon she would have another baby to add to her growing family.

After another few seconds Bella and Charlie reached the alter. He proudly took Bella's hand and placed it in her soon to be husband's. He then stepped back and joined Billy in the front row. The two men exchanged satisfied smiles as they looked at the glowing faces of their children, just about to be joined together in marriage.

The minister stepped forward and the ceremony began.

XXXXXX

Quil stood behind the decks, a large pair of earphones on his head. He had his eyes closed as he danced in time to the beat of the music. Embry, Sam and Paul had been yelling out insults about his dance moves but he was completely oblivious, being so caught up in the music. Jared was dancing with his girlfriend Kim, he had one eye on the expensive sound system, ready to save anything if Quil accidentally knocked into something; which he had been close to doing already.

"Please Jared, just relax. I'm sure Quil won't damage anything," she remonstrated with him.

Jared gave her a dubious look. "This is Ateara we're talking about."

As he spoke there was a loud crash as one of the speakers toppled over. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Quil. He gave them all the thumbs up as he pulled the speaker back into place. Jared had abandoned Kim and ran over to the stage to join him. Quil just laughed as his pack brother began to examine the speaker carefully for any sign of a dent.

"Chill dude, everything's cool," Quil slipped the earphones back on his head and swapped the music over for a slow number.

Leah and Bella laughed as they watched them. They had been dancing in a group with the two children. Jaymie had placed a handbag in the middle of the floor and she and J were skipping around it. Seth had teased his niece, telling her that girls always danced around their handbags. Jaymie had taken him literally and nabbed her mother's bag wanting to make sure she followed her uncle's instructions. Leah had tried to explain to her that Seth had been joking, but Jaymie had just stubbornly refused to believe her. After all her Uncle Beff knew everything.

Jacob had stayed on the sidelines for a while, spending some time with his dad and Charlie while Bella was having fun with Leah and the children. He loved watching her cut loose; she looked so beautiful and relaxed as she jiggled about clumsily, spinning J around. Leah, who was a very graceful dancer, did a little routine that she and Jaymie had made up. They whirled about skilfully, matching each other's moves. They got a round of applause after the routine ended. Jaymie clapped her hands excitedly as Leah gave a mock bow.

XXXXXX

Quil was eventually ejected from his role as DJ and Sam took over. He ditched his pack brother's heavy rock and began to play some slow tunes. Leah joined him and she leaned into his side; his arm wrapped around her and watched as Jacob and Bella took to the dance floor. Bella had been undecided whether she wanted to do a solo dance with Jacob under the watchful stares of the guests. She was hardly co-ordinated at the best of times, but he had gently persuaded her, saying that he would take the lead and all she would have to do was follow.

They swayed from side to side, Jacob had one hand firmly on Bella's waist and the other holding her hand. She rested her head on his chest as they glided about the floor. She found listening to the rhythm of his heart helped her keep steady.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as other couples began to join them on the dance floor.

Bella raised her head and smiled up at him. "So are you."

Jacob laughed as he spun her around unexpectedly making her gasp. "Hey," she admonished him playfully.

"Sorry honey, couldn't resist it," he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss, her whole body melting further into his embrace.

"This has been the best wedding ever," Bella told him as his arms wrapped tightly around her. She felt so safe and loved in his embrace.

"Definitely. I love you, Bells," his tone turned serious as he gazed at her intently.

"I love you too, Jake. Thank you for arranging all this. It's been a perfect night. I'll have to make sure I thank Sue as well for the food. And your dad, that cake he found was delicious." She glanced over at the two tier cake that was already half gone. They had cut it just after the speeches had been made. She giggled to herself as she recalled her dad and Billy trying to outdo each other with the wedding jokes. Billy had to be reminded that there were children present as some of his were quite risqué.

The wedding ceremony itself had gone without a hitch. J had dutifully handed over the rings and the simple vows they had exchanged had been made up on the spot and were all the more meaningful and heartfelt for that reason. Bella rested her head back on Jacob's chest and they both began to move to the music again as Sam played their special song.

XXXXXX

Bella sneaked over to Angela and pulled her to one side while Seth was distracted by his pack brothers. Quil had been flirting with one of the guests until her boyfriend had turned up. Harsh words had been exchanged and Seth had been called over to calm things down.

"So Ms Weber," Bella said with a knowing smirk. "What has been going on between you and Seth, huh?"

Angela lowered her eyes and tried to hide the blush that always gave her away. "He's so nice, Bella. I know you told me he was a sweet guy, but wow, he is just so adorable and kind. I know it sounds odd but have you ever had a connection with someone as soon as you've met them. I feel like I've known him my whole life." She confessed.

Bella looked wistfully over to Jacob. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean. Seth's a great guy, Angela. Hold onto him."

"I intend to," Angela whispered. Seth was on his way back, pushing a resentful Quil in front of him. The tearful girl and her angry boyfriend had been asked to leave.

"Hey girls," Seth greeted them. "Romeo here needs to pick his targets better. Make sure the next girl you hit on is free."

Quil gave him a dark look. "Whatever, your life is sorted, some of us have don't have that luxury." He stormed off, heading over to the drinks table.

"I'm sorry Angela, he's not usually like that," Bella apologised.

Seth slipped his arm around Angela's waist. "Yeah, Bella's right. Quil can be a bit of a douche sometimes but he's normally a good guy. I think he is still smarting about being ejected from his DJ duties." He joked.

Angela gave him a sweet smile. Seth held out his hand and pulled her toward the dance floor. "Fancy another dance?"

Angela nodded shyly. "See you later Bella," she whispered as she passed.

Bella watched them go with a smile. It heartened her to see two people she admired looking so happy. They were well suited. Seth would make Angela very happy.

XXXXXX

The evening drew to a close. It was time for Bella to throw her bouquet. She stood by Jacob's side and, on the count of three, she chucked the simple posy of wild flowers in the air and watched as it landed unexpectedly on her dad's head. Laughter erupted as Charlie yanked the flowers off his head and threw them on. This time they were caught by Angela. She gave Seth one of her shy smiles and he kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

They hadn't had time to arrange a honeymoon. That would have to wait until a more appropriate time. Instead Billy was going to stay at Sue's house while Leah and Sam looked after J for the night. This meant that Bella and Jacob would have the house to themselves. Everyone headed outside as Bella and Jacob got ready to leave.

"Wait there honey," Jacob whispered to Bella as he disappeared into the night.

Bella stared after him. Where was he going? Her question was soon answered. The loud roar of a motorbike made all heads turn as Jacob reappeared on the back of the bike that he and Bella had fixed up together all those years ago.

"Wow, this is amazing," Bella cried out, running over to him. Jacob laughed at her reaction and quickly helped her on the back of the bike. He handed her a helmet, much to Charlie's relief, and Bella slipped it over her head.

Leah brought J over to them both and lifted him up so that Bella and Jacob could give him a big hug.

"Be good sweetheart," Bella whispered to her son. "I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you son," Jacob ruffled J's hair as he normally did.

J gave a big yawn. "I love you momma. I love you daddy." He mumbled tiredly.

Leah stepped back and rejoined the others. Sam, who was carrying Jaymie, put his arm over her shoulders. Jacob and Bella waved cheerily at everyone and yelled out their goodbyes before Jacob revved the bike and took off; Bella clutching him tightly around the waist. The guests waved at them madly until they disappeared into the darkness.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks so much for the sweet reviews on the last chapter. I had fun writing the wedding chapter. This is a shout out to; RobinD, madmamabear, beckylovestwilight, afqtie324, brankel1, AussieGirl16, GirlsDontCry, FallenGrace101, JacobB'sImprintee, bbutterfly689, Melody-Rose-20, Delsan13, Shalette, cmwillis, Pernfan, TeamJacobYeah, ae81, Dottyanne, BryierRose and all the guest reviewers. **_

**Part Twenty Nine-Missing**

Jacob turned off the engine and helped Bella off the back of the bike. He placed it on the kickstand and took her hand again, leading her toward the darkened house. Just outside the door he took her in his arms and gazed down into her large brown eyes.

"I love you, Mrs, Black," he told her huskily.

Bella smiled up at him. "I love it when you call me that."

"Mrs, Bella, Black," Jacob said again, reaching out to stroke her windblown hair back from her face.

"My Jacob," she whispered. It was a sentiment she always used in reference to him, even way back when they had just been best friends. She knew that he was always hers.

Jacob grinned at her as he inclined his head closer to hers; their lips had barely touched before the sound of Bella's cell phone ringing made them both jump. She had made sure to have it close to her in case Sam or Leah needed to contact her in an emergency if anything happened to J. She glanced at Jacob worriedly as she fumbled in her handbag for the phone.

Bella glanced at the phone and frowned, the number was not one she recognised. She showed it to Jacob. "Has Lee got another number besides the one she gave me?"

"Not that I know of," Jacob shrugged. "Maybe she's borrowing someone else's. Hurry up and answer it honey. Maybe J wants to say goodnight again." He suggested in amusement.

The mention of her son made Bella smile wistfully. She pressed the answer call button and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello Lee, is J..."

"Bella," a voice she hadn't heard in years breathed her name like a prayer. Her hand shook and she nearly dropped the phone. She glanced up and met Jacob's horrified gaze.

"Edward? How did you get my number?" She managed to choke out.

He laughed softly at her question. "I have my sources."

Bella felt Jacob's hand on her own; he squeezed it tightly. She dug her nails into his palm to keep herself steady. "Keep him talking," Jacob mouthed to her. She nodded, they needed to know what he wanted.

"What do you want?" Bella whispered, she kept her eyes fixated on Jacob. His strong presence was the only thing keeping her together.

"I got your letter my love," Edward admitted.

A low growl erupted from Jacob's chest as he heard the endearment slip from his mortal enemies mouth. He longed to rip the phone out of Bella's hand and take control of the situation, but he knew that they needed to lure Cullen into a false sense of security. As far as they were aware the leech knew nothing about what had been happening in Bella's life since she had reunited with him. The little pixie couldn't see the wolves and as Bella was living on the res and always in close proximity to them, it would make it impossible for Alice to see anything clearly.

Bella laid her hand on Jacob's chest to calm him down. He laced his fingers with hers, lending her his strength. "Okay, Edward. I've agreed to see you."

"I've missed you my darling. My life has been so empty without you." He said in a hurt tone.

Bella grimaced. She felt nauseous; it was the type of crap he had always come out with in the past. He hadn't changed. She saw Jacob's eyes narrow as he faked being sick. She had a sudden urge to laugh but she needed to keep her cool.

"Bella are you still there?"

"Yes, Edward I'm still here. You asked me to meet you. When?" She asked bluntly, she was finding it hard to keep her tone polite.

Edward let out a long sigh. "I can hear the anger in your sweet voice, my Bella. I need you to know that I understand. I know that I was not as supportive as I should have been when your mother became ill..."

"Renee," Bella stated angrily. "Her name is Renee, not 'your mother.'"

"Once again I apologise, Bella. You have to know it was only because I was worried for your safety and well-being. Just like I am now." Bella could hear the slight impatience in his voice after she dared to contradict him.

Jacob scowled at Edward's patronising tone. Bella had to give him a stern look as his hand reached out to rip the phone from her grasp. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Get to the point Edward. You asked to meet me, when?" She demanded.

"Oh my Bella, it seems that I have a lot of making up to do," Edward replied, using the same hurt tone from before. "I was so grateful that you agreed to meet with me. You don't know how much I..."

"I asked you when, Edward?" Bella interrupted him impatiently.

Another sigh greeted her harsh tone. "I am outside your house right now my love. If you could return home we could talk. Where exactly are you? I could pick you up."

Bella and Jacob stared at each other. She didn't know what to say. Edward had taken her completely by surprise. She hesitated momentarily.

"Bella?" Edward said questioningly.

Jacob leaned close to Bella and whispered softly in her ear. "Tell him you'll meet him in an hour."

Bella stared at him wide eyed and shook her head fiercely. "No," she mouthed at him.

"Tell him, please Bells." Jacob pulled away and gazed into her eyes pleadingly.

Bella bit her lip, she didn't like this at all. Edward said her name again. Pressing the phone to her ear she finally agreed to see him. "Okay, I'll meet you in an hour near the back of my dad's house."

"Thank you Bella," Edward said sincerely. "I will see you soon."

Bella couldn't muster the will to reply, she ended the call.

Jacob pulled her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No," Bella admitted. "I wish you hadn't made me do that. You aren't prepared enough to see him yet Jake. Sam hasn't phased yet and I thought you were supposed to take Amy with you."

"The little pixie won't be there. You heard him, he just wants to see you alone. I know what the original plan was but fuck that. You're my wife now, the son of a bitch needs to be shown that you belong with me and he has no claim on you." Jacob said fiercely.

Bella stared at him. "Please don't go and face him alone, Jake. At least take the others with you."

"No," He said stubbornly. "This is between me and the leech. I need...no I have to do this."

Gripping hold of the front of his shirt, Bella pressed her body close to his. "I understand Jake, honestly I do. But I'm worried. This wasn't the plan."

Jacob held her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. They were both breathless when the kiss ended. "It needs to be done, this confrontation has been building for a long time. If I take back up with me, it makes me look weak. I won't have Cullen interfering in our lives any longer."

Bella knew exactly what he was hinting at. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she said aloud what he hadn't. "You're going to kill him."

Jacob did not deny her words. "I have to go. Take the car and head over to Sam and Leah's. I will be back soon." He said quietly.

A tear slipped down Bella's face. She had been so jubilant such a short while ago and once again Edward had poisoned her happiness. She glanced at Jacob and saw him studying her closely. He needed to hear that she was on his side. Taking his hands in her own, Bella kissed each one and then placed them over her heart. "Come back to me," she whispered.

Jacob pulled her into a bone crushing hug, relief washing over him that she understood.

XXXXXX

Jaymie sat upright in her bed, her lustrous black hair falling around her shoulders. She stared around her room in confusion. She was sure that she had heard the voice. J was asleep on the camp bed next to hers. She slipped out of bed and padded over to him, giving him a nudge to waken him.

"Wuh?" He muttered wearily as he turned on his back and rubbed at his eyes.

"I heard her," Jaymie whispered to him.

J looked at her with bleary eyes. "The little lady?"

Jaymie nodded. "Yes."

J sat up in the bed, the covers slipping to the floor. He stared around the room, expecting the small black haired female with the pale face and golden eyes to appear out of the shadows. Jaymie had shown him exactly what the woman looked like through their shared thoughts. "Where is little lady?"He asked her.

Jaymie had her head cocked to the side as she listened intently to the voice in her head. "Outside, near trees." She said eventually.

J got out of his bed and stood next to Jaymie and watched her carefully. Her eyes were closed and she had a frown on her face. He couldn't hear what the woman was saying to Jaymie, but he could sense Jaymie's fear and worry. Instinctively he hugged her. The little girl trembled in his arms and a tear slipped out of her eyes.

"Your mommy," she breathed.

"Momma?" J said worriedly.

"Little lady says your mommy wants you to come," Jaymie opened her eyes and stared at J fretfully.

J fidgeted nervously. "Momma outside?" He asked her again.

"Little lady says so," Jaymie whispered. "We need to go."

J half turned as if to go and leave the room. He wanted to tell Jaymie's mom and dad that his momma was outside and wanted to see him. But as he resolved to go and do this, Jaymie caught hold of his arm and put a finger to her lips.

"Little lady says your mommy wants us to go by ourself's," she told him.

"Ourself's?"

Jaymie nodded. "She outside. We go now and see your mommy."

"Okay," J agreed in a small voice. A picture of Bella appeared in his mind and he immediately felt calmer. If his momma wanted him to come, he would go.

The two children slipped quietly out of Jaymie's room and headed down the hall. They could hear the faint sounds of Jaymie's parents talking in low voices in the living room. As carefully as they could they tiptoed down the hall and headed for the back door of the house.

"Lee, can you hear something?" Sam's voice made the two children freeze.

"No, why can you?" Leah replied.

"Well I thought I did, can't hear anything now. It's probably just the kids shifting about." Sam suggested.

"I'll go check on them in a minute," Leah assured him.

The two children listened intently for another few tense seconds and when Jaymie's parents did not appear, they continued on their way, being extra careful not to make any noise. When they reached the back door, J had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the handle. He yanked it down and the door swung ajar. They headed outside and pulled the door closed behind them. With one last glance at the house, J and Jaymie began to bolt toward the trees.

XXXXXX

Bella pulled up outside Sam and Leah's and parked the Chevrolet. She switched off the engine and turned off the headlights. She sat for a moment, gripping the steering wheel tightly as she fretted over Jacob. After managing to regain her composure, Bella got out of the car and headed toward the house. She was dying to see her son. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

Leah was stunned to see Bella on her doorstep, she ushered her inside and into the living room. Sam rose from his chair and exchanged a worried glance with his wife as Bella sat down on their small sofa and shivered.

"Bella what's happened? Where's Jake?" Sam asked.

Bella hung her head, trying to hold back her tears. Leah sat beside her and put a comforting arm over her shoulders as she began to tell them about the phone call from Edward and Jacob's subsequent decision to face Cullen alone.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Sam demanded. He clenched his fists in anger.

"Sam, you'll wake the children," Leah admonished him.

"He's being an idiot," Sam retorted, lowering his voice.

Leah gave him a sour look. "It's no more than you would have done if the situation was reversed."

Sam remained silent. He couldn't dispute her logic, he knew that Leah was right. Bella looked wearily at them both. "I might just check on the children," she said quietly.

"I'll come with you."Leah turned to look at her husband. "You just try and remain calm."

Sam gave an irritated growl but conceded. He didn't want Jaymie to see him all riled up if she was awake. Leah and Bella headed to Jaymie's room and were surprised to see the door open.

"Sam thought he heard movement earlier. Maybe one of them had to use the bathroom and forgot to shut the door," Leah said to Bella as she pushed the door open a little wider and peered into the room. It was empty. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest, it was so painful that Leah felt like she was going to pass out.

"Lee?" Bella said nervously. She pushed past Leah and looked into the room, turning on the overhead light. She too saw the room was empty. "Where are they?" She asked; panic-stricken.

Leah didn't bother to answer. She ran back into the living room yelling out for her husband. "Sam, they're gone."

He was by her side instantly. "What do you mean? How could they be gone?" He demanded.

"Jaymie's room is empty. The noises you heard earlier must have been them. Oh god Sam where could they have gone?"

Sam sprinted down the hall and into the bedroom. With his renewed sense of smell and hearing he could follow their scent. Bella and Leah followed him as he did a u-turn and ran back down the hall and into the kitchen. The back door was slightly ajar. "Fuck no," he cried out.

Bella began to cry in earnest as Sam bolted out the back door and inhaled deeply. Leech stink hit him like a slap in the face; he actually recoiled for a moment it was so potent. Leah and Bella followed him outside and they stared out into the darkness.

"Sam, where are they?" Leah whispered fearfully. She could see his whole body trembling, an indication he was on the verge of phasing. Even though her own senses had been dulled over the years from not phasing herself, Leah could still detect the faint smell of vampire. Her hands flew to her mouth as she realised the import of what this meant.

Bella stared wild eyed at them both. "Where are they?" She screamed out.

Sam's whole body was shaking violently. There was no stopping the change now, he needed to save his daughter. "Lee," he called out.

She nodded, showing she understood. "Go, bring our babies home."

Sam felt his vision go black as pain ripped through his body. His bones turned in on themselves as they began to reknit into his wolf form. To him it felt like a lifetime when in reality it was mere seconds. Finally the pain ebbed away and a loud howl left his mouth.

Leah and Bella watched in shocked silence as the large black wolf gave another warning howl and sprinted for the trees.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would like to give a big thank you to: bbutterfly689, scifiromance, sarahanjomiller, KimberleyAnnT, madmamabear, TeamJacobYeah, TommyH, brankel1, Jeniesethebeast, notashamedtobe, Dottyanne, cullenfan5, megan39, rasheedah2907, corkykellems, FallenGrace101, jeri252, kuntrygal, BeckieT108, Shalette, afqtie324, alixandria, ae81, Robin.D, JacobB'sImprintee, Crazygryl, viola1701e, cmwillis, aggy73, Melody-Rose-20 and all the guest reviewers. **_

_**I really hope this chapter makes sense! **_

**Part Thirty-Amy's Vision**

_**Two hours earlier;**_

Amy had been feeling ill all day, her breath came in short bursts as she struggled to even make a cup of tea. She had been invited to the wedding but had declined to attend due to her ill health, although she never actually told them the real reason. As she poured the hot water into her cup and added the teabag, her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Amy closed her one good eye and leaned against the kitchen cupboards.

"No, no..." she muttered as pain erupted in her skull. She slid down the cupboard until she hit the cold wooden floor. She pressed the palms of her hands to her head as she was plunged into darkness. This always preceded a vision.

The dark seemed eternal as she rocked back and forth murmuring ancient words in her own language. They brought her no relief; the pain increased in magnitude until she fell in a heap on the floor.

"Help me," she cried out, tears streaming down her face. The pain was becoming unbearable.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared to be replaced by a blinding white light. Her hands shot up in front of her face, trying to shield her one good eye from being blinded like the other one. Strangled cries issued from her mouth as she rolled onto her back , her old bones protesting all the way as she moved. The light slowly began to dim and Amy was able to finally look around her; the pain in her skull ebbed away and her breathing returned to normal.

A canopy of trees surrounded her and she could see that it was night, stars peeked through the green leaves as she peered up through the interconnecting branches. Where was she? She scrambled around until she managed to regain her footing. Without her cane to lean on she found it hard to move, but some inner strength urged her on. The vision was important; the intensity of it's arrival proved that.

Amy moved in slow motion, gasping for breath with every shaky step that she took toward the edge of the trees. She could see a shape crouched over by the base of one of the trees. She cursed her poor eyesight as she continued to shuffle forward. A muffled voice that she recognised made her steps falter.

"Jaymie?" She whispered.

"Where's my momma?" A little boy's voice cried out.

"J? Oh no," Amy began to move forward again, it felt like she was swimming against a rough tide, she forced her old legs onward, wincing with every step.

The figure by the trees rose up to their full height. Amy's mouth opened in a silent scream as the figure turned around and she was confronted with a face from her past. "Alicia?" She said brokenly.

She watched as the pale faced girl turned and picked up a struggling Jaymie under one arm and J under the other. Her inhuman strength spoke volumes. She glanced around with her golden eyes as if checking that she hadn't been seen. J screamed out for his mom again, while Jaymie just dangled limply.

Amy struggled to move faster, but to no avail. "Alicia no," she reached out a trembling hand toward the other woman. But this was a vision and the woman called Alicia did not respond.

Pain again erupted in Amy's head. She screamed as she was plunged back into darkness and spun back into her past.

XXXXXX

_**February 1914;**_

Twenty year old Amy Pathfinder watched from a distance as they brought in the latest young offender into the institute. The pale faced girl could be no more than twelve years old. Her eyes were wild as they flicked about the grey walls of the asylum. The stone faced nurses shoved her forward abruptly toward the check in desk.

"Name?" The bored clerk behind the desk asked.

The girl was mute so one of the nurses answered for her. "Her name is Mary Alice Brandon."

The clerk studied the trembling girl closely. Amy edged nearer so she could get a better view. She had sensed the girl's arrival. She had dreamed this exact same scenario the night before; the girl had a similar gift to her own.

"Why is she here? What's wrong with her?" The clerk asked the nurses.

"Her father brought her here. She has been suffering with delusions. Apparently she thinks she can see the future." The same nurse replied.

The clerk snorted with laughter as did the nurses. "Don't they all. " She spat sarcastically. She wrote down the girl's name in the ledger.

"Where shall we take her?" The nurse asked.

The clerk's eyes wandered around the room. Her eyes landed on a nervous looking Amy, who was half hidden behind a large bureau. A sly smile slid across her cruel face. "Hey Pathfinder, come here. I have a job for you."

Amy cringed at being singled out, it was never a good thing. The staff at the asylum could be extremely cruel. She had been on the receiving end of several beatings herself. Generally she managed to stay invisible, but something about this new girl's plight touched her heart. She hung her head, her shaved head glinting dully under the lights as she shuffled forward.

"Yes, miss," Amy said softly.

The clerk looked at her derisively. "I have an ideal companion for you. Take her to your cell. You can share for now. If you're a good girl maybe you might earn some extra privileges. Take the wrong path girl and you know the consequences."

Amy nodded her head quickly. "Yes, miss."

The nurse shoved the new girl forward so she tripped and sprawled on the floor at Amy's feet. She let out a small cry. Amy's hands clenched into fists as she dared to look at the nurse. She knew better than to say anything though. She quickly bent down and helped the girl onto her feet.

"Come," she said quickly.

The girl stared around her with eyes that seemed used to fear. She allowed Amy to take her hand and lead her away.

"Oh Pathfinder," The clerk called out. "You know where the scissors are. Shave her head. We don't want an infestation in here."

The nurses snickered as the new girl's free hand flew to her long black hair. "NO," she whimpered.

"Hush," Amy warned her. But the new girl seemed to have finally reached her breaking point. She pulled her hand out of Amy's and tried to make a run for it. She didn't get far. Two male orderlies were summoned and they picked up the new girl easily and strapped her to a gurney; wheeling her away through the thick metal doors of the institution and out of Amy's sight.

It was the first of many electric shock treatments that Mary Alice Brandon received throughout her stay there.

XXXXXX

_**June 1916;**_

Amy packed her meagre belongings and lifted the small case. She was finally being released from the asylum. Her good behaviour and subsequent ability to hide her gifts from prying eyes had deemed her suitable to again enter the real world. Her family had grudgingly travelled the long distance to come and collect her. They were glad to hear that she was no longer seeing things that were not there. They had been frightened by her accurate predictions and odd abilities. Now however the renowned correctional institute (or lunatic asylum as it was dubbed in real terms) had declared that she was fit to return home.

"What will I do?" Alicia trembled on the small iron bed, her hands wound around her skinny legs. She had changed her name, no longer wanting the name given to her by the family that had betrayed her. It had been Amy's idea to call her Alicia, extending her middle name Alice.

Amy bent down and looked at the tiny girl she had come to care for. She had done her best to protect Alicia, but the girl was her own worst enemy. Constantly getting into trouble and disobeying the strict rules. If it wasn't for the help of a caring doctor at the institute, Alicia would have been in a worse state then she was already. The doctor had sworn to protect the young girl. Amy knew that he had an ulterior motive, he was fascinated by Alicia's visions and was testing her abilities in secret. He was unaware that Amy too possessed the same powers, much more powerful than Alicia's. She had become adept at hiding them.

"You have to be careful Alicia," Amy warned her. "Obey the rules and you will be safe. The doctor has promised to help you."

Alicia stared at her dully. "You're abandoning me. I hate you."

Amy flinched. "I have done my best, but now I have to start living my life." She rose to her feet and began to leave the small cell they had shared for the last two years. "Be safe."

Those were the last words that Amy Pathfinder ever spoke to Alicia.

XXXXXXX

_**Present day;**_

Amy's eye flared open and she gasped in relief as she realised she was back in her own kitchen. The pain in her head began to recede. She lay there for a while getting her breath back as she mulled over what her vision had shown her. It was now clear to her who Alice Cullen really was. She had never made the connection. When the Swan girl had become involved with the Cullen's, Amy had only ever met the Doctor. The wolf pack had been the ones to face them on a daily basis. She had no idea that the little pixie vamp that they referred to was Alicia.

She had always wondered what had happened to the girl she had come to care for. When she had returned home her life had been harsh. Her family treated her like a servant and she was thought of as a pariah by most of the tribe. It had taken years before they had slowly come to accept her. Her unique healing abilities and extensive knowledge of the herbs and ancient magic, which was all self taught, garnered her grudging respect from the tribe. The elders had eventually offered her a place on the council and she became a thorn in their side as she challenged them on every decision.

Amy had never forgotten Alicia, but her attempts at finding out what had happened to her came to naught and she assumed she had passed away. That part was true it seemed; but she would never have guessed that her fate would be to become a cold one and that their paths would cross again. Amy knew that Alicia had been on the verge of madness when she had left her behind. The constant electric shock treatments and drugs they had pumped into her had made her unstable.

Worry settled in Amy's heart like a black shroud. Her fear for young Jaymie and J crowded in on her. Her vision had shown that Alicia had somehow lured the young children out to her; for what purpose she wasn't sure. One of Alicia's gifts was to get inside your head and with Jaymie's special power of foresight it would have been easy for her to manipulate the innocent young girl. She needed to reach the place where Alicia was hiding and confront her and stop her doing whatever she was planning.

With this resolution in mind Amy struggled to her feet and retrieved her trusty cane. She shuffled over to her phone and punched in the number for the Black family. There was no response. She then attempted to reach other members of the pack, but there was no answer at any of the residences. She slammed the phone down in frustration. The wedding reception was probably still in full swing. There was only one thing left to do. If she left straight away, she could reach the spot where Alicia was hiding out and stop her before she put her plan into action.

Amy walked back into the kitchen and opened her medicine cabinet. She pulled out the bag she always wore around her waist. It contained many of the things she used to work her magic. Fixing it around her waist, Amy gazed sadly around her house for the last time. This small house had been the only place she had ever felt safe and now it would be passed on to another. She knew instinctively that she would never see the sun rise again. Her time on this plane of existence was drawing to a close. She needed to save Jaymie Uley; she was her successor now.

Amy walked as fast as she could to the front door, leaning heavily on her cane as she strode out into the night.

XXXXXX

_**Two hours later;**_

Her breath was nearly gone and her heart was pumping madly in her chest, but Amy Pathfinder had finally reached the scene of her vision. She knew that Alicia must have sensed her presence. As she passed through the first line of trees she heard J's voice call out for his momma, just like the vision had shown her. Amy forced her tired limbs onward until she burst through some thick foliage and caught sight of the girl she had called Alicia.

Alice Cullen had J under one arm and Jaymie under the other. The boy was struggling but Jaymie dangled limply, as if she had fainted. Alice turned around to face the old woman and her golden eyes stared daggers at Amy as she confronted her.

"Oh Alicia, what have you done?" Amy said sadly as she locked eyes with her old friend.

In the distance a loud howl reverberated through the air. Amy knew that Samuel Uley had finally phased. A moment later a loud roar rent the air as Jacob Black answered his pack brother. They were on their way.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. I really hope that all made sense. Thinking out a plot arc is so hard! **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all once again for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. This is a shout out to; scifiromance, RobinD, TommyH, brankel1, AussieGirl16, Delsan13, BabyGirl1910, megan39, cmwillis, jeri252, Shalette, notashamedtobe, Jeniesethebeast, BeckieT108, Avalon Starfire, sassgrl, Melody-Rose-20, deadliestdistractionRN, BryierRose, ae81, Tanja83, afqtie324, FallenGrace101, viola1701e, crazygryl, Dottyanne, TeamJacobYeah, Foxylady1on1 and all the guest reviewer's. **_

**Part Thirty One-For the love of Amy**

Jacob knew he had been duped as soon as he reached Bella's old house. There was no sign of Cullen at all, no scent trail, nothing. He growled in anger as he circumnavigated the whole area just to make sure. Still nothing. What the hell was the leech playing at? He must be getting some sort of sick pleasure out of taunting him. With his nose to the ground Jacob made sure to check for any small sign that Edward had been in the immediate area at all in the last few days. He could detect nothing other than the usual smell of the local wildlife.

It was while he was making his way back toward La Push that he felt Sam's pain rip through his head as his pack brother struggled to transform into his wolf form. His vision went black as he shared every excruciating thought and feeling with Sam through the shared mind link. His steps faltered and he took deep shuddering breaths as he tried to remain upright. Eventually the pain in his head lessened as Sam phased fully. It was his heart that began to hurt when he saw through Sam's thoughts the reason that had forced the wolf to come to the surface.

Anger mixed with fear coursed through him and he lifted his head in the air and roared loudly as he called for assistance. Sam's howls joined his and together they began to hunt down the leech that had dared to take their children.

XXXXXX

Seth inclined his head forward slowly. He watched as Angela closed her eyes as she waited for his lips to reach hers. Loud wolves howls reverberated through the air making him pull back with a jerk. He stared wild eyed into the darkness; his body already beginning to shake as his inner spirit wolf began to surface.

Angela gasped in shock as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her right off her feet. He carried her bridal style to his house. His mother was already at the door waiting, her eyes wide with worry. "Keep Angela here with you. Do not leave the house until I return." He ordered sternly.

"What's going on, Seth?" Angela demanded. "Where are you going? I don't und..."

Seth gazed down at her; the pupils of his eyes had turned dark. "Please just stay here. I didn't want to have to dump all this on you right now, but I have to go. My mom will explain."

"Please Seth," Angela pulled on the front of his shirt. "You're scaring me."

Seth reached out and cupped her face in his hands as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be back, but I have to go."

Angela watched as he backed away from her. His whole body was shaking. She stepped forward as if to follow him but Sue Clearwater caught hold of her arm and brought her to a halt. "Come inside, Angela. We need to talk," she said gently.

"But Seth he..." Angela turned back to look for him but he had already been swallowed up by the darkness.

Sue put her arm around Angela's waist and ushered her into the house.

XXXXXX

Amy watched as Alicia's lips pulled back over her teeth. She could see the venom coating her perfect white teeth and she shuddered. J had stopped struggling, he stayed still, almost as if he sensed it was pointless fighting. Jaymie was still hanging limply under Alicia's arm. Amy glanced at her fretfully. She was just too still.

"What have you done to the girl?" Amy asked Alicia.

"Her thoughts were hurting my head. I forced her mind to shut down," She replied coldly.

"You need to let them go," Amy shuffled forward slowly.

"Stay back," Alicia warned her.

"Why have you done this? What could you possibly want with two innocent children?" Amy demanded.

"You know why," Alicia replied, her voice unnaturally calm.

Amy frowned as an image popped in her head of the twelve year old Alicia entering the asylum for the first time, frightened and all alone. She stared at her intently and she finally understood. "You want to save her from going through what we did, don't you?" She asked in surprise.

A flicker of life finally surfaced across Alicia's pale face as her golden eyes glanced down at the comatose girl under her arm. "She's young. I can help her and keep her safe from harm and then when she is old enough I can turn her. She will be saved." She said quietly.

"No Alicia, Jaymie has a loving family who adores her. She doesn't need saving. Times have changed. She will always be surrounded by people who love her. Her circumstances are completely different from ours. Please just let the children go and we can talk." Amy begged her.

Alicia frowned. "Talk? Why should I listen to you? You abandoned me. I needed you and you left," she cried out. "Do you know what horrors I went through? It wasn't until the doctor turned me that my life changed and I escaped the asylum."

"I had to go, they released me, Alicia. I tried to come back for you when I was able, but you were already gone." Amy admitted sadly.

"I will not let this girl be abandoned by her family like I was." Alicia's face became impassive again.

"They love Jaymie. They would never turn their back on her like our own families did. You know this to be true, Alicia." Amy crept closer as she talked.

"They will when she starts telling them things they don't want to hear. I predicted my mother's death and I paid the price for it," Alicia yelled out. "My father hated and feared me after that, he told me I was cursed. When he remarried he shoved me in the asylum. I will not allow this girl to go through that. I can save her."

"What about the boy? He is Bella's son. What are your intentions for him?" Amy asked quietly. She wanted to keep Alicia talking. The longer she kept her there the better chance the pack would have of reaching them.

"I know of their connection. I am not cruel, despite what you think. I will keep them together and if Bella wants to be with him then she knows what she has to do." Alicia began to back away again. "I have to go. Goodbye Amy."

"No, Alicia wait," Amy lurched forward, reaching out to try and stop her. Her heart was thudding painfully in her chest and indescribable pain exploded through her body as she went through a full blown heart attack.

The last thing she heard was Alicia crying out her name as her life ebbed out of her.

Jacob and Sam burst into the small clearing, their teeth exposed; ready to attack. Behind them the rest of the pack appeared one by one. The sight that greeted them was not at all what they expected. J was kneeling on the ground, tears running down his face as he held onto a comatose Jaymie. Her eyes were closed, her long hair covering her face . Just in front of them knelt Alice Cullen. She was rocking back and forth holding Amy in her arms. They could clearly see that the old woman was dead; her glassy eyes stared sightlessly at nothing. Alice made a loud keening sound as she grieved for the woman who had been her first true friend.

"I am so sorry Amy, so sorry," She mumbled over and over.

"Sam and I will phase back," Jacob informed the others through the pack mind. "We need to get the children out of here. Embry go back and let Bells and the others know what is happening."

"What about the pixie?" Quil asked.

Jacob turned to look at the broken leech in front of them. His anger had slipped away. Whatever had gone on here had destroyed the vampire. For the first time since he had met Alice she looked like a vulnerable young girl. "I think I need to speak to Bells about that." Was all he said.

Swiftly Jacob and Sam hid behind some trees and phased back into their human forms, dressing quickly. Sam borrowed Quil's shorts as he had destroyed his clothes when he had phased. As soon as a frightened J saw Jacob he cried out for him. "Daddy."

Jacob lifted him up in his strong arms and hugged him. "It's alright now son. You're safe now."

Sam was kneeling by his daughter's side. Jaymie was finally coming round much to his relief. A tear slid out of his eye as he scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. "Daddy's here now Angel," he whispered.

Jaymie let out a small sigh as she began to cry too. "Amy gone daddy. Alicia sad," she curled her arms around his neck as he stood up.

"I need you all to remain here and keep a watch over her," Jacob told the remaining members of the pack. He glanced down at his son who was staring wide eyed at the huge wolves surrounding him.

"Daddy, why big dogs here?" He asked him. Jacob was surprised that J wasn't freaking out. The little boy continued to amaze him, as did Jaymie who was staring at the wolves over Sam's shoulder.

"They're our friends," Jacob told J.

"Uncle Beff," Jaymie pointed toward the lithe grey wolf.

Sam pulled away and studied her intently. "What do you mean by that sweetheart?" He asked her curiously.

Jaymie rubbed her hands over her tired eyes. "Uncle Beff is big dog."

"Beff is a woofy dog?" J asked in wonder, staring in delight at the grey wolf. The wolf wagged it's tail and the two children smiled.

"You know about Uncle Beff, I mean Seth?" Sam asked his daughter in surprise.

Jaymie yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. "All big dogs, but you the best dog daddy." She mumbled.

The two men didn't know what to say to that. Instead they quickly left the scene, leaving the others to stand guard over Alice Cullen, who was still cradling Amy in her arms.

XXXXXX

Bella squeezed J tightly in her arms. "Thank god you're safe." She whispered into his hair.

"I love you momma," J mumbled. He was feeling very tired and his eyelids were drooping.

Jacob wrapped his arms around his wife and son and the three of them clung together, revelling in being reunited. Not too far from them, Leah and Sam were doing the same with Jaymie. They were all quiet for a while; just content to be near each other. The two children fell asleep in their parents embrace worn out from the nights events.

Jacob had sent Embry off to Sue's house so that he could inform everyone there that the children were safe. Even though he was reluctant to break the contented silence, he knew that the issue of Alice Cullen had to be faced. Haltingly, in a whisper so as no to disturb the sleeping children, he told Bella and Leah what he had witnessed.

"Amy's dead?" Bella asked in alarm. She felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Did the leech hurt her?" Leah demanded angrily.

"Calm down Lee," Sam admonished her. He glanced at Jaymie and she sighed, reining in her anger.

"No, I don't think the little pixie harmed her. From what little I could tell I think Amy died of natural causes but the puzzling thing was the pixie's reaction to her death. She was holding Amy in her arms and seemed to be trying to cry." He said in confusion.

"Yeah, she kept mumbling 'sorry Amy'," Sam interjected. "It was odd. She was acting as if she knew her."

Bella frowned as she swiped at her eyes to stem the flow of tears. "I don't understand the connection. All of Alice's actions have taken me by surprise. I need to speak to her myself."

"I hardly think that is going to happen," Leah huffed. "She is obviously deranged. The leech stole my daughter and your son. She trespassed on our lands. There is only one course of action to take."

Sam put his arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "I don't think it's as simple as that Lee. You didn't see the state of her. We need to learn more."

Leah shook her head fiercely."No, she deserves to die." She raised her voice at Sam, unintentionally disturbing Jaymie.

"Mommy," she murmured, her voice laced with tiredness.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Go back to sleep," Leah stroked her daughter's hair back from her face.

"Mommy, don' be mad." Jaymie whispered. "Alicia loves Amy."

Leah's brow furrowed in confusion. "She loves Amy? What do you mean?"

Jaymie burrowed her head in Leah's shoulder. "She sad, Amy gone. Alicia needs to go home now."

Leah stared around at the others as her daughter's eyes closed again and she succumbed to her exhaustion. "I don't understand."

Bella bit her bottom lip as she mulled over what Jaymie had just revealed. There was only one person who could help Alice now and maybe explain what her connection to Amy had been. "I need to contact Jasper, Alice's partner. He might have answers and he can take Alice home."

Jacob sighed in frustration. "Part of me understands where you're coming from, Bells but she broke the treaty and invaded our lands. She took J and Jaymie. Are you really suggesting that we let this Jasper come here and just take her away without retribution?"

"I don't know Jake. Do you really feel like you could rip Alice to pieces right now after what you just told me? How about you Sam?" Bella demanded softly.

Sam and Jacob glanced at each other as they pictured the broken figure of Alice Cullen in their heads. "No," Jacob confessed eventually. Sam nodded his agreement.

"Then Jasper is our only option," Bella said determinedly. " There is still the problem of Edward. We don't know what his role was in all this either. It's time that Carlisle came back too and gives us an explanation of what the hell has been going on with Edward the last few years."

Jacob gave Bella a fond smile. She looked so beautiful when she took charge. This was a side of her he hadn't seen for a while. "Sounds like a plan. Are we all agreed?" He checked with Sam and Leah.

"Seems we have little choice. Edward is still lurking about god knows where and we can't stand guard over the little pixie indefinitely." Sam replied.

Leah just nodded. "I'm going to put Jaymie to bed." She stood up carefully holding her daughter in her arms.

"I'll come too," Bella lifted J and followed Leah out of the room.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! I completely re-wrote this chapter. Originally I was going to write a big confrontation between the pack and Alice, but as I was writing that I thought that with the young children there it didn't ring true. So I changed it. I hope you all enjoyed anyway.**_

_**Nikki **_


	32. Chapter 32

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all for the lovely feed back. I really appreciate your support. This is a shout out to; beckylovestwilight, FallenGrace101, bbutterfly689, TeamJacobYeah, TommyH, brankel1, AussieGirl16, megan39, Delsan13, Babygirl1910, cmwillis, twifantasyfan, Zayide, Jeniesethebeast, JacobB'sImprintee, BeckieT108, BriyerRose, GirlsDontCry, afqtie324, chinadoll381282001, Avalon Starfire, foxylady1on1, MandiM, viola1701e, ae81, Melody-Rose-20 and Dottyanne. **_

**Part Thirty Two-Alice and Embry**

Jacob handed Bella a small silver cell phone. She looked at it as she turned it over in her hand. "Where did this come from?" She asked.

"It's the little pixie's. She handed it over without a word. I thought she might refuse, but she seems to have gone into a kind of trance like state. She obeys you when you tell her to do something, but won't speak or react to any questions we ask her." Jacob told her.

Bella sighed. "Where have you taken her?"

"Your old house. It's the only place we could think of, we certainly didn't want to keep her on tribal lands. It was your dad's suggestion actually. Now he's moved into Sue's, the house is sitting there empty. I have left Paul and Jared to guard her for now." He rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back as he spoke.

Bella flipped the phone open and it powered up immediately, the screen lit up and she scrolled though the menu screens until she came to a list of numbers. Jasper's name was top of the list. Her finger hovered over the call button. "This is going to be hard," she admitted to Jacob sadly.

"Would you rather I spoke to him?" Jacob offered.

She shook her head "No, it's better coming from me."

He nodded and watched as she hit the call button and the phone began to ring. It was answered almost immediately.

"Alice, where are you? I've been frantic with worry," Bella closed her eyes as she heard the desperate edge to Jasper's voice.

"Jasper, it's Bella," she said softly.

"Bella?" Jasper sounded confused. "Why do you have Alice's phone? Is she with you?"

Jacob slipped his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to him, offering her his support as she spoke to Jasper. "Yes, sort of."

"Please Bella, I have been searching for her for weeks. It's imperative I find her." Jasper pleaded. Bella had never heard him beg for anything before.

"Listen she is nearby. You need to come to Fork's Jasper. Where exactly are you?" She asked.

"I'm in Seattle. I have been hunting in every state I can think of that she would visit. I never once thought she would head back for Fork's. We were warned by Carlisle to stay away from there." He admitted. "I am on my way. Please keep her safe."

Bella didn't know what to say to that. She felt tired and overwhelmed. The pregnancy was taking it's toll on her. Morning sickness had kicked in and the extra stress was wearing her out. Jacob gently took the phone from her hand.

"This is Jacob Black, Jasper."

"Jacob Black? What's going on? Is Bella with you now?" Jasper sounded more confused then ever. "The last I was told she had returned to live in Jacksonville when her mother became ill."

"For a while yes," Jacob pulled Bella against his chest as she let out a soft cry when she heard Jasper mention Renee. "But she came back home where she belongs. We're married now."

Jasper was silent for a moment. "I see," he said eventually."I need to ask, has Edward been with Alice?"

Jacob growled involuntarily at the mention of his mortal enemy. "Yes, the leech has been seen in the little pix...your partner's company. Although we have no idea at present where he is right now." He admitted.

When Jasper next spoke his words took Jacob completely by surprise. "If you do manage to track him down, try not to rip him to pieces. I would like that pleasure myself." He stated coldly. "I will be in Forks by the end of the day."

The line went dead, leaving a stunned Jacob and Bella staring at each other in shock.

XXXXXX

Embry took over from Jared and Paul. Quil, who was supposed to be sharing the shift with him, was late.

"She's all yours, Call," Paul said as he got ready to leave. "I've had it for the day. I'm sure you can handle one lone little leech."

Embry didn't bother to answer. He looked into the living room and saw Alice curled up on the Swan's couch. Her back was pressed into the cushions and she stared ahead of her; the golden orbs of her eyes looked dead.

"I tell you, Em she creeps me out a bit," Jared admitted as he opened the front door. "Do you want me to wait until Ateara gets here?" He offered.

"Nah, go home to Kim. I won't hear the end of it from Lahote if he finds out you needed to babysit me," he said with a faint smile.

Jared just nodded. He glanced back over his shoulder one last time at Alice Cullen and shuddered. "Good luck bro, the sooner we get her the hell out of here the better."

Embry raised his hand in goodbye as Jared finally left the house. The silence felt oppressive when he was alone with just Alice. He shook his limbs out to release the tension in his body and went into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard doors hunting for something to eat. The food that Bella had thoughtfully sent over had been devoured by Jared and Paul.

"Damn," he muttered angrily slamming the cupboard doors shut.

He strode around the small kitchen, feeling restless. Where the hell was Quil? He pulled the curtains to one side and peered out, nothing. The street in front of the house was empty. Embry sighed irritably and left the kitchen. He glanced into the living room, Alice had changed positions, she was now lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. Embry watched her for a moment as she remained immobile. There was none of the pretence of breathing that she would have put on for the outside world. In here, with him, she didn't need to bother.

Embry slowly entered the room and sat on the armchair across from her. The sweet smell that she gave off made his nose wrinkle. Her scent wasn't as bad as some of the leeches; it was tolerable. "I'm going to turn on the T.V." He told her. Alice did not react, she continued to stare sightlessly at the ceiling.

He took the remote and switched on the flat screen. It was turned on to a sports channel; hearing sound in the room eased the creepy feeling that had been encompassing Embry. He leaned back in the armchair and turned to look at the screen. A baseball match was playing. It wasn't really his sport but he was glad of the distraction.

"We used to play," the small bell like tones of Alice Cullen made him jump. He turned to look at her warily. She was still lying on her back, but she had moved her head to look at the T.V. Her eyes were showing some life.

"You played?" Embry hardly knew how to respond. This was so out of his comfort zone, conversing with an unhinged vampire, about base ball of all things.

"Yes, occasionally," Alice sat up gracefully. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looped her arms around them. "It was fun."

"Right," Embry muttered.

The crowd roared as the game drew to a close. The winning team were engulfed by their fans as they headed out of the stadium. Alice seemed riveted by the spectacle. A small smile crossed her face as she watched. "I always loved watching base ball, but none of the others really enjoyed it. I mean they used to sit with me out of kindness, but often I would watch it alone. Jasper was never really into sports."

"I'm not being rude. But why are you telling me this exactly?" Embry asked, not unkindly. "I mean I am only here because I have to make sure you don't bolt."

Alice's lower lip trembled and she hung her head, squeezing her arms tighter around her knees. "I am not going to escape. I never meant to upset the children, I wasn't myself...I..." she stopped speaking and frowned.

Embry stood up and walked nearer to her, studying her intently. "What do you mean by that?"

"I thought you didn't want to converse with an unhinged vampire," Alice whispered, raising her head to stare at him.

"I never called you unhinged," Embry said in confusion.

"No, but you thought it," Alice shrugged. "Who can blame you?"

"I thought you saw visions, not read minds," Embry snapped at her.

Alice's lips twitched. "I didn't read your mind. It was written all over your face. Your very easy to read in that way."

Embry flopped back in his chair. "Whatever," he grouched.

Alice remained quiet for a moment, glancing at Embry occasionally as if assessing him. He became annoyed by her actions. "Why are you doing that?" He snapped eventually. "It's beyond irritating."

She shrank back against the couch cushions. She cowered as if she thought he was going to attack her. "I didn't mean anything." She pleaded.

Embry just stared at her. "Why are you acting like I'm going to beat you or something?"

"They used to," Alice rested her head on her knees, hiding her face from Embry.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"The staff at the institution. I was always getting into trouble. I couldn't help it. I found it hard to put on an act and stay in the background like Amy told me to. I had no memory of my past when I became a vampire. It was only Edward's insistence that I delve into my past that brought it all back to me." Alice let out a dry sob.

Embry remained silent as he listened to her ramblings. It seemed that she had been bottling all her feelings up. He had no clue what institution she was talking about but maybe he could find out some useful information if he let her carry on talking. They needed to know where Cullen was,maybe the little pixie knew and would slip up and tell him.

"I was happier not knowing," Alice continued. "Jasper and I were travelling. We don't always stay with the family. To be honest Edward was becoming increasingly irritating, badgering me about Bella, wanting me to look into her future. Carlisle had warned me not to and I tried to keep my promise. But Edward would not let up. He drove Rose and Emmet away. They're touring Africa at the moment. Even Esme's patience was running low. So Jas suggested we go travelling too."

"If you were travelling why did you end up back with Cullen?" Embry couldn't help asking.

Alice raised her head and looked at him. The sadness showing across her pale face made him wince. "I was happy travelling. Jas was indulging me. I love shopping and he was being so patient letting me pick out the best places to go. He hates anything like that, especially being surrounded by too many humans." She sighed. "Edward knows me well, because of our particular gifts we have always been closer to each other then Rose or Emmet. It could be stifling at times having him in your head and I was enjoying the break. But he tracked me down..."

Embry leaned forward in his chair, despite himself he was curious to learn more. He urged her on. "He tracked you down and then what?"

Alice seemed happy that she had an interested listener. He wondered if anyone ever really took her seriously; except when she was having one of her visions. She sat up straighter and crossed her legs on the couch.

"Jas was out, he had business to attend to." Embry knew it was her polite way of saying that Jasper was out hunting. "I was alone in my hotel room when Edward showed up. He told me that he had been doing some more research into my family history. I already knew I had a sister and that she had passed away, she had one daughter Sindy who was still alive and living in the place I was born, Biloxi, Mississippi. He said that we should go and visit her to find out more about my past."

"And?" Embry prompted her when her expression darkened and she stopped speaking.

"I don't know. I can't remember. We must have travelled there I assume..." her voice trailed off. "Why can't I remember?"

Embry could see she was becoming increasingly agitated as she tried to recall what had happened. He reached out and unintentionally took her hand. He let it go immediately, her cold burnt his skin. Alice's golden eyes became desperate. She stared at him fretfully. "The last few weeks have been like some surreal dream. Something happened to unlock the floodgates of my human memories. There was no way I would have left Jas without telling him. I never intended to take the children but something about young Jaymie touched me. She reminded me of myself. Without Amy being there... Oh what have I done?" She cried out in despair.

"Are you saying that Edward manipulated you in some way. Is he capable of that?" Embry demanded.

Alice dropped her eyes to the floor. "There is a lot that Edward can do." She admitted.

"Are you in your right mind or just bullshitting me?" Embry said sternly.

"I'm not delusional. I don't remember everything that happened, I swear. Please tell Bella that if you see her. I never meant to take her son. My head is just so messed up. My visions have become more unstable over the years, it's like I can't control them." Alice fidgeted about restlessly on the couch again. "I don't know why I am telling you all this."

Embry leaned forward again and looked at her. He was just about to speak when Alice's head shot up and she stared at the door. Seconds later he too heard movement. He stood up quickly and ran for the door. "Stay there," he ordered Alice.

"There's no need to panic," she said, a relieved smile lighting up her face. "I know who it is."

The door was shoved open and Jacob appeared. The strong smell of a male vampire breezed in behind him, making Embry tense up. "Who the fuck have you brought with you?" He yelled at Jacob.

"Jas," Alice's delighted voice answered that question. She left the couch swiftly and her form blurred as she flung herself bodily at him.

Jasper hugged her to him tightly for a moment before releasing her. "Alice what happened to you?" He asked her, his voice tight with emotion.

Alice's bottom lip quivered for a moment. "I don't remember, Jas," she whispered.

He let out a sigh and embraced her again, stroking her short hair back from her head. "You're going to be alright now. I'm here." He soothed her. Alice sagged in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jacob approached Embry who was watching Jasper and Alice with a frown on his face. "Hey Em, are you alright?" He asked him.

"Yeah," Embry pulled himself out of his funk. "We need to talk."

"Later, as you can guess that's Jasper. He promised to talk once I showed him that the little pixie was unharmed." Jacob told him nonchalantly. "By the way, where the fuck is Quil?"

Embry suddenly remembered his absent pack brother. He had been so caught up in Alice's story that he had forgotten that Quil hadn't arrived. "I don't know. He never showed up."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is he playing at? I haven't got time to chase him down now. But he is going to be sorry when I do get hold of him." He vowed.

Embry shrugged, Quil had been acting like a tool lately. "It looks like the vamps have had their reunion. Didn't you say it was time for him to fess up?" He said sarcastically.

"Calm down bro." Jacob looked at Embry in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, let's get this over with." He muttered.

Jacob sighed, it seemed that everyone was on edge. Bella had been tearful when he had left to meet up with Jasper. Her hormones were making her overemotional. He felt the heavy weight of responsibility dragging him down. He just wanted to get rid of Cullen and return to a quiet life with his family. "Come on then." He said to Embry.

They entered the living room where Jasper was sitting next to Alice on the couch. His keen eyes stared at them as they approached. "You kept your end of the bargain. Now I will keep mine. I will tell you what I do know."

Jacob sat on the armchair while Embry remained standing. "So talk."He said to Jasper.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. This chapter kinda didn't turn out how I expected...sometimes the story just goes where it wants to, sighs. **_


	33. Chapter 33

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. This part of the story has been particularly hard to write. Thanks for sticking with the story! :) This is a shout out to; danagirl3496, Jeniesethebeast, brankel1, beckylovestwilight, scifiromance, Avalon Starfire, BabyGirl1910, FallenGrace101, Delsan13, BeckieT108, madmamabear, notashamedtobe, GirlsDontCry, chinadoll381282001, afqtie324, viola1701e, ae81, TommyH, foxylady1on1, Zayide, sassgrl, Shalette, Dottyanne and Melody-Rose-20.**_

**Part Thirty-Three-Jasper's Betrayal**

Jasper glanced down at Alice who was pressed into his side; her golden eyes flickered around the room fretfully. She stared over at Embry but he refused to look at her. Jasper glared over at him before returning his gaze to Jacob.

"Well, we're waiting," Jacob said impatiently.

"Where do you want me to start?" Jasper stated coldly, not happy with the way that Jacob was addressing him.

"You can start by telling us where your coven leader is?" Jacob sat back and crossed his arms, matching Jasper's dark look.

"Carlisle is in Italy, with the Volturi," Jasper's eyes narrowed as he watched Jacob's reaction.

"Why would he be there? Bells told me about them, they're the ones that the leech ran to when he thought she was dead," Jacob sat forward as he locked stares with Jasper.

"He is out there serving the rest of his sentence in payment for the retraction of Bella's promise to change into a vampire when she married Edward." Jasper informed him.

Jacob's hands clenched into fists as he exchanged a look with Embry. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Bella never told you?" A smirk crossed Jasper's face. "When she accompanied Alice to Volterra they were captured by the Volturi and the only way the leaders would release them was if Bella promised to change after she married Edward."

Jacob narrowed his eyes as he sat back, trying to look relaxed. Jaspers attitude was seriously pissing him off. He and Bella were going to have a long talk when he finally got home. Reigning in his anger he kept his tone even as he responded. "Whether I knew or not is irrelevant. Is there still a threat hanging over my wife's head?"

Alice, who had thus far remained silent, sat up and stared at Jacob in surprise. "Wife? You and Bella are married?"

Jacob gave her a satisfied smile. "Yes."

"I can't believe it. Then again I could never see past you when she was with you." Alice mused.

"Aren't you going to congratulate them?" Embry interjected. He held Alice's gaze as she looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Yes, of course. I never meant..." her voice tailed off as she shrank back against Jasper's side.

"Do you have a problem?" Jasper glared at Embry; who matched his stare, he was not in the least bit intimidated.

"Enough," Jacob thundered. "Let's get back to the main point here. Answer the question? Is there still a threat to Bells' life?"

Jasper shook his head. "Not any longer," he finally admitted. "After Carlisle sent Bella the annulment papers he headed straight to Volterra and negotiated on her behalf with the leaders. They agreed to revoke the promise on the premise that Carlisle and Edward would serve the Volturi for the next five years. They have two remaining. Alice was meant to be part of the package but I managed to reduce her sentence to three years."

"If that's the case then how is it that Cullen is back here? Shouldn't he be serving the last of his sentence?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Jasper said bluntly. "He has failed to fulfil his promise to the Volturi. He escaped and left Italy months ago. Carlisle pleaded with Aro and the others to let him go and seek Edward on their behalf and bring him back to Italy. They refused. Instead Aro has sent his most trusted guard to hunt Edward down."

"That guard being you," Embry spat. "That's why you were in Seattle wasn't it. It had nothing to do with looking for her. You were hunting Edward. Because Alice was missing you guessed that she would be with him. You are just as twisted as the leech is."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. He rose from his seat and lunged at Embry. Jacob quickly got in his way and Jasper slammed into him, tearing the breath from his body. They rolled over in a tangle of limbs, knocking furniture out of the way as they fought. The room was too small for Jacob to phase and he was finding it hard to defend himself from Jasper's powerful blows. Embry quickly tried to intervene, but Alice got there first. She grabbed hold of Jasper by his hair and dragged him away from Jacob, pushing him so that his whole body hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Is it true?" She screamed at him.

Jasper jumped gracefully to his feet and stared at Alice coldly. "What did you think the price would be in exchange for your reduced sentence? Aro forced me to become his personal bodyguard. He knows about my past. I wasn't just staying in Volterra to keep you company. I was there serving out my time. And do you know what? I actually enjoyed it. For the first time in forever I haven't been forced to attend damn high school over and over. To follow you around while you paw over your pathetic designer clothes and listen to Rosalie's sarcastic comments or Emmet's stupid jokes. I went travelling with you because I knew you were the surest way of tracking Edward down. I knew he would show up eventually, but he managed to outmanoeuvre me. He will pay the price for that."

Alice's whole body shook as she tried to take in what Jasper was saying. Her whole world as she knew it crumbled around her and she sank to her knees. "You sound as if you hate me." She whispered.

Jacob had risen to his feet while the two of them were talking. It gave him a chance to recover his breath. Embry was by his side. "Are you alright, Jake?" He whispered in concern. "I owe you one."

"Yes you do," Jacob gave him a tired smile.

Alice was still kneeling on the floor gazing up at Jasper sadly. He was frozen in place, no emotion on his face as he ignored her pleading eyes. When he noticed that Jacob had regained his footing, he turned his attention back to him. "Now you know everything. I will strike you a deal. I will work with you to hunt Edward down. If you find him you hand him over to me. Are we agreed?"

Jacob stared back at Jasper in disgust. "What about her?" He pointed at Alice.

"She is no longer any concern of mine," Jasper said dismissively.

A gasp left Alice's lips and she doubled over as if he had kicked her. Without warning Embry hit Jasper on the jaw, knuckles cracking on impact, causing him to curse under his breath. Jasper staggered back slightly. He rubbed his jaw and gave Embry a furious glare.

"That was a bad move," he seethed. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Jacob stood up to his full height as he matched Jasper's glare. "Embry gave you your answer. If I find Cullen I will kill him. I will not make a deal with a bounty hunter. Now get the fuck out."

Jasper's golden eyes swept the room as he snorted derisively. "Good luck, you'll need it." He swiftly left the house, slamming the door so hard it came off of it's hinges.

XXXXXX

Seth held Angela's hand as he waited out her reaction. Sue had done her best to explain to her exactly what Seth was and what this entailed. Angela had been disbelieving at first, thinking that Sue was playing some sort of trick on her but Seth's mother insisted it was all true and, after a tense phone call with Bella, who confirmed everything that Sue had said was true. She finally began to believe it.

"You're a...a...werewolf," Angela winced as she said the word out loud.

"Yeah, kinda. I'm a spirit wolf or shape shifter if you prefer that term. I am part of a pack who protects our lands from the cold ones or vampires as they are more widely known." Seth replied softly.

"And Jake is your leader?" She checked with him.

Seth nodded. "My sister was one too, but she stopped phasing when she wanted children. Sam is part of the pack again now too."

"Again?" Angela felt overwhelmed by all this information.

"Long story," Seth sighed.

"Bella told me that Edward Cullen and his family were vampires." Angela could not get her head around that startling piece of news. If it wasn't for the fact that she had always suspected there was something a little off about that family she would never have believed it.

"Yes. Did she tell you the whole story?"

"Just the basic details," Angela confirmed.

Seth looked at her longingly. "Is this where you tell me to take a hike?" He asked her apprehensively.

Angela gazed at the handsome young man who she barely knew; but who had already found a place in her heart. His dark eyes made her melt as he looked at her sadly. Never in her life had she felt this way about a man, she was attracted to him and could not imagine never seeing him again. "We have to take it slow. This has been a lot to take in," she said warily.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them, setting Angela's body alight with desire. Her cheeks flushed red.

"You're welcome," she gave him a tentative smile.

Seth leaned forward and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger on her soft skin. He had never felt so happy in his life.

XXXXXX

Bella waited fretfully for Jacob to return home. J was in his room napping, while Billy was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Her morning sickness was making it hard for her to be around food so he had kindly offered to make a simple meal. Bella had gratefully accepted. She decided to wait for Jacob outside; she sat on the porch steps, a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she stared out toward the trees.

Time passed by slowly, but eventually she saw movement in the trees and Jacob appeared. He looked exhausted, his shoulders were hunched over as he took slow steps toward the house. Bella decided to go and meet him. She abandoned the blanket and jogged over to him.

"Jake," she called out.

Jacob's head shot up as he saw her approach and he began to run over to her, sweeping her up into his arms as soon as he reached her. Bella clung to him tightly as he carried her back over to the house. "I'm so glad you're back." She confessed.

"Me too," Jacob gently put her back on her feet before flopping down to sit on the steps.

She sat beside him and put her hand on his arm, gazing at him in concern. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure you're going to want to hear this honey," Jacob replied tiredly.

Bella flinched. "What did Jasper say?"

Jacob slipped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his heated side. Instead of answering her question, he asked her one of his own. "Why didn't you ever tell me about the deal with the Volturi?"

Bella's heart beat loudly in her chest at his question. A sick feeling curled up in her throat and she thought she was about to throw up again. "When Carlisle sent me the annulment papers he wrote that he was going to sort out the problem with the Volturi. I was so caught up with losing mom and looking after J that I pushed it all to the back of my mind. I'm so sorry, Jake. Please forgive me." She begged him.

Jacob wrapped her in his arms as he saw her distress. "Hush, it's okay. That's completely understandable. There's no need to worry about that anyway, Carlisle struck a deal with the leaders. The promise has been revoked." He told her gently.

Bella sagged against him in relief. She buried her head in his chest and let him comfort her for a moment. "Did Jasper tell you anything helpful?" She asked after a while.

Jacob closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. "Yes, but not what we expected." He told Bella all that had happened while he held her tightly in his arms.

"I can't believe it," She muttered after he had finished speaking. "He betrayed Alice? Where is she now?"

"Still at your old house. I've left Embry with her for the moment. I didn't know what else to do with her to be honest. I'll get someone else to take over from him soon." Jacob stroked Bella's hair back from her face, she looked so pale. "Are you feeling sick still?"

"Yeah, a bit," she gave him a wan smile. "I think I should talk to Alice, Jake."

He looked at her gravely. "Maybe, we'll see. Not tonight though, you need rest. We all do."

Bella nodded. "Your dad's making dinner."

Jacob had to laugh at that. "So it's beans on toast tonight then?"

Bella smiled at him tiredly. "Yep."

Jacob stood up and helped her to her feet. "Come on then. I'm starving."

With his arm around her waist, Jacob led the way into the house, worry weighing heavy on their hearts.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. Sorry I didn't have time to edit the whole chapter. Part two tomorrow. What do you all think about Jasper? **_


	34. Chapter 34

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you all so much for the awesome feed back. I really appreciate it. I have finally finished editing the second part! This is a shout out to: beckylovestwilight, scifiromance, notashamedtobe, AussieGirl16, brankel1, Tanja83, FallenGrace101, megan39, jeri252, BabyGirl1910, mayco08, cmwillis, BriyerRose, Avalon Starfire, Kuntrygal, alixandria, JacobB'sImprintee, kimberleyAnnT, twifantasyfan, dollfacetwimom-03, afqtie324, amandaduty7, ae81, Melody-Rose-20, Dottyanne, Shalette, TommyH, BeckieT108, foxylady1on1, viola1701e, Interbabe, deadliestdistractionRN and all the guest reviewers. **_

**Part Thirty Four-Quil**

Jaymie's whole body went cold, she tried to open her eyes but the lids felt too heavy to move. "Mommy," she whispered in fear; even her voice was muted.

An image appeared in her mind and her heart rate began to increase in tempo. As young as she was, Jaymie knew exactly what this meant. "J..." she whimpered, she dug her fingers into the mattress gathering up handfuls of her sheet in her fingers. "Help me."

A loud pounding began in her ears, and even though she did her best to will the images away, they enlarged until she was sucked into the vortex. She found herself standing on the edge of a dance floor; it was the loud beat of the music that was pounding in her ears. Strobe lights made her eyes hurt as they flashed across the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Jaymie shrank back, trying to make her body as small as possible so she wouldn't be noticed. She managed to crawl under an empty table and she peered out fearfully at the crowd.

A voice she recognised made her turn her head in that direction and she caught sight of one of her daddy's friends, Quil. He was dancing with a blonde female and laughing loudly. Jaymie crawled under the tables so that she could get closer to him, the wood scratched at her knees as she pulled herself along. Some innate instinct told her to reach Quil. The blonde leaned into him and whispered something in his ear making Quil grin widely. He winked at the female and took her hand, leading her through the throng of dancers and straight toward where Jaymie was hiding.

They stopped directly in front of the table and Jaymie looked up at them from under her long lashes. As they were so close she could hear every word.

"So where's this private room you're talking about, Mandy?" Quil asked the blonde female, running his hand down her arm.

"Amanda. I hate the short version of my name." The female said petulantly.

Quil just smirked at her. "Sorry, Amanda Walker," he enunciated her name playfully.

Amanda ran her nails down his chest and Quil pulled her in for a heated kiss. Jaymie lowered her eyes and hid behind her hair until the kiss ended. "Well you sure know how to kiss," Amanda purred. "Before we go to that room I mentioned there's someone I'd like you to meet. You may know him actually, he says you've met before."

Quil sighed irritably. "Look darlin' I came out with you tonight for a bit of fun. You promised me that. I'm not interested in meeting any of your old conquests."

"Oh he is not one of my conquests," Amanda said slyly. "Not yet anyway." She looked behind Quil's shoulder and arched one of her over plucked eyebrows. "Here he comes now."

Jaymie saw a strange expression cross Quil's face as he spun around quickly, facing the approaching male. She felt her heart rate increase as fear seeped through her body. She curled up into a ball as she recognised the male figure, his golden eyes and pale skin, which looked sickly under the strobe lights, a big give away.

"We meet again, Quil Ateara," The male figure gave Quil a crooked smile.

Jaymie finally found her voice; her eyes flared open and she screamed.

XXXXXX

Bella and Jacob burst into J's room as soon as they heard his screams. Jacob switched the light on and the small bedroom was flooded with light. J was sitting bolt upright, his sheets tangled around his small body. His skin was pale and his brown eyes looked huge as he stared around the room fretfully.

"Oh my baby boy, what's wrong?" Bella cooed, kneeling by his bed and gathering his trembling body in her arms.

J clung to her and started to cry. Jacob sat on the edge of the bed and put his arms around both of them, his warm presence was comforting. "Hey little man, did you have a bad dream?"

J shook his head. "Jaymie, scared of bad man." He babbled.

Bella turned her head to glance at Jacob. They both felt a shiver run down their spines. "Bad man? Who do you mean?" She asked him gently, trying to keep the tremor out of her own voice.

J's lower lip trembled as he wiped at his eyes. "Quilt with bad man. Jaymie saw. I saw cos Jaymie show me."

As he spoke the words the phone began to ring.

XXXXXX

Embry was pulled from his sleep as someone pounded on the front door, he glanced sideways at Alice, who seemed to be in a trance. Her golden eyes were faraway. She hadn't reacted at all to the loud noise. Jared was supposed to have been taking his turn at keeping watch over Alice, but he had begged Embry to cover his shift as Kim wasn't well and needed him. Embry knew it was just an excuse, the others found it wearing to be in the little pixie's company for too long. The knocking on the door got louder.

"Who the fuck is it?" Embry grouched. "Care to share? Are you having a vision?" He waved his hand in front of Alice's face but she didn't even blink. "Great," he muttered.

Striding angrily down the hallway he stopped just behind the door. "Who is it?" He demanded.

"It's Quil, open up," Embry rolled his eyes. So he had finally shown up had he? He yanked the door open and recoiled as Quil shoved past him. He reeked of stale beer and some sort of cloying perfume.

"Where the hell have you been, dude? Hanging out in a brothel?" Embry pretended to gag.

"Where is she then?" Quil asked, his voice sounded hoarse. Embry peered at him more closely. Quil's eyes looked lifeless.

"Where's who?" Embry asked, edging away from Quil. His eyes flicked to the living room where Alice was still perched on the couch, legs crossed and staring sightlessly ahead of her.

"The pixie," Quil shuffled forward, his arms and legs swinging like an automaton. Not his usual gait at all. Embry got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you want with Alice?" Embry put his hand on Quil's chest to stop him.

Quil turned his lifeless eyes onto him. "I've had orders to collect her. Move aside." He said tonelessly as he tried to push past Embry.

"From who?" Embry demanded, not moving an inch.

"Jacob, now get out of my way," Quil seemed to have a sudden burst of adrenaline; he shoved hard against Embry making him stagger back. Quickly slipping past him, Quil headed straight for Alice, his muscular arms outstretched ready to grab her.

"No," Embry sprinted after him and barrelled into him, knocking him clean off his feet. The two of them landed with a crash on the floor and it jolted Alice out of her trance.

She leapt to her feet gracefully and landed next to them; bending down she caught hold of Quil's arm as he was just about to punch Embry and dragged him away. It shocked Embry to see such a petite girl able to easily haul a six foot something shape shifter as if he weighed nothing. He scrambled to his feet and helped Alice to pin a flailing Quil to the ground.

"What the fuck are you playing at Quil?" Embry yelled in his face. Quil just growled fiercely and struggled vainly against their hold. The pupils of his eyes were dark and he thrashed his head from side to side.

"I think he's being controlled," Alice finally spoke. She placed her cold hands either side of Quil's head to keep it still. He continued to growl and his eyes started to roll in the back of his head.

Embry started to panic. "What do we do? He's starting to have some sort of fit?"

Alice gave him a sympathetic look. "Do you trust me?" She asked Embry.

"What are you asking me that for?" He yelled at her.

"I can help him, but you need to trust me. Your friend is fighting against the mind control but if he carries on doing so it could kill him." She warned.

"How can you help him?" Embry pleaded with her.

"I can shut his mind down like I did to Jaymie. It will break the connection and will free him. It will knock him out though for a while. So I ask you again, do you trust me?" She stared at him sadly, her golden eyes not leaving his for a moment.

Embry just nodded as Quil began to moan in pain. "Do it," he commanded.

Alice forced Quil's head around so that he had to look into her eyes. She leaned over him and seemed to be communicating with him wordlessly. His eyes flared open and the pupils dilated as his body gave one last vicious jerk and became still. Embry quickly dropped his head to Quil's chest and listened frantically for his heartbeat. The strong beat made him sigh with relief.

"Thank you," he said sincerely to Alice. She gave him a small smile and retreated back to the couch.

"Your friends will be here soon." She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

XXXXXX

Bella held J in her arms as Jacob drove his truck toward Forks. Sam was following behind them. Leah's face was a mask of worry as she sat in the back, cradling a hysterical Jaymie in her arms. The young girl had not stopped sobbing since she had woken from her nightmare vision. She had managed to tell Leah and Sam about the scene she had witnessed between Quil and the blonde woman. When they heard her description of the bad man it had made their hearts constrict with fear.

Sam had contacted Jacob at once and he in turn told him that J had seen everything through their shared connection. It had been Bella who decided that it was time for them to see Alice. With Amy now gone from their lives she could think of no other person who could give them some much needed insight into Jaymie's suffering. Leah had been resistant at first, but seeing her daughter so distraught and worry over what had happened to Quil, forced the issue. So they piled into their trucks and headed for the Swan house.

As the headlights of Jacob's truck flashed over the driveway to the house as he pulled in they were surprised to see Quil sitting on the steps, his head in his hands. Sam parked his truck behind Jacob's and they all piled out. Quil raised his head and looked at his pack brothers; a guilty expression on his face.

"I've been an idiot," he told Jacob.

Jacob couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for Quil, he was still too angry. "Where's Em?" He asked instead, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Inside with the little pi...with Alice." He turned his head to glance back at the house. "She saved my ass man. I thought I was going to die."

Jacob ushered Bella, Leah and the two children into the house. He didn't want them hearing any of this, poor Jaymie was traumatised enough. Sam followed them in, he gave Quil a dark look as he passed.

When the door closed behind them, Jacob began to interrogate Quil. "What happened?" He snapped.

Quil hung his head again, not able to meet Jacob's angry glare. "I hooked up with that Amanda chick." He admitted.

"Amanda Walker? That skank, why?" Jacob felt disgusted. "You know how much grief she's caused me. Why go near her?"

"Because I was pissed off and lonely alright. I wanted some company and she was just there. We went to a club and it was fun at first, but then I began to feel a bit strange," Quil winced. "It was like there was someone else in my head man, controlling my every thought and action. I can't remember clearly what happened after that. I just recall incredible pain and waking up on the floor of the Swan house."

Jacob had heard enough. "Go home, Quil." He said coldly.

Quil glanced up at Jacob in despair. "I'm sorry, Jake. I never meant to..."

"I said go home," Jacob yelled at him. "I can't deal with your shit right now."

Quil rose unsteadily onto his feet. He opened his mouth as if to speak again, but another glare from Jacob made him think better of it. He loped away toward the trees casting one remorseful glance at Jacob before disappearing into the tree cover. Jacob ran a hand through his short hair in agitation as he tried to calm himself down. Quil's reckless actions could have been catastrophic. He pictured J and Jaymie's frightened faces in his head and his jaw clenched. Even though he and Quil had been friends since childhood he knew that his friend had some serious growing up to do. He was no longer a sixteen year old teenager but a fully grown man.

The front door opened and Embry emerged. "Where's Quil?" He asked.

"I sent him home," Jacob muttered. "I wasn't sure that I could keep my temper. He needs to grow up. He can't keep pulling this type of crap anymore."

Embry just shrugged. "I haven't been able to get through to him for a while. When Paul was in charge he tried his best to keep Quil in line, but he never takes anything seriously. Maybe what happened tonight will be the kick up the ass he needs to change."

Jacob looked doubtful. "How about you? Are you alright? I'm sorry I've left you to take on most of the guard duty."

"You've got a family, Jake. All I have at home is a drunken mother who can barely string two words together," he replied bluntly.

Jacob grimaced. "I wish I could make things better. I feel so useless right now."

Embry didn't know what to say to that. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Bella is talking to Alice. Maybe she can help little Jaymie." He said changing the subject.

Jacob studied Embry; his friend kept shooting glances back to the house as if he was desperate to get back inside. "What do you think of Alice? Do you trust her?" He asked him.

"Why are you asking me?" Embry avoided meeting Jacob's eyes.

"Because out of everyone besides Bells, I trust your judgement the most," Jacob said simply.

Embry raised his head and finally looked right at Jacob. "She saved Quil's ass; she didn't have to. Yes, if you want my opinion, I think we can trust her."

Jacob gave him a tired smile. "That's all I needed to hear. Come on let's go back inside and see what she has to say."

Embry returned his smile and swiftly turned around, leading the way back inside the house.

_**A/N-Yay, I managed to finish editing this chapter like I promised. Thanks for reading!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Blast from the Past **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks once again for all the lovely reviews. I really love reading them all. It really has kept me motivated. This is a shout out to: brankel1, scifiromance, chinadoll381282001, kerentrev, Delsan13, twifantasyfan, jeri252, Jeniesethebeast, cmwillis, bubbl3gum7, BabyGirl1910, madmamabear, JacobB'sImprintee, Pernfan, Zayide, rasheedah2907, foxylady1on1, Melody-Rose-20, afqtie324, Shalette, TommyH, alixandria, ae81, BeckieT108, Dottyanne and all the guest reviewers.**_

**Part Thirty Five-Painful Revelations**

Bella sat across from Alice in the kitchen. She cradled a mug of black coffee in her hands, not actually drinking it, just using the hot liquid for warmth. J and Jaymie were in the living room with Jacob, Leah, Sam and Embry. The little girl had finally calmed down; more due to exhaustion than anything else. She was now lying on the couch beside J, both trying to find sleep. Now the children were settled Bella had pulled Alice into the kitchen so that they could talk a bit more privately. Well as privately as it could get with shapes shifters in the next room with keen hearing.

"No more secrets Alice. I need you to tell me the truth about Edward and everything that has been happening." She said bluntly.

Alice gazed at her sadly, the usually perky persona she put on was absent. "You seem so different, Bella." She replied softly.

"Of course I am, Alice. I grew up, I had to," she snapped irritably.

Alice flinched at her harsh tone and Bella felt guilty. After what Jacob had told her about Jasper, it must have torn Alice's world apart. "I'm sorry to be so harsh," she apologised. "But I need some answers. So if you have any, tell me."

Alice hung her head and gave out a resigned sigh. "I need to tell you how sorry I am about what I did to your son and little Jaymie. I wasn't in my right mind Bella. If it wasn't for Amy I dread to think what would have happened."

Bella frowned. "Are you implying you knew Amy already?" She enquired.

"Yes, she was the first friend I ever had as a human. Well my only friend actually." She admitted.

"She knew you as a human? But that must have been decades ago?" Bella surmised in wonder. "Where on earth would you two have crossed paths?"

Alice blinked as if she was trying to hold back tears, but of course in reality she could not cry. Her voice however betrayed her grief. "It was in the mental asylum. We were both put in there for the same reason because we were deemed as suffering with delusions. Times were different back then, people were suspicious if you displayed any type of supernatural abilities. Amy befriended me, without her my time inside would have been intolerable."

Bella stared at her in shock. She reached across and took her cold hands in her own. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that Alice. But I thought you couldn't remember your time in the institution."

"I couldn't for which I was thankful. I woke up a vampire with no clear knowledge of my past. It was only Edward's insistence that I look into my past that unlocked the floodgates of my memories." Alice's voice choked up as she spoke.

"Why would Edward do that?" Bella demanded.

Alice finally looked her in the eyes. "He's changed since you left him, Bella. I assume Jacob told you about the deal Carlisle made with the Volturi?"

Bella shuddered at the mention of the vampire royalty as they liked to call themselves. Even all these years later the screams of the tourists who had been lured into the Volturi's lair still haunted her dreams. "Yes, he told me. I'm sorry that you all had to do that on my behalf." she said regretfully.

"No it is I who needs to apologise to you. All the family do because we all knew what Edward was capable of and we did nothing to stop him. He could do a lot more than read minds, he could manipulate them too." She admitted sadly.

"You mean he was..." Bella felt nausea rising in her throat. "He had been manipulating me?"

"Only up to a point," Alice confessed. "You seem to have the ability to resist him. He couldn't read your thoughts either and it would frustrate him terribly."

"Did he manipulate you, Alice?" Bella asked softly. "Is that why you say you can't remember what happened?"

"I think so," she placed her head in her hands again. "I think he has been using me for years for his own ends. My visions have been erratic for years. As soon as I experienced a vision, Edward would see it in my mind, giving him ample time to change what I thought I saw. I really thought I was going crazy."

Bella stood up and walked around the table so she could sit next to Alice and put her arms around her. Cold seeped through her skin but she ignored the chill. "Do you think it went as far back as the day you came to see me when I jumped off the cliff?"

Alice nodded, her face a picture of misery. "I came with the intention of just checking up on your welfare Bella, truly I did. But something happened, I don't recall why I dragged you to Italy. I felt too ashamed to tell you afterwards. Everyone was so happy that you and Edward had been reunited..."

"Everyone?" Bella questioned, arching her eyebrows.

"Well Carlisle and Esme were anyway. I was too. I had missed you Bella. Besides Amy you were the only genuine friend I ever had." She confessed.

The two girls were quiet for a moment as they took in the extent of how much they had been manipulated. A worrying thought suddenly occurred to Bella and she stared at Alice in horror. "Do you know why I jumped off that cliff Alice?"

"Not exactly," Alice appeared confused.

"When you all left I started hearing Edward's voice in my head," Bella felt like things were becoming clearer the more she compared stories with Alice. They had never spoken in depth about that time before; then again Edward had never been far from Bella's side after they were reunited.

"You heard Edward's voice?" Alice sounded appalled. "What was he saying? How is that even possible? He would have to have been close by to do that."

"Maybe he was," Bella surmised. "I mean he wasn't with your family when you all left was he? How did he manage to force you all to go anyway?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't really know. It just suddenly seemed like the right thing to do."

"It seems odd that you appeared just as I was drawing closer to Jake. It was at that point that I was thinking of moving forward with him." Bella clutched at her stomach, the sickness was building up in her throat.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Just morning sickness," Bella told her with a wan smile.

Alice's eyes opened wide. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I thought you would have been able to see that."

Alice returned her smile. "Not while you were with Jake. I hear you got married too. Congratulations on both counts."

"Thank you," Bella murmured. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Alice?"

"Yes."

"There's one other thing I need to ask you," Bella admitted.

"You want me to help Jaymie now that Amy has gone," Alice said for her.

Bella opened one eye. "I thought you couldn't see anything when Jake was near?"

Alice laughed for the first time. "I may have limited people skills, Bella, but I can still read you when you want a favour." She teased gently.

Bella smiled tiredly. "Damn, there goes my poker face." She quipped.

XXXXXX

Bella and Jacob sat on the steps at the back of the house. He had heard most of the conversation between her and Alice. It had been hard for him not to interrupt after some of the revelations. He had his arms around her, one had placed protectively over her stomach.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch," he seethed. "I can't wait to tear him to shreds for what he has put us all through. He is seriously twisted."

"It sickens me to think of what he was doing? But I just don't understand why? What was the point of it all?" Bella cried out.

"Hush Bells, you need to stay calm. Think of the baby," Jacob cupped her face in his palm and kissed her gently. "We will track him down soon and then it will all be over."

"I'm worried, Jake," Bella confessed. "There's more going on here than we know. I can feel it. Edward has been with the Volturi for the last few years, you saw yourself how it had changed Jasper. There's no telling what his agenda really is."

"I know honey, but fretting about what we don't know will not do any of us any good. I will protect you and our family I promise." Jacob vowed.

"I know," Bella said softly. She leaned back into him and closed her eyes, letting his warm presence soothe her frazzled nerves.

XXXXXX

Leah glared at Alice suspiciously, she really didn't trust her at all. Sam kept a tight hold of her hand, he knew that his wife could kick off without warning when she was in this mood. The two children were still asleep on the couch in the living room. After Bella had finished talking to Alice she had told them to go and speak to her themselves about helping Jaymie.

"I understand that you don't trust me, Leah," Alice began the conversation. "But Jaymie does need guidance and now that Amy is no longer here to help, I would like to offer my services in her stead."

"You kidnapped my daughter," Leah snapped, assessing Alice's reaction carefully.

"I know and I regret my actions. I wasn't in my right mind," Alice replied calmly.

"And how do we know you are now?" Sam questioned.

"This is the first time I have been away from Edward for an extended period of time. I feel more like myself than I have in a long time. Suddenly having my past come back to haunt me sent me reeling and with the combination of his manipulations I admit I was pushed over the edge." Alice said candidly. "I have been through what Jaymie is dealing with and it is scary when you don't know how to control the visions that you see. I can help her with that."

"My daughter is strong." Leah said fiercely. "She has us to support her."

Alice nodded. "Yes and I am happy for her that she does. I never did nor did Amy. But you have no idea of the mental and physical toll it can take on a person dealing with the type of power that she has. Left unchecked it could consume her. I will be honest, Jaymie's powers are vastly superior to mine, she has untapped potential. If the Volturi were to ever find out about her, they would stop at nothing to get her. I never told Bella this because she is under enough strain but the real reason I think Edward is back here is for your daughter."

Leah let out a strangled cry. Sam hugged her tightly and glared across at Alice. "Why?" He demanded.

"Jaymie would make an excellent bargaining tool with the Volturi. They would sacrifice anything to have her under their command. Aro in particular would be interested in having her." She replied sympathetically. "Handing her over would ensure Edward's release and he would then be free to take Bella."

"No, not my little girl," Leah sagged in Sam's embrace and began to cry softly.

"Are you absolutely certain of this?" He demanded again.

Alice stared back at him. "As I said the more that I am away from him the clearer my visions become. I am beginning to regain control of them. But you have to remember, Edward is devious and knows me well. He can find ways around my attempts to find out what he is planning. I think he sent your friend to get me to make doubly sure that I didn't get in the way of his plans again."

"Fucking leech," Embry swore. He had been leaning against the kitchen cabinets, listening quietly to the conversation between Alice, Sam and Leah.

Sam shot him a dark look. "Not helping," he growled at Embry.

"I'm sorry, it just makes me so angry," Embry muttered.

"If you can't see what he is doing, how the hell are we supposed to know what he is planning?" Leah asked, wiping at her tears angrily.

"There is one person who can," Alice suggested cautiously. Her gaze flickered over to Embry who was studying her intently with his dark eyes.

"You mean Jaymie," Sam stated bluntly. "No I won't let you use my daughter."

"She will have the visions anyway," Alice told him. "She already has. She saw him with Quil, she knows about the bad man as she calls him. I can help her through it."

Leah felt like everything was spiralling out of control. She gazed at Sam helplessly; his face was filled with worry. "You're asking a lot for us to trust you." He finally said.

"I know that. I have been as honest as I can be. Maybe the person to make the decision should be Jaymie herself. She would know if I was lying. I would not be able to hide the truth from her."

Leah and Sam exchanged a worried look. "It seems we have no choice," Leah agreed eventually.

Alice sat back in her chair and gave them a sad smile. "I'm afraid not," was all she said in reply.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks once again for the lovely reviews. I really do appreciate the support. This is a shout out to: Spikes-kitty-kat-Tiff, TommyH, echo58, brankel1, scifiromance, Delsan13, darkness2light65, Avalon Starfire, corkyellems, alixandria, BriyerRose, FallenGrace101, JacobB'sImprintee, Dottyanne, BeckieT108, Snowdove30, chinadoll381282001, ae81, notashamedtobe, Melody-Rose-20, Shalette, twifantasyfan, viola1701e, afqtie324 and Jeniesethebeast.**_

_**Please note this chapter will not be an easy read!**_

**Part Thirty Six-Leah's Fight**

Time began to move forward slowly. As it always does real life problems reared their ugly head. Even with the worry of Edward's whereabouts still hanging over their heads; money still needed to be earned and household chores had to be completed. The one factor no one had foreseen was Leah becoming unwell. Her pregnancy thus far had been smooth, she had experienced none of the severe morning sickness that had been plaguing Bella. In fact she had felt more energetic and full of life than she usually did.

But one morning, a week after Alice's revelations, she woke and couldn't get out of bed. She had severe shooting pains in her abdomen and Sam was alarmed to see her clutching her belly. He called her mother, Sue who abandoned her shift at the hospital and came right over.

"Oh my baby girl," Sue cried out as she took in her daughter's sweat soaked body and pain filled expression. "When did this start?"

Leah was in too much pain to answer. Sam stood by her bedside; his hands clutching at his hair in agitation. "She was fine last night when I left for my patrol shift. I came back to find her like this."

"Where's Jaymie?" Sue's voice changed as she went into her professional nurse mode.

"She stayed overnight with Bella and Jake. The pixie is beginning her work with her today." He replied, his eyes pinned to his wife as he spoke.

"I'm just going to check her over, Sam. Stay strong, Lee needs to see you in control, not falling apart," she warned him.

Sam nodded distractedly as he watched Leah's mother begin her assessment.

XXXXXX

Jacob left Bella alone with Alice, J and Jaymie. He and Embry were going to scout the perimeter of Forks while the two women began Jaymie's first lesson in how to control her powers. After Leah and Sam's scepticism and Alice's pronouncement that it would be up to the young girl to decide if Alice could be trusted; they had brought Jaymie over to Alice and watched in trepidation as she had some kind of silent exchange with the female vampire. No words were spoken but Jaymie seemed relaxed in Alice's company and, afterwards when questioned, the little girl said that the little lady made her feel better.

Alice had now taken up permanent residence in Bella's old home. There was nowhere else they could think of to keep her safe. It was within the pack's patrol boundaries and, with it lying empty anyway, was the ideal solution. Alice had handed Bella a large wad of dollar bills in payment for rent. Bella had gasped when she counted the money and tried to give some back, but Alice had been dismissive.

"There's more where that came from," was all she said.

Amy's funeral had been a sad affair for the whole tribe. Even though she had been a thorn in the side of the elders; her good works and ability to heal had given her a special place within the tribes hearts. Old Quil had arranged a lavish funeral for her in the old tradition and the pack, their partners and families had been central figures mourning the loss of such a wise lady. It had been no surprise that she had left all her worldly goods, along with her house to Jaymie. Jacob and Sam, along with their pack brothers, transported a lot of Amy's boxes filled with jars and strange objects over to the Swan house. Alice had been asked to go through some of the items and she spent one afternoon with Jaymie, J, Bella and a reluctant Leah labelling up and explaining what some of the items were used for. In the end most of the stuff was stored in the garage attached to the house for later use.

Alice sat cross legged in front of Jaymie and held out her hands to the little girl. Jaymie did the same and placed her hands in Alice's. She flinched slightly at the chill seeping from Alice's skin but she was slowly beginning to get used to the feeling. J was perched on the arm of the couch; sucking on an ice lolly. His tongue was turning blue and he stuck it out at Jaymie, making her giggle.

"Hush J, let Jaymie concentrate," Bella admonished him gently.

J pouted for a moment before continuing to eat his lolly. Jaymie turned to face Alice again and the two of them closed their eyes.

"Now remember what I told you," Alice said. "If you want to control what you see you have to focus. Now I always limited my visions down to just close family and friends, otherwise you could be flooded with images of people and places you don't know. That could be overwhelming."

Jaymie nodded obediently. "Yes, little lady."

Alice smiled. She rather liked Jaymie's nickname for her. "Now we start by focusing on the people closest to us."

"Like mommy and J and daddy and Uncle Beff and Bells and..." Jaymie babbled.

Alice gave a tinkling laugh. "Slow down, just one person at a time. How about just your mommy for now?"

Jaymie beamed, although she kept her eyes tight shut. "Yes little lady."

"I can share your vision if you allow me to Jaymie. You will see me standing right beside you as we focus in on your mommy, okay. Normally I wouldn't be able to see your mommy, daddy or any of their friends because they are all..." Alice instructed her when she was interrupted by J.

"Cos they all big woofy dogs," he interjected; waving the stick of his ice lolly about.

Jaymie giggled again. Bella rolled her eyes at her son. "You need to let Jaymie concentrate son."

"Okay," he grumbled. Bella put her arm around him and gave him a hug. "Thank you. I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too momma," he gave her a cheeky grin and turned back to watch his best friend and the little lady.

"Right Jaymie, can you picture your mommy in your mind?" Alice asked her.

Jaymie nodded. "Mommy in bed..." a frown marred her forehead. "Little lady my mommy crying. I scared. Mommy not well." Her voice quavered as she spoke.

"Show me, Jaymie. Let me see what you see." Alice commanded.

Bella sat forward on the couch, a familiar nauseous feeling welling in her stomach. J began to whimper, his eyes closed and she guessed he too had been drawn into Jaymie's vision.

"Mommy! Little lady we need to help mommy," Jaymie began to sob as she held tightly onto Alice's hands.

"Alice what's happening?" Bella demanded after a while, her patience running out.

Alice's eyes snapped open and she gathered a sobbing Jaymie into her arms. "Leah is losing the baby. Because of the resurgence of vampire activity in La Push recently her body is beginning to push her spirit wolf to the surface."

"No no no," Bella rose unsteadily to her feet. "There must be something we can do to stop it."

Alice gently placed Jaymie onto her feet and led her over to Bella. "We don't have much time. I need to look through Amy's things. I will be quick as I can, I just hope she has what I need." Within a blink of an eye she had disappeared.

Bella knelt down and gathered a weeping Jaymie and J in her arms. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," she repeated like a mantra, praying that her words would come true.

XXXXXX

Jacob had felt Bella's distress through their imprint bond. He did an about turn immediately and headed back for the house with Embry hot on his heels. They burst through the front door in a panic to find Bella holding onto the sobbing children.

"What's going on? What did she do?" Jacob demanded, his eyes searching for Alice.

"Hush Jake. It's not Alice. Jaymie had a vision about Leah," she ushered him closer and he bent down so she could whisper in his ear. His eye's opened wide.

"Oh my god. I never gave that a thought. I mean Sam began to display all the signs. I never thought it would happen to poor Leah too. Where's the pixie?" He asked Bella softly.

"She's out in the garage looking through Amy's things. She seems convinced that Amy would have had something that can help," Bella's face was pale with anxiety.

"I'll go and help her look," Embry offered, he felt helpless just standing around waiting. He swiftly left the house.

Jacob hunkered down by Bella and the children. He put his arms around all of them, using his comforting presence to calm them down.

XXXXXX

Leah lay on her side and stared sightlessly into space. Her hands still clutched at her belly but she no longer cried out with the pain. A familiar heat was running up her spine and the ache in her bones told her exactly what was happening to her body. So she did what she always had done in the past. She shut her emotions down; that way she didn't have to deal with what was about to happen.

Sue and Sam sat by her; one on either side of her. Sue had done all she could but once again modern medicine had let her down. They couldn't take Leah to a hospital; not with her werewolf genes. With Amy now gone there was no one left to help them.

"I can't believe this is happening," Sam said in despair. His hand clutched Leah's but she gave no response. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Please Sam this is not helping," Sue hushed him. She brushed Leah's sweat soaked hair back from her face. "I am so sorry sweetheart."

Leah blinked once and then twice and when Sam looked at her he saw a dark ring surrounding the pupils of her beautiful brown eyes. It hit him like a freight train, he now knew exactly what the problem was. He lay down next to his wife and carefully put his arms around her hot body. Her skin was on fire. "I'm here Lee Lee. I'm here, please honey you can fight it. You've always been the strong one. Please Lee, please."

His wife did not answer, she lay limply in his arms as the fire began to consume her from the inside out.

XXXXXX

Jacob phased and headed straight for La Push; the precious vial held gently between his teeth. He had left Embry behind to guard his own wife and the children. Alice had warned him there was not much time. His paws pounded the ground as he sprinted faster than he ever had in his life. The baby's life depended on him reaching Leah in time. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he pushed his way through the tangle of undergrowth and low branches, not caring that it tore at his fur as he dashed through. Images of Bella were in his head. They had lost their little girl and if it hadn't been for Amy they could have lost their unborn son too. He didn't want Leah to go through that pain too.

Alice had told them that Leah's body was beginning to go through the change. Her inner spirit wolf that she had tried so hard to quell was resurfacing. It was a shape shifter's destiny to defend the tribal lands and Leah had been part of the pack. Her body could not cope with both the baby and phasing. One would have to be sacrificed for the other. Jacob's breath came in short pants as he pushed his body onward, his desperation pushing him beyond his normal boundaries of endurance. He would never forgive himself if he was too late.

XXXXXX

Leah closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Sweat beaded on her brow as she fought with every bit of strength that she possessed against her inner spirit wolf. It had been a hard fought battle the first time she had attempted to give up phasing for good. Her yearning to bear children of her own was the spur she needed to fight. It had not been easy; the toll it took on her mental health and her body had been enormous. Sam had born the brunt of her temper and frustration as she willed the wolf away. He had been her rock and she knew that he was just as traumatised as she was right now at the thought that it was all unravelling around them; their son being the ultimate sacrifice. Her will to shut down her emotions ebbed away and a single tear rolled down her cheek, slipping down into the corner of her mouth as she began to prepare herself to say goodbye to her unborn son.

Sam held her tightly in his arms, ignoring the intense heat pouring off her body. He buried his head in the crook of Leah's neck and whispered words of love in her ear. Sue had retreated to the back of the room; her own face awash with tears as she gave them the illusion of privacy.

The sound of the front door opening made Sue and Sam exchange a look of alarm. Before either of them could react, Jacob burst into the room. He was panting heavily, his body covered in scratches and encased in dirt. His eyes zoned in on Leah and he quickly knelt by her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jake?" Sam demanded angrily.

Jacob ignored Sam and pulled the small vial out of the pocket of his shorts and showed it to Leah. "You need to drink this right now." He told her quickly.

Leah stared up at him in shock. Sam sat up next to her, ready to snatch the vial out of Jacob's hands. "Where the hell did you get this?" He snarled.

"Calm down, Sam. The pixie gave it to me. Lee needs to take it right now," he said again.

"No Lee, you can't," Sam said fiercely. "There's no telling what the leech has put in it."

"Sam for fuck's sake, calm down," Jacob said again.

"No, I don't trust that bloodsucker." Sam reached across Leah and tried to take the vial out of Jacob's hand again. But Leah got there first. She snatched it out of Jacob's hand and snapped the top open; drinking the clear liquid down quickly.

"Leah what have you done?" Sam cried out desperately as he frantically pulled her back into his arms. "I will never forgive you if she has been harmed." He warned Jacob as he rocked Leah back and forth in his arms.

XXXXXX

Alice and Jaymie sat opposite each other, their legs crossed and holding hands. Embry, Bella and J were all perched on the couch watching them intently.

"Now focus Jaymie, can you see your mommy?" Alice asked softly.

Jaymie's brow furrowed. She was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Yes little lady. I can see mommy. Daddy mad," she whispered.

"Let me see too Jaymie," Alice asked her. Jaymie squeezed her eyes shut as if she was concentrating extra hard.

"I can't do it, little lady. I can't do it," Jaymie cried out after a moment.

"It's okay, Jaymie. It's not an easy thing to do. You will get better in time," Alice said in a soothing tone. "Can you tell me what you see now?"

"I see mommy on bed. J's daddy and my daddy looking at mommy. Grandma checking my mommy," Jaymie told them slowly. "Mommy holding belly now, she smiling little lady. My mommy better now."

Bella exchanged a relieved smile with Embry. J bounced off the couch and went over to Jaymie, giving her a big hug. Alice let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes. She gracefully leapt to her feet and went into the kitchen. On the table lay a thick book; inside were pages and pages of Amy's writing. Alice picked the volume up and hugged it to her chest. Her eyes stared heavenward and she thanked Amy in her head. "I know that you were guiding me to the right place, Amy. Thank you."

While Bella was in the living room celebrating with the two children, Embry slipped into the kitchen. He regarded Alice thoughtfully. "How did you know what to do?" He asked her.

Alice just shrugged. When she had first entered the garage and stared fretfully at all of Amy's belongings, she had no idea where to even start. The book had been perched on top of one of the boxes and had fallen onto the concrete floor. It was lying upside down, the pages facing the floor and when she had picked it up her eyes had wandered to the open pages. A list of remedies pertaining to the health and well being of the tribe's spirit wolves had been carefully written down in Amy's neat handwriting.

"Sometimes fate just points you in the right direction," Alice finally said in response to Embry's question.

Embry gave her a half smile. "You're not so bad for a vampire, little lady," he said; echoing Jaymie's nickname for her.

Alice practically skipped past him, giving him a sweet smile as she passed. It was the best compliment she had ever been given.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	37. Chapter 37

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate the support. This is a shout out to; dollfacetwi-mom03, brankel1, Avalon Starfire, JacobB'sImprintee, kimberleyAnnT, twifantasyfan, GirlsDontCry, BriyerRose, BeckieT108, sabrina michaels, afqtie324, Shalette, sassgrl, foxylady1on1, Pernfan, FallenGrace101, Tanja83, kerentrev, ae81, notashamedtobe chinadoll381282001, viola1701e and Dottyanne.**_

**Part Thirty Seven-A Waiting Game**

_**Two months later:**_

Jacob took off his leather jacket and chucked it carelessly on the workbench near the office. He saw Jim Dowling peering out at him through the dirty glass. He knew he was late but he didn't care. He had been up all night patrolling and with only two hours rest, his boss was lucky he had made it in at all. Pulling on his overalls Jacob made his way over to the first job of the day.

"Jacob can I have a word?" Jim shuffled out of the office and cleared his throat.

A low growl escaped Jacob's lips and Jim looked at him in alarm. He was becoming increasingly wary of his best employee. He had noticed Jacob's increased muscle mass and he was sure he had shot up a few inches in height and as for his temperament; he had developed a short fuse. Jim was very careful around him now.

"Erm...I just thought I should let you know about Amanda," he muttered.

Jacob closed his eyes in annoyance. "What about her? I thought I told you if she comes in here I don't want anything to do with her." He snapped.

Jim held up his hands in supplication. "It's nothing like that, I thought I should just show you this." He handed Jacob a piece of paper. It was a missing persons poster with Amanda Walker's face plastered over it.

A sick feeling welled up in Jacob's stomach. He knew exactly who Amanda had been hanging around with. It looked like her choice of friend had caught up with her. He shoved the poster back at Jim. "I'm not interested." He said quietly.

Jim was watching his reaction closely. He folded the poster up and put it in the back pocket of his jeans. "Well I thought I should warn you, her father has been poking his nose around here. He knows you had a thing with his daughter and..."

Jacob stood up to his full height and glared down at Jim threateningly; making the smaller man step back. "You know I had nothing to do with that skank. She was just an annoying woman who had no morals. I did not have a 'thing' with her as you put it. I suggest you refrain from saying that too if you know what's good for you."

"I hope you're not threatening me?" Jim's voice quavered as he spoke. "I pay your wages, remember."

Jacob just smirked at him. He could smell the fear coming off of Dowling. He leaned closer and stared him down. "There wouldn't be any wages to pay if I didn't work here. I am the one who keeps this place in business. Don't you forget that? Now leave me alone so I can get on with my work." He turned his back on Jim and gathered his tools together.

Jim gave him a dark look before retreating to his office. He was getting sick and tired of Jacob Black dictating to him. He fumbled in his back pocket for the missing poster. He pulled it out and studied Amanda's over painted face. Picking up the phone he dialled Fork's police.

"Yes, I am ringing about the disappearance of Amanda Walker. I have a suspect you may be interested in talking to," he said with a smug grin on his face when the deputy answered. He glanced through the window of the office at Jacob, who had popped open the hood of the car he was working on and was tinkering with the engine. Jacob Black would regret the day he tried to humiliate Jim Dowling.

XXXXXX

Leah and Bella stood back and admired their handiwork. They were both wearing paint splattered dungerees and holding paint brushes in their hands. "Do you think it looks alright? J chose the colour."

Leah tried to hide her smile. "Yeah, it's great Bella, just lovely." She lied.

Bella frowned. "You're a liar Leah Clearwater, it's hideous."

The sound of J and Jaymie giggling and calling out for 'Even Bigger Chief,' as they had christened Billy, to tell them more stories about his young days, filtered through into the bedroom. He had been keeping them amused while the two women were painting J's room. No work had been done on the house; between the constant patrolling, work and everything else that needed doing, Jacob had been unable to start work on extending the house. Bella had resigned herself to the fact that the baby was going to be born long before any work started. It had been Leah's bright idea to paint J's room to brighten it up a bit. He would be sharing it with his new brother after all.

"What made J choose this colour?" Leah asked Bella in amusement.

"Why do you think?" Bella huffed. "Your daughter of course. J has never liked purple before."

Leah began to laugh at Bella's disgruntled expression. "Oh I'm sorry but that's just too funny. Do you want me to persuade her to choose blue or something?" She offered.

Bella rolled her eyes as she finally smiled. "No point now. It doesn't help that the two of them can practically read each other's minds. It looks like Harley will have to put up with purple walls." She glanced down at her expanding belly fondly.

"So you've chosen his name, huh?" Leah questioned. "Why Harley?"

"Come on Lee, should you even have to ask?" Bella's smile widened.

"Oh the motorbikes," Leah grinned.

"Well Clearwater have you decided on names yet?" Bella asked her curiously. She put her paint brush on top of the opened can and stretched her arms to get the stiffness out of them.

"Maybe," Leah hedged.

"Spill," Bella demanded. "I told you so the least you could do is reciprocate."

Leah's eyes became sad as she let out a soft sigh. "Harry, I'm going to call him after my dad."

Bella felt guilt wash over her. It should have been obvious. Leah had been very close to her father and had felt his loss even more so than Seth. "That's a lovely idea, Leah. Just perfect." She said gently.

"Whatever," Leah shrugged her shoulders dismissively. She loathed showing her emotions in front of anyone other than her mom or Sam. Bella turned away from her so that Leah could compose herself.

After a moment Bella glanced back at Leah. "So should we get the little monsters in here to give us their informed opinion about all our hard work?" She suggested.

Leah grinned. "Yeah. Hey Jaymie Uley and J Black get your butts in here." She yelled out.

Bella glared at Leah as her loud voice made her jump. Jaymie and J followed by Billy burst into the room. J immediately jumped on his bed which had been pulled into the centre of the room. "Momma done it," he crowed as he examined the purple walls.

Jaymie was looking around the room with a frown on her pretty face. Leah regarded her daughter in confusion. "What's wrong sweetie? Bella and I worked hard on this. Don't you like it?"

"No, I thought walls gonna be pink. I hate purple," she pouted.

"Pink?" Leah questioned. "You told J you liked purple didn't you?"

J stopped bouncing on his bed. "I hate pink. Momma's walls purple. I wan' purple walls like when momma three." He announced.

The two women and Billy exchanged bemused glances as the two children glared at each other. Jaymie's lower lip trembled as she flounced out of the room. "Boys stupid," she complained.

J stamped his foot and glared after her departing figure. "Girlie's more stupid then boys." He yelled after her.

Billy began to chuckle as he watched the two children's antics. "Oh well it looks like they've had their first tiff. It had to happen. Don't look so worried," he told Leah and Bella, who were looking at their offspring in surprise.

"Well it looks like Jaymie has inherited Sam's temper," Leah muttered. "I better check on her." She strolled out of the room after her daughter.

Bella and Billy glanced at each other in amusement. "Did she really just say 'Sam's temper'?" Bella checked.

"My god she is so like Leah at that age," Billy began to laugh again and Bella joined in. It felt good to relax and just let go. It released all the tension of the past few weeks. J just stared at his mom and Even Bigger Chief in annoyance. Not for the first time he thought that grown ups were weird.

XXXXXX

Charlie adjusted his gun on his hip and let out a big sigh as he strode into Dowling's garage. He caught sight of his son in law hard at work; his tall frame bent over an engine. He glanced to the side and saw Jim Dowling peering out of his office, a satisfied smirk crossing his puffy face.

"Jake" Charlie said huskily. "Can I have a word?"

Jacob swivelled around in surprise as he heard Charlie's voice. He had been so intent on his work that he had not noticed his arrival. He grabbed an oily rag and wiped his hands clean on it. "Hey Charlie, everything alright? Is Bells and J okay?" He asked in concern.

"No they're fine. Just come out here for a second son. I need to talk with you." Charlie gestured for him to come outside.

"I better tell nosy parker in the office," Jacob said, but Charlie shook his head no.

"I wouldn't bother. He knows why I'm here. Just come outside."

Jacob shot Jim Dowling a dark look before following Charlie outside the garage."What's this all about?" He queried.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Jacob. "The old fool in there contacted the station this morning about the disappearance of Amanda Walker. He told us he had a suspect and then gave us your name."

Jacob's hands clenched into fists. "Son of a bitch, you wait until I..."

Charlie held up his hands. "Calm down son. There are better ways to deal with idiots like Dowling without flying off the handle." A wicked gleam came into his eyes.

"You know that Amanda has probably been turned, Charlie. She has been hanging with Cullen. He was at the club with her when she lured Quil there." Jacob told him in a whisper.

"I know all this. But her father has come in and reported her missing. I need to be seen following procedure." Charlie replied. "Now just let me deal with Jim."

"He's all yours," Jacob shrugged. He followed Charlie back into the garage and watched as he marched into Dowling's office.

"Hey there Chief," Jim greeted him. He was sitting in his office chair, feet up on his desk.

Charlie gave him his cop stare. He shoved Jim's feet off the desk and slammed his gun down in front of him, making Jim jump. "Is there a problem, Chief Swan?" He asked anxiously, his smug demeanour gone.

"Oh yes I have a problem," Charlie replied; a steely edge to his tone. "Especially with little snitches like you who like to make themselves feel important by wasting police time."

Jim's eyes flickered from side to side as he tried to find a means of escape. Sweat began to bead on his brow. "How was I wasting police time? All I did was report suspicious behaviour." He mumbled.

"Really?" Charlie sneered. "It couldn't be that you were trying to get back at my son in law because he has been getting the better of you, could it?"

Jim's eyes flared wide and he glanced through the office window at Jacob, who was leaning against the car; he gave Jim a cheery wave and a wink. Jim swallowed nervously. "So...son in law?" He stammered.

"Yes my son in law. I have known Jake all his life and I know perfectly well he would have had nothing to do with Amanda Walker's disappearance. So next time you feel like telling tales, check your facts. Otherwise I might just have to arrest you for wasting vital police time. Do we understand each other?" Charlie hit Jim on the back, making him cough.

"Yes, yes. I get it," Jim blustered.

"Good man," Charlie shoved his gun back into his holster and and gave Jim a wide smile. "I'll be seeing you." He left the office and went to rejoin Jacob.

"You can be scary Charlie. That was awesome," Jacob grinned.

"I didn't get to my position being Mr Nice Guy," Charlie puffed out his chest as he spoke. "If the old fool gives you any more grief just tell him you'll sue him for harassment, that'll make him shake in his boots. Dowling loves nothing more than money."

"Thanks though Charlie, really," Jacob said, his voice turning serious.

Charlie just patted him on the back. "I gotta get back to work. Give that daughter and grandson of mine a hug. Tell them I'll be popping over later to see them."

"Will do," Jacob promised as he watched Charlie leave. He turned back to his work, glad that another disaster had been averted for now.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe he would do that?" Bella said angrily as she sat on the front porch with Jacob.

He sighed and pulled her closer into his side. "Your dad was amazing the way he handled Dowling. I was all for punching his lights out."

A fond smile crossed Bella's lips as she thought about her dad. "Yeah he is." She agreed.

They both sat in silence for a few moments and watched the sun set below the horizon; turning the sky a fiery red. Bella leaned her head on Jacob's shoulder and sighed. "I wish you didn't have to patrol again."

"I have no choice. We don't know where the leech is. Neither Alice or Jaymie can get a clear picture of what he is doing or where he could be hiding out. We need to remain vigilant." Jacob kissed the top of her head.

"He's deliberately trying to wear us down," Bella cursed. "How long can you all possibly keep this up? You are all so tired as it is."

"We will do it as long as we have to." Jacob assured her. "Please just try and relax Bells. You need to keep little Harley stress free."

Bella placed her hands protectively over her stomach. "I know. I'm sorry Jake."

"It's okay honey. Look I have to go and meet up with Embry. I'll be back by two in the morning." Jacob cupped her face in his palms and gently kissed her lips; savouring the taste of her mouth moving in tandem with his.

"I love you, Jake," Bella told him when the kiss was over.

"Love you more," Jacob replied. He stood up reluctantly and began to back away from her. Bella gave him a small wave and stayed outside until he disappeared within the trees. The sun had set and the sky was now inky black; a few stars breaking through the cloud cover. Pulling her thick fleece tighter around her body, Bella went back into the house; foreboding weighing heavy on her heart.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I really am inspired when I read each one. This is a shout out to: alixandria, BabyGirl1910, scifiromance, brankel1, megan39, corkyellems, KimberleyAnnT, BeckieT108, Shalette, Delsan13, ae81, viola1701e, Melody-Rose-20, afqtie324, FallenGrace101, sabrina michaels, madmamabear, notashamedtobe, TeamJacobYeah, TommyH, Dottyanne and all the guest reviewers. **_

**Part Thirty Eight-A Surprise Attack**

Alice left the house by the back door and stealthily crept toward the trees. Her petite frame was a blur to the human eye she put on a sudden burst of speed and disappeared within the overhanging branches of the forest. It had been agreed by the wolf pack that a small hunting area be set to one side for her. She was warned not to stray beyond the boundaries; she had agreed to keep the peace, but the small unappetizing game she was forced to consume was wearing. Once within the tree cover she skipped along slowly, not in a particular hurry to start the hunt. For once the sky overhead was sunny with minimal cloud cover. Alice became fascinated with the sparkles shimmering along her stark white skin and she held her arm up in front of her watching the ever changing colours.

The diamond sparkles seemed to increase as she watched and her head began to feel cloudy. Alice knew that she was about to experience a vision. She dropped to her hands and knees and tried to control what she saw. Her eyesight cleared and she saw an image of Jasper, his eyes were blood red and he was chasing something, no not chasing; he was on the hunt. Alice tried to pinpoint exactly where he was, it was difficult as he was moving so fast. She decided to try and focus on what he was chasing instead. As soon as she caught sight of the poor female he was playing with her anger pulled her out of the vision and back into the moment.

"Not this time," she muttered darkly to herself. Alice began to run, her form once again blurring as she let her instincts guide her toward Jasper.

She didn't get very far before she smelt the familiar scent of Embry. He shot through some tree cover and tried to keep pace with her. But Alice could be pretty fast when she wanted to be. She put on another burst of supernatural speed and left him behind. Embry was shocked by her actions, she was reaching the edge of the agreed boundary and would pay the price if she crossed it. He couldn't understand what the hell she was thinking.

Embry forced his wolf's legs to go faster and he gracefully swerved in and out of the trees after Alice's disappearing form. Before she made it to the invisible boundary line he was relieved to see that she had stopped and was waiting for him. He hid behind a tree and phased back, quickly pulling on his shorts. Once this was done he marched over to her, an angry expression on his handsome face.

"What the hell were you thinking? Please tell me you weren't going to cross the boundary. You know Paul especially has been trying to force the issue about you being allowed to stay here. Do you really want to give him more ammunition against you?" He demanded.

He could see that Alice was worked up, her normally serene expression was missing. Her golden eyes were wide open and she was breathing erratically. It must be instinct that made her do that, she didn't actually need to breathe at all. Embry waited for her to answer, his arms crossed against his bare chest.

"I had a vision," Alice finally admitted after a tense few seconds.

"Of what?" Embry edged closer, worry creasing his forehead.

"Jasper," Alice spat out. "He is somewhere near and about to end an innocent girl's life. It seems he has given up his vegetarian diet."

Embry stared at her in alarm. "And you were going to confront him by yourself? No freaking way. I'm going to summon the others."

"There isn't time. That girl was nearing the end of her endurance. I have to go now." Alice didn't wait for his reply. She sped off again, passing the boundary line in a burst of speed.

"Fuck," Embry cursed as he changed quickly, tying his shorts to the leather strap wound around his leg and phasing on the fly. He sprinted after Alice, somehow managing to keep just behind her as she flew through the tree cover.

XXXXXX

They heard the girl screaming long before they saw her. Embry snarled as he put on a sudden burst of speed and caught up to Alice. "You go for the girl. Let me deal with Jasper." She called out to him.

Embry wasn't having that. They were now close enough to Jasper that he could call out for assistance from the others. He hadn't before as he didn't want to alert the leech too soon about their approach. Alice shot him a glare as he howled out a loud warning. The girl screamed louder as she heard the howl and Alice heard Jasper curse with her keen hearing. So he was very close by.

She weaved around the trunks of the trees and found the girl collapsed on all fours. Alice knelt down beside her, making the girl jump with her sudden appearance. "Just stay right here," she advised her. "Close your eyes tight and don't open them no matter what you hear, okay."

"He...he...you can't go over there. He'll come after you too," the girl whimpered in fear. She clutched at Alice's clothes, trying to pull her down with her. Alice shook her off easily.

"Do as I say," she said again before running toward Jasper.

He was waiting for her; leaning against one of the trees. Not even one hair of his head had been dislodged and his clothes were immaculate. No one would have been able to guess that he had been toying with the girl for the last hour. A smirk crossed his handsome face as he studied Alice with his bright red eyes. As she looked back at him, she couldn't see one trace of the man she had fallen in love with. She knew that he had always struggled with the life that the Cullen's had led but was shocked at how quickly his time with the Volturi had consumed him.

"You can't have her," Alice said coldly. "The pack has been summoned. You better leave. You have strayed on their territory and they won't hesitate to kill you."

Jasper shrugged nonchalantly. "I have been in worse scrapes than this. I don't care about the girl. She was just a way of getting you out here." He said in a bored tone.

Alice frowned. "What do you mean? Why do you want to see me?"

Jasper's eyes snapped to the side as a snarling Embry, his fur standing up all along his back made his entrance. He circled Jasper and lunged toward him. Jasper gave an irritated sigh and caught hold of Embry by his neck easily and hurled him toward one of the trees. His body hit it with a loud thud; splitting the tree in half. Embry rolled onto the muddy ground, the breath knocked from his body.

Alice's lips curled around her teeth as she charged toward Jasper. He gave her another smug smile before side stepping out of her way, but Alice was used to his moves. They had often fought together for fun. She turned around in mid air and one foot hit him square on the jaw. His head snapped back and he staggered.

"I see you remember," he taunted her as he rubbed at his jaw.

Alice didn't answer, she circled him agilely; her eyes flicking back and forth to assess the best way to anticipate his moves. Her visions were useless when it came to seeing his intentions. Jasper knew how to fool her. He too crouched down and they continued in their graceful dance for a few seconds before Jasper suddenly broke through and caught Alice's arm as she tried to leap out of his way. He twisted it up behind her back and placed his other arm across her midriff, anchoring her to him.

"Now enough of this tomfoolery. I need to find out whether you have made any progress with Edward?" He whispered in her ear. "You must have had some sight of him by now."

Alice struggled against his hold but he was too strong for her. "He's blocking me somehow." She muttered.

"How is that possible?" Jasper sneered. "He has abilities but he couldn't stop you seeing him completely. You're lying."

"I'm not. I'm telling the truth. I'm beginning to think he has help." She managed to wrench one arm free and elbow him in the ribs. As quick as lightening, Jasper kicked her in the back, making her fall to her knees.

"No one we know has the power to block visions," Jasper said coldly. "Now stop lying to me..."

Embry had recovered his breath. The pack was drawing closer. He faked being injured while Jasper continued to demand answers from Alice. While the leech's back was turned he rolled onto his feet and leapt in the air landing on Jasper's exposed back. His sharp teeth gripped around Jasper's neck tightly as Jasper began to flail about; clawing at his body to get him off.

"Embry," Alice cried out as she ran over to assist him. He was sustaining terrible injuries from Jasper's blows as he hung on with all his might. She could see the pain in his eyes as he tightened his hold and tried to separate Jasper's head from his body.

But Jasper was no newborn with no fighting skills. He had centuries of experience behind him. He gained a hold of one of Embry's paws and twisted it so that the bone snapped. This made Embry involuntarily whimper in pain, lessening his grip on Jasper's neck. This was all that Jasper needed. He shook Embry off and kicked him hard in the stomach, causing the wolf to howl in agony.

"Leave him alone," Alice screamed at Jasper. She ran at him so hard that their bodies slammed together and they rolled over in the dirt. He threw her off easily and leapt gracefully to his feet. He could hear the pack drawing near with his keen hearing. This fight was over, he would soon be outnumbered.

"Don't rest too easy, Alice. I will be seeing you again soon," Jasper gave her one last smug look before taking off into the trees.

XXXXXX

Quil and Jared carried Embry back to the house. He had phased back into his human form to allow his body to begin the healing process. It would take some time as Jasper had inflicted quite serious wounds on his body. Jacob ordered Paul and Seth to stay out on patrol to make sure that Jasper was truly gone and he accompanied the others back, along with Sam. Alice hovered by Embry's side as he was carried back, staring sadly at his injuries.

The took him to the Swan house as it was the nearest and laid him gently on the couch. Alice dashed off and returned fifteen minutes later with some poultices which she lay over the worse injuries. "It will stop the bleeding and ease the pain while his body heals." She said by way of explanation. "It's one of Amy's recipes."

When Embry was made as comfortable as possible an impromptu meeting was held. Jacob couldn't settle; he was riled at Jasper's audacity to venture over the pack's boundary lines and attack Embry and Alice who was under their protection. "He will pay for what he has done this day," he vowed.

"What did he want?" Sam asked Alice. She was sitting on the floor by Embry, glancing at him sadly every once in a while.

"He lured me out there. He captured an innocent girl and toyed with her so that I would see him. He knew that I would become enraged and track him down." She glanced back at a sleeping Embry again and made as if to touch his arm, but she pulled back at the last moment. "I'm sorry this is all my fault."

Jacob finally sat down and faced her. "It wasn't your fault. You were only doing what was right. Where is the girl now?" He asked.

"I went back for her and showed her the way to the road side. She wasn't badly injured, just a few scrapes. I think she was a tourist." Alice shrugged. "I had to use my powers of persuasion to get her to think she had been in some kind of fall."

"You manipulated her?" Jared snapped.

"No, not like that. I don't have Edward's ability. All vampires have the power to mesmerise their victims. How do you think Jasper got her there in the first place? I had no choice. Do you really want her blabbing about what happened. I just persuaded her to think something else had happened. It's better for her in the long run." She shot back at him.

"It's still not right," Jared said mulishly.

Jacob exchanged a tired look with Sam. "Like she said Jared. She had no choice. Now why did Jasper want you out there?"

Alice crossed her legs and leaned against the couch. "He was after information about Edward's whereabouts. It seems that he has had no luck in tracking him down and he is getting impatient. I am wondering if the Volturi are leaning on him to get results." She mused.

Jacob ran a hand through his short hair making it stand up in spikes. "This waiting game is wearing us all down. Have you really had no progress at all in trying to envision Cullen's intentions? Has Jaymie not detected anything either?"

A guilty look passed over Alice's face and Jacob saw Sam hang his head. He glared at his pack brother. "What aren't you telling me?" He demanded.

Sam continued to stare at his feet as he spoke. "I asked Alice not to make Jaymie look for Edward. I didn't want my little girl having to see what that creep was up to. She's only three, Jake. The same as J. Would you put your boy through that?" He implored.

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed. How could he argue with that? He reached across and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You're right. Little Jaymie should never have been put in that position. I'm sorry."

Sam gave him a relieved smile. Jacob turned back to Alice. "That still puts us in no man's land though. If you can't see him then what chance have we got of ever knowing when he will strike."

"Just give me time. I am searching through Amy's works. She gained a substantial knowledge throughout her lifetime. I am sure there is something in there that can help me. I just need to find it." She told him.

"Okay," Jacob looked around the room. "Well it's back to the waiting game. But from now on we will all have to be extra vigilant. I am ramping up the patrols. No leech will have the chance to breach our borders without us knowing about it." He commanded.

"Great, more time spent on all fours," Quil grouched. "I was on a sure thing tonight too."

Jacob and Sam glared at him. "Don't push me Ateara. Look what your womanising caused the last time. Just for that you can run a double shift starting now." Jacob ordered, tired of butting heads with Quil.

Quil opened his mouth as if to issue a retort but thought better of it. He stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Jared wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But I haven't got the time to babysit him. He needs to sort his own shit out. Now I'm gonna head home. You stay and look after Em Jared until he wakes up." Jacob rose to his feet. Jared looked less then pleased with this prospect.

Alice quickly intervened. "I will look out for Embry. I will be spending the day inside studying anyway." She suggested.

"Only if you're sure?" Jacob asked reluctantly.

Alice nodded. "Of course."

"Okay I'll check in later to see him." Jacob and the others bid Alice goodbye and left the house.

Alice let out a little sigh and turned to look at a sleeping Embry for a moment. He seemed so peaceful when he slept. She didn't have that luxury. Retrieving one of Amy's volumes from the table she began to peruse it while she waited for Embry to awaken.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you all once again for the awesome reviews on this story. I love reading each and every one! :) This is a shout out to; veronique24, sabrina michaels, afqtie324, brankel1, Delsan13, megan39, Babygirl1910, FallenGrace101, kessia, twifantasyfan, mayco08, BeckieT108, Zayide, JacobB'sImprintee, ae81, Dottyanne, corkyellems, alixandria, scifiromance, TeamJacobYeah, Shalette, redbella, TommyH, Jeniesethebeast, deadliestdistractionRN, Melody-Rose-20, viola1701e and all the guest reviewers.**_

**Part Thirty Nine-An Upsetting Phone Call**

Jacob lay next to Bella and gazed at her sleeping form. She'd had a restless night; the morning sickness continued to plague her even though she was now nearly five months gone. His eyes slid down to the small bump protruding through her t-shirt. One of her hands was placed over it protectively while her other one rested on his chest over his heart. It was something she would do every night before sleeping; place a hand over his strongly beating heart. She told him that it's strong rhythm was soothing and helped her sleep.

He reached out slowly and traced a finger gently over the curve of her cheek and across her uneven pout. She pursed her lips when she felt his touch and it made him smile. She looked so cute when she did that. Jacob let his fingers wander softly over her exposed neck and down her arm until he reached the hand that was holding her small bump. He glanced down and laced his fingers with hers.

"Jake, are you alright?" Bella's sleepy voice made him glance up to her face.

"Sorry honey. I didn't mean to disturb you," he whispered.

"How long have you been back?" She asked him.

"A while," he gave her a smile before leaning over and kissing her.

Bella rolled onto her back and stretched her arms and legs, yawning. Jacob's smile widened as he thought again how adorably cute she was. He hovered over her and kissed her again, savouring the taste of her lips moving with his. When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, Jake. All I want is peace, a chance to live life with no worries hanging over us," Bella sighed softly as she cupped his cheek in her palm.

"I know," Jacob placed his hand over hers. "We will have that Bells. I promise."

"I love you so much," Bella whispered, pulling his head down to hers for another heated kiss.

"Love you more," Jacob murmured against her plump lips. They stayed in a bed for another hour just revelling in being together sharing some rare time of contentment.

XXXXXX

Bella knelt down in front of J and Jaymie and scraped the mud into a pile. She then used the back of the small spade to pat it into shape, rounding off the edge with her hands. "Ta dah!" She declared in triumph. "A perfect mud pie. What do you think?"

J and Jaymie studied Bella's creation dubiously. J poked at it tentatively. "Don't wanna eat mud," he made a disgusted face.

"Did you and Super Jake eat mud pies?" Jaymie asked Bella, a worried frown on her face.

Bella raised her eyes up to the sky. "No sweetie. It's just a game like building sandcastles. You don't actually eat them. It's just fun."

J flattened the mud pie with his shoe and Jaymie giggled at his antics. She quickly gathered up some more mud and patted it into a cylindrical shape. J, with a big grin on his face, jumped on it splattering mud all over Bella's t-shirt and Jaymie's hair.

"J be careful," Bella scolded him, brushing the mud from her t-shirt. Jaymie shook her long hair like a dog making the mud particles fly in the air.

"Sorry momma," J apologised; not looking sorry at all. He and Jaymie quickly gathered up some more mud and began to build more pies to stamp on.

Bella struggled onto her feet. She brushed some stray dirt off of her jeans and smiled down at the two youngsters. It seemed that making and destroying the mud pies had captured their imagination. She watched them for a moment enjoying themselves before reluctantly heading back into the house.

"Just stay out the front here, no wandering off," she said sternly as she went through the front door.

A chorus of 'Yes, momma' and 'Yes Bells,' followed her inside and she smiled to herself as she went to prepare the nights dinner. She was looking after Jaymie for the afternoon as a favour to Leah. Both Leah and Sam had not had any time to themselves for a good week and she had offered to babysit so they could make up for lost time. Leah had promised to do the same for her and Jake; an arrangement which Bella was looking forward too. Snatched moments between his work and long patrol shifts were just not enough. Bella wanted some proper uninterrupted time with her husband. Her smile grew bigger as she thought about Jake; she was the luckiest woman in the world to be married to such a gorgeous, kind, protective, amazing man like him.

Bella began to chop the vegetables for the lasagne she was making, she kept an ear out for J and Jaymie; she could still hear them playing just outside the house. The sun was shining through the window and little dust motes spiralled in the light. Bella grimaced, more housework. She never seemed to keep on top of it these days. The pregnancy was making her very tired. She finished up with the vegetables and popped them in the pan to wash them.

The sound of her cell phone ringing made her curse under her breath. She really didn't feel like speaking to anyone right now. Bella made sure to peer out the front window, J and Jaymie were huddled together by the front door whispering. Good they were close by. Bella went over to her bag and fished around for her cell phone; the insistent ringing setting her nerves on edge. Glancing at the screen she noted it was a number she did not recognise. Who the hell was it?

"Hello," she said distractedly.

"Bella," her name was breathed like a prayer and she shuddered at the sound of it.

"Ed...Edward," she stammered. "What do...you...you..want?"

A soft sigh echoed down the phone. It was something he was prone to do when she asked a question he thought was irrelevant. "Isn't it obvious my darling? I've missed you so much."

Bella's hand began to shake and she instinctively clutched her rounded belly, trying to dampen down the rising nausea in her throat. "You shouldn't be calling me, Edward." She finally whispered. "We have nothing to say to each other."

"Please love, don't shut me out. My existence is becoming increasingly intolerable without you. I'm finding it harder as each hour goes by to stay away." Edward's voice sounded desperate.

"There is nothing between us anymore Edward. My life is here with..."

"Don't say that," he interrupted her. "We belong together Bella. Look what we have fought through to remain as in love as we are. I need you to forgive me. I was wrong about Renee. I should have been more supportive. But I understand now, please Bella we can be a proper family. I can give you and J a good life. He needs a father and I..."

"He has a father," Bella's anxiety boiled over into anger as she yelled at him. "Jacob is his father. Why do you think I named J after him, huh? He is everything that I want my son to grow up to be."

There was a deathly silence on the other end and for a moment she thought that Edward had hung up on her. "Are you still there?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm still here," Edward finally answered.

"You need to stay away from me Edward. I know about your sentence in Volterra. People are after you. I suggest you head back to Italy and face the consequences of your defection before something worse happens to you." She told him tiredly.

"I assume Alice told you about that," Edward replied sarcastically.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't believe everything that she tells you, Bella. She can be quite devious when she wants something." Edward said derisively.

"Funny that, she said the same about you. I trust Alice, Edward. She has been nothing but honest with me. In fact she has been a lifesaver. I am going to say this one last time, I want you to leave me alone. I love Jake and only Jake. You mean nothing to me anymore. You're a liar and a manipulator. Oh yes I know all about your hidden powers. So if you don't want to end up like a charred pile of ash then I suggest you head back to Italy." Bella's voice became hysterical as she continued to speak. All her pent up fury and anguish pouring out of her.

"That dog really is a bad influence on you my love. I know that this is not you talking." Edward seemed to just dismiss everything that she had ranted at him. Bella felt despair wash over her, it was never going to end.

"Where are you?" She asked instead.

"I am closer than you think," he said smoothly.

Bella felt coldness creeping down her spine. "What do you mean by that?"

Edward gave a soft laugh that sent her heart racing with fear. "I have already said too much my love. I shouldn't have called but I longed to hear your voice. I will see you soon."

The line went dead. Bella dropped the phone from her shaking hand and it shattered on the hardwood floor. The sound startled her and she began to sob as her emotions overwhelmed her. Jaymie and J flew into the house as they heard her cry and they ran to her side, clutching at her legs, looking up at her with anxious expressions. Bella took deep breaths to calm herself down. She slid down onto her knees and gathered the two children up in her arms.

"It's okay. I'm okay," she said reassuringly as she hugged them to her chest.

XXXXXX

Jacob was so angry that he was finding it hard to remain still. He paced back and forth in front of Bella, his hands clenched into fists. Bella was curled up on the couch, a blanket thrown over her shoulders. Billy handed her a cup of sweet tea. She drank it gratefully. Her father, Charlie, was sitting by her side gazing at her anxiously. J and Jaymie had been dropped off at Sue's house while the adults talked in private.

"Are you alright kiddo?" Charlie asked her for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah dad. It was a shock but I'm over it now," she gave him a sad smile.

"I can't believe the leech had the audacity to just call you again. Now he claims he is nearby, is that the truth or just to upset you? I'm sick of the fucking mind games," Jacob growled.

"Jake, calm down," Billy warned him. "This is probably what he wants, to rile you up so that you do something stupid. Don't play his games."

Jacob sighed. He knew his dad was right. "I'm sorry." He strode over to Bella and sat next to her, placing a comforting arm across her shoulders. She leaned into him gratefully.

"What are we going to do, Jake?" She asked tentatively.

"I need to talk to Alice again. I won't have you put under any more strain. She might have an idea what the leech was talking about. I might also order a search of the old Cullen mansion. There is a good chance he could be hiding out in there. We've looked around the borders but not inside. Maybe Alice can get us in. He may have sneaked past somehow covering his scent." Jacob kissed the top of Bella's head and she clung to him; his strength and warmth soothing her fragile nerves.

"Please be careful, Jake," Bella whispered.

"Always am, honey. Stay here. I'll send Seth over to you. He can keep watch while I have a word with Alice." Jacob stood up reluctantly and kissed Bella one more time before leaving.

Charlie followed him out. "Like Bells says, be very careful Jake. Don't do anything rash. I'm not sure how much more strain she can take." He looked behind him at his daughter, she seemed so fragile.

Jacob nodded. "I promise, alright. We'll plan this very carefully. See you soon. Take care of her for me."

"Will do," Charlie watched his son in law leave with a heavy heart.

_**A/N-Sorry for such a short chapter. RL issues have seriously taken up a lot of my time. Updates may slow down a bit for a while. Thanks for reading!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I have been very unwell the last few days and reading your lovely feedback cheered me up immensely. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Be warned it is not an easy read...**_

**Part Forty-A Gruesome Discovery**

Alice stood just within the grove of the tall majestic trees that surrounded the Cullen's palatial mansion. The house still looked as imposing as it always did when first viewed, even though it had lain abandoned for some years. The tall glass windows that were the main feature of the mansion glinted in the weak sunlight peering through the clouds. It was funny, she thought to herself, she couldn't recall much about her time spent here. Even her memories of Jasper were now tarnished and with Edward's manipulation of her own memories she could not recall what was fact or complete fiction.

"Well do you detect anything?" Jacob asked her. He too was staring up toward the large house, impatient to just go inside and have a look around. "I can't smell any sign of leech activity."

Alice pulled herself out of her reverie. "No. I have tried to lock onto him but he still eludes me."

"Let's just go in then and get this over with," Paul grouched. "I have somewhere to be."

"Back off Paul," Embry shoved him.

Paul's fists clenched as he faced Embry down, ready to strike him. "She really has you under her thumb, Call. What's the deal with you and the little pixie?"

Embry didn't bother to respond. He saw Jacob glaring in their direction and decided the best thing to do was back down, for now. The last thing his friend needed was trouble within the ranks. Once again, Quil hadn't shown up. Jared had been sent to track him down and had come back to report that he was nowhere to be seen. This had incensed Jacob and the rest of the pack knew that Quil was now in serious trouble with their leader. His continual immature behaviour and disregard for Jacob's authority had gone too far. He seemed to think that because he and Jacob were childhood friends that he would always be forgiven. But not this time, Jacob had enough.

"Aww, backing down like the good little boy that you are," Paul continued to bait Embry. But Embry took the higher ground and ignored his pack brothers taunts. This frustrated Paul immensely and it was only Sam cuffing him around the back of the head that brought him back into line. Jacob was too busy whispering to Alice, trying to work out the best way to scout the property.

"I think the best way is to go around the back through the small side entrance. If I was hiding out here it would be the one I would use. It's concealed by good tree cover and anyone could slip in and out without being seen." Alice advised.

"Okay then, let's just go," Jacob ordered. He was getting impatient. His blood was boiling. He just wanted to hunt Cullen down and destroy him.

Leading the way out of the tree cover, Jacob ordered Paul and Jared to remain on guard so that they would have pre-warning if they had unexpected visitors. They skirted around the back, keeping their eyes and ears open for any sight or smell of something unusual. There was nothing. The mansion and the surrounding grounds were eerily silent, even the usual sounds of wildlife were muted. It made everyone particularly jumpy. As fast as they could they crept around to the little side entrance that Alice had mentioned. It was completely covered over by the encroaching shrubbery and was hard to see at all from a distance if you didn't know it was there. Everyone exchanged apprehensive looks as Alice pulled the overgrown plants out of the way and peered in at the door. It was open and hanging off of it's hinges; but it was the familiar scent of someone that was close to them that made them all freeze with shock. Quil's scent was strong and it was coming from inside.

XXXXXX

"What the fuck is he playing at?" Sam muttered as he began to head into the open doorway. Jacob pulled him back.

"No, wait. We can't all just go marching in. We don't know what we are facing. Can't you smell it?" Jacob warned him.

"Smell what?" Sam demanded impatiently. He was so riled up that he was failing to detect what was right in front of him.

"The smell of death," Alice said ominously.

Sam stared at her. He calmed down and began to use his sense of smell to really pick apart all the different scents. Quil's was overpowering but as he sniffed the air, a faint rank rotting smell made him want to gag. "Yes, I can smell it now. What the hell has been going on here?"

Jacob squared his shoulders, mentally preparing himself for the worst. "Sam, Embry you stay here while Alice and I look inside." He told them.

Embry shook his head. "No, I should come. Let Alice stay out here."

Jacob glared at him. "No. She knows the lay out of this house. I need her guidance. No more arguments."

Embry sighed, knowing that Jacob was right. He backed down and stood by Sam. "Just be careful."

Alice gave him a small smile before ducking into the doorway.

"Good luck Jake," Sam called out to him as he watched him follow Alice into the dark entranceway. He and Embry exchanged a worried glance; the tension and eerie quiet making the urge to phase hard to fight off.

XXXXXX

Alice fumbled around in the dark and finally found the mains switch for the electricity. She quickly turned the electric back on and within seconds the small room they were standing in was flooded with light. They both breathed a lot easier when they could see everything clearly. It was an unremarkable little room, just a few random boxes filled with unwanted junk. Dust was everywhere. The one overriding factor was Quil's scent and the rank smell.

"Where to first?" Jacob asked Alice, trying not to gag as the rotting smell wafted through the door she had just opened.

"Down the hall and then turn left, that will bring us near the lower stairwell. We should get a good view of the main room but still be well hidden." She led the way again. Jacob held his breath and followed her.

It didn't take them long to reach. Standing behind one of the ornate balustrades Jacob scanned the huge open plan living area. All the furniture was covered by dust sheets and a thick layer of dust showed that nothing had been moved recently. The only item left uncovered was a white grand piano. It was set up on a raised platform; almost like it was the centrepiece for the room. A golden candelabra had been placed atop the piano and he was startled to see that the candles were still lit. He glanced at Alice who seemed frozen to the spot, her face awash with horror.

"That's Edward's piano..." she revealed.

"But I can't smell him at all." Jacob whispered in frustration. "Even if he hadn't been here recently there should be some trace."

Alice shrugged. "I agree. He must have some way of masking his scent now. He picked up a lot of extra tricks in Volterra."

Jacob felt sick. "Where to now?" Was all he said.

Alice's eyes travelled up the long winding staircase. "Up there."

"Okay," Jacob took the lead this time as he slowly made his way up stair by stair, Alice close behind him.

XXXXXX

It seemed an age before they reached the top, although in reality it had been mere moments. They separated and began to search the numerous bedrooms and en-suites. Quil's scent was very strong up here. It was so recent that Jacob kept expecting to open up one of the doors and find Quil in one of the rooms. He glanced cursorily in each bedroom, using his keen sense of smell to detect whether it had been used recently. Nothing.

As he reached the last room but one the rank smell took precedence. He tensed up and called over to Alice. "Hey, in here."

Alice's form was a blur as she joined him. Her face registered pain as she too smelt the odious smell. "Let me go first," she offered. "Some things are not meant for the human eye. I don't want you to have bad dreams Jake."

Her warning made him step back. Alice clenched the door handle in her fist and opened the door slightly, slipping inside. Even with the door only partially ajar, the sickening smell of decay made Jacob's stomach turn over. Seconds later she was back. Her eyes were wild and her white face made her golden eyes seem huge. She quickly shut the door sealing the smell inside.

"What was in there?" Jacob asked unnecessarily; the smell said it all.

"Dead bodies," Alice replied dully. "And Amanda Walkers is one of them."

XXXXXX

They searched the last rooms quickly, having no desire to stay up there any longer then necessary. Neither of them spoke, still trying to get their heads around the horrors they were unearthing in the house. Alice had quickly told Jacob that from what she could see a vampire had been feeding off of them. There were only two candidates for that, Jasper who had been sporting red eyes when Alice had last seen him or their other nemesis, Edward!

They headed back down the staircase and into the kitchen area. Quil's scent was in there too. Jacob was still finding it hard that his friend and pack brother had been in this place and very recently. Worry for Quil's well being furrowed his brow. He had been acting up so much lately that Jacob had literally been ignoring him. He should have made more effort to find out what was wrong with his friend. Now he could be in some kind of trouble.

"The last places to search are the buildings outside, like the stables and the garage of course." Alice spoke for the first time since leaving the stairs.

"Okay let's head out. I have had enough of this house of death," he mumbled.

Alice stood in front of him before he left the house. He glared at her. "What?"

She flinched but remained resolute. "There is something you should know about the bodies."

Jacob didn't want to have think about it, but he gave her a quick nod telling her to continue.

"There seems to have been more than one sharing the spoils. There were three sets of teeth marks on the victims," she admitted softly.

Jacob clutched at his hair as he tried to stem the rising nausea his stomach. "Three? Fuck," he swore. "How are they masking their scent? We should have been able to detect them and where is Quil?"

"I don't know. If he was human I would have a good shot at trying to look into his future. I have forbidden Jaymie to look. The last vision she had of him with Amanda scared her. She has quickly picked up the skill to narrow her visions down to the people closest to her." Alice glanced toward the outside. "Let's go and check the out buildings, there's nothing here to see."

"Okay," he concurred. They both left swiftly, no longer able to stand being in the house.

XXXXXX

Sam and Embry were sickened as Jacob told them what he had found. There were no words to describe the horror of those people's deaths, even Amanda's. No more was spoken as they began to walk toward the outbuildings. Jacob and Sam went out to search the stables while Alice and Embry headed for the vast garage that went all the way under the mansion.

"Are you alright?" He asked her kindly, her eyes were still huge and she looked sickened.

"I have seen many things, Embry," she said quietly. "But nothing like that. It was horrific."

Embry reached out and touched her shoulder. Her cold skin burned his slightly but he persevered. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He squeezed her shoulder before releasing it.

Alice gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said simply.

No more was spoken between them as they reached the long white doors of the under ground garage. Alice found the switch and turned it on, making the large electric doors rumble upward. It seemed an age before they fully opened so that they could slip inside. The room was cavernous; the expensive cars that the Cullens used to fill the garage with were missing. It appeared to be empty. There was a single door at the back of the large room.

"Where does that lead to?" Embry asked, his voice echoing around the room.

Alice frowned. "It used to be a storage cupboard..." her voice tailed off.

"Alice?" Embry called after as she suddenly sprinted off and yanked the door completely away from it's hinges. Quil was curled up into a ball behind the door, he appeared to be completely out of it.

"Quil, oh my god..." Embry ran over to his friend and forced him to sit up. Quil's eyes seemed unfocused and the smell of stale beer and some sort of strange smelling aroma made Embry want to gag.

"What the hell is that smell? Wake up man." Embry slapped Quil around the face to get him to focus.

Alice sniffed the air and her eye's narrowed. "He's been drugged. You won't get much out of him for a while. Look behind him..." She gestured toward the long tunnel that curved off around the corner into blackness.

"I thought you said this was a storage cupboard..." Embry felt confused and panicked.

"It was," Alice told him. "Whoever has done this seems to be digging through to somewhere. I need to investigate where it leads..." She made a move as if to go but Embry stopped her.

"No, wait we need to get Quil out of here and let Jake and Sam know. I am not letting you go alone."

Alice sighed. "I'm not some helpless female, but if you would rather I wait..."

"Yes," Embry gave her a half smile.

Quil began to come around a bit. "Bodies...lots of bodies...Amanda..." he mumbled incoherently.

"He's seen the room full of bodies, damn..." Embry muttered. "What the hell are you doing here man?"

Quil groaned. "I came to meet Amanda..." he slurred.

"Have you been seeing her dude? After what Jake said to you?" Embry said with shock.

Quil tried to nod but clutched at his stomach. His skin was sweaty and his pupils huge. "She said this would be the perfect place to meet. I was the only one who knew where she was hiding."

"What have you taken, Quil?" Embry demanded.

His eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped back against the wall. Alice looked at Embry in alarm. "We need to get him out of here. He has OD'd on something. I need to find out what it is and counteract the effects before..." she stopped speaking.

"Before?" Embry questioned her.

"Before it kills him..." Alice said sadly.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter. I know it wasn't an easy read, sighs. This is a shout out to; MrsIanSomhadlerJacobBlack, Avalon Starfire, twilightlover212, ae81, BeckieT108, megan39, echo58, Delsan13, Jeniesethebeast, FallenGrace101, notashamedtobe, Dottyanne, afqtie324, chinadoll381282001, viola1701e, JacobB'sImprintee, Melody-Rose-20, scifiromance, sabrina michaels, brankel1, TommyH and all the guest reviewers. **_

_**By the way BeckieT108 you were right about Quil :) **_

**Part Forty One-Burning **

Quil was placed on the couch in the Swan's living room. He was now deeply unconscious; all attempts to rouse him were futile. Alice was hovering over him using her keen sense of smell and and observation to see if it would give her a hint of what had been given to Quil.

"Well?" Jacob asked impatiently after a tense few moments had passed.

"Calm down, Jake. Let her alone," Embry cautioned him. "I know it's horrible seeing him like that but she will do her best."

Jacob sighed knowing that Embry was right, it was his own guilt over Quil's condition that was making him angry. They all knew that something had been up with their friend for a while but he had been too focused on his family to follow up on it. Some friend and leader he was.

"Why has he been going to the Cullen mansion in the first place?" Sam interjected. "YOU warned him Jake to stay away from that Amanda; he even promised you he would."

Jacob shook his head. "I don't know Sam. I just don't know."

Alice finally moved away from Quil and faced them all. "He's been drugged with a concoction that is routinely used in Volterra by Aro and the others to subdue their victims and get them to do things against their will. With your friend's metabolism being so much stronger than an average humans they must have upped the dose considerably. I think he has been force fed this drug for some time that is why the smell is so potent. It clears up one mystery for me..."

"What?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"How I have not managed to see Edward at all while he was within the area. He must have been using Quil's nearness and scent to cover his tracks, both from me being able to see him and us being able to track him." She said.

"Can you help him?" Sam asked as he glanced sadly at his comatose friend.

Alice's face fell, she looked around at their anxious faces and shook her head. "There is no cure. No vaccine was ever made up because it was never needed. When the Volturi finished with their victims..." her voice tailed off.

"He can't die," Jacob yelled out. "You must be able to do something."

"I'm sorry. All I can do is monitor his condition. You wolves are resilient creatures, maybe his natural healing ability will be able to fight it. He has endured the drug this long..." She tried to sound hopeful.

"I can't believe this," Sam muttered. He went over to stand by Quil and gazed down at him. "I'm so sorry bro."

"He's not dead yet, Sam. Why are you speaking like that?" Jacob snapped.

"I wasn't inferring that. Maybe if you had taken more notice of what had been going on with him, he wouldn't be like this now." Sam shot back at him.

Jacob took a step closer to Sam, his accusations hitting a raw nerve. Embry got in between them. "You both need to calm down, this is not helping."

Sam grimaced. "You're right. Sorry Jake, we are all just as guilty of ignoring his problems."

Jacob nodded. He sat down on one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. "This is all such a mess."

"We can't tell Lee or Bells about the bodies, Jake. Not in their condition." Sam told him.

"I wasn't going to. I'll have to tell her some of it but I will leave that part out. I don't even want to think about it." Jacob shuddered.

"What are we gonna do about the mansion?" Embry asked. "We can't leave it like that with those bodies inside."

It was Alice who came up with the suggestion. "We burn the whole lot to the ground." She said firmly.

XXXXXX

Bella was getting anxious, her pregnancy made her much more fretful than she normally would be. She peered out of the window and saw Seth talking earnestly with his sister. He had been left behind to guard them. Seth had been hiding in the trees but had just phased back and asked to speak to Leah. Bella saw Leah's face turn pale under her tan skin. She glanced back at the house and caught sight of Bella's worried face. Bella knew then that it was bad news.

XXXXXX

"I can't take this anymore, dad. I just can't," Bella sat next to him on the couch. Leah had relayed everything that Seth had told her. She was in the other room talking to her own mother and Billy.

"I know, kiddo, but you have to remain strong for them little'uns you're carrying and J and Jaymie." Charlie put his arm over her shoulder and she rested her head against him.

"Why did I ever get involved with Edward? This is all my fault. We have been through enough already." Bella's old habit of blaming herself had come to the fore.

"Enough of that Bells." Charlie chided her. "None of this is your fault. That Cullen boy is to blame for everything. It chills me to the bone to think what you have suffered at his hands."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. Memories of her time spent with Edward after the wedding and disastrous honeymoon began to flash through her mind. He had become ever more controlling and she had felt like a prisoner; he never left her alone for moment. It had been awful and if she had been honest with herself she would have realised that he was slipping into madness. He had changed completely from the boy she had first met at high school. Back then he had seemed mysterious and intriguing. But faced with the reality of what being a vampire really entailed sickened her. He and his family had been careful that she never saw the hunt or how they fed.

"Dad, I feel so frightened," Bella admitted. "I can't sleep at night because I keep reliving the past. He haunts my nightmares and every waking hour I keep thinking that he will find me and hurt J."

Charlie hugged her closer. His daughter had never been so candid with him before. "Hey now you know that none of us would let him get near you. Jake and the others will find him soon and then it will all be over."

Bella sobbed quietly against her father's shoulder, finally releasing all her pent up emotions. She had been trying to hide them from Jacob as he had enough to worry about. He didn't need to see her falling apart. At night when he was on patrol she would lie awake staring fretfully around the room, expecting Edward to appear out of the gloom. How she had ever let him lay his hands on her made her feel sick now. All the signs of his craziness were there from the beginning, stalking her before they were even together. He had admitted as much once that he had been in her room before she even knew. He had followed her to Port Angeles and other places without her knowledge under the guise that she _needed protecting,_ but before she moved back to Forks she had never experienced the kinds of dangers she faced until she met him.

So Bella cried for the naïve young girl she had been and the lost opportunities to change the past. She wept in her father's arms for a good hour. The others heard her tears and stayed out of the room to give her some privacy. J and Jaymie were fast asleep in the other room; their comforters pulled right up to their chins.

XXXXXX

There was no change in Quil's condition. He had been made as comfortable as he could be. Old Quil had been informed and Jared, who had been the one given the task to tell the old man, came back from La Push with a grim expression. "He took it badly." He told the others.

Paul shook his head. "As if that's a surprise. What about his mother?"

Jared ran a hand through his hair. "She wouldn't stop crying. She blames..." he stopped speaking when Jacob and Embry came back into the room.

"You spoke to Old Quil?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Jared hedged, not wanting to tell Jacob about the vile words that Quil's mother had ranted about Bella. She blamed Jacob's wife for all their troubles and had revealed that a lot of the others felt the same way. It had taken a reprimand from Old Quil to silence her.

"What did he say?" Jacob demanded impatiently.

"What do you think he said, Jake. " Paul interjected, in order to take the heat off of Jared. "The old man is devastated. The mother is too."

"Yeah, sorry Jared, it's been a long day." Jacob looked behind him as Sam came back into the house.

"I think we've got enough fuel to set the whole place alight now," he said. "When are you going to do it?"

"Tonight under cover of darkness. By the time anyone gets there it should be more or less razed to the ground." Jacob replied firmly.

"We should have burned that place down a long time ago," Paul muttered. "In fact when the leeches first came back to live here. We could have got rid of them all in one stroke."

"Does that include me?" Alice came in from the kitchen. She had been in there concocting some nasty smelling substance. She said it would help with Quil's breathing which was becoming ragged.

"Yes," he sneered.

Embry immediately hit Paul in the face. They squared off against each other, their limbs vibrating as the urge to phase took over so they could battle it out.

"Enough," Jacob ordered. "Lahote get out of here and start your patrol."

Paul flashed Jacob a dark look. He couldn't go against an Alpha command and he was forced to leave. Embry glared after him. "He's getting on my last nerve."

Alice was sitting by Quil, she forced his mouth open and poured the nasty smelling liquid down his throat. A gagging noise escaped his chest but she closed his mouth and he swallowed it. Almost immediately his breathing eased. He was still unconscious but his skin looked much better and everyone could hear that his heart rate had slowed down.

"That's better," Alice said with satisfaction.

Embry approached and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry for what Paul said." He apologised.

Alice gave him a small smile. "There's no need to apologise. I agree with him. None of this would have happened if we had never come back here. Carlisle knew the risks when he decided to return, but he did so anyway. He created Edward and Rosalie, he changed Esme so he could have a wife. It was his yearning for a family that brought all this about. I admire him and his ethical approach to things, for a vampire he is the best you can get; but like all of us he is selfish. He never asked Rosalie, Edward or Esme if they wanted to be changed, he took that decision for them."

"You're not selfish," Embry protested.

Alice rose gracefully to her feet. "Of course I am," she looked at him longingly for a moment before leaving the room.

XXXXXX

It was now late afternoon. Jacob had headed home to see Bella and J before having to leave again to meet the others. He slipped in quietly, as he entered the living room he found Bella and her father sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly. His dad had J on his lap and he was telling him a story. Leah, Jaymie and Sue had left to meet up with Sam. It was J who saw him first.

"Daddy," he cried out. He wriggled off Billy's lap and ran over to Jacob, who scooped him up into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"How have you been, my little man?" Jacob asked him.

"I've been sleepy. Even Bigger Chief tell stories," he slipped his arms around Jacob's neck as he spoke.

Bella rose from the table and quickly joined them. "I thought you were never coming back." She whispered as she put her arms around his waist. He put his arm around her and they stood in a small group, revelling in the fact they were back together.

XXXXXX

Bella made up some food for everyone. It was the first time for days she hadn't felt nauseous at the sight of food, maybe she was getting over the morning sickness. They all sat round the table like a normal family. Nothing was said about vampires or werewolves, with J there the conversation was kept light and carefree. Bella loved watching her son and Jacob interact. J was on a mission to be exactly like his new dad. He kept watching Jacob closely and would eat what he ate and insisted on having the exact same food. Jacob would gently tease J and make the young boy laugh. After all the tears of regret that Bella had cried earlier, seeing her family gathered together like this made all the heartache worth it.

Jacob put J to bed. He had worn himself out playing hide and seek with his two grandfathers and parents. Jacob pulled the covers up to his son's chin and tucked them around him. "Night J. I'll see you in the morning okay." He ruffled the boys hair as he stood.

"Daddy?" J said just as he was about to leave.

"Yes," Jacob turned back to him and smiled.

"I love you daddy," J smiled back at him before closing his eyes.

Moisture gathered in the corners of Jacob's eyes when he heard that. "I love you too, son." He replied before leaving the room.

XXXXXX

Bella was waiting for him on the front porch. She was wearing a thick fleece over her shirt and jeans and had her hiking boots on. He shook his head no. "Get that idea out of your head, Bells. No way."

Bella did not back down. "I'm coming with you." She told him firmly.

"Why? Bells it's too dangerous," he pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her lips. She reciprocated at once, kissing him back hard. He groaned as she pushed her body against his and his hand slid into her thick hair, holding the back of her head as the kiss intensified.

They were both breathless when they pulled apart. "Jake I need to come. I want to see the place burn to the ground."

Jacob sighed. "You stay well back and do not leave my side, right?" He warned her.

Bella gave him a small smile. "Done," she kissed him one last time.

XXXXXX

Leah had forced Sam into bringing her too. The two women stood side by side between their husbands as they looked over toward the Cullen mansion. The stars reflected in the tall windows of the house and Bella could clearly see the grand piano that belonged to Edward perched in a prominent position near one of the windows. She remembered the day he had composed her lullaby for her. She had sat next to him on the seat while he played. He was a competent pianist and she had been entranced by the lovely music that emerged from his skilful fingers. It had been one of the times that she could remember when Edward had seemed at peace.

The other members of the pack had left to strategically place the lighter fuel around different parts of the house. It would take a lot for the imposing building to be destroyed. Eventually they all returned after igniting the fuel and, as they all gathered together in a group, they watched as the orange and yellow flames took hold. It seemed strange and surreal to see the fire licking at the edges of the building. They were reflected in the tall windows and smoke rose up into the night air, covering the stars.

They all stayed there for quite some time, no one speaking, just watching as the Cullen mansion began to collapse in on itself. Bella felt a sense of peace wash over her as she saw an unhappy piece of her past burn to the ground.

Eventually Jacob decided it was time for them to leave. He put his arm around Bella and kissed her head. "Ready to go?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, let's go home."

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all once again for the lovely reviews on this story. I know it has not been an easy read the last few chapters. This is a shout out to: Dottyanne, PastOneonta, crazy-wild-and-free, jeniesethebeast, TeamJacobYeah, TommyH, brankel1, scifiromance, alixandria, twifantasyfan, viola1701e, BriyerRose, JacobB'sImprintee, megan39, echo58, sabrina michaels, kimberleyAnnT, BeckieT108, FallenGrace101, Delsan13, redbella, notashamedtobe, afqtie324, ae81, Melody-Rose-20,madmambear and all the guest reviewers.**_

**Part Forty-Two-Quil**

Watching the Cullen house burn to the ground was a cathartic experience for Bella; seeing the flames lick through the house erased any last lingering tie she had to Edward and the feeling was freeing. The result was that she felt much calmer and able to move forward, she shook off her melancholy and instead focused on her family and immediate friends. Seeing her so much calmer eased Jacob's own heavy burden. There was an investigation carried out into the reason behind the fire but with Charlie heading it up it was quickly buried as an arson attack by persons unknown.

It was Quil who was their main cause for concern. He showed no sign of improvement for most of the first week, Alice monitored him constantly and in the end Embry temporarily moved in to help her. Jacob and the other pack members came to see him on a steady basis, but always left with heavy hearts when he looked no better.

Alice herself was getting frustrated at seeing no positive signs of improvement. She consulted Amy's vast array of books and tried several different herbal concoctions, but none of them seemed to rouse Quil from his unconscious state. Embry had been her mainstay during this tense time. He kept her calm when all she wanted to do was scream with anger at not being able to get anywhere.

Quil lingered on, his breathing slow and his heart rate decreasing. His mother and Old Quil ventured down to see him. His mother fell to her knees and wept; shocking both Embry and Alice by the vitriol she poured out about Bella. Old Quil did not stop her and by the glare he kept shooting Alice it seemed that it was not only Bella that they blamed. Embry kept his anger at their words and treatment of Alice under wraps. The last thing anybody needed was him kicking off and inflaming the situation. Both he and Alice breathed a sigh of relief when they had gone.

On the seventh day things took a very bad turn, Quil's heart stopped. Jacob and Sam were visiting. They were sitting near him; chatting awkwardly, when they heard his heart stop completely. Panicked they called out for Alice and began to pump on his chest, begging him to keep fighting. Alice entered the room swiftly. She pushed Jacob and Sam out of the way and quickly forced Quil's jaws apart, emptying the same foul liquid she had used previously down his throat. A gagging noise left his chest again as he swallowed the fluid and immediately the colour returned to his face and with a quick compression on his chest from Alice, his heart took up a steady rhythm.

Jacob and Sam watched her work on their friend in fraught silence. When they heard Quil's heart beating in his chest again they could have wept with relief.

"Thank you," Jacob said earnestly to Alice. "How did you know what to do?"

She gave them a half smile. "I didn't. It was all I could think of." She admitted. "We still have to wait and see."

Jacob and Sam sat back down on the chairs as she left the room again. They spoke no more to each other, just watched the rise and fall of their pack brother's chest as he continued to cling onto life.

XXXXXX

Fourteen days and twelve hours later Quil Ateara finally opened his eyes. The room was dark as the curtains had been closed and for a moment he thought he was dead. He sat up abruptly, causing nausea to rise up in his throat. Before he was sick all over himself a bowl was shoved under his nose and he quickly took it, emptying what was left in his stomach. He glanced up and saw Alice standing by him. She was the one who had handed him the bowl.

"You should lie back down," she advised softly. "You have been out of it for two weeks."

A gasp left Quil's throat. "That's impossible," he muttered hoarsely. His throat burned when he spoke.

"No, it's true," Alice took the bowl from him and replaced it with a glass of water. He drank the cool liquid greedily.

After he drank two more glasses, he lay back and stared up at Alice. "What happened to me? How did I get here?"

Alice frowned. "What's the last thing you remember?" She demanded.

Quil screwed his eyes shut to block out her piercing gaze. An image of Amanda's bloated face in his mind made him gag again. Alice quickly gave him the bowl and afterwards more water. When he had regained his composure he gazed up at her with sad eyes. "Amanda's dead?" He asked.

"Yes and several others. We found you drugged up to your eyeballs in the garage's storage cupboard. Can you recall how you got there?" Alice asked again, there was little sympathy in her tone.

"I suppose everyone's pissed at me," Quil said sorrowfully.

Alice was getting impatient. "Of course they are, but they have been extremely worried too. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell me what you remember?"

"Why should I tell you? Where are the others?" Quil grouched, coughing as his throat burned.

"Out protecting you. And you should tell me because I am the one who helped save your life. So talk." She clenched her fists and glared down at him, sick of his feeing sorry for himself crap.

"Alright," he muttered, running a hand over his face.

Alice settled on the floor in front of him, crossing her legs and staring at him intently. " Go ahead." She prompted him.

Quil gave her a dark look before beginning his explanation. "I've been seeing Amanda. Yes, before you say it, I know that Jake forbid me too, but a man needs company and she was good at making me feel better."

Alice just rolled her eyes. Quil ignored her and continued to talk. "She told me she was hiding out at that Cullen mansion. I'd seen the missing posters and knew she had run off. You all thought she had been turned by Cullen but I knew different."

"Why did you never tell them?" Alice interjected.

"I told you, I was seeing the girl. Who I have a fling with is none of their business." Quil complained.

Alice just sighed. "Carry on."

"We have been meeting up at the mansion, having a good time, that sort of thing."

"Taking drugs?" Alice questioned. "Or didn't you know what you were ingesting?"

Quil became defensive. "No, I didn't know. We'd drink and stuff sure but I didn't take any drugs that I know of."

"She must have slipped them in your drink then," Alice mused.

"I don't know. All I remember is meeting up with her every now and again."

"Do you recall everything that happened in these little rendezvous of yours?"

Quil grimaced. "Some things, yeah. Others not so clear but that could be down to the drink."

"Drink doesn't affect you wolves so don't hide behind that excuse." Alice snapped. "Did you recall seeing Edward or any other people there?"

Quil flinched at her harsh tone. He shut his eyes and tried to remember the girl that Amanda had told him was joining in their little party. "There was one woman, older..." he mumbled. "Said she was helping Amanda out."

Alice froze. "What did she look like?" She whispered.

"Small, no taller than 5ft 3, brown hair, extra pale skin..." Quil stopped talking and opened his eyes.

"Yes," Alice answered his unspoken question. "That sound like Chelsea, one of the most senior Volturi guard and one of Aro's personal friends. It all makes sense now, she has the power to manipulate the ties of personal relationships, a very powerful gift when used for evil intent. She is one of the linchpins of the Volturi. No wonder you have been acting out, she has been using you, through Amanda, to get to Edward. I wondered who the other vampire was who was feeding on humans. If she is here than so is Afton her mate. Damn it, he has the gift of invisibility. That and using you for cover has been the reason why I couldn't see anything. They must have come here seeking out Edward, along with Jasper. He must have been the one to tell them where to hide out. Where better then in plain sight."

Quil looked at her in horror. "What does all this mean?" He asked fearfully.

"It means," Alice yelled at him. "That by your reckless immaturity you have again placed your pack in mortal danger. Aro constantly seeks out new additions to his guard. Because Edward defected he sent the best to recover him. Now that you have been under the influence of Chelsea they would have found out everything about your pack, how they operate, think, live, who the members are and what potential powers they have. You have led them straight to the one person who would be the perfect addition to their guard..."

"Who?" Quil's voice quavered.

"Jaymie," Alice shot back at him.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella were walking along First beach with J and Jaymie. The two youngsters ran ahead, laughing and throwing sand at each other. Bella smiled at them, pleased to see them just being able to enjoy being carefree for once. Sam and Leah were at home having a serious talk about Jaymie's future; they were becoming increasingly worried about her. Alice's lessons had been a big help, she had been teaching Jaymie how to control what she was seeing to a certain extent. But with all of her time now being taken up with looking after Quil, the lessons had stopped and Jaymie was once again having to cope with nightmares.

Jacob put his arm around Bella and pulled her into his side when he felt her shiver from the slight chill in the air. She leaned into him and slipped an arm around his waist. "I wish it could always be like this," she sighed. "All of us together just walking along the beach, no worries hanging over our heads."

"It will be honey, one day I promise. It won't be like this forever." Jacob kissed the top of her head.

J and Jaymie raced back to them, they clung to Jacob and Bella's legs looking up at the adults, giggling. "Can I ride on your shoulders, daddy?" J asked eagerly.

Jacob laughed and releasing Bella he hauled J up and placed him carefully on his shoulders. J waved his arms around in the air and looked down at Jaymie, who was skipping along by Bella's side holding onto her hand.

"Look Jaymie," the little boy crowed. "I tall now."

Jaymie smiled up at him. "You king of the whole world." She called up happily.

J grinned at her, his short brown hair which was so like Bella's, blowing in all directions. Jacob and Bella smiled at each other, caught up in the children's happiness. They continued on down the beach, teasing each other and smiling. Their carefree laughter torn away by the wind.

XXXXXX

Billy and Charlie sat with Embry at the kitchen table in the Black's house. He had just come over to tell Jacob that Quil was wide awake and talking. When he found that Jacob was not there he sat and told the older men instead. They were shocked at what he revealed.

"So what does this mean?" Charlie asked. He felt overwhelmed by the flood of information.

"Alice is very concerned. She told me that this Chelsea character and her husband are very dangerous. It seems that Jasper was not alone in his hunt for Edward like he led us all to believe. He has help and they have all been hiding out in the Cullen mansion all this time, watching and waiting for a sign from Edward. They know that he wants Bella back and will make a move at some point, but her main fear is that they have found out some information from Quil about the pack and how we operate. She says that Aro is always looking out for new additions for his guard and someone like Jaymie would be perfect for his uses. He wanted Alice for her talents but she got away with serving only three years. Jaymie's talents are far superior to hers and she's very worried that this Chelsea character will come for her." Embry ran his hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair when he finished speaking.

"This is going to break Leah. She is already worried sick about her daughter as it is. What the hell was Quil thinking?" Billy hit the arm of his wheelchair in frustration.

"You know what Quil can be like. He has never really matured, always playing the field. I just don't think he thought things through when he began to hang around Amanda." Embry admitted.

"Well he should regret it now," Charlie muttered. "It's makes me sick to think of what these vampires are capable of."

"That's what they are though, Charlie. Most people only see the so called romantic side of the cold ones, they never see the reality behind the beautiful mask these creatures put on. They prey on human blood, that's all there is to it, they're monsters." Billy stated firmly.

"Not all of them," Embry chided him. "Remember what Alice has done for us."

"She kidnapped the children remember?" Billy reminded him.

"That wasn't her fault. She had been manipulated. She has been nothing but honest and helpful. She saved Leah and now Quil." Embry was getting rankled by Billy's attitude. He sounded just like Paul.

"Calm down both of you, this is not helping. We have to tell Jake when he comes. I don't want Bells or the kids to have to hear all of this." Charlie warned them.

"You can't keep Bella in the dark chief," Billy interjected. "She has to be prepared. We all do."

"Yes, I know..." he stopped speaking when he heard the front door open, they were back.

J and Jaymie bolted into the room, holding hands. They stopped short when they saw the serious faces of the adults. Jacob and Bella followed them in looking happy and relaxed. The smiles fell from their faces as they caught sight of the others.

Charlie took charge of the children. "Hey you two, come with me. I'll get you something to eat." He took both of their hands and led them from the room, giving Jacob and Bella a meaningful glance as he left.

When the children were out of earshot Jake started question Embry. "What happened? Is Quil okay?"

"Yes," Embry reassured him quickly. "Quil has woken up."

Bella smiled. "See Jake, things are starting to take a turn for the better."

Jacob pulled her close in his arms as he stared over her head at Embry's serious expression. "It's not all good news is it?"

Embry sighed. "No. I think you better sit down for this."

Jacob towed Bella toward the table and sat down, the happy feeling from earlier dissipating. With a heavy heart Embry began to reveal everything that Alice had told him.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! I will be taking a break from this story for a few days to work on some of my others! **_


	43. Chapter 43

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story. I know that it has not been an easy read. I never intended for the story to take such a dark turn but sometimes these things write themselves. Thank you all for sticking with it, I really appreciate your support. **_

_**On with the story...**_

**Part Forty Three-Fighting the Future**

It had been devastating for all concerned to hear exactly what had happened to Quil and the subsequent consequences. La Push and the area around the Swan house was now on permanent lock down. No one, other than selected members of the pack, were allowed to leave the tribal lands for any length of time. The main person this created problems for was Seth. He and Angela were now dating and had stopped taking things slow and had begun to plan for the future; but with the fear that there were dangerous vampires around made their situation difficult. Seth had begged Angela to move onto the res but she refused. She worked in Port Angeles and told him she would not give up her job or apartment.

This had hit Seth hard, Angela was his imprint and his natural reaction was to keep her safe. It made the pack vulnerable to have one of their own out of their sight and not protected. This made Seth distracted as he couldn't bear to be away from Angela amid worry that one of the vampires would go after her to get at the pack. The situation got so bad that Bella decided she needed to intervene and have a long talk with Angela. Her friend needed to see for herself how dangerous her position was now that she was involved with the pack.

Seth brought Angela to the Black's house and left the two of them alone so that they could talk.

"Why don't you sit down Ange." Bella gave her a tremulous smile. "We haven't had much chance to talk with all the drama that has been happening lately."

Angela sat down on the edge of the sofa and gazed at her friend. Bella was in her seventh month of pregnancy and was really showing now. Her bump looked bigger than it was because she was so thin, it was obvious the stress and worry were getting to her and Angela felt guilty for adding to her worries. "How are you, Bella?"

Bella stroked her protruding belly fondly. "A bit tired. I am approaching the end now and I don't seem to have as much energy anymore."

"It must be hard with all that has been going on. I mean Seth has told me what has been happening but I mean it doesn't really effect me like it does you." Angela gave her a nervous smile.

Bella's expression grew grave. She leaned forward in her seat and took Angela's hand. "That's where you're wrong, Ange. It effects all of us. Now that you are involved with Seth, that makes you a target just as much as the rest of us."

Angela snatched her hand back and gave an irritated sigh. "Bella I have a life, a job and an apartment. Are you asking me to give all that up to live here when I am not directly involved anyway. It's impossible." She stated adamantly.

A sad look crossed Bella's face at her words. She had hoped Angela would listen to her and not force her to show her the proof of what a vampire could do. She crossed her arms across her chest and stood up. "Come with me, Angela. I didn't want to have to show you this, but you have given me no choice."

Angela reluctantly followed Bella into the small bathroom and stood in the corner while Bella slowly rolled up the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt and revealed the silver scars that criss crossed her arms. On one wrist Angela could clearly see the outline of a bite mark. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at Bella in horror.

"Who did that to you?" She gasped out.

"Edward did most of it. I have more scars on my body. The bite mark was an attack from another vampire when I was seventeen. I nearly died Ange. I nearly became one of them and it sickens me to the core every day that I ever let Edward into my life. They are dangerous Angela, you have to realise that and by refusing to move here under the pack's protection you are not only putting your own life at risk but Seth's as well. He can't function with worrying constantly about you and that leaves the whole pack vulnerable. So please I beg you to reconsider." Bella pulled her shirt sleeves down and sat on the edge of the bath, tears rolling down her face. She felt so tired.

Angela felt tears begin to run down her own cheeks. She knelt in front of Bella and put her arms around her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'll do it okay. I'll move here, I don't want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt."

"Thank you," Bella whispered as she returned Angela's hug. "Thank you."

XXXXXX

Seth came back to collect Angela and was relieved to hear that she had agreed to move to the reservation on a more permanent basis. He thanked Bella profusely for getting through to his girlfriend and he left with Angela to go and pack up her stuff. Bella went and sat down on the couch once they had gone; talking to her friend about her past with Edward had brought all the bad memories back and she felt ill. She wished that Jacob was there to comfort her but he, like all the pack, were on red alert and were so tied up with patrolling and fitting in work as well that they were literally bypassing each other.

She sat alone not moving until her dad returned with J. He had taken her son out for the day to give Bella time to speak to Angela. He was dismayed to see his daughter looking so forlorn, she managed to muster up a smile for her son but Charlie could see it was forced. He urged J to go and play in his room for a while so he could talk to Bella.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you alright?" He asked her gently.

"Not really. Talking to Angela brought up some things from the past that I was trying to forget," she admitted.

Charlie put his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug. "I wish I could turn back time, Bells and stop Edward Cullen from entering your life in the first place. But I can't. As hard as it is you need to push what he did out of your mind otherwise he has won."

"I know Dad and I'm trying. I am," Bella pulled away from him and dried her eyes. She didn't want J to see her like this.

Charlie gave her a reassuring smile. "We are here for you, kiddo. If you ever feel down and just need to vent let me know."

"I love you, dad." Bella gave him a genuine smile this time and he gave her another hug.

XXXXXX

Leah held Jaymie in her arms as they sat across from Alice. She had been given permission to visit the reservation and continue her lessons with Jaymie at prearranged times during the day. One of the stipulations was that she be accompanied by a member of the pack. This duty fell to Embry, the others still found it uncomfortable spending too much time in Alice's company. Embry found it hard to understand their distrust of Alice after all that she had done for the pack, but old animosities never truly went away and her vampire heritage would mean she would never be completely trusted.

"How are you feeling today, Jaymie?" Alice asked softly.

Jaymie turned her tear stained face to Alice and began to sob. "I had bad dream."

Leah held her daughter tighter in her arms, although her rounded belly was getting in the way of her hugging her too close. "She woke up in the night screaming about the pale man. I can't get her to open up about it. We can't go on like this."

Alice knelt in front of Jaymie and gazed into her eyes. "I know it is hard little one but talking about it is better then keeping it all inside. I used to do that and it didn't help. You know that you can tell me or your mommy."

Jaymie pushed her lustrous hair behind her ears and gazed miserably at Leah and Alice with her expressive eyes. She was so beautiful, it took their breath away to see her so sad. "I scared." She whispered.

"Oh sweetheart," Leah rocked her daughter gently. "I know, but Alice is right. Talking about it will help."

"Little lady pale man is coming for J's momma," Jaymie finally confessed.

Alice froze. "Tell me exactly what you saw, Jaymie." She spoke in the same soothing tone even though she felt sick inside.

"Pale man was talking to J's momma. She scared. Then he stood in front of J's momma and...and..." Jaymie began to cry again.

Leah stroked her sweat soaked hair back from her daughter's face. "It's okay baby girl..."

"Little lady pale man was in front of J's momma, then others come and pale man told J's momma to run for her life cos others gonna take her. He say that he only came back to protect her cos he knew that they were coming for her." The words tumbled out of Jaymie's mouth. "He say he loves J's momma and she run but fall over then others come and pale man start fight."

"Do you recognise where this happened Jaymie?" Alice asked.

"Outside house," Jaymie put her head on Leah's shoulder and shuddered.

"What house do you mean, sweetheart?" Leah continued to stroke her daughter's hair.

"J's house." Jaymie whispered making both Alice and Leah stare at each other in shock.

XXXXXX

Jacob was contacted immediately. He had been out patrolling with Quil, they had been checking the boundaries of La Push for any sign of the vampires. At one point he had been certain he had caught a faint whiff of Cullen's scent. It was just outside the invisible treaty line near a bunch of tall trees. He investigated the area thoroughly. One of the large trees was hollow inside, the bark had been eaten away completely. He was just about to have a good look inside when Embry phased and showed him what Jaymie had revealed. Swapping places with his pack brother, Jacob immediately returned home.

Bella threw herself into his arms as he stepped through the door. He hugged her to him tightly, wrapping his strong arms around her protectively. She felt much better now that he was back home. Alice and Leah's news had come as a complete shock. Jaymie's vision had rocked them all to the core. To hear that Edward actually made it onto the reservation was incredible.

Jacob sat with Bella on the couch; she was cuddled into his side. Sam, Leah, Billy and Charlie were also in the room. Sue had offered to keep an eye on the children while they all talked.

"Embry told you everything that Jaymie said?" Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Yes," Jacob replied. He pulled Bella closer into his side, needing to feel her near. "How would he even get onto the res without one of us detecting him? It's an impossibility."

Billy sat forward in his chair and looked at his son in concern. "Charlie and I have been thinking about that. The only way that would happen is if you were all fighting something. There must be a reason the pack is not there. Jaymie only witnessed a certain scene in her vision. She said that others were there. She wasn't clear on who these _'others'_ were. We can only assume that it may be the Volturi members that Alice spoke of before. Do you think that maybe it is not only Edward they are here for, but Bella? They may have tracked him down and decided to act when he finally approached Bella face to face."

Jacob frowned. "But Alice told us that Carlisle made an agreement with them that if they served the Volturi then Bella's sentence was revoked."

"Yeah like they stick to anything they say," Leah snapped.

Bella felt her heart rate pick up at the thought of the Volturi being focused on her again. She had held onto the fact they were in the area to find Edward and take him back to Italy. Could they really be after her again as well? She recalled Aro being interested in her ability to withstand the Volturi's powers when they were used on her in Italy. She wondered what is was about her that made her able to resist them. When Jane had used her power on Edward he had been writhing in agony, but Jane's power had not affected her at all.

"What do you think, kiddo?" Charlie's voice interrupted her musings.

"From what Jaymie said I think Edward was actually trying to protect me from them," she whispered.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Jacob put his hand under her chin and forced her to look into his dark eyes. "Bells, why the fuck would you say that? The leech has been doing nothing but hiding out for months making all our lives a misery. What about the phone calls? He has more or less stated he came back for you."

Bella put a calming hand over his. "Listen to me, Jake. I am not denying the fact that Edward has come back for me but one thing he has always done is try to protect my humanity. Even after what happened on our disastrous honeymoon he still sucked the venom out of my system; he could have just let me turn but he didn't. I told him when he phoned that last time that the Volturi were after him. With what we have recently discovered maybe the vision that Jaymie witnessed was the day that they caught up with him and from what she said he was actually trying to defend me."

Jacob kept staring at her. He hated the thought that it was Cullen who was trying to save her. "There must be more to it. I would never leave you undefended."

"Like your dad said, something must have happened. We know so little," Bella put a hand on his cheek and he put his hand over hers.

"What does Alice think?" Sam interrupted them.

"She didn't say much," Leah replied. "Embry went off to fetch Jake and she said she was going back to the Swan house to try and get a fix on the leech."

"What do we do just wait around like sitting ducks until they attack us on our own lands?" Sam was getting irate. "I will not have my family put in danger. We have to do something. Alice said they could come after Jaymie as well as Bella."

"Calm down, losing your temper isn't helping," Leah chided him.

Jacob pondered for a moment before replying. "We need everyone in the same place. We can't all be scattered about the res like this. I want you all to stay here, we can set up tents around the property. I know it's an upheaval but I can't see any other way. The pack will be close by and on full alert. While most of us remain on guard here, two of us can keep scouting the borders for any signs of the leeches."

No one could dispute this idea at all. It made complete sense. "I'll go and tell the others." Sam offered. He gave Leah a quick kiss and then left the house.

"At least J and Jaymie will love it," Leah smiled weakly. "It will be like a big camping adventure to them."

Bella returned her smile sadly. "Yes. I'm so sorry about this Lee."

Leah came over and sat beside her. "It's not your fault, Bella. It's just the way things are."

Jacob gave Leah a grateful smile. Her words had reassured Bella that everyone was not blaming her for what was happening. Charlie got up from his seat. "I'll go and get Sue and the kids, alright."

"Thanks Charlie," Jacob said gratefully.

"I'll come with you," Leah offered. She gave Bella's hand another quick squeeze before leaving the room.

Bella snuggled into Jacob's embrace. "I love you, Jake." She whispered.

"I love you too, honey," Jacob whispered. Over her head he locked eyes with his dad, both their faces showing worry.

XXXXXX

Alice sat on the floor in the middle of the sitting room. She had lit a candle and thrown some herbs over the flame until it flared brightly. The potent smell pulled her into a deep trance. It was a spell she had come across in one of Amy's journals. It was meant to give the seer more focus when they tried to control their visions. She had not tried it before as Amy had listed a whole lot of side effects of the herbs that were used. The main one being that if used incorrectly the seer could be rendered unconscious permanently.

Darkness clouded Alice's mind as she sank further into a deep trance. She forced herself to push beyond her normal boundaries as she pictured Edward in her mind's eye. "Where are you?" She said aloud.

The burning flame flared up as she spoke releasing more of the potent smell. Alice breathed it in and her head began to swim as the blackness changed and colour began to flood her mind. She felt like she was floating on a stormy sea but eventually everything began to come into focus and she saw him.

He was sitting in an underground cavern. It was small and didn't give him much room to move, but then he could stay in one position for hours and it wouldn't bother him. He had a small lamp which cast eerie shadows along the cavern walls. Alice could see that he was holding a photo of him and Bella on their wedding day. His eyes were riveted on Bella's face and his expression showed such sadness that it took Alice by surprise.

She needed to know where he was. In the last call he made to Bella he had told her he was nearby. The candle flickered in front of Alice and she accidentally inhaled more of the potent herb. Her head felt fuzzy but she persevered. She needed to see where he was. Straining with her inner eye she watched as Edward crawled out of the small cavern and down a long tunnel. It seemed an age before he reached the end. He climbed out and Alice finally saw where he had been hiding and how no one had detected his scent. He had been underground this whole time using a series of interconnecting tunnels that led him right onto the borders of La Push and maybe even closer.

The candle began to burn down to the stub and with a final flicker it died altogether. It shot one last flurry of the herb just as Alice struggled to come back out of her trance. She fought vainly to come back to consciousness but she had miscalculated how much of the herb she should have used. Her golden eyes opened briefly as she glanced blearily around the room before they rolled back in her head and she sank back into darkness.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	44. Chapter 44

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-sorry for the delay in updating this story. I suffered with terrible writer's block so needed to take an extended break. Thankfully I seem to have got my muse back. Thanks to everyone who is still following this story; your wonderful reviews and amazing support has been awesome.**_

_**Nikki :)**_

**Part Forty Four-Plans**

After hearing no word from Alice for several hours Embry was sent off to investigate. He went in the Swan house through the back door as a precaution. He hadn't smelt or heard anything untoward as he approached the property but he decided to be cautious. He could smell Alice's familiar scent as he roamed around. There was also another cloying smell that Embry did not recognise; it was coming from the living room. He slipped into the room and was stunned to see Alice lying comatose on the floor. A candle had been toppled over and it was this that was giving off the horrible stench.

Embry quickly opened all the windows to try and disperse the smell. Once this was done he knelt next to Alice and tried to rouse her. "Alice, wake up. It's Em..."

A small moan escaped her lips as she began to regain consciousness. With fresh air circulating through the room it cleared her head and she surfaced from the darkness to see Embry's concerned face hovering over her. She smiled weakly. "You saved me." She whispered.

Embry let out a sigh of relief. He had his hand on her cheek and was stroking the cold skin with his thumb. Alice had never felt anything like his touch before. It burned, but in a good way. They stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other. "You scared me. What have you been doing?" Embry asked her eventually.

Alice had recovered enough so she could sit up. Embry's hand slid from her face and she mourned the loss of the warmth. He was still looking at her with an undecipherable expression on his face. He was flexing his fingers as if trying to get the warmth back in them. "I was using one of Amy's spells to try and see if I could get a fix on Edward."

Embry looked startled. "And did it work?"

"Yes. I know now how he has managed to keep out of sight without anyone detecting his whereabouts. He wasn't lying to Bella when he told her he was close by." She revealed.

"How?"

"He has been hiding out in a network of tunnels. There seems to be some underground passages that circle the reservation. Do you know about them?" Alice asked.

Embry shook his head. "I don't, but Billy probably will. Come on we're going to La Push."

"We?" Alice questioned. "I haven't got permission."

"You've got mine. I will not leave you alone here." Embry said sternly. "You have put your life on the line for us and it's about time the others pulled their heads out of their asses and realised that you are one of us."

Alice smiled at his determination. She had never met someone like Embry before. Her relationship with Jasper had never been like this. He had always held a part of himself back and she had never truly known him. He had a dark side that he had tried to overcome, but in the end he had reverted to his former instincts. Embry was so different. He was open, honest and extremely loyal. He didn't talk down to her or make her feel worthless. Alice's human life had been horrific and she had never regretted being changed, but for the first time ever a part of her yearned to be human again. To be able to be loved by someone like Embry would make a life worth living.

"Are you okay, Alice?" Embry's concerned voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Yes, sorry. Let's go," she stood up brushing herself down.

Embry held out the hand that he had used to touch her cheek. She stared at it in surprise. "Come on." He urged her.

"But doesn't my touch disgust you?" She asked sadly.

Embry reached out and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She again felt the pleasant burning sensation. A serene smile spread across her face. "Thank you for being my friend."

"Your welcome," Embry replied, his own eyes locked on their joined hands. "Come we better go."

He tugged on her hand and led the way out of the house. No more was spoken between them on the journey back to La Push; they knew that they had crossed a line and there was no going back.

XXXXXX

When Embry arrived at the Black's house it looked like tent city. The pack had wasted no time in following Jacob's orders. Camping furniture and other paraphernalia were piled high by the side of the house and he found Bella, Leah, Kim and Angela sorting through a huge pile of clothes. As soon as everyone caught sight of Alice there was instant silence. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Alice shrank back behind Embry; regretting her rash decision to come with him.

Paul was the first to break his silence. "What the fuck have you brought her here for, Em?" He demanded getting right in his face.

Embry wasn't intimidated at all. He glared at Paul and stood defensively in front of Alice. "Back off."

Bella rushed over as fast as she could to join them. "Everyone calm down. Alice is welcome here. Simmer down Paul." She put a warning hand on his chest and his posture relaxed.

"We should have been given fair warning," he snapped.

Bella ignored him and turned to face Alice. "It's okay. Come inside. We've all been worried about you."

"I think I should leave. Embry can tell you all you need to know," Alice replied, she felt uncomfortable with all the prying eyes staring at her.

"No you'll stay here with us," Bella said again.

"Where's Jake?" Embry asked as he looked around. He could see Jared, Seth and Quil but no sign of his friend or Sam.

"Jake is in a meeting with the tribal council. He went with his dad and Sam. They are not happy with the latest turn of events. They demanded to know exactly what was going on." Bella said tiredly. Her hand went to her stomach and she swayed slightly on her feet. Paul caught her by the arm.

"You should be resting," he told her, for once his voice was soft.

"There's just so much to do," Bella looked around at the chaotic scene around her and sighed.

"Leave it all to us," Paul told her. "Take her inside and make sure she sits down." He handed her over to Embry and Alice.

"Of course." Alice put her arm around Bella and led her back to the house. Embry followed behind; shooting glares at the ones still staring at Alice.

XXXXXX

Leah joined them after a while. She had left Kim and Angela to entertain J and Jaymie while she heard what Alice had to say. "Underground passages? I know that there are caves all along First and Second beach. I have never been inside, could be something leading off of them." She suggested.

"Jake, Quil and I used to explore them when we were younger. Some of them go quite deep. There could be something in what you say." Embry mused.

"Would I be given permission to go and investigate?" Alice asked.

Leah shrugged. "I know Jake would allow it. Unfortunately the tribal council are beginning to kick off. He was summoned along with Billy and Sam to explain why the hell we're all relocating on the Black property. Stupid old fools won't listen to reason. You would think after the last battle we had here with the newborns they would stop poking their noses in and leave us to deal with things." She ranted.

"They're afraid of the unknown, Lee." Bella patted her friends hand. "And they still blame me for bringing trouble back down on the reservation again."

Embry growled. "Idiots. It's Cullen who has brought trouble here again. He has ruined so many lives, including Alice's. I can't wait to rip his head off along with Jasper's."

The women all looked at him in alarm. It was rare for Embry to get so riled up. Alice went over to him and took his hand. Bella and Leah exchanged shocked glances when she did this. "You must remain calm. As for Jasper he is my problem to deal with. I don't want you getting involved, he can be very cunning. I am able to take care of myself."

"Yeah like that worked the last time," he yelled at her. "I need some air." Embry swiftly left the house, slamming the door after him.

Bella looked at Alice astutely. She had noticed how close Embry and Alice had become, but seeing his reaction brought it to a whole new level. "Is there something going on between you two?" She asked.

"No, we're just friends that is all," Alice said dismissively. "Embry is very kind hearted and feels the need to look out for me."

"Right," Bella said disbelievingly. She glanced back at Leah who had a contemplative look on her face. It was obvious she was thinking the same thing. However Alice had shut down the subject for now and Bella decided to leave it at that. They had enough on their plates to deal with.

XXXXXX

Jacob pushed his dad's chair through the sea of tents which had been hastily erected. He was surprised at how quickly they had been put up. He caught sight of Paul barking orders at the others. It seemed Lahote had found a use for his quick temper, he had managed to turn chaos into order by organising the others. Paul looked his way and Jacob gave him a nod of thanks. Paul gave him a wry smile in return before yelling at Jared to stop messing about with Kim and help Seth with some of the heavier camping equipment.

Sam followed behind as they all made their way back into the house. It had been an exhausting meeting. Tempers had flared and insults exchanged, but finally Jacob and his dad reached an understanding with the tribal elders. Old Quil had finally conceded that there was little direction or advice that they could give the wolf pack. He and the other elders agreed to leave the pack in peace as long as they made sure that his grandson Quil kept them abreast of the latest events.

With the problem of the elders interference put on the back burner they could now concentrate on what lay ahead. Jacob was worried when he saw how pale and tired Bella looked. Her usually sparkling brown eyes were dull as she rested on the couch next to Leah. The pregnancy was really taking it's toll on her and with all the added stress on top of that she had hardly been sleeping. Leah too was feeling the effects of her pregnancy, but her metabolism was a lot stronger than Bella's and she wasn't as exhausted.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob knelt down in front of his wife. "How are you feeling?"

Bella smiled at him weakly. "Better now that you're home. How was the meeting?"

"The usual. I won't bore you with the details but the end result is that the elders have backed off for now as long as we give them a daily report on what is happening. Quil has been given the honour of that duty."

"Serves him right," Leah interjected as Sam helped her to stand.

"Well Old Quil is his grandfather," Sam said. "Where's Jaymie?"

"Running rings around Kim and Angela. She has already frightened Seth's girlfriend by informing her that she will be expecting two babies by the end of the year." Leah smiled wickedly at the memory of Angela's shocked expression. "Sethy is in for a lot of hard work."

"I'm sure you'll help him," Bella said in amusement.

"Maybe, maybe not," Leah groaned as the baby gave her an especially hard kick. "I'll have enough to deal with Harry."

"Me too," Bella patted her rounded belly. "I have to say I can't wait until Harley is finally here. It's been a long few months and J can't wait to meet his little brother."

As soon as she said his name her son made an appearance. He ran into the house after spotting his dad's return. He threw himself at Jacob and laughed when he was lifted up and placed on Jacob's broad shoulders. Jaymie held up her arms for Sam to lift her.

"Me too, daddy. Me too," Sam smiled fondly at his little girl and picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

Seeing the two children having fun lightened the atmosphere and for a brief time they all pushed the thought of the impending future from their minds.

XXXXXX

When the children were in bed and Bella was in their room resting, Jacob had a quick consultation with his dad, Sam, Embry and Alice. It had been quickly agreed that Alice be allowed to stay on the reservation under the watchful eye of the pack. Everyone had been told to keep this information quiet; if the elders got to hear about it there would be trouble. Alice told Jacob what she had learned about Edward's whereabouts.

Billy nodded as soon as she mentioned underground passages. "Yes, they are mentioned in some of the old legends. Our ancestors would use them to hide from their enemies or when the weather would take a turn for the worse. Unfortunately the records of their exact location has been lost. Although Leah's hunch about the caves on First beach may be correct."

"Then that's where we will start," Jacob rose from his chair eager to get going. "I want Seth and Jared to stay on guard here. The rest of us can start scouting the tunnels tonight. It will be better under cover of darkness. I want to be back in the morning before Bells wakes up."

The others got up and left the room to get ready. Billy remained with his son. "Jake be careful won't you." He said worriedly.

Jacob put a hand on his dad's shoulder. "I will. I need you to look after Bells and J for me."

Billy put his hand over his son's. "Always." He promised.

Jacob pulled his hand away and followed the others out of the house. Billy watched him go, worry weighing heavy on his heart.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I am so sorry for the late posting of this chapter. It has taken me this long to get it just right as there will be a lot of info revealed, so read carefully. Things are about to get interesting! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! Nikki :)**_

**Part Forty Five-Edward Cunning**

Jacob accompanied by Alice and Embry entered the biggest cave on First Beach. The other pack members, all in groups of two, were scouting the other smaller caves scattered on Second Beach. He held his torch aloft and studied the cave carefully; water dripped from the ceiling, making pools on the stone floor. It was so dark toward the back of the cave that even with his enhanced eyesight, he couldn't see very well. Alice had no such problem. She had already spotted something. Darting swiftly she disappeared into the furthest corner of the cave and began pulling heavy boulders, which would have broken a humans back, easily out of the way. As soon as she had cleared a path the rotten stench of decay mixed with the sickly sweet odour of leech stink made Embry and Jacob gag.

"What the hell is back there?" Jacob asked holding his breath as best he could.

"This is it." Alice said firmly as Jacob and Embry joined her. "I can smell Jasper and I assume the other scents belong to Chelsea and her mate Afton. They are definitely all working together now to trace Edward."

The two men heard the sadness in her voice as she mentioned her former mate, Jasper. Embry reached out and tentatively touched her hair. "Are you okay?"

Alice shivered under his touch, she shrugged his hand away. "Yes. Come we need to follow the trail. Although I warn you the tunnel is very narrow further down from what I can see. You both may have to let me go on alone."

"Fuck no." Embry swore.

Jacob glared at him. "Calm down. We may have no other choice. Alice can take care of herself."

Embry just growled at him. He quickly followed after Alice as she gracefully began to worm her way down the tunnel on all fours. He was finding it much more difficult, the stone roof of the tunnel scraped his shoulders. Jacob sighed as he started to go after them; it was obvious now that Embry had developed feelings for Alice and he worried what this could mean for his friend.

As they crawled through, the tunnel became narrower and true to Alice's prediction both Jacob and Embry could go no further without getting stuck. Alice glanced behind her. "Go back and wait for me."

"No, come back with us. There must be another way past this." Embry reached for her but Alice scuttled further up the tunnel away from him.

"Please Embry. I will be fine I promise. Now go back with Jake and guard the entrance." Alice quickly disappeared around a bend in the tunnel.

Embry stared after her. He tried to force his body through but he grimaced as the low ceiling tore into his skin. "You should have stopped her." He yelled at Jacob.

Jacob looked at his friend with sympathy. "She wouldn't have listened. You have to let her do this. Come on Em, we need to get back out. I for one am dying for some fresh air. Alice is clever and knows what she is doing; she'll be fine."

Embry hung his head. He had no choice but to do as Jacob asked. He couldn't physically follow Alice and he was doing no good stuck here. Carefully he began to back out of the narrow tunnel after Jacob, his heart and mind heavy with worry.

XXXXXX

Alice continued forward quickly. It was easier now that she no longer needed to wait for the others. As she progressed the tunnel became even narrower until she was forced to drop onto her stomach and pull herself along with her hands. A new scent mingled with the others hit her nostrils and her golden eyes widened as she realised Edward was close by. She stopped moving and pondered what to do. Why was he here? Jasper and the others used this tunnel regularly by the strong smell. Why would Edward risk coming this way and why today?

"I know you are there, Alice?" She closed her eyes in frustration. What a fool she was? He had read her mind.

Slowly she pulled herself forward through the narrow entrance until to her surprise it widened and led out into a large, spacious cavern. She could tell by the air circulation and other physical pointers that they were not too far from the surface. What a great way to hide without detection; underground but right under your enemies noses. Alice stood gracefully and brushed herself down as she looked around for her sibling.

"I'm over here." His voice held an irritated note. "You have become complacent if you forgot that I would not know of your approach. Jacob and that dog that has become attached to you thoughts are especially loud."

Alice swivelled around and finally saw him crouched over in a darkened corner of the cavern. He had a stack of papers and other paraphernalia spread before him and he was rifling through them. "What are you doing, Edward?" She asked, surprised that her voice sounded so calm.

He glanced up at her, his golden eyes huge in his stark white skin. Dark circles underscored his eyes and his usually immaculate hair was messy. "I am gathering information. What does it look like?" He snapped. "Now thanks to you and those other fools, Chelsea and Afton will know that I have discovered their hideout and found out what they are up to." He snapped.

Alice stared at him. "They are here because of you."

Edward gave her a sardonic look. "You really are clueless. Jasper was right to keep you out of the loop."

Alice felt like he had stabbed her in the chest. "What does that mean? Jas is here to take you back to Volterra to serve out the rest of your sentence." She said haltingly.

"No, I am here to protect my wife from the Volturi. That dog has been utterly useless. When this is over I will punish him for laying hands on my Bella." He stated fiercely, his golden eyes blazing.

Alice felt confusion swarming her brain as she dropped to her knees and continued to stare at him. Had he gone insane or was he telling the truth? "Bella's sentence was revoked. That was the reason we all had to serve sentences as payment."

"Aro lied. He agreed to those false terms so he would have us all in his clutches when he launched a full out attack to recover my wife and have her turned so he could use her powers. Carlisle, as much as I respect him, was naïve to believe that Aro would keep his word. Jasper found this out, he wasn't fooled in the least. He overheard Aro making plans with Chelsea to sneak into La Push and recover Bella. They were not prepared for the fact that she would have an army of dogs surrounding her, this impeded their original plans. Jasper pretended to join their search for me so he could keep watch over them and keep me informed of their plans." Edward told her as he continued to search through the papers in front of him. "Now is this all making sense, sister dear."

Alice put her arms around her waist and began to rock back and forth. "I have seen Jas, he has reverted to his dark side. His eyes are red. He was cruel to me. I cannot believe that he would hide all this from me."

Edward stopped what he was doing and glared at her. "You were not coping well under the Volturi's influence. You know this. They were messing with your head. Look what happened when you tried to kidnap Bella's adopted son and his friend. We had no choice but to keep you out of the way and fool you into thinking that Jas had betrayed you and that he was after me."

"It was all a cover story..." Alice hung her head, despair washing over her. "I got it all wrong, all of it. My visions have betrayed me."

"I let you see what I wanted you to see." Edward said coldly.

"You manipulated me this whole time." A lick of anger made Alice's hands curl into fists. Unthinkingly she launched herself at Edward but was stopped in her tracks by another set of arms yanking her back against a hard chest. Her head whipped around and she looked into the distraught eyes of her former mate, Jasper.

XXXXXX

Embry was getting restless. He paced up and down at the entrance to the tunnel, a worried frown on his face. "She has been gone too long, Jake. It has been an hour."

Jacob sat on on one of the rocks and looked at Embry with concern. "I know Em, but we have to give her time. Who knows how long the tunnel goes on for?"

"I'm going to go back in and see if I can squeeze my way through." Embry crouched down as if to crawl back inside. Jacob grabbed his shoulders and hauled him back.

"No, it's too narrow. See sense, Embry. Don't make me have to order you." Jacob demanded.

Embry pushed him away. "If it was Bella you would be tearing that tunnel apart to get to her." He yelled.

"Bella is not a vampire. Alice can take care of herself." Jacob tried to reason with his friend.

Embry sat down on the cold floor of the cave, his face so anguished that it hurt Jacob to look at him. "You really love Alice, don't you?"

"Yes." The words were torn from Embry's throat and Jacob realised this was probably the first time that he had ever acknowledged the fact even to himself.

"I'm sorry, Em." Jacob put a steadying hand on his friend's shoulder. "So sorry."

XXXXXX

Alice sat across from Jasper, her eyes roaming his beloved face. He had removed his red contact lenses and was now gazing at her with the love she was so used to seeing written all over his face. "I'm sorry, Alice. I saw no other way to keep everyone safe. Chelsea and Afton had to fully believe that I had changed and no longer cared for you. It tore me apart to act so cruelly toward you, but they knew my every move and what I was doing. They ordered me to confront you on several occasions as a test of my loyalty." Jasper explained, he reached out for Alice's hand but she pulled hers back.

"That girl you were hunting?" She questioned him.

"Another test." Jasper ran a hand through his blonde curls as he looked at her imploringly. "These have been the hardest months of my life living without you and not being able to comfort you in your hour of need."

"But then you didn't expect me to go crazy and try and kidnap poor J and Jaymie, did you?" Alice stood up and began to pace.

"We could all see what a toll being under the influence of the Volturi was doing to you, Alice. I could see the cracks appearing and it frightened me. I hoped that once your sentence was over you would have been able to regain a sense of yourself when you were away from Aro's manipulations of your gift. I had no idea things would spiral out of control, but once I saw that Bella and the wolves were helping you I was comforted that you would come out the other side and you have." Jasper leapt up easily and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "I wanted so badly to come to you, but by then I was too deep under cover. Please tell me you understand?"

Alice couldn't look him in the eye, she felt so torn and confused. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a smile light up Edward's face as he held up an ancient parchment. "What is that?" She demanded.

"The map that belonged to Billy Black's ancestors giving a clear route of all the tunnels that run along under La Push. I knew that Chelsea must have something like this; she was able to move around so easily without detection." He rolled it up and put it in his pocket.

"What are you planning to do with it?" Alice asked suspiciously.

Edward's expression clouded over. "Nothing. We all have to go. I need to start covering our tracks before Chelsea and Afton know I have been here. Jasper are you still meeting up with them?"

"Yes." Jasper said softly. He was still holding onto Alice. "You never answered my question, Alice. Do you understand why I had to do this?"

Alice gave him a slight nod. She was thinking hard about something, but also making sure that Edward couldn't see clearly what she was pondering. She used an old trick of counting numbers in her head to cover her real thoughts. "Edward, there is something I need to ask you?"

"What?" He said quickly.

"You are able to manipulate my visions, but what about Jaymie's?" Alice asked in a casual tone.

Edward shrugged. "No, that girl's talent is unique. Whatever she sees is the truth."

"I see." Alice said no more on the subject. "We better leave."

"Yes. You go, Alice. I will be in touch." Edward muttered distractedly.

"Alice." Jasper pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. When they parted he studied her expression carefully. "I love you. I will see you soon."

Alice nodded, trying to keep up the pretence. "I love you too, Jas." She quickly fled back to the small narrow tunnel and pulled herself along through the dark. She replayed the kiss with Jasper in her mind and sighed as she realised she had felt nothing.

XXXXXX

As soon as she reappeared at the other end, Embry grabbed her and lifted her up into his strong arms. It was the first time that he had touched her like this and she took a moment to absorb the shock of the sudden rush of heat. As before when he held her hand his touch burned, but in a pleasant way. "Where the hell have you been?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry I took so long, but something happened." She whispered. "You need to put me down, Embry."

He did so reluctantly, but kept hold of her hand. Jacob approached, his expression serious. "I can smell him. You have seen Edward, haven't you?" His voice was deep as he spoke and Alice could see that he was in full Alpha mode.

"Yes, but before I explain we need to get out of here now and back to La Push. I have a feeling that Edward is headed there right now and he is after Bella." Alice told them. "The vision that Jaymie had about Edward and Bella is about to come true."

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Please let me know what you all think? Thanks.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Blast from the Past **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I finally finished this chapter. Please let me know what you all think. Once again thank you all for the awesome reviews on this story. When I started writing this I never expected it to head in this direction. Thanks for all staying with me. Nikki :)**_

**Part Forty Six-Panic**

Bella was sitting on the floor between J and Jaymie when she felt the first twinge of pain. She bent over double and the two children immediately crowded around her.

"Momma?" J said fearfully.

"Harley here." Jaymie's words made Bella glance at her.

"You know for certain." She asked the young girl.

Jaymie nodded. "Harley come today."

Bella struggled onto her feet. "J can you get Even Bigger Chief for me, sweetie."

J nodded and ran off as fast as his little legs would carry him. Jaymie stayed by Bella's side and followed her as she sat on the couch. Another pain shot through her abdomen and she bit on her bottom lip to stop crying out so as not to alarm the little girl. She waited impatiently until a few moments later J came back alone.

"Even Bigger Chief not here, momma. I no see him." J told her as he crawled on the couch next to her.

Bella gritted her teeth as more pain surged through her body. Where the hell had Billy gone? He had promised Jake he would stay near. Maybe he had headed off to speak to Jared and Seth who were patrolling the borders; he had been so worried about his son and the others. There had been no word for a while, apparently Jacob had told Billy he would be back by sunrise but when she had awoken he had still not returned.

The two children looked at each other as Bella began to breathe deeply in order to control her pain. It was while she was doing this that Jaymie stiffened, her beautiful eyes opened wide and she yelled out in fear. J was staring back at her as he reached out for her hand, as soon as he touched her he began to cry out too as he was pulled into her vision.

Bella held onto her rounded belly as she looked at them in alarm. "What is it? Jaymie you need to calm down sweetheart. Remember Alice told you it makes them worse when you panic." She begged her.

Tears rolled down Jaymie's face as she nodded. J began to calm down too as Bella did her best to hug both of them. "Now tell me what you see." Bella tried to sound calm although she was far from it.

"Pale man come." Jaymie finally revealed. "He come and then other man and woman come."

"Jaymie is this the same vision you saw the other day." Bella kept her voice gentle as Jaymie trembled.

"Yes." The young girl confirmed Bella's worst fears. "He here."

"Momma, pale man is here." J echoed her.

"Right now?" Bella asked in alarm.

Jaymie shuddered as she nodded her head. Bella felt another shooting pain rip through her body and she nearly doubled over again, it was only her grip on the two children which kept her upright. She waited until it faded then she forced herself to stand. "Come, we must find the others." She took Jaymie and J's hand and led them out of the house through the back entrance. It was that decision that proved to be her fatal mistake.

XXXXXX

Billy listened as Jared explained to him what he had heard through the pack mind. Jacob and the others were on their way back to the house. Alice believed that Edward was coming for Bella using the ancient tunnels that their ancestors had once used themselves.

"I have to get back to the house." Billy said quickly. "Leah isn't feeling too well either so Bella has been looking after Jaymie as well as J. I need everyone gathered together and accounted for."

"What's wrong with Leah?" Jared asked curiously. "Sam never said she was feeling ill."

"It came on not too long after he left with the others." Billy said tiredly. "Sue and Charlie have taken her back to the Clearwater home to monitor her there. Sue has most of her medical supplies at the house."

Jared looked concerned. "Why wasn't Seth and I told about this? Jake clearly wanted everyone to stay close."

"We didn't want to worry Seth. You and he have enough to do. Also Leah was determined that Sam not find out. You know how he gets. Sue thinks the baby may be coming." Billy replied.

"This is a nightmare." Jared ran a hand through his hair. "I have to get back to Seth. I think he should head over there and check on them."

"Yes that is a good idea now that Jake and the others are on their way back." Billy agreed.

Jared nodded and quickly disappeared back within the trees leaving Billy to make his way back to the house.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Embry were in the lead as they sprinted back toward the Black's house. Alice ran easily along side them as she gracefully leapt over any fallen branches and dodged around the thick boles of the trees. Not far behind was Sam, Paul and Quil. It had taken Jacob longer then he liked to gather the other wolves together, they had been scattered along the beaches as they explored the caves, but now with Alice's warning that Edward was headed for his home, Jacob pushed the limits of his strength as he increased his speed.

XXXXXX

Bella opened the back door and led the way outside, J and Jaymie were pressed close to her side. She was finding it difficult to walk as the pains were increasing in magnitude and she was scared that her waters were going to break when she had no help at hand. They all walked slowly forward, the tension in the air getting to all of them. Bella had to pause as more pain washed over her, she leaned on the wooden slats of the house to steady herself.

"Momma." J said fearfully.

"Harley comes." Jaymie whispered. "He comes now."

It was at that point that Bella's waters broke.

XXXXXX

Billy rolled his chair as fast as he could across the uneven ground. He was beginning to regret leaving Bella alone with the two children, even if it was for only brief time. He hadn't realised how long it would take him to get Jared's attention. His need to hear news about his son had made him break his promise to him not to leave Bella for a moment.

"Come on." Billy said aloud to himself as he used his strong arms to wheel himself fast across the dirt. Now that he knew that Edward Cullen was intending to come for Bella his desperation to check that she was okay increased. He cursed under his breath as one of the wheels got stuck in the mud and he had to jiggle the chair to get it unstuck again.

He began to push his chair forward, this time being much more careful and he was relieved to see his house with the tents planted a short distance away surrounding it. When he strained his eyes he could see Kim and Angela talking quietly among themselves quite a way from the house, their arms were filled with clothes, they must have been using the washing facilities that Jacob had set up near the garage.

Billy called out to them and they turned and began to head his way. It took them a few moments to reach him, by this time his strength was waning. "Have you seen Bella and the children?" He asked, his breath coming in short pants.

Kim shook her head. "No, Angela and I have been doing the washing. Why is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Its just a feeling." Billy didn't want to alarm them too much.

"Have you seen, Seth?" Angela asked.

"Yes, he has gone to check on Leah. Jared is waiting for the others to return." Billy answered her.

"They are on their way back then." Angela said in relief. "Bella will be pleased. I know how worried she has been."

"We all have. Now I need to get back to the house." Billy said impatiently.

"Of course." Kim replied solicitously. She handed Angela the rest of the clothes to carry and helped push Billy's chair toward the house.

XXXXXX

Bella slipped down until she was kneeling on all fours, both J and Jaymie huddled by her side. "Momma." J whispered brokenly.

Jaymie was peeking fearfully around Bella's body, her eyes darting around. She could sense a presence nearby even though she could not see it. Bella groaned in pain as the labour increased rapidly, her whole torso shook with the force of it. She began to breathe deeply again, trying to regain control over herself. She didn't want to frighten the children more then they already were.

"Momma." J said again as he pressed himself closer to her side. Jaymie did the same, her eyes still roaming around trying to pinpoint the unseen intruder.

"It's okay J." Bella gasped. "Momma's fine, I'm like this because your new brother is desperate to meet you."

"Harley coming now." J echoed.

"Yes." Bella moaned as more pain shot through her. "He's definitely coming."

Jaymie began to tremble as she heard a noise coming from around the back of the house. The sound of metal squeaking made her turn to look toward the wide metal cover that was embedded into the ground, it was used to seal the entrance to the underground drainage system. Her eyes widened as it was pushed up completely and a pale man wearing dark clothing slipped out easily and placed the cover down beside him.

"Pale man." She touched Bella's heaving side gently.

"What?" Bella murmured as she timed her contractions in her head.

"Pale man, he here." Jaymie said again, her voice louder this time.

Bella froze as she met Jaymie's panicked gaze. "Where?" She whispered.

"There." Jaymie pointed behind Bella.

Bella crawled around on her hands and knees so that she was facing the opposite direction. She gasped when she saw a pair of thick hiking boots standing in front of her. Her eyes travelled upwards, taking in the black trousers and hoodie that the man was wearing. They reached the man's face and her heart constricted in her chest as she finally looked into the eyes of her former husband, Edward Cullen. He gave Bella his familiar crooked smile as he hunkered down in front of her. "Hello love, I've come for you."

XXXXXX

They were less then a mile from the house when Alice suddenly collapsed. One minute she was running fast, the next she was on the hard ground, her eyes staring sightlessly up at the sky. Embry howled and immediately phased back into his human form. He quickly gathered her into his arms, ignoring the chill emanating from her cold skin.

"Alice talk to me." He pleaded. "What's wrong?"

One by one the others phased back too. Jacob quickly pulled on his shorts and knelt beside his friend. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I think she's having a vision." Embry studied Alice carefully.

Sam joined them. "Yes I think she is. I've seen her like this when she has been helping Jaymie. Just give her a moment she'll start talking." He advised.

The pack waited with baited breath as Alice's body occasionally shook. The seconds ticked by slowly until her eyes became focused again and she sat up, her hands grasping at Embry's arms. There was a wild look in her eyes. "We have to hurry."

"What is it?" Jacob demanded.

"He's there." Alice said desperately. "Edward is there. I saw through Jaymie's eyes. Bella is in labour. She has J and Jaymie with her. We need to move."

Jacob phased on the fly, the material of his shorts shredded in the air as his paws pounded on the ground. His pack was not far behind him and as one they darted toward the Black's house. Embry helped Alice to rise. He stared at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her on the mouth. Fire shot through her and she pulled away as it invaded her veins, she could swear that her deadened heart had actually skipped a beat.

Embry grinned at her reaction before he got ready to phase. "I've wanted to do that for ages." He said before phasing and taking off after the others.

Alice stared after him for a second before getting ready to follow. She hardly took a step before a figure jumped down from one of the trees above her. A strangled cry left her lips as she gazed into the devastated eyes of her mate, Jasper.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. I didn't want to keep you waiting too long, here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, thanks. Nikki :)**_

**Part Forty Seven-The Real Plan Revealed**

Bella continued to look up at Edward in disbelief, it had been so long since she had seen him in the flesh that time had dulled his image in her head. She studied him now and compared him against Jacob's vibrant, comforting presence. Every inch of Jacob was alive and glowing with health; Edward looked like what he was, a pale, sickly undead creature. She wondered why she had never seen him like that before, or maybe the blinders had been taken off her eyes.

Edward knelt down in front of her and placed a cold hand on her shoulder, a shiver rang along Bella's spine at his touch, but Edward took it the wrong way and assumed it was a pleasurable reaction. "I've missed you my love." He said in gentle tones.

Jaymie and J were pressed into Bella's side. "Momma." J whimpered. "Tell pale man to go away."

A frown marred Edward's smooth forehead when he heard these words. He glanced at J then at Bella. "It seems that Renee's son has an aversion to me at present."

J froze. "Momma why pale man call me Rainey son?"

"Hush sweetie, he didn't mean anything by that. Did you, Edward?" Bella felt anger flare through her veins. No one, absolutely no one hurt her son in any way.

Edward began to backtrack when he saw the flash of fire in Bella's eyes. "Of course my love. Yes I got it wrong." He then turned the full force of his golden gaze onto J. "Don't worry child I will look after you as if you were my own."

Before Bella could issue a retort fresh pain washed over her and she clutched onto her heaving belly. Edward stared at her expanded abdomen as if he had finally noticed that she was heavily pregnant. "You are carrying the dog's child." A strange expression crossed his face.

"Yes, I am having Jacob's baby and I am in the throes of giving birth right now." She said through gritted teeth. "So I suggest you leave."

"Leave?" Edward shook his head as if trying to clear it. "No, I didn't factor in you having the dog's child but once it is born there is no reason for you to keep it. I mean we can hardly raise a child together who carries the shape shifter gene."

Bella raised her head and stared at Edward in disbelief. "You're mad." She whispered. "I would never abandon any child of mine and where the hell did you get the idea that I want anything to do with you? I hate you."

Her words were like bullets to Edward's dead heart, he actually staggered back slightly. The two children watched the pale man in fascination as he sat on the hard ground and hid his face in his hands. Bella groaned as more pain shot through her; she didn't have time to deal with Edward's theatrics, he was pulling the same crap he always did. Just like the time he had threatened to end his life in Volterra. How could she have been so naïve not to have seen how unstable he was even then?

"Edward I am going to go back into the..." Her words were cut short as a pale man and woman appeared behind Edward, they too were dressed in black, but the evil emanating from them was palpable. Behind Bella, Jaymie and J screamed.

XXXXXX

Alice stood immobile in front of Jasper, she didn't know what to say, he had been a witness to her betrayal. He continued to stare at her for a while before he tore his gaze away and began to pace. "I never expected this, Alice. How could you let him touch you that way?" His voice was full of despair.

"I thought...I thought you had deserted me, Jas." She replied softly. "Em and I..."

"Do not say his name." Jasper yelled at her. "I did this all for you, for us and this is how you repay me?"

"It's not like that and you know it." Alice caught hold of Jasper's arm but he shrugged her off. "I was in a bad way and he never judged me, not once. I've never had anyone just like me for myself before."

Jasper stopped pacing and glared at her. "I loved you for yourself alone. How could you say such a thing?"

Alice shook her head. "No Jas you didn't. I know that you love me, but I also know that a big part of you wishes that I was different. I've tried to hide from the fact that I have been a big disappointment to you in a lot of ways. It has been hard to see you having to tolerate me on occasions, I know that you indulge me a lot. That is not fair on you or me."

"That is far from the truth." Jasper said dismissively. "I changed my whole lifestyle because I loved you. I went with you to live with the Cullen's, I have forced myself to stick to this ridiculous vegetarian diet and mix with inane humans day after day in that pathetic high school. I did this all for you."

"You said it." Alice murmured sadly. "I don't make you happy, Jas."

The sound of clapping made them both spin around quickly. Out of the shadows Chelsea and her mate Afton emerged. She had a sneer on her pale face as she continued to clap as if she was watching a play. "Ah how touching. I see you have revealed your true loyalties Jasper Hale. Such a shame, I was enjoying our association, you would have made an exemplary leader in my new army."

"Chelsea." Alice glared at the small but deadly vampire. Afton put a hand on the small of his wife's back as he matched her sneer.

"Perhaps we should enlighten the fools my love. Isn't that what we evil doers always do, right before we go ahead with our dastardly plans." Afton laughed maniacally.

"I was rather hoping they would work it out for themselves." Chelsea gave a mock sigh. "But it seems we overrated their intelligence my dear. Go on Afton, enlighten them."

Afton folded his hands in the flowing pockets of his black robe as he began to pace back and forth. He continued to smirk at Alice and Jasper for a moment before finally speaking. "You see the whole crux of the matter is, you all think this was planned by Aro, that he sent us here to recover that insane fool Edward and take his former mate hostage. But that is far from the truth. It was all us." He pointed to his wife, who blew him a playful kiss.

"Yes, all us." Chelsea took over the conversation and let out a tinkling laugh. "Aro has no idea about any of this. He really did make the deal with Carlisle and you all just to serve your pathetic sentences in payment for the price being removed on the human girl, Bella Swan. He has a deep respect for Carlisle."

"Then why?" Alice asked.

Afton shrugged his shoulders as his expression darkened. "Isn't it obvious why you stupid girl. Aro, Cauis and that fool Marcus have ruled over us for centuries. That position belongs to Chelsea and I. We are the true power behind the Volturi and have been for centuries."

"Then why has it taken you so long to take over?" Jasper said calmly as he stared Afton down.

"Because we never had the leverage we needed to overthrow them all at once." Chelsea said bitterly. "Until now."

"You mean Bella's shielding power and Jaymie's ability to see and predict the outcome of your every action accurately." Jasper said with a hint of admiration in his tone. "This way you get to overthrow the others and take their place with the least casualties and the absolute certainty of the outcome."

Chelsea clapped again and gave a delighted laugh. "There you have it. I knew it was in you, Jasper Hale. I might be persuaded to make you a General of my new guard if you show me that you can be loyal after all."

Jasper gave Alice a long look before a smirk crossed his lips. "As there is nothing left for me in my old life, I will take you up on your offer."

"Jas no." Alice cried out.

Jasper just shrugged and turned from her. "So just how are you planning on snatching Bella and the little girl with a hungry pack of wolves after you?" He asked.

Afton quirked his eyebrow as he looked with glee at his wife. "That is the genius of the whole plan. The wolves have a traitor in their midst. I mean he doesn't know he is a traitor, but once Chelsea uses her manipulations on him for the last time he will turn around at the exact moment we need him to and kill the leader of the pack for us."

Alice gasped. "You mean Quil, don't you? That's what you were doing to him in the mansion, using your gift to manipulate the emotional ties of relationships to your advantage."

"At last she gets it." Afton laughed maniacally again. "Now enough of this, we need to proceed with the last part of our plan and you my dear," he gave Alice a regretful look, "are now just in the way."

Alice began to back away. She glanced at Jasper who made no move to assist her. She was doomed and she knew it.

XXXXXX

Bella's whole body shook as she stared up at the two newcomers. The female was tiny with lank brown hair and pale skin, there seemed nothing intimidating in her looks, but the evil coming off of her in waves belied her appearance. The male was much taller with darker brown hair, his skin was as pale as the females. Bella felt sick as she saw him lick his lips, showing sharp pearly white teeth as he did so. His dark red eyes glowed malevolently.

"Ah the famous Bella Swan. You don't know how long we've been dying to meet you." The male laughed as if at some private joke.

The small female looked up at him lovingly as she stroked his arm. "Do not scare the girl Afton, after all she will be with us forever, we don't want to alienate her now, do we?"

Afton laughed again. "I suppose not, although she does smell divine, as does the boy."

The female joined in his laughter. "You can have the boy. It is the young girl we need." Her red eyes fixated on Jaymie, who was trembling with fear under the strange females scrutiny.

It was at this point that Edward came back to life, he jumped up from his sitting position and placed himself protectively in front of Bella and the children. He bared his white teeth and began to crouch low as if to attack. "Stay well back Chelsea, unless you want me to rip you to shreds."

Chelsea gave him an irritated glance. "Oh please, as if I would be afraid of you. Afton, deal with him please."

"My pleasure." Afton suddenly disappeared from view as he used his special gift of invisibility to fool Edward.

Edward spun around several times trying to locate him. He could read Afton's mind but could not see him.

"Over here." Came Afton's disembodied voice as he leapt on Edward's back and knocked him to the ground.

The children and Bella watched in morbid fascination as Edward was thrown from one side to the other by a seemingly invisible force. One minute he was suspended in mid air, his feet dangling, then he was whirled around and thrown twenty feet away. Throughout Chelsea would alternately clap and cheer her husband, congratulating him on his fighting skills. This display went on for a good ten minutes until Chelsea became bored.

"Oh finish him off Afton." She complained. "Time is of the essence."

Afton's disembodied laughter echoed through the air as a lighter appeared out of nowhere and began to wave in front of Edward's face. "Ready or not I'm coming." Afton sang loudly.

"Close your eyes." Bella bid J and Jaymie, guessing what was coming next. The two children did as she asked as they buried their heads into her sides.

With a final flourish with the lighter, Afton set fire to Edward's hair and held him down as he thrashed about screaming. Bella had to close her own eyes as she couldn't bear to watch any longer. Tears streamed down her face as she held the children close. It seemed forever until Edward's death cries stopped.

"Good work my dear." Chelsea's voice made Bella open her eyes. She was breathing deeply to control the labour pains which were increasing in intensity. "Now let's get the woman and child, as for the boy he is all yours my love."

"Bella." The sound of Billy calling her name made the the two vampires pause for a moment.

"It seems we have fresh meat my dear." Chelsea surmised with a shrug of her shoulders. "Get rid of him."

"Already done." Afton's form shimmered as he disappeared again.

Bella felt her heart plummet as she realised there was no way out. She and the children had nowhere to go. "I'm sorry, Jake." She murmured.

As if by speaking his name she had made him a appear, a loud roar rent the air, followed by several others. Bella felt her heart rate increase in tempo as she heard the pack, they were here. She glanced up at Chelsea. "You will pay for what you have done this day." She yelled at her.

A sneer crossed Chelsea's lips as she began to move away from Bella. "No, it will be your mate who pays the price for ever loving you. He will die this day and you will see it all." She said with glee.

"What do you mean?" Bella demanded weakly.

"Oh you'll see." Chelsea closed her eyes and began to hum.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Blast from the Past**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the wonderful reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Forty Eight-A New Life and Death**

Jacob, with the pack hot on his heels, reached the house. The distinct smell of vampires was all around, one stood out in particular, Edward Cullen. Jacob roared his defiance in the air and the others echoed him. They began to follow the scent which led them straight to the main house. At that moment Kim and Angela burst out of the front door, Billy was behind them. When he saw his son he signalled him frantically.

"Jake, she's not inside. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave her. I was just so worried about you." Tears rolled down Billy's weathered cheeks as he spoke.

Jacob couldn't answer his father, he gave him a long look before continuing on his search. He could actually smell Bella and the children, they were close, very close. He began to make his way to the back of the house when something stopped them all in their tracks. A low humming sound assaulted their ears, it was so piercingly loud it made all the wolves heads hurt. Jared actually collapsed, his legs falling under him as he tried to bury his head in the dirt to stop the noise. It felt like his brain was exploding. Kim screamed his name and ran to his side, weeping.

The others managed to tolerate it slightly better, but it was still hampering their movements as the sound was bouncing around their heads making them disorientated. Jacob had to call on all his strength to try and combat the noise. Bella was close and she needed him. He staggered forward a few steps and shook his head to clear his ears.

Billy and Angela were watching the pack closely, they couldn't hear the humming noise and they didn't understand what was happening. Chelsea had pitched the noise at a certain level so that it was impossible for humans to hear. "Jake." Billy said worriedly as he watched his son draw to a halt and keep shaking his head.

While they were preoccupied watching the pack, Afton crept up on Billy and Angela, he laughed to himself as he suddenly grabbed Angela from behind and lifted her up. Billy stared in shock as he saw her moving along in mid air as if she was being carried by an unseen force. She was struggling and fighting against her invisible assailants hold. "Help me." She screamed.

Her piercing cries forced Jacob to gather himself together, he howled again, trying to get the others to fight against the debilitating noise. "Angela is in trouble, move." He issued an Alpha command through the pack mind and this seemed to motivate the others to fight harder.

Paul, Sam and Embry staggered after Angela and her invisible captor. The further away they got from the humming noise, the easier it was to shake off it's effects. Afton didn't think of this as he ran in the opposite direction to his wife. He was having too much fun splitting up the pack, he gave no thought that once the wolves were out of range of the noise that they would regain their full strength. As soon as he reached the trees, Paul, Sam and Embry were far enough away for all their faculties to return. Within seconds they had Afton surrounded, they couldn't see him but as he was carrying Angela, they knew exactly where he was standing.

Afton quickly dumped Angela onto the ground, she rolled over in the dirt but was thankfully unharmed. Afton tried to sneak past Paul and Embry but he hadn't factored in their superior sense of smell. They couldn't see him but they could smell his strong scent and this enabled them to pinpoint exactly where he was. As one Paul, Sam and Embry launched their attack. The silver grey wolf landed on top of Afton forcing him to the ground, as his head hit the dirt his power was disabled and he reappeared in front of them. He rolled onto his back as Paul's strong jaws aimed for his neck. He hit Paul in his eyes but he had no chance with Embry and Sam there too. The grey and black wolf clamped their teeth around Afton's neck while their pack brother held him down. With a sharp tug Afton's head was ripped from his shoulders; his death cries echoing loudly through the air.

Chelsea's eyes flared open as she heard her mates dying screams, she stopped humming and this freed the other wolves up. Once the debilitating noise was lifted they could move. Jacob sprinted around to the back of the house, followed by Quil and Jared. He found Bella crouched on all fours, flanked by J and Jaymie. In front of them stood a petite, insignificant looking vampire. Jacob knew not to be fooled by appearances, he briefly wondered what had happened to Cullen. The smell of burning gave him some idea that Edward had been dispatched by the female vampire.

Bella glanced back at Jacob with tear filled eyes. J and Jaymie stared wide eyed at the large wolves. "Jake, she's up to something." She cried out to him.

Chelsea bared her teeth at Bella, but Jacob stood over her and the children protectively, roaring his defiance at the female vampire. Quil and Jared blocked her in from the other side; she had nowhere to go. Instead of looking petrified she gave them all a smug smile, infuriated though she was at the death of her mate, she was still in control. She turned and looked Quil straight in the eye. "KILL HIM." She screeched.

A loud buzzing filled Quil's ears and his vision turned red. Against his will his head turned and fixated onto his Alpha and best friend, but he no longer saw Jacob that way as Chelsea's powers manipulated his perception of his ties to the pack. Quil launched an unexpected attack on Jacob, who was unprepared for the assault by one of his closet friends. He was knocked off of his feet as Quil landed directly on him and pushed him away from Bella and the children. They rolled around the back of the house, fighting and snarling at each other.

This left Jared alone, he looked between the small vampire and his pack brothers, indecision written all over him. Chelsea tapped her chin, a delighted expression lighting up her face as she revelled in the wickedness she had caused. "What are you going to do then? Save your Alpha or let his mate and the children die?"

Jared growled at her words, really there was no decision to make. He crouched low, ready to spring at Chelsea. "Tut tut." She said. "Bad decision." She began to hum again and he immediately rolled over onto his back, his forelegs clawing at his ears, trying to stop the insistent noise.

Bella, who was still in so much pain, urged the children to leave her. She couldn't move but they could. "Go." She whispered.

"Momma?" J said fretfully.

"I love you J, but you need to go, please. Find Even Bigger Chief." Bella begged him.

J nodded at her. He took hold of Jaymie's hand and pulled her after him as they fled around to the front of the house. They saw Billy with his hand to his mouth as he watched the vicious fight between his son and Quil.

"Even Bigger Chief." J cried out as he ran over to him,pulling Jaymie with him. Billy quickly held his arms out and the two children both tried to crawl onto his lap.

"Kim," Billy called out to her. She was hovering in the doorway of the house, panic written all over her face. "I need your help."

She slowly made her way over to him and the children. Billy made her take hold of Jaymie while he kept J on his lap. "We need to get into the house. They mustn't see any more of this." With one desperate glance at his son and Quil, Billy led the way inside.

XXXXXX

Chelsea laughed to herself as she stared down at Bella. "Oh I see you sent the children away. No matter, I will catch up with them."

"You are alone now." Bella yelled at her. "You can't hope to win."

"I'm not alone my dear. Yes my poor Afton is gone but I have another. He is on his way right now, I left him alone to despatch your friend, Alice." Chelsea's smile widened as she saw despair wash over Bella's face.

"He would never hurt Alice. I don't believe that." Bella whispered.

"Really? The heart is a fickle thing my dear. She betrayed him in the worst way, there was nothing left for him so he joined me." Chelsea laughed again. "Oh don't worry my pet, you will have a much more exciting life as one of my guard. Your power is immense, it is only weak as a human, but as a vampire there are no limits."

Her words pierced Bella's despair. She recalled Alice telling her about the shielding power she possessed. It was something she hadn't given much thought to, but Chelsea had just revealed she could still use it even as a human. That was why Jane had not been able to harm her when she was in Volterra. Maybe if she tried really hard she could expand it to help Jacob, Jared and most of all poor Quil. Closing her eyes Bella concentrated hard, it wasn't easy with the constant pain of her labour assaulting her body, but this was a life or death situation for all of them.

Chelsea was busy keeping up the constant humming and making sure she had complete control over Quil. She wasn't aware of what Bella was trying to do. Bella turned her attention inwards, trying to find that inner core of strength that Jacob was always telling her she possessed. Images of the time she was in Volterra flashed through her mind, what was it that set off the power? She had managed it there under a very stressful situation and she hadn't even been aware that she was doing it. More intense labour pains washed over her and she bit her lip to stop crying out. "Come on you can do this." Bella mumbled to herself. It felt like there was some kind of mental barrier she had to break through; gritting her teeth she imagined herself breaking through and with a surge of adrenaline she did it.

A glowing light pulsed out of her body, first spreading over Jared and then increasing in ever wider circles until it encompassed Jacob and Quil and then even further still, finding its way to Alice, who was fighting for her life against an enraged Jasper.

As soon as the light engulfed Jacob and Quil they stopped fighting. Quil rolled away from his Alpha and stood on unsteady legs, his sides quivering. "Jake, dude. I don't know what happened." He said through the pack mind link.

Jacob ignored him, he regained his footing and charged back around the corner of the house to find Jared back on his feet and grappling with Chelsea. She was an experienced fighter and Jared was having trouble subduing her. She hadn't counted on Jacob's sudden reappearance. He let out a loud growl as he told Jared to back off. "She's mine."

Jared let go of Chelsea and she jumped gracefully back onto her feet. She seemed about to open her mouth to say something when Jacob launched his whole body at her. He hit her square in the back and they rolled over and over. Chelsea tried to grip around his middle so that she could squeeze the life out of him but Jacob was too astute for that, he clamped his teeth down on one of her arms and shifted backwards, thus pulling it out of it's socket.

"NO." Chelsea screamed as she hit him in the stomach with her one good arm.

Jacob was winded but only for a second. Rolling over quickly he spun around and before Chelsea knew what was happening his teeth ripped into her neck and severed it from her body. He threw it far across the ground. Chelsea's body staggered around for a moment before dropping onto the muddy ground. Jared had already phased back. He pulled a lighter out of his shorts and quickly set fire to Chelsea's torso and then her head.

Bella was weakening, she had heard rather then saw what had happened. With Harley now engaged and ready to be born the glow of light around her body began to fade and then flicker out. She raised her head briefly and saw that Chelsea had been vanquished, she gave a sad smile before rolling onto her side in a dead faint.

XXXXXX

Embry, Sam and Paul returned with Angela to the Black's house to find chaos. They phased back and learnt from a shaken Quil what had happened. Sam demanded to know where his wife and child were. Hearing their voices made Billy, Kim and the children come back out of the house where they had been hiding. As soon as Jaymie saw her dad she ran to Sam and he picked her up, cuddling her tightly.

"Daddy," Jaymie whimpered.

"Where's Lee?" Sam asked desperately.

"Sue and Charlie took her to the Clearwater house." Billy told him quickly. "Seth is there too. Sue thinks the baby is on it's way."

"Brother here." Jaymie whispered.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Sam asked her.

"Brother here." Jaymie said again.

"Does that mean mommy has given birth to little Harry?" Sam checked again.

Jaymie nodded tiredly. Sam looked at the others. "I have to go."

"Yes, go and see your family." Billy encouraged him.

Sam nodded at him as he left, carrying Jaymie in his arms.

Embry was looking around, he had thought that Alice would be there, he couldn't see her anywhere. "Where's Alice?" He asked Quil.

"She was never here." Quil rubbed his aching head.

Fear shot through Embry as he tried to recall when he had last seen her. It had been when he had kissed her. She hadn't followed him. "I need to find her." Before anyone could stop him he had phased back into his wolf form and headed for the trees.

XXXXXX

Jacob was holding Bella in his arms, she had finally regained consciousness and was staring up at him in relief. "You're okay." She wept. "I was so scared."

"I know honey, but I'm fine now. The vamps are dead." He told her gently. "It's all over."

"The children?" Bella questioned him.

Jacob carefully lifted her up in his arms. "I think they're with my dad. Let's get you inside."

Bella clutched onto him, gritting her teeth as more pain shot through her. "Hurry Jake," she gasped. "Your son is about to make his entrance."

Jacob walked as fast as he could to the front of the house, Jared was right behind him. They found the others standing outside the front. Kim ran straight over to Jared as soon as she saw him and began examining him for injuries. He assured her he was alright and she calmed down.

"Momma," J cried out. He left Billy's side and ran over to Jacob. "Daddy."

"Hey little man. Now I just need to get your momma into the house. Harley is coming so we need to make her comfortable. Can you stay with Even Bigger Chief for me?" Jacob asked him.

J nodded bravely. "Yes daddy."

Jacob smiled at him. "There's my brave boy." He nodded at his dad as he slipped into the house. The others following after him.

XXXXXX

Harley was born twenty minutes later. With Kim and Angela assisting, Jacob was the first to hold his son in his arms and also cut the chord. He grinned happily at Bella as he placed their crying son on her chest. Angela immediately began to clean Harley up, briefly took him away to wrap him warmly and quickly weigh him, then gave him back to Bella.

Jacob sat next to her on the bed as they both looked down on their newborn. "He's inherited your skin tone and hair." Bella said weakly as she examined him.

Jacob watched in fascination as Harley gripped onto one of his fingers, giving a slight yawn. He opened his eyes for a second and they could see they were the exact shade of brown as Bella's and J's. "He has your eyes." Jacob kissed the top of her head.

"We did it, Jake." Bella whispered. "We did it."

"Yeah, we did." Jacob leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you." Bella echoed him.

There was a soft knock on the door before it was opened and Billy rolled his chair in, J perched on his lap. "Is it okay if we see the new addition?" He asked.

Bella nodded. J jumped off Billy's lap and ran over to join Bella and Jacob on the bed. "Harley." He peeked at his new brother and rubbed the top of his head softly.

Jacob put his strong arms around all of his family, hugging them close. Billy watched them all happily, wiping a tear from his eye.

_**A/N-More coming soon. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
